The Heirs of Durin II - Der König unter dem Berg
by DarkTristania
Summary: Den alten Gesetzen der Zwerge folgend ist Fíli nach Thorins Tod der rechtmäßige Erbe des Erebor-Throns. Doch Dáin II. Eisenfuß macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er den jungen Zwerg zu einer Queste herausfordert, die klären soll wer im Einsamen Berg herrschen wird. Fíli bricht daraufhin mit einer kleinen Gemeinschaft auf, um das wiedergewonnene Königreich zu retten.
1. Prolog

_Drittes Zeitalter, 2941 Jahr der Zeitrechnung,_

 _Rhovanion, Erebor_

 _Winter_

 _Hastig duckte sich Fíli unter der heranpfeifenden Orkklinge weg und stieß in der Abwärtsbewegung gleichzeitig mit dem Schwert zu, dass er in der rechten Hand hielt. Die Kreatur, die vor ihm stand, war so darauf bedacht, den Zwerg einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, dass sie ihre Deckung fallen gelassen hatte und das schartige Schwert in ihren Klauen in einem weiten Bogen führte. Das wurde ihr zum Verhängnis. Fílis Waffe bohrte sich in den ungeschützten Bauch des Orks und durchtrennte Haut und Fleisch. Das Scheusal stoppte den Angriff mitten in der Bewegung und starrte ungläubig auf die Klinge, die plötzlich aus der Leibesmitte ragte. Dann riss der Zwerg die Waffe zurück und richtete sich auf. Der Ork starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang aus glasigen Augen an, dann brach er endlich zusammen und hauchte gurgelnd sein Leben aus._

 _Der blonde Zwerg hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich über den Sieg zu freuen – von rechts drang bereits der nächste Gegner auf ihn ein. Diesmal benötigte er beide Schwerter um den Ork abzuwehren, trennte ihm dadurch aber in einem sauberen Schnitt den Kopf von dem dürren Hals. Ungläubigkeit und die Erkenntnis über den eigenen Tod beherrschten dessen Miene und gruben sich für alle Zeit darin ein, während der Schädel langsam davon rollte._

 _Fíli atmete tief ein und wischte mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Schweißtropfen und Blut vermischten sich und hinterließen lange Schlieren auf seiner Stirn und seinen Wangen, wodurch er nur noch grimmiger und furchteinflößender aussah. Die Schlacht, die bereits seit Stunden zwischen den Zwergen, Menschen und Elben auf der einen Seite und den Orks, Wargen und Goblins aus Dol Guldur und den Gundabad-Bergen auf der anderen Seite tobte, gewann zusehends an Heftigkeit. Die erste Welle der Angreifer war noch in einer halbwegs geordneten Reihenformation über sie gekommen und vor allem die Waldelben mit ihren Bögen hatten den Vormarsch schnell gestoppt und schließlich zum Erliegen gebracht. Die nachfolgenden Krieger hatten sich über die Leiber ihrer gefallenen Kameraden arbeiten müssen, die sich, durchbohrt von den schlanken Elbenpfeilen, zuhauf türmten. Diese Verzögerung gab den Waldwächtern genügend Zeit, die Schwerter zu ziehen und den Wall der Toten noch zu vergrößern._

 _Dieser ersten Welle an der Westflanke des Berges folgte rasch der nächste Ansturm, diesmal an der Ostflanke gegen die Kämpfer aus Esgaroth und die Zwerge der Eisenberge. Wargreiter preschten auf den großen, wolfsähnlichen Tieren in die Reihen der Menschen und überrannten sie einfach oder töteten sie von den Rücken der Bestien aus, die wild um sich schnappten und sich zusätzlich mit ihren kräftigen Kiefern einen Weg durch die Reihen arbeiteten. Hier waren die Verteidiger kaum in der Lage, die Horde zu stoppen. Schreie mischten sich, und die wenigsten Stimmen gehörten den Orks. Einigen gelang es sogar, fast bis in die Mitte des Rings aus Zwergenkriegern vorzudringen, ehe sie von den Äxten und Schwertern der Bergbewohner gefällt wurden. Schließlich schafften es Bards Männern mit einer wahnwitzigen Attacke, bestehend aus einer keilförmigen Formation und einem Frontalangriff, die Reihen der Orks zu sprengen und die Feinde dadurch aufzuhalten. Doch die Freude darüber blieb aus – die Ostflanke war schwer getroffen worden und hatte durch diesen einen Angriff fast ein Drittel der Krieger verloren._

 _Die dreizehn zwergischen Weggefährten, darunter auch Fíli und sein Bruder Kíli, hatten sich auf Thorins Befehl hin auf der höchsten Stelle des steinernen Torweges postiert, ganz in der Nähe des Eingangstores. Dort standen sie und warteten darauf, dass die Feinde vordrangen._

 _Die dritte Angriffswelle durchbrach die geschwächte Ostflanke schließlich und begann, auf den Eingang des Erebor zuzustürmen._

 _"Baruk khazad ai-menu! Du Bekar!", ertönte Thorins Stimme laut und deutlich über den Lärm der anrückenden Horde hinweg._

 _Dann hob der Zwergenkönig mit einer grimmigen Miene Orcrist und stürmte voran auf die Angreifer zu. Ehe er den ersten Ork erreicht hatte, pfiff ein Pfeil an ihm vorbei und fällte den vordersten. Kíli hatte bereits den zweiten Pfeil verschossen, als der erste gerade das rechte Auge der Bestie durchschlug und tief in den Schädel eindrang. Die Kreatur starb, ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben._

 _Diese Geste schien wie ein geheimes Zeichen zu sein, auf das die anderen Zwerge gewartet hatten. „Khazad ai-menu!", ergänzte Bifur Thorins Schlachtruf, dann folgte er dem Anführer, in der einen Hand die speerartige Saufeder, in der anderen sein Kurzschwert._

 _Fílis Hände wanderten automatisch zu den beiden Schwertern und zogen die Zwillingswaffen mit einem leisen, beruhigenden Sirren aus den Lederscheiden. Die Griffe lagen angenehm vertraut in seinen Händen und gaben ihm sofort ein trügerisches Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er war bereit._

 _Jetzt, etwa eine Stunde später, spürte Fíli, wie seine Kräfte allmählich anfingen zu erlahmen. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie vielen Kreaturen er den Tod gebracht hatte, genau so wenig wie er einschätzen konnte, wie oft er an dem Selbigen nur haarscharf vorbeigeschrammt war. Er kämpfte fast automatisch, hieb, parierte und stach, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Und der Strom der Orks schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Der Blondschopf wusste nicht, wo sein Bruder oder Thorin oder einer der anderen Zwerge waren; die Gruppe hatte sich kurz nach der ersten Attacke aufgelöst und kämpfte zunehmend in Einzelscharmützeln. Hin und wieder hörte er einen zwergischen Kriegsruf, konnte aber nicht sagen, ob es tatsächlich einer seiner Freunde oder Verwandten war._

 _Eine rostige, gezackte Klinge, an der Blut und Hautfetzen hingen, sauste von der linken Seite heran. Wie von selbst blockte er den Hieb und schwang mit dem zweiten Schwert gegen den Angreifer. Eine gekrümmte, grüne Hand kreuzte seine Schneide und das Eisen fand den Weg durch Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen. Die Klaue fiel mitsamt der Waffe, die sie hielt, auf den blutgetränkten, schlammigen Boden. Das hohe Kreischen des Feindes gellte in seinen Ohren und übertönte für einen Moment alle anderen Geräusche um ihn herum. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um das Fiepen in seinem Gehör zu vertreiben, als sein Blick auf ein unwirkliches Schauspiel fiel._

 _In der Mitte des Torweges, unweit der Stelle, an der er mit seinen Kameraden ausgeharrt hatte und damit nur ein paar Dutzend Schritte von ihm entfernt, erhob sich die Gestalt des bleichen Orks auf dem schneeweißen Warg. Unverkennbar zeichnete sich die Silhouette gegen das von Feuerschein erhellte Schlachtfeld ab. Die Bestie, die als Reittier diente, hatte die Lefzen zurückgezogen, so dass Fíli deutlich das scharfe Gebiss schimmern sehen konnte. Mit geradezu aufreizender Ruhe bewegte sich die muskulöse Gestalt der Wolfskreatur zwischen den Kämpfenden hindurch._

 _Azogs Miene war zu einer Grimasse der Blutgier erstarrt, gepaart mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen. Seine kleinen Augen, die wie feurige Punkte in dem zernarbten, weißen Gesicht glommen, hatten eine Gestalt fixiert, die sich offenbar ganz in der Nähe befand, denn er ließ das Reittier anhalten und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er bewegte die Lippen, aber für Fíli war es unmöglich, bei der Entfernung und dem herrschenden Lärm etwas zu verstehen. Dann hob er die rechte Hand, in der er eine mächtige Klinge hielt, halb an und deutete mit dem metallenen Spieß, der seine linke Hand ersetzte, auf eine Gestalt vor sich._

 _Fíli erstarrte, als sich der Schattenriss bewegte und ins Licht trat. Es war Thorin Eichenschild, der ebenso betont langsam vortrat, Orcrist fest mit der rechten Hand umklammert. Das Gesicht des Zwergenkönigs war ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen brannten vor Hass. Er blieb etwa zehn Schritte vor Azog stehen, setzte einen Fuß nach vorne, verlagerte das Gewicht und hob das Schwert, den Griff nun mit beiden Händen umklammert. Die geschwungene Klinge reflektierte den Feuerschein und für einen Moment schien es, als würde sie selbst in Flammen stehen._

 _Dann, als hätte jemand ein Zeichen gegeben, sprintete Thorin plötzlich auf den Ork zu. Dieser brüllte auf und der Warg duckte sich zum Sprung, die breiten Kiefer klafften auseinander, bereit, den Zwerg zu zerreißen. Die Kämpfenden in unmittelbarer Umgebung erstarrten, fasziniert von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien absolute Ruhe einzukehren._

 _Dann prallten die beiden ungleichen Gegner aufeinander und Fíli schnellte los. Sein Blickfeld verengte sich, er sah nur noch die beiden, ineinander gekrallten Gestalten._

 _Er musste zu Thorin._

 _Musste ihm helfen, ehe Schlimmes passierte._

 _Er musste den König – nein, seinen Onkel – um jeden Preis schützen!_

 _Der junge Zwerg kam nicht weit. Er hatte kaum drei Schritte getan, als er plötzlich einen Schlag in den Rücken bekam, der ihn straucheln ließ. Fast gleichzeitig explodierte ein nie gekannter Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihm die Luft abschnürte und ihn jeder Kraft zu berauben schien. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Beine nachgaben, sah den dunklen Erdboden auf sich zurasen und spürte dumpf, wie er mit dem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes schlug. Schwarze Sterne erblühten vor seinen Augen, die sich rasch ausbreiteten. Er versuchte den Arm auszustrecken und sich in die Höhe zu stemmen, begriff aber im selben Moment, dass er nicht in der Lage war, auch nur den kleinsten Muskel zu rühren._

 _Was, bei Mahal war geschehen?_

 _Er musste zu Thorin und ihm helfen!_

 _Er musste…_

 _Musste…_

 _Noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, wurde der Schmerz übermächtig und die Welt um ihn herum versank in wirbelnder Schwärze._


	2. Warten auf Nachricht

_Drittes Zeitalter, 2942 Jahr der Zeitrechnung_

 _Rhovanion, Erebor_

 _Frühling_

Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen fuhr Fíli aus dem unruhigen Schlaf. Für einen Moment war er orientierungslos und glaubte, noch immer den Schlachtenlärm in den Ohren gellen zu hören und den beißenden Geruch verbrannten Holzes, vermischt mit dem süßlichen Gestank schwelender Körper in der Nase zu haben. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das hölzerne Fußende des Bettes und die zerwühlte Decke, die seine Beine umwickelt hatte und er begriff, dass er sich nicht draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld befand, sondern in der Sicherheit seiner Kammer im Herzen des Einsamen Berges. Es war ein Traum gewesen – wieder einmal.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, seinen hämmernden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Sein Rücken fühlte sich schweißnass an und das Haar hing ihm, wirr vom nervösen Herumwälzen auf der Bettstatt, in langen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er die blonde Mähne zurück und warf einen Blick zu dem bleiverglasten Fenster, durch das der erste, trübe Hauch von Tageslicht dämmerte. Er konnte ein paar verblassende Sterne erkennen und den ersten Schimmer von Rosa, der den samtschwarzen Saum des Horizonts färbte und ebenfalls den herannahenden Morgen verkündete.

Ein weiterer Morgen, der die Zeitspanne bis zur Erfüllung des Ultimatums schmälerte, das Dáin Eisenfuß ihm – oder besser gesagt, seinem Bruder Kíli – vor nicht ganz drei Mondumläufen gestellt hatte. Fíli seufzte schwer, dann beschloss er, aufzustehen. Er reckte sich ausgiebig und versuchte, die letzten Reste des Traums abzuschütteln, dessen schaler Nachgeschmack ihn noch immer umklammert hielt. Es war die dritte Nacht, in der er von der Schlacht der Fünf Heere träumte, die für ihn ein so abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Damals hatte er nicht begriffen, was geschehen war; alles war so schnell gegangen, dass er keine Zeit hatte, die Lage vollends zu erfassen. Erst später erfuhr er durch Kíli, dass es ein Orkpfeil war, der ihn niedergestreckt und damit an die Grenze des Reiches der Ahnen gebracht hatte. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, seinem Onkel beizustehen, hatte er nicht auf das geachtet, was um ihn herum geschah. Kíli bestätigte ihm auch das, was er bei seinem Aufwachen bereits vermutete: Das seine Hilfe zu spät gekommen wäre.

Nicht nur die Verwundung hatte eine Menge geändert, sondern auch der Tod Thorins. Der alte König war gestorben und nun war es an ihm, dem älteren Neffen, diese Position einzunehmen. Da Thorin Zeit seines Lebens kinderlos geblieben war, rückte er in der Thronfolge an Stelle des leiblichen Prinzen. Fíli hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde, aber nicht, dass es so früh passierte.

Und das er nicht der einzige war, der Anspruch darauf erhob.

Dáin II., Náins Sohn, ein Vetter Thorins und Herrscher über das Zwergenvolk in den Eisenbergen, war den Zwergen des Erebor mit einer Armee zur Hilfe geeilt und dafür forderte der König nun den Herrschersitz des Einsamen Berges. Er hatte Kíli als königlichen Stellvertreter herausgefordert und ein Ultimatum gestellt: Das gesamte Volk des Erebor sollte einstimmig den neuen König wählen – wenn dies nicht spätestens nach drei Mondzyklen geschah, würde er den amtierenden Thronanwärter zu einem Vergleich fordern, welcher die Herrscherfrage endgültig klären sollte. Weder Fíli, noch Kíli oder Balin, der unter den Zwergen der Älteste und Erfahrenste war, konnten sich vorstellen, was er damit genau meinte, und Dáin hatte sich bis zu seiner Abreise vor zweieinhalb Monaten bedeckt gehalten.

Nun war die Frist fast verstrichen – der nächste Sonnenaufgang würde den Tag der Entscheidung bringen und Fíli hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was dann passierte. Er hatte seine Trainingsstunden unter der Anleitung von Dwalin in den letzten beiden Wochen verdoppelt und konnte nun behaupten, wieder recht gut in Form zu sein. Das harte Training und mangelnder Appetit hatten verhindert, dass er das Gewicht, welches er während seiner Bettlägerigkeit verloren hatte, wieder zunahm, weshalb seine Gestalt nun eher drahtig wirkte statt muskulös. Aber Fíli wusste, dass er die nötige Kraft und Ausdauer aufbringen konnte, würde es zu einem Zweikampf kommen.

Endlich erhob er sich vollends von seinem Lager, kleidete sich rasch an, benetzte das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser aus der Waschschale, die wie immer frisch gefüllt auf der niedrigen Kommode stand. Mit den feuchten Fingern fuhr er sich in dem Versuch durch das Haar, die blonden Wellen halbwegs zu glätten, was aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Er gab schließlich auf und band die widerspenstige Mähne einfach mit einem Lederband zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen.

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ er die Kammer und durchquerte den Vorraum, der mehr wie eine kleine Halle wirkte als ein Verbindungszimmer zu den königlichen Privatgemächern. Die Wände und Säulen waren über und über mit kunstvollen Steinmetzarbeiten bedeckt, die Fíli aus Interesse bereits viele Stunden studiert hatte. Die Abbildungen und Szenerien stellten die Geschichte der Erschaffung Durins dar, den ältesten Vater der sieben Zwergenvölker, sowie die Verbreitung ihres Volkes und die ruhmreichen Taten der Vergangenheit. Könige tummelten sich neben bedeutenden Kriegern und schienen die Wände mit einem unwirklichen, längst vergessenen Leben zu füllen.

Heute jedoch hatte der junge Zwerg keine Blicke für die Kunstfertigkeit seiner Vorfahren, sondern schritt rasch in Richtung der Verbindungstür, die ihn in das System aus Gängen, Stollen, Treppen und Brücken führen würde, das den Erebor durchzog. Mittlerweile war er die meisten Wege so oft gegangen, dass er sie im Schlaf finden würde. Es war merkwürdig – er war in den Ered Luin aufgewachsen und hatte sich dort mehr als gut zurechtgefunden; aber es waren viele Jahre, die er in den Blauen Bergen verbrachte, da war es nur natürlich. Hier verweilte er seit gerade einmal drei Monaten und trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als hätte er einen Großteil seines Lebens in den Gängen eines Berges verbracht, den er bis vor kurzem nur aus Geschichten und Legenden kannte. Anscheinend hatte Thorin damit Recht gehabt, dass das Herz eines Zwerges die wahre Stätte seiner Herkunft erkannte, wenn er sie betrat. Fíli lächelte bei diesem Gedanken, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit erfüllte, gewann rasch wieder die Oberhand.

Er wandte sich nach rechts und schritt zügig über den Gang, der in eine Brücke mündete und sich von dort über mehrere Treppen hinweg zog, bis er schließlich in einer weiträumigen Halle endete. Das Zentrum dieser Halle bildete ein mächtiger, steinerner Thron, der bereits etlichen Generationen vor ihm als Herrschersitz für die unterschiedlichsten Könige gedient hatte. Er zeugte, wie alles hier, von der perfekten Handwerkskunst der Zwerge. Das Bemerkenswerte war, dass der Block direkt aus dem Gestein der Halle geschaffen wurde und mit dem Fußboden verschmolz – ein unverrückbares Monument, gemacht für die Ewigkeit. Fíli hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht gewagt, sich auf dem steinernen Gebilde niederzulassen und auch jetzt ging er daran vorbei, ohne ihm mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zu widmen. Der Respekt vor den Taten seiner Vorväter und die Tatsache, dass er zwar als König gewählt, jedoch auf Grund der Umstände nicht von der gesamten Bevölkerung bestätigt worden war, hatten ihn vor diesem letzten Schritt zurückschrecken lassen. Er spürte, dass der richtige Augenblick kommen würde und beschloss, sich diese Ehre erst zu verdienen.

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter in die Vorhalle, an deren Ende der Haupteingang lag: Ein gewaltiges, steinernes Tor mit doppelflügeliger Tür. Als Smaug noch in dem Berg gehaust hatte, waren die Flügel fest verschlossen gewesen. Nun stand mindestens einer offen und hieß die Zwerge und Besucher der umliegenden Gegend willkommen. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass sie nicht rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde.

Der blonde Zwerg trat durch das offene Portal und nickte einem müde aussehenden Wachmann zu, dessen Schicht bis zum Morgengrauen dauerte und der sehnsüchtig auf seine Ablösung wartete. Der Wächter war überrascht, den jungen Herren persönlich so früh auf den Beinen zu sehen und erwiderte den Gruß ehrerbietig. Fíli seufzte innerlich – daran würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Es lag ihm nicht sonderlich viel daran, dass die anderen Bewohner ihn übertrieben respektvoll behandelten. Viel lieber war ihm ein freundschaftlicher Umgang und niemandem sollte einfallen, ihn mit „Herr" oder „Majestät" anzusprechen. Er seufzte noch einmal, dann ging er ein paar Schritte den Torweg entlang und ließ den Blick über die eben erwachende Landschaft streifen. Die Sonne war bereits einen Fingerbreit über den Horizont getreten und streckte die ersten, goldenen Strahlen über das Land. Schon jetzt versprach der Tag warm und freundlich zu werden.

Fíli musterte die deutlich sichtbaren Stellen, welche noch von der Schlacht zeugten, die vor wenigen Monden hier getobt hatte. Mehrere schwarze Streifen zogen sich wie Krallenspuren durch die Landschaft – hier hatte das Drachenfeuer gewütet und Verderbnis über den Grund gebracht. Auf diesen Flecken würde wohl nie wieder etwas wachsen. Dort, wo der Boden von unzähligen Füßen aufgewühlt worden war, zeigte sich langsam und zaghaft das erste, frische Grün. Spätestens im kommenden Jahr würde sich die Natur an diesen Stellen wieder erholt haben und nichts mehr von den Kämpfen zeugen lassen, welche die beiden Seiten so erbittert geführt hatten.

„Guten Morgen", ertönte mit einem Mal eine Stimme schräg hinter ihm.

Fíli fuhr herum, herausgerissen aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, und erblickte die gedrungene Gestalt Balins, der sich nun mit schlendernden Schritten zu ihm gesellte.

„Guten Morgen, Balin", begrüßte er den älteren Zwerg und machte etwas Platz, damit dieser an seine Seite treten konnte.

Gemeinsam standen sie schweigend da und beobachteten den Sonnenaufgang. Beide dachten in diesem Moment ähnlich und Balin war es, der als Erster das Wort ergriff.

„Gab es heute schon Nachricht?"

Fíli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bis jetzt ist kein Bote eingetroffen."

Es war für ihn vor einigen Wochen zum Ritual geworden, auf dem steinernen Torweg auf die Ankunft der Kundschafter zu warten, die ihnen so gut wie täglich Nachrichten über den Verbleib und das Vorankommen ihrer Freunde und Verwandten brachten, die vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten in den Ered Luin aufgebrochen waren, um in den Erebor zurück zu kehren. Nicht alle dieser Kundschafter hatten die Zwerge tatsächlich gesehen, aber eine so große Gruppe erregte Aufmerksamkeit und Fíli hoffte, dass das Gerede unter der Bevölkerung jenseits des Düsterwaldes aufschlussreich genug über die Position der Zwerge sein würde.

Was er bis jetzt allerdings gehört hatte, beunruhigte ihn. Die Meldungen darüber, ob die Gruppe das Nebelgebirge bereits passiert hatte, waren nicht eindeutig und von Bard, der den Brüdern Geleitschutz für ihre Angehörigen zugesagt hatte, war seit einer Woche keine Nachricht mehr zu ihnen gekommen.

Balin räusperte sich.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber wir müssen uns darauf einstellen, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden."

„Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte Fíli, ohne den Blick vom Weg zu nehmen.

Er stellte sich bereits seit langer Zeit darauf ein, auch wenn sein Herz nach wie vor hoffte, es möge ein Wunder geschehen.

„Nun dann", sagte Balin und für etliche Augenblicke breitete sich zwischen ihnen ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus, das nur durch die Geräusche des Windes und der morgendlichen, erwachenden Natur unterbrochen wurde.

Vögel jagten auf den Wiesen nach Insekten, Grillen zirpten ihr Morgenlied und der goldene Schein des aufgehenden Taggestirns tauchte alles in eine überirdisch schöne, trügerische Ruhe.

Schließlich wandte Fíli die Augen doch ab und drehte sich halb zu Balin um.

„Richte Dwalin bitte aus, dass ich ihn in einer Stunde an den Menhiren erwarte."

Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und schritt den Weg entlang, bis zu einem Pfad, der rechts von der granitenen Rampe abzweigte. Es war kaum mehr als eine schmale Spur niedergetrampelten Grases, das sich entlang der Bergflanke zog und irgendwann in dem Meer aus wogendem Grün verlor. Er führte an den Ställen vorbei, in denen mehr als ein Dutzend Ponys untergebracht war, die den Zwergen für Erkundigungen und Botengänge zur Verfügung standen, weiter bis zu einem Kreis von Felsblöcken, der sich nahezu ebenmäßig rund in der hügeligen Landschaft erhob. Zwerge oder andere Völker mussten diese Steine vor mehreren Jahrhunderten an der Stelle aufgestellt haben – für ein natürliches Phänomen waren die Blöcke zu gleichmäßig und zu genau postiert. Welchen Zweck sie erfüllten, konnte Fíli nur ahnen – er selbst fand, dass sie ein hervorragendes Übungsareal für die Schwertkampfstunden abgaben, da sie genug Raum boten und gleichzeitig vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmten.

Er hatte darauf verzichtet, seinen Waffengurt anzulegen, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Die Zwerge hatten das Areal als sicher genug erachtet, um einige Kurzschwerter, Dolche, Holzstäbe und Faustschilde zu deponieren, um nicht jedes Mal die vollständige Ausrüstung hier her bringen zu müssen. Fílis Schritt hatte sich wieder beschleunigt, die Unruhe nagte erneut an ihm. Er sehnt sich nach körperlicher Betätigung, die hoffentlich dafür sorgen würde, dass sein Kopf wieder freier wurde. Außerdem wurde ihm stärker denn je bewusst, dass die Zeit ablief und er jede Gelegenheit nutzen musste, um sich auf das Unvermeidbare vorzubereiten.

Wenig später kam er in dem steinernen Rund an. Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch genug, um den Kreis mit ihrem wärmenden Licht zu füllen; hier herrschte schattige Dämmerung und feuchter Tau hing im Gras und verteidigte den letzten Rest der Nacht. Fílis dünne, einfache Bundlederschuhe, die er aus Bequemlichkeit trug, sowie der Saum der Leinenhose waren schnell durchnässt, doch es störte ihn wenig. Er hielt direkt auf einen Spalt zwischen den Felsen zu, in dem sie ihr kleines, improvisiertes Waffenlager eingerichtet und unter einer Decke aus Moos und Blättern versteckt hatten. Der Zwerg bückte sich, hob den Teppich an und legte eines der Kurzschwerter frei. Es war eine einfache Klinge, glatt und schmucklos, dafür mit einem geschnitzten Holzgriff in Form eines stilisierten Drachenkopfes. Das Schwert wirkte an der Angel zu breit und schien unaustariert zu sein, doch dank der Länge von Schneide zu Griff lag die Waffe erstaunlich gut in der Hand. Es war keine Arbeit, die Fíli im Ernstfall einsetzen würde, aber für Übungszwecke taugte sie alle mal.

Er verbarg den Rest der Waffen erneut in dem Versteck, dann zog er die Tunika aus, trennte sich von den durchweichten Schuhen und krempelte die Hosenbeine bis zu den Knien hoch. Er zog das Lederband im Nacken straffer und sorgte dafür, dass ihm keine widerspenstigen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, dann nahm er die Grundhaltung ein und begann, eine fortlaufende Reihe von Bewegungen zu absolvieren. Auch wenn er keinen Gegner hatte, fielen seine Hiebe und Stiche kraftvoll aus und schon bald ging sein Atem schwerer und seine Haut fühlte sich hitzig an. Trotzdem kämpfte er weiter gegen den imaginären Feind und seine Verbissenheit steigerte sich von Schlag zu Schlag. Vor dem geistigen Auge sah er ihn sehr genau – und er trug das Gesicht des bleichen Orks, der Thorin Eichenschild auf dem Gewissen hatte. Die Kenntnis, dass sein Onkel den eigenen Tod im gleichen Atemzug gerächt hatte, schmälerte seinen Zorn nicht im Geringsten.

Die Sonne war inzwischen ein beachtliches Stück hinauf geklettert und füllte nun auch den Steinkreis aus, als er Gesellschaft bekam. Dwalin näherte sich mit federnden Schritten, einen Streithammer lässig über die Schulter geworfen. Der Krieger sah ausgeruht und erfrischt aus und trotz der Tatsache, dass sich langsam graue Strähnen in den Bart und den dunklen Haarkranz schlichen, der seinen kahlen, mit Tätowierungen bedeckten Schädel umrahmte, wirkte er noch immer beeindruckend und furchteinflößend. Er hatte eine Melodie auf den Lippen, die jedoch verstummte, als er näher trat. Fíli war so in der Bewegungsfolge gefangen, dass er Dwalins Ankunft zuerst nicht bemerkte. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, den jungen Neffen seines Freundes näher zu betrachten, den er bereits von Kindesbeinen an kannte.

Der Blondschopf wirkte unruhig und in seinen Augen stand ein Ausdruck, der dem eines Gejagten glich. Sein mittlerweile asketisch geschnittenes Gesicht hob sich scharf gegen das helle Licht ab und seine Schultern und Arme schienen nur noch aus Muskeln und Sehnen zu bestehen. Dwalin erkannte, als Fíli ihm den nackten Rücken zuwandte, deutlich die weiße, sternenförmige Narbe, welche die Einschussstelle des Pfeils markierte. Der Krieger seufzte innerlich, ehe er sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte und Fílis Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Dieser stoppte seine Hieb-Stoß-Hieb-Folge, richtete sich auf und trat Dwalin entgegen. Feine Schweißtropfen glänzten auf seiner Stirn und der Brust und sein Atem flog, dennoch begrüßte er den Krieger freundlich, aber knapp.

„Guten Morgen – danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich würde die Übungsstunden heute gerne verlängern."

Seine Füße hatten bereits wieder die Ausgangshaltung eingenommen.

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest dir erst einmal eine Pause gönnen? Wie lange bist du schon hier?", entgegnete Dwalin brummend.

„Nein, wir haben wenig Zeit und die möchte ich nutzen", wehrte Fíli ab. „Außerdem bin ich gerade warm geworden."

Dwalin warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, aber er kannte die Sturheit, die der durinschen Linie anhaftete. Wenn es der Junge nicht anders wollte, würde Dwalin dafür sorgen, dass er wieder zu Sinnen kam.

Er hob den Hammer von der Schulter und nahm ihn in beide Hände, dann hob er die Arme halb an und spreizte die Beine, um einen festen Stand zu bekommen.

„Schön, wie du meinst. Da du das Aufwärmen ja schon hinter dir hast, fangen wir gleich richtig an."

Ohne weitere Verzögerung schnellte er plötzlich vor und begann, Fíli mit Schlägen einzudecken. Der Blondschopf wehrte sich so gut es ging gegen das schwere Kriegsgerät, wich aus, parierte und suchte fortwährend nach Schwachstellen in Dwalins Deckung, die dieser ihm jedoch nicht bot. Er kämpfte bewusst hart und hoffte, Fíli damit schneller zum Einlenken zu bringen – allerdings stachelte er eher den Ehrgeiz des jungen Zwergs an, der nun begann, ihm sehr viel deutlicher die Stirn zu bieten. Seine Finten wurden ausgefallener, seine Aktionen wahnwitziger und immer wieder kam nun auch Dwalin in Bedrängnis. Zwar hielt er Fíli auf Abstand, aber dieser drang trotz der Gefahr, die durch den schweren Hammerkopf drohte, immer öfter auf ihn ein.

Schließlich reichte es Dwalin und er verpasste seinem Gegner einen nicht ganz sauberen aber wirkungsvollen Tritt. Dieser strauchelte, kämpfte einen Herzschlag lang gegen das Gleichgewicht und fiel schließlich in das hohe Gras. Das Kurzschwert wurde ihm aus der Hand geprellt und Dwalin stürzte mit einem Aufschrei vor und ließ den Streithammer auf Fílis Kopf hinab sausen.

Nur eine Handbreit, bevor er die Stirn des Blonden berührte, stoppte der eiserne Block, verharrte noch einen Moment in der Luft und wurde dann zurückgezogen. Dwalin ließ den Hammerkopf auf den Boden fallen, stemmte sich auf den Stiel und sah auf den jungen Zwerg herab.

„Du solltest beim Kämpfen an deine Technik denken, Junge, und dich nicht völlig verausgaben. Wäre ich ein Ork, hättest du jetzt keinen Schädel mehr auf dem Hals", brummte er.

Fíli saß keuchend im Gras und brauchte einen Augenblick um genau zu registrieren, was eben passiert war. Dann senkte er den Kopf und plötzlich stieg Scham in ihm auf. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen – das war ihm das letzte Mal mit fünfzehn im Zweikampf gegen Thorin passiert. Sein Onkel hatte ihn in zwei Zügen entwaffnet und ihm ebenso drastisch vor Augen geführt, was in einem richtigen Kampf passiert wäre, wie Dwalin es gerade getan hatte.

Der alte Krieger gab ihm noch einen Moment, dann streckte er die Hand aus und half ihm hoch. „Und jetzt schlage ich erneut vor, dass du dich erst einmal ausruhst, ehe wir fortfahren." Fíli nickte ihm dankbar zu – er grollte Dwalin nicht, das er ihm auf diese Weise den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Er spürte, dass sein hitziges Gemüt, das ihn schon den ganzen Morgen antrieb, abgekühlt war und er nun wesentlich klarer denken konnte. Auch der Traum, der ihn weiterhin in den Winkeln seines Unterbewusstseins belauert hatte, war nun endlich weitestgehend verblasst. Er warf die Tunika über und verstaute das Übungsschwert in der Felsspalte, dann trat er an Dwalins Seite. Dieser stand neben dem Steinkreis, hatte eine Hand über die Augen gewölbt um die Sonne abzuhalten und starrte in Richtung Torweg, der sich einige hundert Meter entfernt abzeichnete. Fíli kniff die Augen zusammen um ebenfalls erkennen zu können, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Hünen fesselte. Schließlich sah er den winzigen, dunklen Punkt, der sich rasch den steinernen Pfad hinauf in Richtung Tor bewegte, und plötzlich schlug sein Herz wieder schneller.

„Schätze, wir haben Besuch bekommen", ertönte Dwalins tiefe Stimme neben ihm. „Ich wette, es ist ein Bote."


	3. Vergebliche Hoffnung

Kaum hatten sie die einsame Gestalt entdeckt, packten sie hastig den Rest der Ausrüstung zusammen und machten sich umgehend auf den Rückweg. Fíli zwang sich dazu, schnell zu laufen aber nicht zu rennen, wonach ihm der Sinn eher gestanden hätte. Schon jetzt war er Dwalin einige Schritte voraus und in Gedanken bei der Nachricht, die der Ankömmling für sie bereithielt. Wie weit waren die Freunde und Verwandten gekommen? War es ein Bote Bards? Hatten sie vielleicht doch schon die Bote, die der Kahnführer für die schnellere Reise versprach, betreten und konnten im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages hier sein? Erneut drohte ihn die Rastlosigkeit zu erfassen, als er sich all diese hoffnungsvollen Gedanken ausmalte. Ein anderer, wesentlich rationalerer Teil sagte ihm, dass der Kurier wahrscheinlich berichten würde, dass die Zwerge noch mehrere Tages-, wenn nicht Wochenreisen entfernt waren. Fíli verdrängte ihn geflissentlich.

Die beiden Zwerge passierten die leichte Anhöhe bis zu den Ställen, in deren Nähe der würzige Geruch nach Heu und Tieren in der Luft lag und man vereinzeltes Schnauben und leises Wiehern hörte. Zwei Zwergenjungen, die mit Dáins Tross aus den Eisenbergen gekommen waren und sich inzwischen mit einigen anderen ihres Volkes hier im Erebor niedergelassen hatten, winkten ihnen freundlich zu, während der Ältere von ihnen eine mit Stroh und Mist beladene Karre über das Gras balancierte und der andere eine vierzackige Heugabel trug, die für ihn fast zu groß aussah. Dwalin hob die Hand ebenfalls zum Gruß, während Fíli die beiden gar nicht bemerkte und weiterhetzte. Der Krieger verlangsamte seine Schritte ein wenig – der schwere Hammer verlieh ihm zusätzliches Gewicht und Dwalin musste sich fast ein wenig widerwillig eingestehen, dass ihm das hohe Tempo in voller Ausrüstung allmählich zu schaffen machte. Er hielt nicht mehr ganz mit der Jugend mit, vor allem nicht, wenn diese nichts Schwereres zu tragen hatte als eine Tunika und eine Leinenhose. Andererseits würde er die Botschaft früh genug erfahren. Dwalin seufzte bei der Vermutung, dass der Neuankömmling nicht das berichten würde, was die Zwerge hören wollten. Er stellte sich schon einmal darauf ein, dass spätestens am Nachmittag eine Versammlung abgehalten werden würde.

Fíli, der die letzten Meter nun tatsächlich rannte, erreichte das steinerne Tor und schlüpfte an dem Wachposten vorbei in das Innere des Berges, ohne sich mit Begrüßungsfloskeln aufzuhalten. Hier in der Vorhalle herrschte, wie so oft, ein eher schummriges Licht, so dass seine Augen, die die hellen Sonnenstrahlen der letzten Stunde gewohnt waren, einen Moment brauchten, um sich an die geringeren Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen. Diesen Augenblick nutzte er, um tief durchzuatmen und eine möglichst gerade Haltung anzunehmen. Es half nichts, als Herrscher war er verpflichtet, dem Boten gegenüber eine gewisse Würde zu wahren und ihn nicht voller Ungeduld umzurennen.

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo erneut und durchschritt die große Halle. Die Hauptbeleuchtung hier stammte von Feuerbecken und unzähligen Fackeln in Wandhalterungen, die auf kristallenen Spiegelplatten montiert waren und das Licht so um einiges verstärkten. Trotzdem schafften es die goldgelben Strahlen nicht, die Halle vollständig auszuleuchten. Die Säulen, die sich links und rechts des breiten Mittelganges erhoben, verschwanden in der Dunkelheit unter der Decke und erweckten den Eindruck, als würden sie sich endlos fortsetzen. An jeder einzelnen konnte man die Handwerkskunst der Zwerge erkennen – obwohl sie eckig und massiv wirkten, waren sie mit feinen, verschlungenen Steinmetzarbeiten überzogen, die jeder einzelnen ein anderes Muster gab. Versuchte man den Linien mit den Augen zu folgen, verlief man sich schnell im Gewirr der aufwändigen Knotenmuster.

Jeder, der die erste Halle des Erebor betrat, kam nicht umhin, von der Architektur beeindruckt zu sein. Alles war sehr weitläufig angelegt und über unzählige Brücken, Treppen und scheinbar freischwebende Plattformen miteinander verbunden. Trat man an die Brüstungen und blickte hinab, konnte man in der Tiefe die Ausmaße der Mine ausmachen, die unter dem Berg lag und aus deren Adern die Zwerge allerlei Edelmetalle und kostbare Steine geschürft hatten. Noch lag das Monument aus Gängen, Stollen und Gerüsten still und verlassen dar, aber Fíli und sein Bruder Kíli hatten durchaus vor, die Quelle und den Reichtum des Einsamen Berges wieder zum Sprudeln zu bringen – schließlich benötigten sie eine Handelsgrundlage. Das allerdings war ein Vorhaben, welches momentan noch in weiter Ferne lag. Um die Arbeiten aufzunehmen war eine gründliche Inspektion nötig und sie benötigten Minenarbeiter, die etwas davon verstanden. Diese waren bereits mit den anderen Zwergen des Erebor unterwegs und Fíli brannte darauf zu erfahren, wo sie sich derzeit befanden.

Der Bote, selbst ein Zwerg in einem Reiseumhang und hochgeschlagener Kapuze, die wenig über ihn verriet, war etwa in der Mitte der Vorhalle stehen geblieben und unterhielt sich angeregt. Sein Gesprächspartner war ein junger Zwerg, etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Fíli und mit ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen, die, eingerahmt von ebenholzfarbenen, schulterlangen Haare, denen des Blonden deutlich ähnlich sahen. Es war Kíli, der entweder über die Ankunft des Läufers informiert worden war oder den Weg zur selben Zeit zufällig hier her gefunden hatte. Der unbekannte Zwerg erklärte etwas mit wild fuchtelnden Händen und der Ausdruck, der nun auf Kílis Miene erschien, gefiel Fíli gar nicht. Der Jüngere runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte er ein paar Worte, woraufhin sein Gegenüber wieder zu gestikulieren begann.

Als Fíli noch einige Meter entfernt war, wurde Kíli auf ihn aufmerksam, unterbrach den Überbringer und winkte dem älteren Bruder zu. Dieser schloss nun endlich zu ihnen auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Unbekannten.

„Fíli, zu Euren Diensten", grüßte er förmlich, aber knapp. „Habt Ihr Nachricht von der Zwergengruppe, die die Ered Luin verließ und auf den Weg hier her ist?"

„In der Tat, die habe ich. Brogan, zu Euren Diensten, junger Herr."

Auch er zelebrierte die Verbeugung, wobei diese deutlich tiefer ging. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, kam er ohne Umschweif zur Sache.

„Ein Fürst der Elben schickte mich, da er von der Führerin der Gruppe erfuhr, dass Ihr regelmäßige Nachricht über deren Standort erwartet. Sein Name ist Elrond und er ist der Herr von Bruchtal."

Fílis Herz schien ein Stück abzusacken. Elrond! Bruchtal! Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Nebelberge passiert! Auch Kílis Miene verdüsterte sich noch weiter, als er seinem Bruder einen Blick zuwarf.

„Herr Elrond lässt euch ausrichten, dass die Gruppe vollzählig in Imladris eingetroffen ist. Sie haben ihr Lager auf den Wiesen vor der Elbensiedlung aufgeschlagen und werden nach einigen Tagen der Raste weiterziehen. Es sind ein paar darunter, die sich auf der Reise leicht verletzt haben und eine junge Zwergin steht kurz vor der Niederkunft ihres Kindes", berichtete der Zwerg weiter.

Dwalin, der nun ebenfalls den restlichen Weg bezwungen hatte und zu der kleinen Gruppe stieß, hatte die letzten Worte gehört.

„Sie sind bei den Elben in Bruchtal? Mahal stehe uns bei! Damit haben wir schon verloren", rief er aus.

Brogan blickte unsicher zwischen den drei Zwergen hin und her, in deren Kreis er stand. Die beiden Jüngeren waren merklich blass geworden. Jener mit dem Namen Fíli hatte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Seine blauen Augen hatten sich auf den Kurier geheftet, doch der Blick ging durch ihn hindurch. Der andere – Kíli, so glaubte er – hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und rieb mit der linken Hand nachdenklich das Kinn. Der dritte Neuankömmling, ein stattlicher, alternder Zwerg in leichter Kriegsrüstung und einem großen Streithammer auf der Schulter, wandte nun nach dem überraschten Ausruf das Wort wieder an Brogan.

„Könnt Ihr uns das sicher bestätigen?"

Als hätte er darauf gewartet, griff der Bote in seinen weiten Reiseumhang und förderte ein gerolltes und versiegeltes Pergament zu Tage.

„Ich habe hier alles schriftlich, aufgeschrieben von einem der spitzohrigen Helfer und unterzeichnet vom Hausherren persönlich. Ich hätte euch die Nachricht gleich gegeben, aber es wurde eine umgehende Meldung verlangt", verteidigte er sich und sah dabei Kíli an.

„Wir danken Euch dafür", erwiderte dieser freundlich und nahm Brogan die Schriftrolle ab, ohne sie zu öffnen.

Auch Fíli fand seine Stimme wieder und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das er dem Boten zuwarf.

„Ihr seid sicherlich müde von der weiten Reise – fühlt Euch auf eine Mahlzeit und eine Übernachtung eingeladen."

Der Kurier verbeugte sich erneut leicht.

„Ich danke Euch, junger Herr. Ich muss später wieder aufbrechen, aber gegen etwas Warmes im Bauch hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."

„Dann lasst Euch den Weg zur Küche zeigen", sagte Fíli und winkte einen der Wachtposten heran, dem er kurz erklärte, was er mit Brogan machen sollte.

Als dieser den Kurier außer Hörweite gebracht hatte, rückten die drei Zwerge näher zusammen. Fíli nahm Kíli die Nachricht ab und erbrach mit zitternden Fingern das Siegel. Er entrollte die Rolle und blickte auf die eleganten, geschwungenen Schriftzeichen, die sprachlich in allgemeinem Westron gehalten waren und exakt das wiedergaben, was der Bote eben schon erzählt hatte. Unterzeichnet war das Dokument tatsächlich mit dem Namen des Herren von Bruchtal.

„Bei den Göttern", fluchte Fíli leise und rollte das einzelne Blatt wieder zusammen. „Damit sind unsere Hoffnungen dahin."

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie nach so kurzer Zeit überhaupt schon dort sind", hakte Dwalin ein. „Eure Mutter hat ihr Bestes gegeben."

„Nur leider nützt uns das nichts", erwiderte Kíli resigniert. Er starrte die Nachricht an, als könnte er damit etwas daran ändern. „Um durch die Nebelgebirge zu kommen, sind mindestens zwei Wochen nötig, wenn nicht mehr. Und vergesst nicht die Gefahren, die dort lauern."

Schaudernd dachte er an den Kampf der Steinriesen zurück und die Gefangenschaft durch die Orks, denen sie nur mit knapper Mühe entkommen waren. Nicht auszumalen, was einer mehr als zweihundert Mann starken Gruppe zustoßen könnte.

„Die weiteren Wege über das Gebirge sind gesichert, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, das schreibt zumindest der Herr Elb", gab Fíli zurück und wedelte mit der Schriftrolle.

Die Erstarrung, die diese endgültige Nachricht Brogans in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, löste sich nun langsam und er spürte fast Erleichterung, dass die Zeit des Hoffens und Bangens vorüber war und nun Gewissheit darüber herrschte, ob und wie er sich Dáin stellen musste. Diese Erkenntnis wirkte befreiender als Dwalins Kampftaktik.

„Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir handeln. Dwalin, trommle Balin, Óin, und Glóin zusammen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Thronsaal zur Beratung", ordnete er an.

Der Krieger deutete ein Nicken an und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg, um seinen Bruder und die Vettern zu finden. Fíli wandte sich ebenfalls um und schlug den Weg zu den Privatgemächern der Brüder ein. Kíli folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Wenigstens sind sie alle am Leben und konnten größeren Gefahren bisher aus dem Weg gehen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige leise.

Das Antlitz des Blondschopfes wurde weicher.

„Du hast Recht, und Dwalin ebenfalls. Sie sind bis jetzt in dieser kurzen Zeit weit gekommen und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, höchstens sechs bis acht Wochen, bis sie hier eintreffen. Dáin hat es gewusst und unser Scheitern einkalkuliert, um uns in der Hoffnung zu wiegen, ein Zusammentreffen vermeiden zu können. Anders kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, da er kaum auf Risiko spielen wird."

„Das heißt, wir müssen zusehen, dass wir einen Plan entwickeln, wie wir gegen ihn vorgehen", ahnte Kíli anhand der Vermutung.

Fíli nickte.

„So ist es."


	4. Gespräche und erste Vorbereitungen

Die halbe Stunde war noch nicht ganz verstrichen, als Glóin als letzter der kleinen Runde den Saal betrat und sich umgehend zu den dort versammelten Zwergen gesellte. Dwalin musste die anderen soweit in Kenntnis darüber gesetzt haben, dass das Ultimatum nicht zu erfüllen ist, denn auch er blickte finster, ebenso wie Óin und der Zwergenkrieger. Balins Gesichtszüge wirkten dagegen grüblerisch und verrieten, dass er sich gedanklich bereits intensiv mit dem Problem auseinandersetzte. Fílis und Kílis Mienen waren beide entschlossen, als sie Glóin nun begrüßten und der junge Herrscher des Erebor die Nachricht verlas, die der Bote vor kurzem gebracht hatte und die übrigen Anwesend somit über den Stand der Dinge informierte.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir nicht wissen, was Dáin genau vorhat", eröffnete Óin und rückte sein Hörrohr zurecht.

„So ist es, und das erschwert es uns, genaue Vorbereitungen zu treffen", stimmte Kíli zu.

Balin räusperte sich.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz. Ich habe noch einmal in den alten Schriften geforscht und bin eventuell in den Legenden fündig geworden."

Er zog ein schmales Notizbüchlein aus dem Ärmelaufschlag seines samtenen, weinroten Mantels und blätterte einige Seiten um, bis er die richtige gefunden hatte.

„Es gibt eine Aufzeichnung darüber, dass etwas Ähnliches bereits vor einigen Jahrhunderten geschehen ist. Ein Zwerg, der hier namentlich nicht erwähnt wird, forderte den amtierenden König Glóin I. in einer Erbstreitigkeit heraus. Glóins Vater Thorin I., Sohn des damaligen König Thráins I., ging nach einigen Jahren der Herrschaft im Erebor in das Graue Gebirge und ließ sich dort nieder, weil er in den Tiefen mehr Reichtümer vermutete. Er übergab die Krone und die Herrschaft der Folge nach an seinen Sohn Glóin. Das Problem war nun, dass besagter König Thorin neben seinem anerkannten Sohn noch einen zweiten hatte, der aus einer frühen Liebschaft stammte. Dieser forderte nun sein Geburtsrecht ein und es kam zu einem sogenannten Vergleich: Eine Queste, gewählt vom Herausforderer, auf der sich beide Teilnehmer beweisen mussten und dem Sieger die Thronfolge gewährt wird. Der Schreiber hat die Route aufgezeichnet: Die beiden Halbbrüder reisten in getrennten Gruppen bis zu den Emyn Muil, wo sie anscheinend hofften, etwas zu finden, das den Herrscheranspruch untermauern würde. Über den weiteren Verlauf der Reise und welchen Gegenstand oder was auch immer sie suchten, ist nichts weiter bekannt. Es wird noch erwähnt, dass ein Großteil der Gruppe des namenlosen Zwerges von einer Krankheit dahingerafft wurde, die sie sich auf dem Weg zugezogen hatten. Ihr Anführer war ebenfalls darunter. Da Glóin als Erster und Einziger der beiden zum Erebor zurückkehrte, war seine Thronfolge gesichert."

Balin endete, klappte das Büchlein zu und sah die beiden jungen Brüder an.

„Wie schon gesagt, es handelt sich hier um eine Legende, die durch keine weiteren Stammbaumaufzeichnungen, Tagebücher oder ähnlichen Memoiren untermauert wird."

„Es reicht, wenn Dáin diese Legende kennt, zweitrangig, ob sie wahr ist oder nicht", erwiderte Fíli. „Das bietet ihm durchaus eine Grundlage, seinen Anspruch geltend zu machen."

Der blonde Zwerg fuhr sich durch die langen Haare und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr müde.

„Wahrscheinlich sieht er in dieser Erzählung eine halbwegs bequeme Möglichkeit, das Königreich in den Eisenbergen zu vergrößern, ohne weitere Krieger in eine Schlacht schicken zu müssen."

„Das stimmt. Allerdings setzt das voraus, dass Dáin selbst auf die Wanderschaft geht – er muss sich sehr sicher sein, dass er zurückkehrt und das noch vor den Konkurrenten", sponn Glóin den Faden weiter.

Zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort, dann entstand ein langes Schweigen, in dem die sechs Zwerge die neu gewonnenen Kenntnisse für sich überdachten. Ernste, angestrengte Mienen grübelten über den Worten und Papieren, ohne zu einer wirklichen Erkenntnis zu kommen. Selbst Balin, der in seiner Funktion als Berater mehrerer Könige sehr gut wusste, wie sich die Herrschergeschicke mitunter lenkten und lenken ließen, wirkte ratlos.

Schließlich war es wieder Fíli, der das Wort ergriff.

„Es hilft nichts – wir müssen abwarten, was Dáin uns morgen zu sagen hat. Sollte es tatsächlich zu einer Reise kommen, hilft es, schon jetzt Vorbereitungen zu treffen, damit wir die knapp bemessene Zeit nicht noch mehr strapazieren. Balin, suche so viel Kartenmaterial zusammen, wie du finden kannst. Óin, kümmere dich darum, Salben, Medikamente und Verbandszeug herzurichten, das wir unterwegs brauchen könnten – Glóin, ich benötige eine Liste mit weiteren, relevanten Gegenständen und genug Ponys."

„Hört hört, du wächst langsam in deine Rolle als König hinein, mein Junge", feixte der Zuletzt genannte. „Wird sofort erledigt."

Fíli grinste schief.

„Ich danke euch. Kíli, Dwalin – wir verlieren keine Zeit und gehen zurück zum Übungsplatz."

„Ohne Frühstück?", rutschte es dem jüngeren Zwerg heraus.

Fílis blaue Augen fixierten ihn durchdringend und Kíli verstummte. Er kannte seinen Bruder schon ein ganzes Leben lang, und wenn dieser ihn so ansah, verstand er keinen Spaß. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen ergab er sich also seinem Schicksal und hoffte, dass er wenigstens das Mittagessen nicht verpassen würde.

Ebenso schnell, wie die Runde zusammen gekommen war, löste sie sich wieder auf. Eine emsige Geschäftigkeit breitete sich aus, als Anweisungen gegeben, Utensilien zusammengetragen und Listen erstellt wurden. Óin und Glóin trennten sich bereits auf dem Gang und machten sich auf in ihre Räumlichkeiten, um die Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Der Heiler ging in Gedanken bereits eine Liste von Pflanzen, Tinkturen und Pülverchen durch, die es zusammenzustellen galt. Außerdem musste er Leinenbinden schneiden, auskochen, mit Salben präparieren und fest und wasserdicht für die Reise verschnüren. Glóin hingegen schickte sich an, als erstes zu den Ställen zu gehen und dort nach den Ponys zu sehen, die Stallburschen die Beschläge und den Gesundheitszustand der Tiere prüfen zu lassen; danach das Sattel- und Zaumzeugs zu inspizieren und gegebenenfalls zu reparieren oder zu erneuern. Außerdem dachte er, ähnlich wie sein Bruder, bereits daran, was alles zusammengestellt werden musste und was das Marschgepäck unnötig behindern würde. Glóin ging davon aus, dass die Gruppe, die eventuell loszog, nicht mehr als ein Dutzend Zwerge umfassen würde.

Balins Schritte trugen ihn in einen hallenähnlichen Raum in der Nähe, in der sich die Schreibstube und die reich ausgestattete Bibliothek der Festung befanden. Entgegen der sonstigen Architektur der Festung war hier anstelle von Stein jede Menge Holz aus den umliegenden Hainen verwendet worden. Die Wände waren nicht blank, sondern mit dünn geschnittenen, glattgehobelten Brettern unterschiedlicher Holzarten getäfelt. Auch die Decke, hier sehr viel niedriger als in den Haupthallen, hatte eine Verkleidung aus dicken Balken erhalten. Dicht an dicht reihten sich hohe Regale, deren zentimeterdicke Bretter sich unter der Last aus Büchern, die auf ihnen ruhten, bereits sichtbar durchgebogen hatten. Mehrere lange Leitern standen an die Holzgestellen angelehnt und erlaubten dem Besucher, auch an die höher gelegenen Bretter zu kommen.

Es war insgesamt sehr düster, da hier lediglich zwei Öllampen brannten, die der letzte Gast wohl vergessen hatte, zu löschen. Bereits zu Balins Zeit als Berater und Krieger hatte dieser Raum existiert und er hatte ihn schon damals gerne frequentiert. Es kam ihm noch immer wie ein kleines Wunder vor, dass das empfindliche Material nicht unter der Wucht des Drachenfeuers zu Asche zerfallen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Smaug sich überhaupt nicht für diese Räumlichkeiten interessiert, da sie außer gebundenem Papier nichts enthielten, was wertvoll war. Balin jedoch betrachtete diese Sammlung als einen der größten Schätze, den die Zwerge hier besaßen, schließlich befand sich hier die gesammelte Geschichte der Durinsfamilie aufgezeichnet.

Überhaupt gab es sehr viel Literatur, die sich mit der Geschichte und der Kultur der Zwerge befasste; leider aber nur wenige, die die Völker außerhalb des Berges beschrieben. Die ausführlichsten Berichte über die Beziehung zu Menschen und Elben schlug sich in dicken, ledergebundenen Kaufbüchern nieder, die fein säuberlich jede noch so kleine Handelsaktivität enthielten. Zur allgemeinen Geschichte jedoch fand sich so gut wie nichts. Während der alte Zwerg die hohen, aus Eiche und Buchenholz gezimmerten Regale mit den Trittleitern entlang ging und den staubigen Geruch nach altem Papier und sämisch gegerbten Leder einatmete, hoffte er, dass dieser Umstand des Wissensmangels ihnen nicht in die Quere kam. Entschlossen raffte er die Ärmel und machte sich daran, den ersten Kartenstapel aus dem Regal zu ziehen.

* * *

Dwalin fand sich mit den beiden Zwergenbrüdern wenig später erneut innerhalb des Steinrundes, wo sie Paraden, Hiebfolgen und die Techniken verschiedener Waffen übten. Sie arbeiteten schweigend, konzentriert und ohne das übliche Gealbere, das zwischenzeitlich einsetzte. Kílis Hoffnung darauf, in Kürze eine warme Mahlzeit zu bekommen, erfüllte sich indessen nicht – als sie die Übungen endlich nach Stunden beendeten, färbte sich der Himmel im Westen bereits rosa.

Spät am Abend, als die Sonne untergegangen war und die ersten Sterne am samtschwarzen Himmel erschienen waren, saßen die Brüder auf den steinernen Resten eines Mäuerchens unweit des Torweges. Ein lauer Wind wehte sacht und bog die langen Grashalme in einem lautlosen Rhythmus. Grillen stimmten ihr abendliches Konzert an und irgendwo in weiter Ferne schlug eine Nachtigall an. Noch waren die Steine vom Sonnenlicht aufgeheizt und spendeten eine angenehme Wärme, aber das würde bald vergehen. Beide hatten sich deshalb in ihre Wollumhänge gewickelt, um der Kälte der Nacht entgegen zu wirken, die Pfeifen gestopft und rauchten nun schweigend. Nur ab und an glomm der Tabak auf und tauchte das Gesicht des Besitzers kurz in ein warmes, orangefarbenes Licht.

Kílis Blick folgte den Rauchkringeln, die in Richtung der kleinen, glimmenden Punkte am Horizont schwebten, langsam zerfaserten und sich schließlich auflösten. Er spürte, wie eine sonderbare Melancholie von ihm Besitz ergriff, die so gar nicht zu seinem sonst sonnigen Gemüt passte. Fíli musste es ähnlich gehen, denn er stieß einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer aus und zog an dem Mundstück. Dies nahm Kíli zum Anlass, die Stille endlich zu durchbrechen.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass wir den Erebor morgen schon wieder verlassen werden. Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell ein Ort zur Heimat werden kann, findest du nicht?"

Er sah Fíli schräg von der Seite an, der den Rauch ausstieß und ihm ebenfalls mit den Augen folgte. Als er nach mehr als einer halben Minute noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte und Kíli schon davon ausging, dass er sich nicht unterhalten wollte, meinte dieser schließlich: „Ja, das stimmt allerdings. Und es gibt keine Garantie auf eine Rückkehr."

Auch er klang schwermütiger, als es normalerweise seine Art war.

„Keine Sorge, wir schaffen das", schlug Kíli einen optimistischeren Ton an. „Wir haben den Weg hier her bestanden, da dürfte das nicht schwerer sein."

Fíli wandte ihm nun das Gesicht zu und musterte den Jüngeren ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist, wenn wir beide gehen. Ich sähe es lieber, wenn du hier die Stellung hältst", sprach er endlich das aus, was ihn anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte.

Kíli sog an der Pfeife – jetzt war er derjenige, der lange nicht antwortete.

„Vergiss es. Entweder wir beide, oder keiner", entgegnete er schließlich, das Pfeifenstück noch immer zwischen die Zähnen geklemmt.

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest – es geht mir darum, dass der Berg nicht völlig verlassen ist", setzte Fíli erneut an, doch diesmal unterbrach Kíli ihn gleich.

„Das ist auch nicht der Fall. Schließlich ist Balin hier, und ich wüsste niemanden, der sich so auf die Verteidigung einer Anlage mit Waffen und Worten versteht, wie er."

Er nahm das Pfeifenende aus dem Mund.

„Ich bin kein wirklich guter König, Fíli – ohne mich wären wir nicht in dieser Situation, das weißt du. Ich selbst würde mir das gesamte Reich niemals in die Hände legen."

Fíli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Dáin hätte mich ebenso überrumpelt und wir säßen wahrscheinlich genau an der gleichen Stelle, wenn ich mit ihm geredet hätte."

Er blickte auf den geschnitzten Eberkopf seiner eigenen Pfeife, in deren Inneren der Tabak fast verglüht war und nur noch schwach glomm, dann legte er das Rauchwerkzeug zur Seite und zog den Umhang noch etwas fester um die Schultern, da der Wind allmählich auffrischte.

„Hör endlich auf, dir die Last der ganzen Welt auf die Schultern zu legen und alles alleine bewältigen zu wollen", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige und klang nun deutlich ärgerlich. „Du benimmst dich langsam wie Thorin. Wir waren dreizehn, fünfzehn mit Bilbo und Gandalf und trotzdem hat er immer getan, als wäre er allein."

Verblüfft sah der Blonde ihn an, und Kíli rechnete bereits mit einer scharfen Gegenantwort, einer Verteidigung des Verwandten oder eines strikten Abweisens der Behauptung. Er war mit den unüberlegten Worten definitiv zu weit gegangen, das wusste er, aber dieses kurze Aufwallen von Verärgerung hatte sich Bahn gebrochen, ehe er es verhindern konnte.

Stattdessen jedoch stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Fílis schmales Gesicht. „Merkwürdig, dabei predigte Mutter mir immer, dass du nach ihm kommst. Ihre größte Sorge ist, dass du irgendwann exzentrisch wirst."

Kíli sah ihn überrascht an, dann grinste auch er breit.

„Da hat sie sich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht."

Er wandte den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung des Hügels, der sich schemenhaft vor dem Nachthimmel abzeichnete. Dort befand sich, tief gelegen unter Gras, Erde und Fels, die Grabkammer des Geschlechts Durin. Viele Generationen früherer Könige waren dort bestattet worden, und der letzte, der seinen Weg vor wenigen Wochen hineingefunden hatte, war Thorin Eichenschild gewesen.

„Verzeih mir, das war euch beiden gegenüber nicht fair", räumte Kíli schließlich ein.

Wieder lachte Fíli leise.

„Es ist nur allzu wahr, Bruder. Und ich wäre mehr als froh, wenn wir die Reise gemeinsam antreten, so, wie wir es immer getan haben", erklärte er feierlich.

„Das will ich wohl meinen."

Kíli rutschte von dem Steinmäuerchen und sprang in das Gras, das vom langsam entstehenden Tau in der kühleren Luft allmählich nass wurde.

„Damit wäre das Thema erledigt. Lass uns zurückgehen, der Tag morgen wird lang."

Fíli verstaute seine wenigen Habseligkeiten, befreite sich aus dem Umhang und folgte dem jüngeren Zwerg. Sie legten den Weg über die Steinrampe hinauf zum Tor und durch die große Vorhalle zurück, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln. Inzwischen war es im Inneren des Berges still geworden, nur hier und da glühten die Kohlebecken und Feuerschalen und verbreiteten ein schwaches, unstetes Licht, das von den glatt polierten Steinsäulen vage zurückgeworfen wurde. In den Wandhalterungen brannten nur vereinzelte Fackeln und erleuchteten die Wege gerade gut genug, dass man sich halbwegs sicher darauf bewegen konnte. Außer den beiden Wächtern am Eingang schien sich niemand mehr auf den Gängen aufzuhalten und eine fast gespenstische Stille ruhte auf den gigantischen Höhlen und Hallen, das vergessen ließ, welche Geschäftigkeit hier tagsüber herrschte. Nur das leise Tappen der Schritte der beiden Zwerge war auf dem Steinboden zu hören. Vor den Kammern, die sie zu ihrer Wohnstätte erkoren hatten, trennten sie sich schließlich mit einer knappen Verabschiedung und zogen sich jeweils in ihr privates Reich zurück.

Fíli betrat die Kammer und verzichtete darauf, eine Kerze anzuzünden. Der Mond war aufgegangen und durch das schmale Fenster fiel ein dünner, silberner Lichtstreifen, der genug Licht spendete und ihm half, sich ausreichend zu orientieren. Ein Blick hinaus verriet, dass in wenigen Nächten Vollmond war. Der junge Herrscher schlüpfte aus den Lederschuhen, schälte sich aus dem Wollumhang und ließ beides achtlos auf dem Boden liegen. Dann legte er sich auf das Bett, ohne die Kleidung zu wechseln und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf. Obwohl er der festen Überzeugung war, in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf zu finden, dauerte es letztendlich nur Minuten, ehe er wegdämmerte und hinüber in das Reich der Träume glitt.


	5. Das Treffen der Könige

Die Morgendämmerung kam und mit ihr ein halbes Dutzend Zwergenkrieger aus den Eisenbergen, die sich, voll gerüstet, bewaffnet und mit Reisegepäck ausgestattet, auf schnaubenden Ponys den granitenen Torweg emporarbeiteten. Die Reittiere dampften in der morgendlich kühlen Luft und verrieten, dass die Reiter trotz der schweren Beladung ein ordentliches Tempo angeschlagen hatten. An der Spitze des Zuges ritt ein Zwerg mit gürtellangem, grauen Bart, der in ordentliche Strähnen gelegt war, sich in der Mitte gabelte und in kunstvolle, verschlungene Zöpfe überging. Größere und kleinere Silberperlen zierten das drahtige Gesichtshaar und hielten die geflochtenen Enden zusammen. Der gleiche Zierrat fand sich in den schulterlangen, ebenfalls grauen Haaren wieder, die streng zurückgekämmt waren und unter einer Kapuze aus besticktem Samt verschwanden. Helle Augen, so grau wie das Gestein, über das die Pferdehufen nun trabten, lugten aus dem Schatten der Kopfbedeckung hervor und beäugten die tonnenschwere Pforte, die sich vor ihnen in der Felswand erhob und den Eingang des Einsamen Berges darstellte.

Dann hob der Anführer der Truppe die Hand und gebot den übrigen Zwergen, die Pferde zum Stehen zu bringen. Er selbst erhob sich im Sattel und stieg mit einer kräftigen Bewegung, die sein betagtes Aussehen Lüge strafte, von dem Rücken des Ponys. Es klirrte leise, als seine mit Eisennägeln beschlagenen Sohlen auf dem Felsboden auftrafen und der schwere, samtene Umhang, der sich aus der Kapuze fortsetzte, bauschte für einen Moment auseinander. Darunter kam eine rostrote, eiserne Rüstung zum Vorschein, bestehend aus einem gehämmerten, zweiteiligen Brustharnisch mit Lederschnallen an der Seite; Beinlingen in der gleichen Farbe, die die Oberschenkel schützten und gewölbte Aufsätze für die Schultern, die der gedrungenen Gestalt noch mehr Masse verliehen. Die matte Oberfläche reflektierte die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne und leuchtete für einen Moment blutrot auf, ehe sie wieder unter dem Reisemantel verschwand.

„Ihr Zwerge des Erebor, öffnet die Tore für König Dáin Eisenfuß!", rief er mit tönender, lauter Bassstimme und durchbrach damit die Stille, die bis dahin geherrscht hatte.

Die Ponys schnaubten wegen des plötzlichen Lärms nervös und scharrten mit den Hufen – die Reiter jedoch zeigten sich unbeeindruckt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Eingangstor, hinter dem sich zuerst nichts regte. Dann begann einer der Flügel zuerst sehr langsam, dann schneller werdend aufzuschwingen. Der Vorgang geschah nahezu lautlos, die Maße der Tür und der Öffnung waren perfekt bestimmt. Kein Knirschen von Stein auf Stein erklang, nur ein leises Mahlen, das die steinernen Scharniere erzeugten. Dáin bemerkte mit einem Anflug von Bewunderung, dass es einen versteckten Mechanismus geben musste, der die Tore öffnete und schloss und der sich vollständig in den seitlichen Felsen verbarg. Noch immer war kein Zwerg zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Wächter, der hinter dem Eingang positioniert war und sie in Empfang nahm. Alles wirkte ruhig und friedlich, aber Dáin war auf der Hut. Der König der Eisenberge wusste, dass er die Zwerge, wenn auch die meisten jung und unerfahren, nicht unterschätzen durfte. Er glaubte kaum, dass die Bewohner des Erebor so nachlässig waren und jeden in ihr Reich ließen, der anklopfte. Nicht nach dem Drachen und nicht, nachdem das Reich beinahe von einer Horde Orks überrannt worden war.

Er gab den Befehl, dass zwei Mann bei den Ponys bleiben und die anderen drei ihm folgen sollten. Die Krieger stiegen von den Rücken der Pferdchen, die, endlich von der schweren Last befreit, erleichtert schnaubten und sofort die Köpfe senkten um an das frische Gras zu kommen, das am Wegesrand wuchs. Es klirrte hörbar, als sich die Eskorte ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Zwar trugen sie wie ihr Herrscher ebenfalls Umhänge, wenn auch von schlichterer Machart, aber der Stoff konnte nicht verbergen, dass sich darunter ebenfalls Rüstungsteile und Waffen verbargen.

Dáins Hand wanderte ohne sein Zutun an die Seite, an der er in einer Lederschlaufe einen mächtigen Streithammer trug und legte sich auf den schweren, eisernen Kopf. Schutzrunen und Insignien zierten in Bandform das Metall und hoben sich deutlich durch die rußgeschwärzten Vertiefungen von der matten, bleifarbenen Oberfläche ab. Es war ein altes Erbstück der Familie, den Dáins Großvater Grór, ein Bruder von Thrór, eigenhändig gefertigt hatte. Er trug ihn bereits in zweiter Generation und vertraute, ebenso wie seine Vorfahren, voll und ganz auf die klobige Streitwaffe. Das Blut der Gegner, das an dem Hammerkopf geklebt hatte, war in jeder Schlacht zahlreich gewesen und nicht selten hatte der König dank dieses Schutzes den Kampf entscheidend wenden können. „Wenn die Eigentümer ihre Gäste nicht empfangen wollen, müssen wir wohl selbst für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen. Seid wachsam", wandte er sich an seine Männer, dann drehte er sich vollends zu dem düsteren Rechteck um und schritt voran, in das Innere des Berges.

Dáins Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die vorherrschende Dämmerung. Er kannte die Vorhalle und die Säulengänge von früheren Besuchen in den Mauern der Festung, nicht zuletzt von dem Schlachtgeschehen her, das gerade einmal drei Mondumläufe zurück lag. Deshalb verschwendete er keine Zeit damit, sich der kunstvollen Architektur zu widmen, sondern schritt zielstrebig durch die Vorhalle. Allerdings kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Feuerschalen brannten und die Wandhalterungen, in denen die Fackeln steckten, allesamt bestückt waren. Der gelbe Lichtschein tauchte den Mittelgang in ein warmes Orange und wies gleichzeitig den Weg zum Thronsaal, an dessen Ende Dáin und seine Mannen endlich auf Bewohner stießen.

Ein hochgewachsener Zwerg mit breiten Schultern und grimmiger Miene flankierte die eine Seite. Sein Schädel war obenauf kahl und wurde von langen, mit vereinzelten, grauen Strähnen durchwirkten Haaren gekränzt. Dort, wo die blanke Haut zu sehen war, zierten verschlungene Tätowierungen die Kopfhaut. Die dunklen Augen verschwanden fast unter den buschigen, zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und die Lippen, unter dem vollen, dunklen Bart kaum zu erkennen, lächelten nicht. Er hatte die Statur eines Kriegers und obwohl er unbewaffnet war, zweifelte Dáin keinen Moment an seiner Kampfbereitschaft. Der andere war um einiges kleiner und gedrungener und machte eher den Eindruck eines Gelehrten als eines Kämpfers. Sein Haar und der Bart waren schlohweiß und verrieten sein hohes Alter. Die hellen Augen blickten gutmütiger, aber nicht weniger wachsam als die seines Begleiters. Er verbarg seine Gestalt unter einem weiten, weinroten Samtmantel, so dass schwer zu sagen war, ob er untersetzt oder muskulös war. Dáin kannte die beiden aus der Schlacht und wusste, dass sie zum engen Gefolge Thorin Eichenschilds gehörten. Er glaubte auch, sich an ihre Namen zu entsinnen – Dwalin und Balin oder so ähnlich.

Der Kleinere der beiden trat nun vor und verbeugte sich tief.

„Balin Fundinssohn, zu Euren Diensten König Dáin", sprach er mit angenehmer, baritongefärbter Stimme.

Der andere trat ebenfalls vor und tat es ihm gleich, wobei seine Ehrerbietung deutlich geringer ausfiel als die Balins.

„Dwalin, gleichfalls Fundinssohn, ebenso zu Euren Diensten", brummte er in tiefer Basslage. Dáin Erinnerung hatte ihn also nicht getrogen. Er erwiderte die Geste und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Wir hatten das Empfangskomitee bereits am Eingang erwartet", begann er geradeheraus zu sprechen.

„Verzeiht, aber wir sind noch nicht allzu viele und da wird jede Hand gebraucht, um den gebührenden Empfang eines Königs vorzubereiten", erwiderte Balin salbungsvoll, doch Dáin glaubte, dass diese verzögerte Begrüßung andere Hintergründe hatten.

Die Zwerge hofften, ihn auf irgendeine Weise einzuschüchtern, doch da würde er ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Gleichzeitig hörte er aus diesen Worten bereits etwas heraus, das ihm viel wichtiger erschien. Seine Vermutung war aufgegangen – der Weg von den Ered Luin zum Erebor in drei Mondzyklen war nicht zu schaffen. Innerlich frohlockte er.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise und ich freue mich, Euch willkommen zu heißen. Möchtet Ihr Euch erst ein wenig ausruhen?", redete Balin nun weiter.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich will lieber gleich zur Sache kommen", erwiderte Dáin und sein Tonfall verriet, dass seine Geduld für Höflichkeiten langsam aufgebraucht war.

Der alte Zwerg gegenüber nickte.

„Gut, dann folgt mir."

Er wandte sich um und trat durch den Torbogen in den dahinter gelegenen Saal ein. Der König der Eisenberge und seine Männer folgten ihm auf dem Fuß, Dwalin bildete die schweigende und grimmige Nachhut. Auch hier waren sämtliche Lichter entzündet worden und der Herrscher hatte die Gelegenheit, sich mit wenigen Blicken ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen. Er war ein wenig imponiert von dem, was er sah, nur leider nicht sonderlich lange. Insgeheim hatte er damit gerechnet, dass die Zwerge versuchen würden, das Beste aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu machen und Eindruck zu schinden. In dem weitläufigen Saal befanden sich rund einhundert Bewohner des Einsamen Berges aus verschiedenen Ständen und Altersklassen; bis auf wenige Ausnahmen waren es größtenteils Krieger und Handwerker.

Jeder blickte die Neuankömmlinge an, die nun, mit Balin an der Spitze, langsam in die Mitte der Halle schritten. Niemand sprach ein Wort, aber Dáin spürte die Feindseligkeit, die ihm entgegenschlug. Es störte ihn nicht. Er hatte schon ganz andere Duelle gefochten, auch in Palästen, und die Handvoll Versprengter, die hier lebten, machten auf ihn insgesamt einen eher verlorenen Eindruck. Statt sich weiter mit dem einfachen Volk zu befassen, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun der kleinen Gruppe, die sich vor dem mächtigen Marmorthron positioniert hatte. Die Zwerge, insgesamt zehn an der Zahl, hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, aber er sah sofort, was ihnen allen gemeinsam war: Sie waren der kleine Tross, der das Gefolge von Thorin Eichenschild gebildet hatte. Nur einmal kurz hatte er sie so versammelt zu Gesicht bekommen – bei der Schlacht der Fünf Heere, auf der höchsten Stelle des Torweges, wo sie kampfbereit gestanden und auf den Feind gewartet hatten, allen voran sein verstorbener Vetter. Dieses Bild hatte sich in Dáins Gedächtnis gebrannt und nun erinnerte er sich sehr deutlich daran. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass ihr Anführer fehlte und dies war schließlich der Hauptgrund, warum er hier stand.

Den Mittelpunkt der kleinen Gruppe bildeten die zwei jungen Neffen Eichenschilds. Den Dunkelhaarigen, Kíli, erkannte er auf Anhieb – schließlich hatte er seine Herausforderung an ihn gestellt. Den anderen, der der Ältere der beiden war, sah er nun nach dem Kampfgetümmel zum ersten Mal wieder und nahm sich die Zeit, seinen direkten Konkurrenten ausführlich zu mustern. Während der Schlacht hatte er ihm kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, dafür tat er es jetzt umso genauer.

Der augenfälligste Unterschied zwischen den Brüdern war, dass dieser Zwerg im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder helles, kornfarbenes Haar hatte, welches im Fackelschein fast golden schimmerte und ihm in langen Wellen über die Schultern fiel. Er war ein gutes Stück kleiner als der Dunkelhaarige und von schmaler, fast drahtiger Statur, die man trotz der einfachen, aber sorgfältig gewählten Kleidung erkannte. Auch das Gesicht wirkte hager und nicht einmal der sorgfältig gestutzte und geflochtene Bart konnte dies verdecken. Dáin war darüber im Bilde, dass er während der Schlacht schwer verletzt worden war und mutmaßte, dass es diese Verletzung war, die dem Zwerg einiges an Statur geraubt hatte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und traf auf hellblaue Augen, die den König der Eisenberge ruhig, aber bestimmt fixierten. Diese Augen, das erkannte Dáin sofort, waren die Augen Thorins, nicht nur in Farbe und Beschaffenheit, sondern auch in ihrem unbestimmbaren Ausdruck. Unbewegt musterten sich die beiden Gegner einige Herzschläge lang, dann deutete der Blondschopf eine leichte Verbeugung an und unterbrach damit den Blickkontakt.

„Seid gegrüßt, König der Eisenberge", sagte er freundlich aber ohne ein Lächeln in Stimme und Gesicht.

Dáin erwiderte die Geste und brummte: „Und ich grüße Euch, Fíli, Neffe des großen Thorin Eichenschild."

Gerade war ihm der Name wieder eingefallen und er nutzte dies sofort.

„Und Euch grüße ich ebenso, Kíli", wandte er sich nun an den jüngeren Zwerg, der seinen Bruder auf der rechten Seite flankierte.

Auch er hatte seine üblichen, praktischen Gewänder gegen eine lange Robe getauscht, die ihm, wie er hoffte, eine gewisse Würde verlieh. Er hoffte zudem, dass Dáin ihm nicht ansah, wie unwohl er sich hier in dieser förmlichen Aufmachung fühlte. Schon als der Zwergenherrscher die Halle betreten hatte, war der Abscheu wieder in Kíli hochgekocht und er musste sich zusammen nehmen, als er den Gruß erwiderte und dabei betont überhörte, dass der Zwerg ihnen die Ehrerbietung verwehrte, sie bei dem Namen ihres Vaters zu nennen – sei es aus Unwissenheit oder aus Desinteresse.

Fíli ergriff nun das Wort und wandte sich umgehend an Dáin.

„Wir alle hier wissen, weswegen Ihr gekommen seid und ich möchte an Euch appellieren, Eure Herausforderung noch einmal zu überdenken. Es mögen wenige Zwerge im Erebor sein, doch jeder Einzelne von ihnen hat sich dazu entschlossen, hier zu leben und das Reich gemeinsam mit allen anderen wieder aufzubauen. Jeder dieser Zwerge hat ein Stimmrecht und wird, wenn Ihr es wünscht, bei einer Frage nach der Wahl des Königs mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen davon Gebrauch machen. Wir können auf der Stelle eine Entscheidung fällen, die nicht auf Waffengewalt oder dergleichen beruht."

Dáin stieß ein kurzes, bellendes Lachen aus.

„Es ehrt euch, dass Ihr auf Diplomatie setzt, aber leider nützt das nichts. Wir entstammen beide einer Blutlinie und haben damit jeweils Anspruch auf einen Thron, der nicht durch einen gebürtigen Nachkommen besetzt werden kann. Wie Ihr seht, bin ich nur mit einer kleinen Abordnung gekommen", er deutete auf die drei Zwerge in seiner Begleitung, „und auch von eurem Volk sehe ich nicht mehr als einen Bruchteil. Das scheint mir wenig repräsentativ für eine Wahl zu sein."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Ihr in der verwandtschaftlichen Folge über mir steht, aber ich zweifle Eure Fähigkeiten als Herrscher durch einen Mangel an Erfahrung an. Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen, den Erebor wieder zu alter Stärke zu führen, da Ihr keine Ahnung habt, was Euch als König erwartet. Ihr bietet den Berg allenfalls als Futter für die Orks dar und schafft damit die Grundlage für einen Bedrohung, die bald alle Völker in Bedrängnis bringen könnte."

Gemurmel brandete unter den Versammelten auf und es klang deutlich unwirsch. Kíli reckte das Kinn und funkelte Dáin an.

„Damit zweifelt Ihr nicht nur meinen Bruder an, sondern auch unseren Onkel, der für unsere Ausbildung verantwortlich war. Und glaubt mir, Dáin Eisenfuß, mit Eurer Skepsis an Thorin Eichenschild macht Ihr Euch hier keine Freunde!", entgegnete er hitzig.

Unbewusst hatte er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und halb erhoben und bemerkte es erst, als er Fílis Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, den dieser wieder hinunter drückte. Die Gebärde war den Wächtern Dáins nicht entgangen, die nun ebenfalls die Hände an ihre Waffen legten. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen schlug die Stimmung von mühsam aufrecht erhaltener Würde in offene Feindseligkeit um und die Zwerge bekundeten nun lautstark, was sie von Dáins Beanspruchung hielten.

„Ruhe!"

Fílis verschaffte sich mit einem lauten Ruf wieder Gehör und sorgte dafür, dass ein Großteil der Anwesenden erneut verstummte. Nur hier und da hörte man vereinzeltes Gemurmel und Gebrummel. Dáins Gesicht blieb weiterhin ernst, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

„Ich sehe, Ihr habt Eure Leute halbwegs im Griff, aber anscheinend nicht gut genug. Das Verhalten Eures Bruders bestätigt mich nur noch in meiner Vermutung, dass Ihr nicht zum Herrscher taugt."

„Wenn Ihr gekommen seid, um mich und meine Sippe zu beleidigen, bedauere ich, dass Ihr den langen Weg auf Euch genommen habt", erwiderte Fíli nun gefährlich leise.

Dáin fixierte ihn und seine Stimme verlor jegliche Höflichkeit.

„Ich bin hier um mir zu nehmen, was mir zusteht. Ohne die Hilfe meiner tapferen Krieger wäret ihr alle auf dem Schlachtfeld verreckt und das nicht erst unter dem Hagel der Orkpfeile, sondern durch die Angriffe der Elben oder Menschen! Deshalb sehe ich diesen Berg mit seinem Hort als meinen rechtmäßigen Verdienst an und um diesem Anspruch gerecht zu werden, fordere ich Euch heraus!"

Die letzten Worte hatte er so laut gerufen, dass jeder sie in der großen Halle verstehen konnte. Fíli schloss kurz die Augen – damit stand die Kampfansage also offiziell im Raum, und das nach bereits so kurzer Zeit.

„Dann sagt, was Ihr vorhabt", gab er nun in ruhigerem Tonfall zurück.

Darauf hatte Dáin die ganze Zeit gewartet. Er richtete sich auf und schlug den Umhang zurück, so dass jeder der Umstehenden die rote Eisenrüstung und den Streithammer sehen konnte. Seine Hand umfasste den hölzernen Stiel, der durch den langen Einsatz glatt und durch das Blut der unzähligen erschlagenen Feinde schwarz geworden war. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Waffe und streckte sie in die Höhe. Dwalin stieß ein Knurren aus und seine Hand fuhr an den Stiefelschaft, in dem er einen Dolch versteckt hielt, während er sich gleichzeitig schützend vor die beiden Brüder schob. Doch Dáin dachte nicht daran, Fíli oder einen der anderen Zwerge zu attackieren. Er präsentierte das Relikt seiner Familie und das Zeichen seines Clans und sprach nun laut und deutlich.

„Ich, Dáin, Náins Sohn, fordere Euch zu einer Queste heraus. Die Würde des Königs muss sich durch eine Reise verdient werden, die beweisen wird, wer tatsächlich in der Lage ist, über ein Volk zu herrschen."

Er sah den Blonden herausfordernd an und Fíli spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Also hatte Balin mit der Vermutung, dass Dáin sich auf die Legende aus den alten Büchern berufen würden, ins Schwarze getroffen. Trotzdem gab er sich betont ruhig.

„Eine Reise haben meine Kameraden und ich bereits hinter uns – eine gefährliche noch dazu, an deren Ende ein Drache und eine verheerende Schlacht stand. Was also könnte uns noch mehr prüfen?", hielt er dagegen.

Dáin verzog die Lippen zu einem grimmigen Lächeln und deutete damit, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

„Es sind die Insignien eines Königs, die den wahren Herrscher bestimmen werden. Denn das Ziel dieser Expedition ist kein Geringeres, als eines der wertvollsten Artefakte unseres Volkes zu bergen: Die Krone Durins des Unsterblichen. Nur ein wahrer König kann dieses Juwel finden und tragen."

Es herrschte absolute Stille, während Dáins Worte schwer im Raum hingen. Viele hatten den Atem angehalten angesichts dieser unglaublichen Forderung. Balin war es schließlich, der zuerst sprach.

„Die Krone ist ein Mythos, König Dáin, angeblich seit vielen Jahrhunderten verschollen. Niemand weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch existiert."

„Das tut sie allerdings, Gelehrter Balin. Es gibt genug Quellen, die auf den Verbleib der Krone hindeuten – sogar der Ort, wo das Kleinod liegen soll, ist bekannt. Sagt mir, was könnte einen König besser bestimmen, als das Herrschaftszeichen der Vorväter? Schließlich stammt ihr doch ebenso in direkter Linie von Durin ab, oder etwa nicht?"

Den letzten Satz richtete er mit unverhohlenem Spott an die Brüder. Fílis Gesicht war blasser geworden, während Kíli die Zornesröte in die Wangen schoss und er sich mit aller Gewalt zusammenreißen musste, dem fernen Verwandten nicht an den Hals zu gehen.

Thorin und Dís hatten den beiden jungen Zwergen damals genug Geschichten über die Linie Durins des Unsterblichen erzählt und auch immer wieder die Sage von der Krone, die der König, nachdem er sein von Sternen gekröntes Haupt in dem Spiegelsee unweit der Mienen von Moria erblickt hatte, nach diesem Vorbild anfertigen ließ und an seine Kinder und Kindeskinder weitergab, dass zumindest Kíli an die Existenz dieses Herrscherzeichens glaubte. Aber Balin hatte Recht – niemand konnte mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was Wahrheit und Legende war und wo sie tatsächlich suchen sollten. Er warf Fíli einen Seitenblick zu, den dieser jedoch nicht wahrnahm, da er sich weiterhin auf Dáin konzentrierte.

Der Blonde wirkte nach wie vor beherrscht und seine Stimme klang sehr fest, als er zu Kílis Entsetzen antwortete: „Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich nehme Eure Herausforderung an, Dáin Eisenfuß. Dieses Wagnis soll darüber entscheiden, wer der wahre König unter dem Berg ist."


	6. Die Gefährten schließen sich zusammen

In der Halle war es totenstill, kaum einer der Anwesenden wagte auch nur, laut Luft zu holen. Fílis Worte hingen wie unheilverkündende Schatten in der Luft und schienen nachzuhallen, leiser zu werden, aber nicht wirklich zu verstummen.

Dáins Gestalt stand noch einen Herzschlag lang ruhig und in siegesgewisser Pose da, dann ließ er den Arm fallen, den er nach wie vor erhoben hielt. Der schwere Hammerkopf krachte auf den Fels und brach kleine Splitter aus dem Gestein.

„Dann ist es hiermit besiegelt!", dröhnte seine Stimme und die drei Zwerge, die ihm den Rücken flankierten, stießen eine Art Kampfschrei aus, während sie ihre geballten Fäuste in die Luft reckten.

Die Zwerge des Erebor nahmen die Entwicklung der Dinge wesentlich zurückhaltender auf. Kíli starrte seinen Bruder weiterhin an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Balins Miene zeigte einen Anflug von Betroffenheit, während Dwalins Gesicht – obwohl es kaum mehr möglich schien – sich noch mehr verfinsterte.

Bofur, der unweit des blonden Zwerges stand, zischte diesem zu: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Dieser Wahnsinnige wird uns alle in den Tod treiben."

Dori und Nori, die sich unmittelbar hinter dem Musikanten positioniert hatten, nickten unisono. Fíli hob erneut die Hand und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste, zu schweigen.

„Wir haben keine Wahl, das wisst ihr. Ihr habt Thorin vertraut, obwohl es aussichtslos schien – nun bitte ich euch, mir ebenfalls zu vertrauen", wisperte er den Gefährten zu.

Er erwiderte Kílis Blick und in seinen eigenen Augen lag eine Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und Bitten, die den dunkelhaarigen Zwerg schließlich dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu senken.

„Wie lauten die Bedingungen?", wandte Fíli sich nun wieder laut an seinen Konkurrenten.

Dáin schien sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben, jetzt, da er fast an dem Ziel angelangt war, das ihm vorschwebte, denn er antwortete gelassen: „Es wird zwei Gruppen geben, bestehend aus maximal sechs Mann, die am morgigen Tag beim ersten Licht der Sonne aufbricht. Jede Partei nutzt die Informationen, die ihr zur Verfügung steht; die Route ist frei wählbar. Es gilt die gleiche Zeitspanne, die ich zuletzt vorgeschlagen habe – drei Mondzyklen, um die Krone Durins zu finden und zum Erebor zu bringen."

„Was passiert, wenn keine der beiden Gruppen die Insignie birgt?", erkundigte sich Kíli schnell, der an diesem Punkt eine Möglichkeit erkannt hatte, Dáin in Erklärungsnot zu bringen.

Doch der König ließ sich kein bisschen verunsichern.

„Dann wird für den entschieden, der den Berg als Erster lebend erreicht." Ein sardonisches Grinsen verzerrte seine Züge. „Ich wünsche Euch schon jetzt viel Glück, Fíli, Schwestersohn Thorin Eichenschilds."

Fíli ging nicht auf die Provokation ein, sondern sagte stattdessen: „Das wünsche ich Euch ebenso, Dáin Náinssohn. Darf ich Euch und Euren Männern bis zum Aufbruch Quartier in den Hallen anbieten?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich Kílis Gesicht erneut unwillig verzog, doch er ignorierte den kleinen Bruder ein weiteres Mal. Zu seiner, wie er zugeben musste, eigenen Erleichterung schüttelte der Herrscher den Kopf.

„Nein, wir werden vor den Toren lagern. Meine Männer und ich haben Zelte dabei – so können wir für uns garantieren, dass wir den Tagesanbruch nicht verpassen."

Er klang nun wieder neutral und Fíli nickte zum Zeichen, dass er mit dieser Regelung einverstanden war.

„In Ordnung. Wenn Ihr etwas benötigt, lasst es mich wissen."

Damit verbeugte sich der Blondschopf leicht vor Dáin, drehte sich um und schritt so langsam und würdevoll wie möglich am Thron der Könige vorbei und verließ den Saal, ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden. Kíli stand noch einige Sekunden länger an seinem Platz und sah Dáin mit unverhohlener Verachtung an, dann folgte er seinem Bruder. Nach und nach verließen nun auch die übrigen Zwerge des Erebor den Saal und verschwanden in Gängen, Türen, auf Treppen und Brücken. Als letzter ging Dwalin und sobald er Dáin den Rücken zukehrte, ballte er die Faust in einer Geste, die eine eindeutige Drohung darstellte, die der König jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Es war Dwalins persönliche Kampfansage.

Schließlich standen die vier Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen alleine mit zwei Ereborbewohnern in der Kleidung der Wächter, die zurückgeblieben waren um die Gruppe nach draußen zu eskortieren, in dem großen Saal. Der König ließ den Blick an dem Thron emporschweifen und blieb an der Öffnung hängen, in der einst der Arkenstein gelegen hatte.

„Bald bist du mein", murmelte er so leise, dass niemand der Umstehenden ihn hören konnte.

Dann drehte er sich schwungvoll um und strebte, ohne auf seine Männer oder die beiden Wachen zu warten, zügig auf den Durchgang zur Vorhalle und den dahinter liegenden Ausgang zu.

* * *

Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, schloss Kíli mit einigen, schnellen Schritten zu Fíli auf.

„Was sollte das denn? Du akzeptierst diese hirnspinnstige Queste einfach und lässt Dáin sogar die Bedingungen vorgeben? Bist du völlig von Sinnen?", fauchte er aufgebracht.

Der Blondschopf wandte im das Gesicht zu.

„Was hättest du getan, mein Lieber? Unsere Ausgangslage ist und war entsprechend ungünstig", gab er zurück und seine Miene spiegelte Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Wir hätten nicht einmal verhandeln können, da Dáin es weder auf Gold, noch auf Anteile der Ländereien abgesehen hat. Selbst wenn wir eine andere Aufgabe vorgeschlagen hätten – was gäbe es, dass diese Forderung in den Schatten gestellt hätte?"

„Trotzdem ist es ein unabwägbares Risiko! Niemand weiß, ob oder wo und unter welchen Bedingungen diese Krone zu finden ist! Nicht einmal Balin ist sich sicher, ob sie existiert, habe ich recht?"

Er drehte sich im Laufen halb um und sah den weißhaarigen Zwerg an, der in einer verlegenen Geste die Schultern hob.

„Es gibt eine Menge Geschichten darüber, das stimmt, aber welche nun wahr sind, lässt sich schwer sagen", gab dieser zu.

„Da hörst du es, Fíli!"

Fíli blieb kurz stehen und sah Kíli scharf an.

„Jetzt beruhige dich. Dáin glaubt sehr fest an diese Krone und ich bin überzeugt, dass er nicht zu denen gehört, die Märchen hinterher laufen. Nein, er muss stichhaltige Beweise für die Existenz haben; ein paar davon liegen uns übrigens auch vor."

„Ach ja? Und wo finden wir die?", kam die skeptische Antwort Glóins, der zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Keine Sorge, dorthin gehen wir gerade."

Damit brachte er die Zwerge, die ihm gefolgt waren, neuerlich zum Verstummen. Fíli setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und führte den kleinen Tross weiter den Gang entlang in die Richtung, in der die königlichen Gemächer lagen. Seine Kameraden waren noch immer skeptisch, aber nun war wenigstens ihre Neugier geweckt. Die Tatsache, dass Fíli bereits etwas herausgefunden hatte, schien sie zumindest zu interessieren.

Der Blondschopf wusste, dass er hoch spielte – die ganze Farce war äußerst gefährlich. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dáins Vorschlag so riskant und verrückt sein würde, aber er sah nach wie vor keinen Ausweg, diese Queste zu umgehen und nicht vollends das Gesicht vor dem König der Eisenberge zu verlieren. Hätte er sich schlicht geweigert, wäre Dáins nächstes Mittel Waffengewalt gewesen und damit hätte Fíli alle Zwerge des Erebor in Gefahr gebracht.

Die Tatsache, dass ihre Verwandten noch nicht eingetroffen waren und zu weit entfernt, um ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen, schmälerte seine Sorge um die wenigen seines Volkes nicht, die tapfer im Berg ausharrten und jeden Tag Kraft und Mühe in den Wiederaufbau investierten. Sollte Dáin den Präventivschlag wagen, sah es schlecht aus. So wäre der König wenigstens weitestgehend abgelenkt und würde das versprengte Volk in Ruhe lassen. Der Preis von sechs Zwergen gegenüber einigen hundert mutete da schon gering an. Er ließ diese Gedanken noch einen Moment nachklingen und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was Thorin wohl dazu gesagt hätte – und wie dieser auf Dáins Herausforderung reagiert hätte. Fíli glaubte jedoch, die Antwort zu wissen. Ein Zwerg, der mit einer Handvoll Freiwilliger gegen einen Drachen zog, würde auch vor solch einer Aufgabe nicht zurückschrecken. Sie kamen wahrhaftig aus der gleichen Familie.

Unbewusst hatten sich die Gruppe aus Weggefährten wieder zusammengeschlossen und folgten dem jungen König nun durch die Gewölbe, bis sie an den Privatgemächern angekommen waren. Ohne anzuhalten stieß Fíli die Flügeltür auf und trat in den Vorraum hinein. Er achtete darauf, nicht über die Steinrinne zu stolpern, die den Boden teilte und in deren Rändern und Fugen winzige Goldpartikel funkelten. Angeblich war es eine Spielerei, die aus Thrórs Liebe zu dem Edelmetall entstanden war – ein komplexes System aus Röhren, Kanälen und Schächten transportierte das flüssige Schmiedegut durch den Berg, ohne dass die Zwerge selbst lange Wege zurücklegen mussten. Dieser Kanal durch die Privatgemächer soll ihm dazu gedient haben, sich an dem Anblick des flüssigen Metalls ergötzen zu können, während es sich seinen Weg suchte. Inzwischen war der Zustrom längst versiegt und nur die wenigen Reste, die hier und da aufblitzten, verrieten die ursprüngliche Funktion.

Fíli trat in die Mitte des Raumes und wartete, bis ihm die übrigen elf Zwerge gefolgt waren.

Dann breitete er die Arme aus und meinte: „Seht euch um – hier haben wir immerhin schon einmal einen Anfang."

Die Zwerge musterten mit staunenden Gesichtern die unglaublich filigranen Arbeiten. Diese Räumlichkeiten hatte, mit Ausnahme von Balin, der die kleine Halle noch aus früherer Zeit kannte, bisher noch keiner von ihnen betreten. Dori trat dicht an die Wand und ließ seine kurzen, kräftigen Finger behutsam über die Oberfläche wandern.

„Das sind die besten Steinmetzarbeiten, die ich bis jetzt in der ganzen Festung gesehen habe. Die Handwerker müssen wahre Meister gewesen sein."

Sein geübtes Auge konnte einige wenige Stellen erkennen, an denen die Meißel angesetzt worden waren, aber selbst danach musste er suchen. Er übertrieb mit seiner Einschätzung nicht. Stumm inspizierte die kleine Gruppe die Wände und Säulen, während jeder zu ergründen versuchte, was die Darstellungen genau sagten. Balin wusste, was die Abbildungen bedeuteten, schwieg sich jedoch aus. Schließlich erklang Oris zögernde Stimme.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist das hier die Geschichte von Durins Erwachen und der Gründung der Zwergenvölker, bis hin zu den Hochkönigen."

Fíli nickte.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich hatte während meiner Krankheit viel Zeit, mich mit den Motiven zu beschäftigen und es gibt hier einiges, das uns als Hinweise für die Reise dienen könnte."

Kíli, der die Reliefs und Ritzungen zwar schon gesehen hatte, ihnen bisher aber wenig mehr als eine halbwegs aufmerksame Musterung zukommen ließ, deutete nun auf ein Relief, das die halbe Wand zwischen der Haupttür und dem Zugang zur ersten Kammer einnahm.

„Hier, dort ist die Szene abgebildet, die zeigt, wie Durin der Legende nach am Ufer des Kheled-zâram stand und in das Wasser blickte, wo sich sein Antlitz spiegelte und von sieben Sternen gekrönt wurde. Daraufhin beschloss er, eine Krone zu fertigen, die einem König seines Standes gerecht werden würde. Er begab sich an den Amboss und schuf aus Silber, Mithril und sieben reinsten Diamanten eine prächtig Haube, die sein Haupt ab sofort zieren sollte."

Óin, der die Geschichte ebenfalls kannte, nickte und fuhr fort: „Nach seinem Tod ging diese angebliche Krone an seinen Sohn, Durin II. über, bis hin zu Durin dem VI. – danach verschwand sie und war bis heute nicht mehr gesehen. Die Legende schließt mit den Worten 'Die Würde der Könige ruht unter den kalten Wassern des Sees an dem Ort, an dem sie einst geboren wurde'."

„Das heißt, sie liegt dort, wo Durin die Sterne erblickte – auf dem Grund des Sees", ergänzte Glóin und blickte die Steinmetzarbeit nachdenklich an.

Balin legte den Kopf schief und meinte dann: „Das ist eine Version. Vergesst nicht, dass manche Schreiber auch behaupten, Durin hätte sein Spiegelbild gesehen und allein diesen Anblick als Zeichen genommen."

„Wie dem auch sei, Dáin wird höchstwahrscheinlich in Richtung der Minen Morias ziehen", schlussfolgerte Glóin. „Dort gründete er schließlich Khazad-dûm und da finden sich sowohl seine Grabstätte, als auch die der nachfolgenden Generationen."

„Das heißt also, wir müssen ebenfalls in die Berge zurück und zum Spiegelsee gelangen", seufzte Kíli. „Hat jemand eine Ahnung, wo wir die Gräber genau finden?"

Schweigen war die einzige Antwort.

Fíli sah Balin an.

„Hast du in den Karten etwas gefunden?"

Der Zwerg schüttelte sein weißhaariges Haupt.

„Nein, aber ich habe nicht nach Karten gesucht, die sich mit dem System von Moria befassen. Ich mache mich umgehend an die Arbeit."

Er wollte gehen, doch Fíli hielt ihn zurück.

„Wo wir hier schon einmal alle versammelt sind, möchte ich gerne noch eine Frage klären", begann er zögernd. „Dáin hat einen Reisetrupp auf maximal sechs Teilnehmer beschränkt, und es wäre mir eine Ehre und eine große Erleichterung, Freunde an meiner Seite zu wissen. Ich weiß, dass wir erst vor kurzem hier angekommen sind und die Strapazen waren so mannigfaltig, dass ich sie keinem nach so wenig Zeit wieder aufs Neue zumuten möchte. Trotzdem frage ich, wer bereit ist, mich zu begleiten?"

Er sah die Zwerge einen nach dem anderen an.

Kílis Hand war die Erste, die in die Höhe schoss und sofort Proteste unter Balin, Glóin und Óin hervorrief.

„Es ist närrisch, wenn sich der zweite in der Reihe der Thronfolger ebenfalls auf den Weg macht", begehrte Glóin auf und Óin nickte bekräftigend.

Auch Balin meinte: „Überlegt es euch gut."

„Kíli wird mich begleiten, das stand bereits fest, ehe wir wussten, was diese Reise bringen würde", sprang Fíli seinem Bruder bei. „Aber es würde vieles erleichtern wenn ich wüsste, dass die Aufsicht über den Erebor in deinen Händen liegt, Balin."

Er sah den alten Zwerg bittend an.

Balin hielt dem Blick eine Weile stand, seufzte dann aber und gab sich geschlagen. Was hatte er auch erwartet – er kannte die beiden von Kindesbeinen an und wusste, dass sie unzertrennlich waren. Nicht einmal die Queste Thorins hatte sie auseinander bringen können, obwohl ihr Onkel anfangs starke Bedenken gegen Kílis Teilnahme geäußert hatte. Aber sie waren stur geblieben, und das würden sie jetzt ebenfalls sein.

„In Ordnung", stimmte er zu und Fíli legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie freundschaftlich.

„Ich komme mit", erklang Dwalins tiefe Stimme. „Ihr braucht jemanden, der auf euch aufpasst und ich denke, solange der wahnsinnige König unterwegs ist, ist der Einsame Berg sicher."

„Und wir begleiten dich ebenfalls."

Bofur trat vor und Bifur tat es ihm gleich. Der Zwerg mit dem Axtblatt in der Stirn trug ein grimmiges Antlitz und sagte feierlich etwas auf Khuzdûl, das Bofur automatisch übersetzte.

„Er sagt er ist bereit, dem wahren König zu folgen."

Fílis Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und drückte ehrliche Freude aus. Während und auch nach der Zeit, die er und Bofur gemeinsam im Lazarett verbracht hatten – er selbst mit der Pfeilwunde und Bofur mit einem gebrochenen Bein – waren sie Freunde geworden und Fíli schätzte die Anwesenheit des stets heiteren Musikanten sehr, deshalb war er froh, dass dieser ihn begleiten würde. Zu Bifur hatte er weniger Bezug, da dieser sich meistens ruhig und im Hintergrund hielt, aber er hatte den Zwerg kämpfen sehen, nicht zuletzt in der Schlacht. Bifurs wilder Blick und die Verbissenheit, mit der er die Gegner gestellt und besiegt hatte, waren beeindruckend. Neben Dwalin war er wohl einer der leidenschaftlichsten Krieger des Trupps und würde garantiert für weiteren Schutz sorgen. Damit waren sie bereits zu fünft.

„Ich komme auch mit!", erklang nun eine dünne Stimme von der rechten Seite.

Die gesamte Mannschaft wandte den Blick in die Richtung des Sprechers. Es war kein geringerer als Ori, dessen Ohren nun, da er so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam, rosa anliefen und er fast verlegen über so viel Mut dreinschaute. Fíli wollte sich eben bedanken und ihn willkommen heißen, da kam ihm Dori dazwischen.

„Ori, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Endlich ist das alles vorbei und du willst dich sofort in die nächste, waghalsige Gefahr stürzen? Das kann ich nicht zulassen!", begann er zuerst bestürzt, dann wurde er langsam zornig.

Nori machte eine beschwichtigende Geste.

„Lass ihn, Dori – er hat seinen Mann gestanden und das mehr als tapfer. Ich glaube, er hat es verdient, Fíli, Kíli und die anderen zu begleiten, wenn er es wünscht."

Ori blickte Nori dankbar an, aber dessen Einwand wurde von Dori bereits hinweg gefegt.

„Ich gebe mir nicht alle Mühe, diese Familie zusammen zu halten, wenn ständig jemand wegrennt!", fauchte er aufgebracht. „Ich habe selten solche Ängste um euch beide ausgestanden wie in der Schlacht und ich bin zu alt und zu müde, um das noch einmal zu tun!"

Er starrte seine beiden Brüder an und atmete schwer. Nori hielt seinem Blick problemlos stand, doch Oris Zuversicht geriet ins Wanken. Er fühlte sich Dori gegenüber fast schuldig, auch wenn sein Bestreben dahin ging, diese Reise zu wagen. Er wusste genau, warum die beiden anderen die Queste mitgemacht hatten: Nori verdankte diesen Umstand seiner kriminellen Vergangenheit und Dori hatte sich lediglich angeschlossen, um auf sie beide aufzupassen. Ori selbst wollte beweisen, dass er entgegen der Meinung vieler genauso zum Krieger taugte wie andere, war aber erneut an der ständigen Aufsicht der Brüder gescheitert. Nun wollte er den zweiten Versuch wagen und endlich aus dem Schatten der Älteren treten, doch obwohl er es nur ungern eingestand, hatte ihn Doris Wutausbruch wieder einmal eingeschüchtert.

„Dann werde ich euch an seiner statt begleiten", gab Nori nun bekannt und überging damit Ori, der eben einen Einwand bringen wollte. Aus Doris Richtung kam ein Knurren, aber er wagte es nicht, gegen den Zweitältesten der Brüder zu protestieren. Er wusste, dass er bei Nori höchstens auf taube Ohren stieß.

„In Ordnung. Damit wären wir vollzählig", nickte Fíli diese Entscheidung ab, um weiteren Zwist zu verhindern.

Oris Kopf senkte sich ein wenig und seine Augen blickten traurig, obwohl er redlich darum bemüht war, sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hat noch jemand Einwände gegen die Teilnehmer?", wandte der junge König sich abschließend an die gesamte Gruppe, aus der jedoch niemand widersprach.

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Kümmert euch um euer Reisegepäck, nehmt nur das Nötigste mit. Beim ersten Sonnenstrahl brechen wir auf."


	7. Der Aufbruch

Der Tag wurde von hektischer Aktivität erfüllt, die vom Zusammentragen von Waffen und Werkzeugen, Decken und Feuerholz, Proviant und medizinischer Verpflegung geprägt war. Glóins vorab erstellte Liste benötigter Gegenstände erwies sich hierbei als sehr hilfreich, ebenso wie Óins Medizinpaket. Dwalin und Kíli kümmerten sich um die Auswahl der Ponys und vergewisserten sich noch einmal, ob die Tiere gesund, ausgeruht und gut genug genährt waren für die beschwerliche Reise. Auf Fílis Anordnung wurden sie bereits jetzt vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt und durch einen Seiteneingang in das Innere des Berges gebracht, wo bereits Teile der Ausrüstung verstaut waren. Die Zwerge wollten sicher gehen, dass das Beladen der Reittiere am Morgen schnell von Statten ging.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und die Abenddämmerung zog schließlich herauf. Als sich die ersten Sterne am Himmel zeigten, stand Fíli neben dem Haupttor und sah hinab auf das Lager, das Dáin mit seinen Leuten unweit des steinernen Zugangsweges errichtet hatte. Vier Zelte standen in fächerförmiger Anordnung – eines davon gehörte Dáin, ein weiteres einem Zwerg mit größtenteils kurzgeschorenem Schopf und einem langen geflochtenen Haarstrang von der Mitte des Hinterkopfes hinabfallend. Sein Bart war ebenfalls ordentlich in Form gestutzt und von zwei weiteren, kurzen Zöpfen geschmückt, die links und rechts der Mundwinkel am Kinn wuchsen. Fíli hatte ihn, bis auf das kurze Treffen am Morgen in den Hallen, noch nie gesehen, aber er schien in der Truppe ebenfalls etwas zu sagen zu haben, denn gab Befehle und Aufgaben weiter wenn Dáin abwesend war. Die anderen Zwerge gehorchten umgehend und klaglos.

Die verbliebenen Zelte teilten sich die vier Krieger jeweils Paarweise, zusammen mit dem Proviant und der Ausrüstung. Im Moment waren zwei von ihnen damit beschäftigt ein Lagerfeuer anzufachen, dessen schwacher Lichtschein jetzt in der Dunkelheit aufglomm und rasch heller wurde. Ein anderer patrouillierte in einem Kreis von circa einhundert Schritt Entfernung rund um die Stätte. Dáins vermeintlicher Stellvertreter kümmerte sich um die Ponys; von dem fünften Krieger und dem König war nichts zu sehen. Fíli seufzte und dachte daran, dass dies schlimme Zeiten sein mussten, wenn sich schon Durins Völker untereinander so uneins waren. Zwar hegte keines der Zwergenvölker eine übermäßige Freundschaft zu den anderen, aber wenigstens begegneten sie sich mit Höflichkeit und Unterstützung, sobald eine Gefahr durch Feinde bestand. Die Tatsache, dass diese Bedrohung nun von Zwergen selbst ausging, wog schwer.

Balin trat – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – an seine Seite, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Geschehen vor dem Tor und sagte: „Ich habe noch etwas interessantes über die Reiseroute herausgefunden, allerdings müsstest du mich begleiten, um es dir anzusehen."

Fíli nickte, löste seine Augen von der kleinen Zeltgruppe und ging hinter Balin zurück in das Innere des Berges. Dort führte ihn der Zwerg zielstrebig zu den Privatgemächern der beiden Brüder und hielt schließlich an, als sie die Vorhalle erreichten, in der sich die Reliefs der Durins-Geschichte befanden.

„Ich habe noch einmal mit den alten Wegkarten zum Spiegelsee und dem Eingangstor nach Khazad-dûm befasst und bin auf einen Pfad gestoßen, der angeblich ein Hineinkommen in den Berg ermöglicht, ohne dass das Westtor geöffnet werden muss und dadurch die Gefahr besteht, dass der Wächter geweckt wird. Leider ist diese Pforte auf keiner Karte verzeichnet, aber wir können trotzdem herausfinden, wo diese Stelle genau liegt."

Er deutete auf den Boden und auf die Gesteinsrinne.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie nicht exakt gerade verläuft?" Fíli nickte.

„Ja, und ich habe mir ebenfalls schon Gedanken dazu gemacht, warum das so ist. Es muss etwas dahinter stecken, aber es erschließt sich mir noch nicht."

„Dann pass auf."

Balin zog einen Wasserschlauch von seinem Gürtel und trat an die hintere Wand, an der die Einkerbung zum Boden begann. Er entkorkte den Schlauch, hielt die Öffnung über die Rinne und ließ vorsichtig etwas Wasser in die steinerne Furche fließen.

Die transparente Flüssigkeit suchte sich rasch ihren Weg und färbte den Stein dunkel. Fasziniert beobachtete Fíli, wie sich der kleine Strom stetig vorarbeitete und etwa in der Mitte des Raumes etwas Unvorhergesehenes tat: Plötzlich teilte er sich und floss, statt nur in der Hauptleitung zu bleiben, in einem scharfen Knick nach rechts weiter. Als er näher trat und die Stelle besah, erkannte er, dass sich hier ebenfalls eine schmale Fuge befand, die sich nun dort, wo das Wasser bereits passiert hatte, deutlicher hervorhob. Sie war so schmal, dass man sie im Gefüge der Steinplatten, die den Boden bildeten, leicht übersah. Die beiden Zwerge folgten dem winzigen Lauf und kamen schließlich an der Wand an, direkt dort wo der stilisierte Steindurin sein Spiegelbild im Wasser des Sees erblickt. Dort versickerte das Wasser in einer Steinfuge und ließ nur eine glänzende, feuchte Schicht zurück.

„Das ist unglaublich…"

Fíli folgte der Spur zurück und sah, dass sich das Wasser neben der Hauptader immer wieder einen Weg darüber hinaus gesucht hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, studierte die Linien und plötzlich begriff er.

„Balin, ist das eine Karte?", wandte er sich aufgeregt an den alten Zwerg.

„Genau das ist es. Dieser breite Kanal stellt in vereinfachter Form den Anduin dar, den längsten Fluss diesseits des Gebirges. Die abzweigenden Arme sind Fortführungen oder kreuzende Ströme. Dieser hier", er deutete auf das Rinnsal in Richtung Wand, „ist laut Karte der Silberlauf, in der Sprache der Elben Celebrant genannt, der vom Spiegelsee gespeist wird. Wenn ihr diesem Fluss folgt, kommt ihr direkt an den See."

Der junge Zwerg war, während Balin erzählte, zurück zu dem Halbrelief gegangen und hatte die Darstellung noch einmal gründlich inspiziert. Nun ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und beäugte die Stelle knapp oberhalb der Ritze, in der das Wasser verschwunden war.

„Hier steht etwas… 153 N, 74 W, 13 S."

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah Balin an, der nun aufgeregt zu ihm trat.

„Das sind Koordinaten – wahrscheinlich Schrittlängen, die man von der Quelle des Flusses zum See zurücklegen muss, um an die Stelle zu kommen, an der sich der Eingang befindet", erklärte er nun begeistert.

„Eine verschleierte Botschaft, so ähnlich wie die Mondrunen auf der Karte zum Erebor", ergänzte Fíli, der sich von Balins Aufregung anstecken ließ.

„Also ist das hier nicht einfach nur eine Transportstraße für flüssiges Gold, sondern die Darstellung eines ganzen Landschaftsabschnittes!"

„Genauso ist es. Ausgangspunkt ist der Erebor und von dort aus stellt diese Karte die Wege zu den Orten dar, an denen bedeutende Ereignisse stattfanden. Thrór muss dies geschaffen haben – das ist in der Tat unglaublich."

„Glaubst du, Thorin wusste davon?", erkundigte sich Fíli.

Balin wiegte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Vielleicht hat der König damals kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, vielleicht wollte er Thorin, Dís und Frerin auch später einweihen und ist auf Grund des Drachenangriffes nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Jedenfalls ist dieser Raum steingewordene Geschichte, ein Tribut und ein Ort des Vermächtnisses der Durins-Linie. Wer weiß, welche Geheimnisse er noch birgt?"

„Schade, dass wir momentan keine Zeit haben, das herauszufinden", seufzte Fíli, der sich gerne noch länger mit dieser Entdeckung beschäftigt hätte. Die Erkenntnis, dass Thrór diese Rinnen nicht nur aus Gier am Gold hatte anlegen lassen, ließen die Vorhalle und vor allem seinen Vorfahren in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen, aber die Zeit drängte.

Er erhob sich und klopfte den Staub von den Knien.

„Balin, sorge bitte dafür, dass eine der Karten mit diesen Koordinaten ergänzt wird, aber nicht zu offensichtlich für den Fall, dass wir sie verlieren. Ich werde Kíli davon in Kenntnis setzen."

„Mit Vergnügen."

Der alte Zwerg nickte und sie trennten sich, um ihre Aufgaben sofort zu erfüllen.

* * *

Kíli und Dwalin führten das letzte der sechs Tiere durch die Steinpforte und den engen Gang dahinter, der in einer geräumigen Kaverne endete. Das Pony, obwohl klein genug, fühlte sich in der Enge sichtbar unwohl – es schnaubte und ließ sich nur widerwillig in die Dunkelheit geleiten. Kíli sprach die ganze Zeit beruhigend auf das Pferdchen ein, bis sie es schließlich in den improvisierten Stall geführt hatten, wo es seine Artgenossen witterte und sich schnell wieder beruhigte. Kaum hatte der Zwerg den Haltestrick an einem Ring festgebunden, der aus der Wand ragte, als es auch schon den Kopf senkte und die Schnauze in der Heuraufe verschwand.

„Das wäre erledigt", bemerkte er und wischte mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

„Damit hätten wir soweit alles beisammen", pflichtete Dwalin bei und inspizierte die unterschiedlichen Haufen aus Verpflegung und Ausrüstung.

Um die persönliche Schutzausrüstung und Bewaffnung kümmerten sich die Zwerge selbst; zudem war jeder angehalten, nur ein paar wenige, persönliche Gegenstände mitzunehmen, da das Reisegepäck auf die Ponys verteilt werden würde. Ein zusätzliches Packpferd bremste sie nur aus und aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass die gesamte Ausrüstung hinfällig war, sollte dieses Pferd abstürzen oder bei einem Angriff ums Leben kommen. Das wollte die kleine Gruppe nicht riskieren.

„Was hältst du von dieser Reise? Glaubst du an eine Existenz der Krone?", wollte Kíli schließlich von Dwalin wissen.

Der Krieger hatte viel gesehen in seinem Leben und würde dazu bestimmt eine Meinung haben. Dwalin wog den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her.

„Ich denke, dass diese Krone sehr gut versteckt sein muss oder dass sie schon lange geraubt wurde. Schließlich sind die Legenden bekannt, nicht nur in unserem Volk. Andererseits… Dáin ist kein Dummkopf. Wir kämpften damals Seite an Seite in der Schlacht bei Azanulbizar – er deckte eine Zeitlang meine rechte Flanke, ehe er Thorin gegen die Orks zur Hilfe eilte. Wusstest du, dass er deinem Onkel während dieser Kämpfe mehrfach das Leben gerettet hat? Womöglich wäre Thorin gar nicht dazu gekommen, das Gefecht gegen den bleichen Ork zu führen, wenn Dáin ihm nicht den Rücken freigehalten und den ein oder anderen Pfeil abgewehrt hätte. Die beiden verband lange Jahre eine Freundschaft, die über die familiären Bande hinausging."

Kíli hörte dem alten Veteranen fasziniert zu. Dieser Kampf im Schattenbachtal war ein Ereignis, über das Thorin wenig gesprochen hatte – kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er in der Schlacht seinen Großvater und seinen Bruder verloren.

„Aber warum dann diese Queste? Weshalb benimmt er sich so feindselig und will den Einsamen Berg unter seine Herrschaft zwingen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Junge, aber ich glaube, dass in den Eisenbergen etwas vor sich geht, das Dáins Volk und seine Machtstellung bedroht. Sonst wäre er nicht so erpicht darauf, sein Reich zu erweitern und die Zahl seiner Untertanen, vor allem der Krieger, zu erhöhen. Mit Thorin wäre er ein Bündnis eingegangen, aber anscheinend fürchtet er sich davor, einen jungen, unerfahrenen Zwerg auf dem Thron des Erebor zu wissen. Wie dem auch sei – er hat diese Herausforderung ausgesprochen, nun soll er sie bekommen. Wir werden ihm nichts schenken."

Kíli nickte bekräftigend, während er Dwalin hinausfolgte.

Im Westen verglühte soeben das letzte Licht des Tages und im Osten schob sich der Mond über den Rand des Horizontes. Mit einem kalten Schauer bemerkte Kíli, das er in einer hässlichen, blutroten Farbe erstrahlte und hoffte, dass dies kein böses Omen für ihre Reise war.

* * *

Als Kíli am kommenden Morgen erwachte, dämmerte es noch nicht einmal. Die Sterne standen nach wie vor am Himmel und er schätzte, dass es noch mehr als eine Stunde dauern würden, ehe das Morgengrauen begann. Trotzdem wühlte er sich zwischen den warmen, schweren Decken hervor und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. In der Kammer war es empfindlich kalt – er hatte am Abend zuvor darauf verzichtet, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Auf dem Weg zu der Truhe, auf der er seine Ausrüstung und Kleidung drapiert hatte, fröstelte er und die Kälte half ihm, den Schlaf vollends zu vertreiben. Rasch aber sorgfältig schlüpfte er in die bequeme Reisekleidung und legte den leichten Lederharnisch an, der ihm schon in der Schlacht so gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Auf der Reise zum Einsamen Berg hatten sie in den als sicher geltenden Gebieten auf Rüstungen verzichtet, aber Kíli zog es inzwischen vor, vorbereitet zu sein. Die Gefahr wog diesmal größer, da Dáin höchstwahrscheinlich die gleiche Route nahm und er und Fíli sich nie sicher sein konnten, nicht eines Morgens von einer Klinge geweckt zu werden, die einer der feindlichen Zwergenkrieger führte. Zwar hoffte er, Dáin möge sich fair verhalten, aber eine Garantie dafür hatte er nicht.

Mit geschickten Fingern verknotete er die ledernen, mit Metallstreifen verstärkten Armschienen und zog die fingerlosen Lederhandschuhe an. Zwar boten sie so kaum Schutz, aber wenn er den Bogen benutzte, konnte er die schweren Kriegshandschuhe nicht verwenden, da ihm jegliches Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen verloren ging, das er brauchte. Deshalb hatte er sich dazu entschieden, die Handschuhe etwas zu modifizieren. Er überprüfte weiterhin den Sitz des Schwertgurtes, stieg in seine Stiefel und warf den dunkelblauen Wollumhang über die Schultern. Er war bereit.

Kíli verließ die Kammer, schloss die Tür und betrachtete die Holzmaserung noch einen Moment mit dem Gewissen, dass er diesen Raum womöglich nie wieder betreten würde. Dann ging er zwei Türen weiter, klopfte kurz an und öffnete die Pforte aus der Gewohnheit heraus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Fíli war ebenfalls wach und gerade damit beschäftigt, die Schnallen seiner eigenen Armschienen zu schließen.

„Guten Morgen. Bereit?", begrüßte Kíli ihn.

Fíli ruckte an der Schiene, war mit dem Sitz zufrieden und erwiderte die Frage mit einem Nicken.

„Ja, das bin ich."

Er drehte sich zu dem Tisch um, auf dessen hölzerner Platte eine beeindruckende Sammlung an Messern und Dolchen jeglicher Art und Größe lag. Er wählte drei kleinere Messe mit flachem Griff aus, die in einem Stück geschmiedet waren, und schob sie unter dem Ellbogen in die Armschiene. Er blickte kurz zu dem Gürtel herab, den er trug und an dem sich sichtbar die zwei kurzen Wurfäxte und weitere, zahllose Messer befanden und entschied dann, dass er dort genug Waffen deponiert hatte. Zum Schluss legte er den Schwertgurt mit den beiden Schwertern, die quer über seinen Rücken hingen, um, zurrte ihn fest und vergewissert sich, dass er die Hiebwaffen problemlos ziehen konnte.

Dann endlich griff er den Reiseumhang, ein schmales Bündel mit den Karten und ein, zwei Habseligkeiten und folgte Kíli. Ebenso wie sein Bruder verharrte sein Blick noch einen Moment länger auf der Tür, als nötig gewesen wäre, dann durchschritten die beiden Zwerge die Haupthalle.

Automatisch folgten sie dabei der Steinrinne, überquerten die Gabelung des Silberflusses und verließen diese Stätte der Geschichte schließlich durch das Portal hinaus in den Gang. Ihr Weg folgte in altbekannter Route durch den Thronsaal und in die Vorhalle, wo sie zu ihrer Überraschung bereits auf Dwalin stießen, der sie ebenfalls bepackt und gerüstet empfing. Balin war ebenfalls da, genauso wie Óin und Glóin und Bombur, der die Brüder und seine beiden Verwandten verabschieden wollte. Von dem Trio Dori, Nori und Ori war noch nichts zu sehen, ebenso wenig von Bifur und Bofur.

Die Zwerge begrüßten Kíli und Fíli und wünschten nacheinander Glück und gutes Gelingen.

„Mahal möge auf eurer Seite stehen", bemerkte Óin und Glóin fügte hinzu: „Unser Segen ist euch jedenfalls gewiss."

Die Glückwünsche und guten Ratschläge hätten wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile angehalten, wenn nicht plötzlich Bofur in die Runde geplatzt wäre, seinen Vetter im Schlepptau.

„Sie sind weg! Dáin und seine Männer haben das Lager abgebrochen!", rief er laut und ohne sich mit Begrüßungen aufzuhalten.

„Weg? Aber die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen!", antwortete Kíli, von dieser Nachricht ehrlich überrascht.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die gegnerischen Gruppen gemeinsam starteten, aber Dáin hatte es sich anscheinend anders überlegt.

„Verdammt", zischte Dwalin. „Wer weiß, wieviel Vorsprung sie bereits haben. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Noch etwas – die Stalltüren und die Zugänge zu den Boxen standen offen", berichtete Bofur atemlos weiter. „Die meisten Ponys sind entkommen und grasen auf den umliegenden Hängen."

„Dieser Verräter", knurrte Kíli. „Zum Glück haben wir die ausgewählten Tiere schon von den anderen getrennt, sonst hätten wir jetzt Zeit damit verschwendet, sie wieder einzufangen."

Fíli nickte.

„Egal, wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren! Sind die Pferde gesattelt, Glóin?"

„Jawohl."

„Dann brechen wir sofort auf. Wo ist Nori?"

Ratlose Blicke waren die einzige Antwort.

„Ich gehe ihn holen", erbot sich Bombur schließlich und lief, so schnell es seine Leibesfülle erlaubte.

Die übrigen Zwerge eilten in die Kaverne, in der bereits die aufgezäumten und bepackten Pferde auf sie warteten – Glóin hatte recht bald damit begonnen und war nun froh darüber. Sie nahmen die Zügel und jeder führte eines der Tiere hinaus auf die sanfte Schräge, die sich knapp oberhalb der Stallungen befand. Es dämmerte allmählich und die Ränder des Horizontes begannen sich hell zu verfärben. Im verblassenden Licht des nahezu vollen Mondes konnten sie vereinzelte, dunkle Punkte ausmachen, die sie als entlaufene Ponys identifizierten.

So standen sie nun da und warteten mit wachsender Ungeduld auf die Ankunft Noris, aber es war Bombur, der schließlich zu ihnen zurückkehrte.

„Er ist nicht in seiner Kammer", keuchte der beleibte Zwerg.

„Keiner, den ich gefragt habe, hat ihn gesehen."

„Dann müssen wir ohne ihn reiten", knurrte Fíli, nun ebenfalls erzürnt, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wir haben keine Zeit, auf ihn zu warten. Schickt ihn nach, wenn ihr ihn findet."

Er zog sich in den Sattel seines Pferdes, griff die Zügel und brachte die Stute, die auf der Stelle tänzelte, unter Kontrolle. Seine Kameraden taten es ihm gleich und keine zwei Minuten später waren sie reisebereit.

„Viel Glück!", rief Balin ihnen noch einmal zu, dann gaben die Zwerge den Tieren die Sporen und preschten den Hügel hinunter, hinein in die aufgehende Sonne und hinein in ein weiteres, gefährliches Abenteuer.


	8. Zwischenspiel - Ori

Ori saß auf seinem Bett, die Beine gekreuzt und das dicke, in dunkel gefärbtes Schweinsleder gebundene Buch auf den Knien liegend. Im Schein des Kerzenstumpens, der auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Lager brannte, überflog er die Aufzeichnungen, mit denen er seit dem Beginn ihrer abenteuerlichen Reise in den Ered Luin zahllose dünne Pergamentseiten gefüllt hatte. Zwischen den Absätzen in der kleinen, fein säuberlichen Schrift des jungen Zwergs befanden sich Zeichnungen und Skizzen der Orte die sie besucht hatten, Kartenabschnitte und Details der Umgebungen die sie durchwanderten und sogar kleine Illustrationen bestimmter Ereignisse, wie die Aufenthalte in Imladris oder in Beorns Haus.

Ori hatte jede ruhige Minute genutzt um das Abenteuer, in das Thorin Eichenschild sie alle geführt hatte, zu dokumentieren und so anschaulich wie möglich auszuschmücken. Dieses Buch war sein ganzer Stolz und sein wertvollster Besitz und er liebte es daran zu arbeiten, aber im Moment schaffte er es nicht so recht, sich zu konzentrieren. Als er erneut feststellte, dass er gerade denselben Abschnitt zum dritten Mal las, schlug er es schließlich zu und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Reise, zu der seine Freunde in Kürze aufbrechen würden und die Auseinandersetzung, die er vor einigen Stunden mit Dori geführt hatte. Seitdem war er dem älteren Zwerg tunlichst aus dem Weg gegangen, um dessen Ärger nicht erneuten zu beschwören.

Der junge Zwerg verehrte seinen älteren Bruder, keine Frage, doch manchmal - wie er sich gestehen musste, in letzter Zeit immer öfter - ärgerte er sich über dessen Überfürsorglichkeit. Die gefährliche Reise zum Erebor, der Kampf gegen den Drachen und die Horden aus Orks und Wargen hatten nicht dazu geführt, das Dori ihm mehr zutraute und ihn freiwillig ziehen ließ, sondern es hatte seinen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber dem Jüngsten noch mehr verstärkt. Dabei wollte Ori nichts anderes, als sich in der Gruppe der Zwerge zu beweisen und endlich aus dem Schatten der älteren Brüder zu treten!

Missmutig starrte er den Buchdeckel an, als ein Klopfen an der Tür erklang. Bestimmt Dori – besser, wenn er sich schlafend stellte. Schnell schob er den Folianten unter das Bett, dann kroch er unter die Decke und imitierte ein leises Schnarchen, das seinem Bruder den Anschein vermitteln sollte, als schliefe er schon seit Stunden fest. Eine Weile lang blieb es ruhig, dann klopfte der Besucher erneut.

„Ori, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich kann den Lichtschein unter der Tür sehen", ertönte eine leise Stimme, die er mit Erleichterung als Noris erkannte.

Schnell stand er auf, huschte zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Komm rein", wisperte er, warf einen raschen Blick den Gang hinunter und schloss die Pforte wieder sorgsam.

Nori zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Was ist los, warum tust du so geheimnisvoll?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Jüngeren, während er einen Schemel heranzog und sich neben die Bettstatt setzte.

„Ich dachte Dori kommt vorbei und führt seine Standpauke fort", erwiderte Ori und verzog das Gesicht gespielt schmerzhaft, was Nori ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Du weißt, wie er ist. Nimm dir seine Worte nicht so zu Herzen, er will nur das Beste für dich."

Der junge Zwerg seufzte abermals und ließ sich schwer auf die Strohmatratze fallen.

„Das weiß ich. Aber ich habe es satt, immer alle anderen ziehen zu sehen und selbst nie dabei sein zu können."

Jedenfalls nicht ohne wenigstens einen von euch beiden im Schlepptau, vollendete er den Satz in Gedanken, weil er es nicht über sich brachte, ihn auszusprechen. Nori legte den Kopf schief.

„Nun ja", begann er gedehnt, „ich schätze mal, die Reise, die Thorin uns beschert hat, war episch genug, findest du nicht?"

„Das war sie, keine Frage! Aber ich… ich…"

Ori suchte nach Worten, mit denen er seinen Gefühlszustand am besten beschreiben konnte, geriet ins Stottern und brach schließlich ab.

„Du willst DEIN Abenteuer erleben, stimmt's? Ohne ständig Begleitschutz zu haben", vollendete Nori schließlich und traf damit voll ins Schwarze.

Ori konnte darauf nichts erwidern, aber sein Blick schien Antwort genug zu sein, denn der ältere Bruder grinste nun vielsagend.

Schließlich beugte Ori sich nach vorne, griff unter das Bett und zog das Buch hervor, das er vor kurzem erst dort versteckt hatte. Er reichte es ohne Erklärung an Nori weiter, der es an einer beliebigen Stelle aufschlug - es war eine Beschreibung der Strecke zwischen Bruchtal und dem Hochpass des Nebelgebirges, wie Ori anhand der Zeichnung der Steinriesen sofort erkannte - und blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. Seine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück höher.

„Das ist bemerkenswert, Kleiner. Du hast wahrhaftig das Zeug zu einem Schreiberling."

„Es ist nur so gut, weil ich dabei war", murmelte Ori.

Nori blätterte bis zu der Seite, an der die Aufzeichnungen aktuell endeten. Sie beschrieb die Herausforderung Dáins an Fíli und die Reiseplanungen.

„Was hast du damit genau vor?", erkundigte er sich bei dem jüngeren Zwerg.

Oris Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich will eine Chronik unseres Zwergenvolkes verfassen die von allen Taten erzählt, egal ob ruhmreich oder nicht, und damit gleichzeitig ein Zeugnis der Geschichte ablegt. Die meisten Aufzeichnungen, die es gibt, entstammen Legenden oder sind von vielen einzelnen geschrieben worden und wurden hinterher mühsam zusammengetragen. Mein Buch soll das erste sein, das lückenlos ist und von einem glaubhaften Chronisten verfasst wird."

Wieder überkam ihn die Verzweiflung.

„Aber wie soll ich das versichern können, wenn ich nicht dort bin, wo große Taten geschehen?"

Nori hatte seiner kurzen Rede andächtig zugehört und betrachtete nun den jüngeren Bruder, der vor ihm saß, den Wälzer fest an die schmächtige Brust gedrückt und mit einer Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung im Blick, die er bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Ori war eine Frohnatur, der sich für alles begeisterte, was mit Geschichten zu tun hatte und der es liebte, den lieben langen Tag von Abenteuern zu träumen. Er war kein Kämpfer, jedenfalls nicht in Kriegen und Gemetzel, das hatte die Schlacht der Fünf Heere offenbart, die Ori größtenteils dank Glück und dank ihm, Nori, heil überstanden hatte. Dass es ihn nun so traf, dass ihm die Chance zu einer weiteren, gefährlichen Reise verwehrt wurde, hätte der mittlere der drei Brüder nicht gedacht.

Eine ganze Weile lang herrschte andächtiges Schweigen zwischen den ungleichen Brüdern. Keiner von beiden rührte sich, lediglich das Licht flackerte in einem seichten Luftzug und warf unstete Schatten an die Wand. Die Lichtpunkte, die in Oris Augen spiegelten, ließen sie noch größer und unglücklicher aussehen und Nori ertrug den Anblick irgendwann einfach nicht mehr.

„Hör zu, ich habe Fíli und den anderen mein Versprechen gegeben, dass ich sie auf diesem Weg begleiten werde. Allerdings hast du dich vor mir gemeldet, deshalb würde ich sagen, hast du das größere Anrecht darauf."

Ori sah ihn an, dann meinte er niedergeschlagen: „Ich weiß, du versuchst, mich aufzumuntern, aber Dori würde mir den Kopf abreißen wenn ich ihn noch einmal um seine Zustimmung bitte."

Noris Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem verschlagenen Lächeln.

„Wer sagt, das Dori es erfahren muss?" Nun horchte der Jüngere auf.

„Du meinst ich soll… heimlich mitgehen?"

„So ungefähr. Du reist an meiner Stelle, schließlich sind die Regeln eindeutig darin, das höchstens sechs Zwerge teilnehmen dürfen."

„Aber wie soll das funktionieren? Schließlich wird Dori dabei sein, wenn die Gruppe verabschiedet wird", warf Ori zweifelnd ein.

„Tarnung, mein Lieber. Da die Reise nicht ungefährlich ist, schöpft niemand Verdacht, wenn du Rüstzeug anlegst. Du bekommst meine Kleidung inklusive des Lederhelms, der deine Haare und die obere Gesichtshälfte verbergen wird. Am besten wickelst du dir einen Schal um Kind und Mund, dann erkennt dich garantiert keiner. Stoße als letzter zur Gruppe, kurz bevor sie ungeduldig werden – der Aufbruch erfolgt dann so rasch wie möglich und du kommst nicht in Verlegenheit, Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Sollte Dori trotzdem wissen wollen, wo Ori abgeblieben ist, zucke einfach ratlos mit den Schultern – er wird annehmen, du sitzt in deiner Kammer und schmollst."

Der junge Zwerg hing an Noris Lippen und prägte sich jedes Wort gut ein.

„Was ist, wenn etwas schief geht?", wollte er wissen. „Wenn die Tarnung auffliegt?"

„Dann wirst du mit einer Menge Ärger rechnen dürfen. Dori wird außer sich sein und der Aufbruch der Reisegesellschaft verzögert sich, was garantiert auch nicht zur Hochstimmung der anderen beiträgt", erklärte Nori ehrlich und unverblümt. „Das ist ein Risiko, das du auf dich nehmen musst."

Ori überlegte angestrengt. Einerseits fürchtete er den Zorn der Freunde, andererseits bot sich ihm hier eine Gelegenheit, mit der er so nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Wie er es drehte und wendete – es half nichts.

Die Entscheidung fiel dann schnell.

„In Ordnung, ich tue es."

Noris Grinsen wurde breiter und anerkennender.

„Das ist mein kleiner Bruder."

In einer Geste liebevoller Zuneigung beugte er sich vor und verstrubbelte Oris Haare.

„Sei vorsichtig, vor allem dort draußen."

„Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und wenn es hart auf hart kommt, halte ich mich an Dwalin", sagte Ori entschlossener, als er sich fühlte.

Jetzt, da die Entscheidung getroffen war, wurde er von Aufregung ergriffen. Schon begannen sich leise Zweifel in seine Gedanken zu schleichen, doch er drängte sie energisch beiseite. Nori stand auf.

„Du schaffst das. Und erzähl mir alles, wenn du zurück bist."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er die Zimmertür auf und entschwand mit nahezu lautlosen Schritten auf den Gang. Ori saß noch eine Weile da und starrte das Buch an, dessen Seiten sich alsbald weiter füllen würden. Dann begann er hastig, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zu packen und nahm sich vor, noch ein wenig zu schlafen – wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste Mal in den Genuss eines Bettes kommen würde.

* * *

Als Ori erwachte, konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob es schon Morgen war. Leider besaß er nicht den Luxus einer Kammer mit Fenster, aber seine innere Uhr verriet ihm, dass es sehr früh sein musste. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett, tappte zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und lugte hinaus. Hier und dort hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen aus den anderen Gängen kommen, nahm jedoch keine Hektik wahr, die im verriet, ob die Abreise kurz bevor stand.

Stattdessen stieß er auf etwas anderes: Ein dunkelbraunes, unscheinbares Bündel, das direkt vor seiner Türschwelle lag. Als er danach griff, fühlte er rauen Wollstoff und als er es anhob merkte er, wie schwer es war. Es waren die Kleidungsstücke, die Nori ihm versprochen hatte. So schnell und leise wie möglich zog er das Knäuel in seine Kammer und schloss die Pforte wieder, dann knotete er den Umhang auseinander, in den der Rest eingeschlagen war und breitete die verschiedenen Utensilien aus.

Er fand ein kurzes, leichtes Kettenhemd und einen mit kleinen, schuppenförmigen Metallplättchen besetzten Lederharnisch, der an der Seite mit Schnallen geschlossen wurde und auf dessen Vorder- und Rückseite vier gewölbte Lederplatten angesetzt waren, die ebenfalls von Metall verstärkt wurden und als Oberschenkelschutz dienten. Passend dazu gab es Schulterpanzer und Armschienen aus dem gleichen Leder, die mit Eisenbändern besetzt waren. Nori war sogar so umsichtig gewesen und hatte ein paar schwere Stiefel mit genagelter Sohle und eisenverstärkten Spitzen bereitgestellt. Wie versprochen fand Ori auch die Lederkappe und einen langen, rostroten Schal, der sein Gesicht vollends verdecken würde.

Er begann, die Rüstungsteile anzulegen und spürte bald das enorme Gewicht, das an ihm zerrte. Zum Glück waren die beiden fast gleich groß, so dass die Sachen gut passten, aber Oris Bewegungen kamen ihm steif und ungelenk vor. Er hoffte, dass die Tarnung nicht dadurch aufflog, dass er sich bewegte wie ein Trottel. Seine größte Sorge bestand vor allem darin, mit all dem Metall auf den Rücken eines Ponys zu steigen. Langsam regten sich erste Zweifel daran, ob ihr wahnwitziger Plan funktionieren würde, aber es gab schon lange kein Zurück mehr. Der junge Zwerg überprüfte ein letztes Mal seinen Rucksack mit der Ausrüstung, die ihm wichtig erschien: Das ledergebundene Buch, Federkiele, Tinte, Schreibkohle und einzelne Pergamentseiten für schnelle Skizzen; dazu ein paar leichtere Kleidungsstücke und Ersatzschuhe. Zwischen dem zusammengerollten Stoff steckte, sorgfältig verstaut, seine Steinschleuder, die ihm schon so oft gute Dienste erwiesen hatte.

Ori setzte mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung den Lederhelm auf, band den Schal bis unter die Nase und warf den Reiseumhang über. Nun war seine Gestalt so vermummt, das ihn auf den ersten Blick wohl tatsächlich niemand erkennen würde. Er schulterte den Rucksack und verließ seine Kammer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Draußen auf dem Gang war alles ruhig. Er ging langsam und bedächtig und versuchte, so wenige Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen, doch ihm schien es, als könne er mit dem Krach Tote erwecken. Das Metall schepperte und klimperte an allen Ecken und Enden und das Leder rieb knirschend aneinander. Die Sohlennägel schienen bei jedem Schritt auf dem Steinfußboden zu dröhnen. Ori hielt den Atem an, als er an Doris Tür vorbeikam und rechnete damit, jeden Moment erwischt zu werden. Aber es rührte sich nichts; der Eingang blieb verschlossen und auch sonst schien niemand das Bedürfnis zu verspüren auf den Gang zu treten und ihn zu überraschen. Langsam atmete er durch und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Als er sich der Vorhalle näherte, hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen. Anscheinend hatten sich bereits einige der Gruppe versammelt und diskutierten aufgeregt über etwas. Der junge Zwerg verlangsamte seine Schritte und zog sich tiefer in den Schatten der Säulen zurück, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Plötzlich löste sich eine Gestalt und trabte an ihm vorbei, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich noch tiefer zu ducken. Es war Bombur, der den langen Gang entlang eilte und vernehmlich schnaufte. Er übersah Ori gnädiger weise und verschwand in die Richtung, aus der er selbst gekommen war.

Mehrere Herzschläge lang wartete er ab was geschehen würde, dann schlich er vorsichtig weiter. Er erkannte nun die massige Gestalt Dwalins, den hellen und dunklen Schopf von Fíli und Kíli und die markanten Silhouetten von Bofurs Hut und Bifurs Kopf mit dem Axtblatt in der Stirn. Etwas schien passiert zu sein, denn sie redeten mit lauten Stimmen und unverhohlenem Zorn. Nun sah er, dass sich auch die übrigen Zwerge ihres Reisetrupps versammelt hatten und ebenfalls wild gestikulierend diskutierten. Erneut erklangen Schritte in seinem Rücken und zwangen ihn zurück in den Schatten.

Es war erneut Bombur und diesmal verstand Ori das, was er rief, deutlich: „Er ist nicht in seiner Kammer. Keiner, den ich gefragt habe, hat ihn gesehen."

„Dann müssen wir ohne ihn reiten", hörte Ori Fíli knurren und er klang eindeutig wütend. „Wir haben keine Zeit, auf ihn zu warten. Schickt ihn nach, wenn ihr ihn findet."

Mit diesen Worten kletterte der blonde Zwerg behände auf sein Pferd und der Rest der Krieger tat es ihm ohne Umschweife nach. Ori machte sich bereit, auf den Gang zu stürmen – es war allerhöchste Zeit! – doch gerade, als er hervorschnellen wollte, kam ausgerechnet Dori herangeeilt! Sofort verkroch er sich wieder tiefer in seinem Versteck und musste zu seinem Entsetzen anhören, wie kurze Zeit später Hufgetrappel erklang, das sich rasch entfernte.

„Viel Glück!", rief Balin und dann war es vorbei.

Die Gruppe war ohne ihn aufgebrochen.

Der junge Zwerg war den Tränen nahe. Er hatte eine Chance gehabt und es vermasselt. Wenn er sich nun in den Kreis der anderen wagte und großspurig erklärte, er hätte verschlafen und müsse sofort hinterher, würden sie ihn enttarnen. Er musste abwarten bis alle anderen weg waren, wollte er nicht das Gesicht verlieren. Am besten zog er sich in seine Kammer zurück und wartete bis Nori kam, damit er ihn schicken konnte…

Nein. Unmöglich. Ori hatte dieses Wagnis nicht auf sich genommen, um jetzt hier zu bleiben. Er würde der Gruppe folgen und sie einholen, koste es, was es wolle. Geduldig lehnte er sich zurück. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis endlich der letzte Zwerg, bei dem es sich um Balin handelte, gegangen war. Kaum konnte er sicher sein dass er alleine war, sprang er auf und hetzte, so schnell er in der schweren Rüstung konnte, den Gang entlang. Keuchend erreichte er die Kaverne, in der das letzte, gesattelte Pony stand und auf seinen Reiter wartete. Das Tier schnaubte und wandte den Kopf, als er eintrat.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner…", redete er sanft auf das Pferdchen ein, dann band er es los, führte es ein paar Schritt in Richtung Ausgang und kletterte ungelenk in den Sattel.

Um ein Haar wäre er rücklings gestürzt, als das Gewicht der Rüstung seinen Schwung bremste und den Schwerpunkt plötzlich ungewollte nach hinten verlagerte. Mit einem beherzten Griff in Richtung Sattelknauf schaffte er es oben zu bleiben und sich gleichzeitig vollständig auf den Rücken des Tieres zu ziehen. Das Pony wieherte kurz, wartete gerade lange genug ab, damit er sich aufrichten konnte und setzt sich von alleine in Bewegung, um seinen Artgenossen zu folgen. Kaum hatten sie den engen, dunklen Gang verlassen und das freie Feld erreicht, verfiel es in einen schnellen Trab, der sie weiter hangabwärts führte. Der junge Zwerg beschloss, dem Tier die Richtung zu überlassen und hoffte, er möge die Kameraden noch rechtzeitig einholen.


	9. Auf dem Weg nach Süden

Die Sonne stieg rasch empor und schickte ihr warmes Licht über das Land. Der Morgen wurde bereits strahlend schön; der Sommer bemächtigte sich des Landes Tag für Tag mehr. Die Gruppe der fünf Zwerge hatte ein scharfes Tempo angeschlagen und trieb die Ponys in einem schnellen, jedoch kräftesparenden Galopp an. Fíli und Kíli bildeten gemeinsam die Spitze; dicht hinter ihnen ritten Bifur und Bofur. Dwalin bildete die Nachhut und wandte immer wieder den Kopf um zu sehen, ob Nori der Gruppe noch nachkam. Doch so sehr er den Horizont auch absuchte, er konnte keinen Reiter ausmachen, der ihnen folgte.

Das gewaltige Massiv des Erebor wurde schnell kleiner und gegen Mittag tauchte das langgestreckte, südliche Ufer des Sees vor ihnen auf. Das Wasser lag ruhig da, nur hier und da kräuselte der Wind die Oberfläche. Lichtreflexe tanzten auf den kleinen Wellen, die leise gegen den Ufersaum plätscherten und Mücken und Libellen tanzten in Schwärmen dicht über der Wasseroberfläche. Esgaroth, bei weitem keine kleine Stadt, war von diesem Punkt aus nur als dunkler Schemen in der Mitte des großen Gewässers zu erahnen.

Hatten sie bisher die breiten Straßen und gut ausgebauten Wege nutzen können, die die Handelsverbindungen zwischen dem Zwergenreich und der Seestadt darstellten, verliefen sich diese Pfade nun und das Gelände wurde unsteter, so dass sie gezwungen waren, das Tempo zu drosseln. Auf dieser Seite gab es keine Anlegeplätze für Boote und Schiffe – überhaupt wurde dieses Ufer nur wenig von den Menschen genutzt. Die Handelsbeziehungen fanden im Osten mit den Zwergen und im Westen mit den Waldelben statt; die wenigen, zur Stadt gehörenden Hektar Land, auf denen Getreide und Feldfrüchte angebaut wurden, lagen auf der nördlichen Seite, da der Boden dort ertragreicher und leichter zu bestellen war. Hier, im Süden, bestand das Ufer größtenteils aus felsigem Untergrund und langgezogenen Kiesstränden, deren weiße Steine im hellen Tageslicht schon fast blendeten. Der Untergrund wirkte trügerisch fest, doch bei jedem Schritt, den die Tiere auf dem Gestein oder dem Strandabschnitt wagten, löste sich feines Geröll unter ihren Hufen oder die vom Wasser glatt geschliffenen Kiesel gerieten in Bewegung und rutschten weg.

Fíli ließ seine Stute in einen leichten Trab fallen, was die übrigen Tiere gleichtaten. Das Fell der Ponys dampfte, aufgeheizt von dem schnellen Ritt, in der warmen Luft und auch die Zwerge merkten, wie ihnen unter den schweren Rüstteilen und Wollumhängen langsam warm wurde. Also beschlossen sie, als die Sonne den Zenit fast erreicht hatte und die Mittagszeit ankündigte, eine kurze Rast einzulegen um die Pferde zu tränken und sich der Reisemäntel zu entledigen.

Sie fanden eine flache Uferstelle, an der sie die Tiere problemlos ein paar Schritte ins Wasser führen konnten. Gesäumt wurde die Ausbuchtung von einem kleinen Hain aus Birken, die ihre schmalen Wurzeln in den felsigen Untergrund gekrallt hatten und sich gegen den kargen Boden behaupteten. Die Zwerge stiegen ab und Bifur nahm sogleich die Zügel, um die Ponys den Strand hinunter zu lotsen. Die fünf Reittiere waren dankbar über das kühle Nass, das ihre erhitzten Fesseln kühlte und stillten ihren Durst in langen Zügen.

Derweilen ließen sich die übrigen Reiter im Schatten der Birken nieder und lösten die Wasserschläuche von den Gürteln, um sich ebenfalls etwas Erfrischung zu gönnen. Fíli zog die Karte aus dem Gepäck, in die Balin am Vorabend noch die Route eingezeichnet hatte, die das Relief im Boden der Kammer offenbarte. Am Rand waren in fein säuberlicher Schrift die Koordinaten der Pforte verzeichnet.

„Wir befinden uns momentan hier", begann er und legte einen Finger an das winzige Südufer des Langen Sees.

„Wir reiten weiter in südwestlicher Richtung und kommen, wenn wir das Tempo halten, gegen Abend an die Fälle des Sees, die das südlichste Ende bilden. Übermorgen um die gleiche Zeit dürften wir die ersten Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes erreichen."

Er fuhr die Strecke nach und tippte auf das Ende des Sees.

„Hier schlagen wir das erste Nachtlager auf."

Bei der Erwähnung des unheimlichen Elbenwaldes verdüsterten sich die Mienen der Reisegefährten ein wenig. Zu frisch waren noch die Erinnerungen an den Angriff der Riesenspinnen, die Gefangennahme durch die Waldpatrouillen, Thranduils Kerker und die waghalsige Flucht in den leeren Weinfässern.

„Ich hoffe nur die Spitzohren kommen nicht wieder auf die Idee, uns in ihre Kerkerzellen zu sperren. Das dürfte ihnen dieses Mal noch schlechter bekommen", brummte Dwalin.

Der junge Herrscher beruhigte ihn sofort.

„Nein, König Thranduil hat vor mehr als zwei Mondzyklen eine Nachricht erhalten, dass Zwerge den Düsterwald passieren werden und zugesagt, dass sie freies Geleit bekommen. Mir wäre es nicht unrecht, wenn wir auf die Waldwächter stoßen, dann wissen wir wenigstens, dass uns so schnell keine Ungeheuer angreifen."

Bei der Erwähnung der Patrouille, die sie das letzte Mal verhaftet hatte, hellte sich Kílis Gesicht merklich auf, auch wenn er sich gleich darauf bemühte, dies vor seinen Kameraden zu verbergen. Fíli jedoch war der Ausdruck nicht entgangen und ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des blonden Zwerges. Als er sich über die Karte beugte, war seine Miene wieder ernst.

„Es gibt eine alte Waldstraße, die einmal quer durch das Gehölz führt und ein ganzes Stück südlicher liegt als der Weg, den wir damals von Beorns Haus aus genommen haben. Angeblich ist es eine Handelsroute, das heißt sie dürfte gut passierbar sein."

„Hoffen wir es. Der Wald, vor allem dieser, verändert sich ständig und ich habe keine Lust, erneut orientierungslos durch das Unterholz zu kriechen", gab Dwalin zurück.

Wie beiläufig legte sich seine Hand an den langen Stiel seiner Axt.

Bofur zeigte auf die Furth, die den Übergang am Anduin kennzeichnete.

„Das heißt, wir folgen der Straße bis zu dieser Stelle und halten uns dann weiterhin an den Flusslauf, bis wir auf den Celebrant stoßen."

„Genauso ist es", stimmte Kíli ihm zu und ergänzte: „Von der Mündung aus kommen wir direkt in das Gebirge und zum Ufer des Spiegelsees, wo wir hoffentlich die Krone finden – und das vor Dáins Tross."

„Prägt euch alle den Weg gut ein. Falls wir getrennt werden, müsst ihr in der Lage sein, die Route alleine zu finden", schärfte Fíli den Reisegenossen ein.

Einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort.

Bifur kehrte mit den Ponys zurück und die Zwerge beschlossen, dass ihre Rast beendet war und brachen umgehend auf. Diesmal ritten sie in einer Reihe hintereinander und passierten so die schmalen Stellen, an denen sich der See und das Ufer gefährlich nahe kamen und stellenweise kaum mehr als zwei Meter Weg übrig ließen. Kíli, dessen Augen am besten waren, ritt als erster voran, den Schluss bildete diesmal Bofur. Bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein geschah wenig – sie bahnten sich ihren Weg am See entlang, stets darauf bedacht, die scheinbar sicherste Strecke zu wählen. Es wurde wenig geredet, jeder der Reiter konzentrierte sich auf das Lenken seines Tieres oder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Die allgemeine Lethargie, die sich allmählich ausbreitete, wurde plötzlich gestört, als Kíli seinen Hengst zügelte und anhielt. Er schirmte seine Augen mit einer Hand ab und spähte in den Himmel hinauf.

„Was ist denn da vorne los?", erklang Bofurs Stimme vom Ende des Zuges, aber Kíli hob nur die andere Hand und gebot ihm, zu schweigen.

Auch die anderen Zwerge blickten nun nach oben, konnten aber nichts erkennen, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Der Himmel lag ruhig und blau über ihnen, nur ein paar vereinzelte, zerfaserte Wolken wurden von den Luftströmungen vorangetrieben und unterbrachen das gleichmütige Bild. Eine der kleineren Wolken war etwas dunkler als die anderen und schien sich schneller zu bewegen. Diese war es, die Kílis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte. Etwas störte ihn daran, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, also beobachtete er weiter. Der Wind frischte merklich auf und auch die weißen Fetzen bewegten sich schneller, passten sich in der Geschwindigkeit ihrer dunkleren Schwester an. Als sie jedoch daran vorbeitrieben, erkannte Kíli endlich, was nicht stimmte: Das Wolkengespinnst bewegte sich entgegen der Windrichtung.

„Was kann das sein?", murmelte er und strengte seine Augen noch mehr an.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, dann konnte er erkennen, dass dies tatsächlich kein Wolkenfetzen war, sondern eine Anzahl dicht gedrängter, schwarzer Punkte, die sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Zwergengruppe zubewegte. Inzwischen hatten die übrigen Reisegefährten das seltsame Schauspiel erkannt und wussten es genau so wenig einzuordnen, wie der junge Zwerg an der Spitze des Zuges. „Shukû Zundûsh", brummte Bifur schließlich und Bofur ergänzte: „Krähenvögel? Ja, das könnte sein. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich, dass sie um diese Jahreszeit nach Osten ziehen…"

Mit leiser Beunruhigung beobachtete die Gruppe, wie die Punkte näher kamen und man nach kurzer Zeit tatsächlich schlagende Flügel erkennen konnte. Es würde allenfalls noch Sekunden dauern, ehe sie der Pulk passierte.

Während sie noch überlegten, ob sie sich ein Versteck suchen sollten, waren die fliegenden Kreaturen heran. Den Umrissen nach handelte es sich tatsächlich, wie Bifur vermutet hatte, um Krähen oder Rabenvögel; das dissonante Krächzen, das der Schwarm ertönen ließ, bestätigte diese Vermutung. Tatsächlich flogen sie tiefer, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte – die Zwerge konnten das Rauschen der Schwingen vernehmen, sahen das Glänzen des Gefieders im Sonnenschein und die kleinen schwarzen Augen, die die kleine Gruppe wachsam musterten. Statt ihren Weg zielstrebig in Richtung Osten fortzusetzen, drehte der Schwarm plötzlich ab und flog geschlossen eine Schleife.

„So verhalten sich normale Vögel nicht", bemerkte Bofur überflüssigerweise, während er den Kopf drehte, um die Tiere im Auge zu behalten.

Kíli Antwort bestand darin, dass er den Bogen aus der Sattelschlaufe hinter seinem Rücken zog und nach dem Köcher griff, der seitlich an der Flanke des Ponys befestigt war. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen zog er einen Pfeil, legte ihn auf die Sehne, zielte auf die sich bewegende Wolke und spannte. Er atmete tief ein, sammelte innere Ruhe und ließ das Geschoss nach drei Herzschlägen von der Sehne schnellen. Der Pfeil sirrte in die Luft und tauchte in die Flugformation ein, woraufhin etwas Merkwürdiges geschah: Statt aufgeschreckt auseinander zu stieben, wie es Vögel normalerweise bei einem Angriff taten, schienen lediglich die Tiere auszuweichen, die sich unmittelbar in der Flugbahn befanden. Es sah aus, als würde sich ein Loch öffnen, durch das der Pfeil nutzlos hindurch sauste und sich dann, als das Geschoss keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, wieder schloss.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg war kurz verblüfft, dann griff er einen zweiten Pfeil und legte ihn auf die Sehen. Ehe er jedoch dazu kam, auch diesen auf die Reise zu schicken, drehte der Schwarm abermals ab und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Osten fort. Nicht einmal eine Minute verging, da waren die Raben erneut zu kleinen Punkten am Horizont zusammengeschrumpft.

„Was war das?", durchbrach Kíli schließlich die Stille.

Dwalin legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das war alles andere als normal… wahrscheinlich waren es Späher. Die Frage ist, wer sie geschickt hat."

„Dáin Eisenfuß, vermute ich", ereiferte sich Bofur. „Ich traue ihm durchaus zu, dass er genau wissen will, wo wir sind und was wir vorhaben."

Fíli schüttelte auf diese Worte hin nur den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Warum sollte er so einen auffälligen Schwarm schicken, den wir garantiert nicht übersehen können? Und außerdem sah das Ganze schwer nach dem Werk eines Zauberers aus… und damit meine ich weder Gandalf den Grauen noch Radagast den Braunen."

„Wer dann?", hakte Bofur nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Dwalin hat Recht – wir sollten unsere Aufmerksamkeit verdoppeln. Und jetzt weiter, ehe diese Viecher zurückkommen."

Das ließen sich die anderen Zwerge nicht zweimal sagen. Sie beschleunigten das Tempo, soweit es möglich war, und sahen zu, dass sie das offene Gelände allmählich hinter sich ließen. Fíli wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Raben hatten ihn beunruhigt und obwohl der Düsterwald nicht eben der sicherste Ort war versprach er wenigstens ein dichtes Blätterdach, dass weitere Späher aus der Luft davon abhalten würde, ihre Position zu finden.

* * *

Der restliche Nachmittag verlief ereignislos und auch die Raben tauchten nicht noch einmal auf, wie zuerst befürchtet. Ständig waren die Zwerge damit beschäftigt, den Himmel und den Horizont nach möglichen Gefahren abzusuchen, doch sie blieben alleine auf weiter Flur. Nachdem sie das südliche Seeufer zur Hälfte umrundet hatten, stießen sie auf eine schmale, langgezogene Bucht. Sie rasteten erneut kurz, um den Ponys eine Pause zu gönnen, fanden selbst aber nicht wirklich Ruhe. Fíli und Bofur begaben sich schließlich auf einen Wachrundgang und erkundeten die Umgebung in einer Distanz von einer Meile im Voraus, stießen aber auf keine nennenswerten Schwierigkeiten. Nach etwa einer Stunde saßen sie erneut auf und ritten weiter an dem See entlang, der sich im Abendschein langsam orange, dann rot verfärbte.

Ein lautes, stetiges Tosen kündigte schließlich an, dass sie ihre Etappe geschafft hatten, kurz bevor die Sonne endgültig unterging. An seinem südlichen Ende ergoss sich das Wasser des Sees, der von westlicher Richtung her von dem Waldfluss gespeist wurde, in den Celduin und setzte seinen Weg ostwärts fort. An dieser Stelle befand sich eine steil abfallende Bruchwand, über deren Rand sich das Wasser in metertiefe Kaskaden ergoss und einige kleinere und größere Wasserfälle bildete, ehe es schäumend im Flussbett verschwand und sich sein Weg weit gemächlicher durch das Land fortsetzte. Sie würden diesem Fluss am kommenden Tag noch ein gutes Stück folgen, ehe sie den Waldrand des Düsterwaldes erreichte. Eine weitere Hürde war, diesen noch einige Meilen zu durchwandern, ehe sie auf die Waldstraße kommen würden, die sie hoffentlich sicher durch den Wald brachte.

Die Zwerge hielten am Rand der Steilkante an, stiegen von den Ponys und führten die Tiere an den Zügeln auf einen schmalen Weg, der sich am Rand der Klippe in engen Bogen und Windungen in die Tiefe schlängelte. Es wurde ein halsbrecherisches Unternehmen – der Stein war nass und schlüpfrig von dem herabstürzenden Wasser, das sich als feiner Sprühnebel überall verteilte. Mehr als einmal mussten sie nacheinander gehen oder anhalten, um eine schwierige Stelle zu passieren.

An einer besonders engen Biegung übergab Kíli die Zügel seines Tiers an seinen Bruder und tastete sich vorsichtig, mit beiden Händen an der Felswand festhaltend, über den Pfad um auszukundschaften, wie weit es noch ging und ob sie überhaupt in der Lage waren, diese Engstelle zu passieren. Er drückte den Rücken an die feuchtkalte Wand und setzte behutsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er die Kurve überwunden hatte und sich endlich wieder auf einem geraden Stück befand. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er sah, dass der Weg nur noch ein paar Meter weit führte und sich dann zu einer Art natürlichem Felsplateau erweiterte. Darüber bildete der Felsen einen Überhang, so dass fast der Eindruck entstand, man befinde sich in einer Höhle. Die Sonne war inzwischen über dem Rand des Felsens verschwunden und hinterließ nur noch schemenhafte Helligkeit, die nicht ausreichen würde, um den Abstieg ganz zu schaffen – zumindest nicht ohne die Gefahr, dass in Kürze jemand ausrutschen und sich den Hals brechen würde.

Er tastete sich zurück zu dem Rest der Truppe und rief: „Dort unten können wir rasten! Seid vorsichtig, der Weg ist verdammt eng!"

„In Ordnung!", antwortete Fíli und zog an den Zügeln, um die beiden Ponys anzutreiben.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm tatsächlich, die zwei Tiere um die Felswindung zu dirigieren, auch wenn er selbst um ein Haar ins Rutschen geriet, sich allerdings rechtzeitig wieder fing. Sein Antlitz spiegelte deutliche Erleichterung darüber, dass sie den Abstieg vorläufig hier beenden konnten. Er gab die Zügel an Kíli, der das Pony ein paar Schritte weiter in den Schutz der Felswand führte. Gemeinsam warteten sie, bis ihre drei Kameraden nachgekommen waren und alle sicher auf dem Plateau standen.

„Ein hübsches Plätzchen für die Nacht", bemerkte Dwalin und sah sich um. „Nur ein wenig laut."

„Tja, etwas Besseres bekommen wir nicht", antwortete Kíli achselzuckend und der Zwergenkrieger musste wohl oder übel zustimmen.

Sie befestigten die Riemen der Halfter an einer hervorspringenden Felsnase, dann schlugen sie ihr kleines, provisorisches Lager auf. Bifur versuchte mit einigen Scheiten aus dem Holzvorrat, den sie mitgenommen hatten, und ordentlich Zunder ein Lagerfeuer zu entfachen, scheiterte jedoch an der stetigen Feuchtigkeit, die um sie herrschte und die Späne in kürzester Zeit durchnässte. Jedes Mal wenn es ihm gelang, einen Funken zu entfachen, endete dieser in einer verglühenden Rauchfahne. Schließlich gab er nach dem zehnten Versuch auf und den Weggefährten blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich fest in ihre wollenen Umhänge zu wickeln und zu versuchen, so viel Wärme wie möglich zu bewahren. Sie teilten sich ein karges Abendessen aus Brot, etwas Käse und Trockenfleisch, dann streckten sie sich auf dem felsigen Boden so gut es ging aus und versuchten, es sich bequem zu machen.

Dwalin meldete sich freiwillig für die erste Wache und sprach mit Bofur ab, ihn gegen Mitternacht zu wecken. Alle waren von dem ersten Tag erschöpft und niemand redete großartig. Fílis Gedanken kreisten nach wie vor um die Karte und das Ziel ihrer Reise, während er dem monotonen, stetigen Rauschen der Wasserfälle lauschte und die klamme Kälte zu ignorieren versuchte, die langsam aber stetig durch seine Kleidung kroch. Ein leises Schnarchen von rechts verriet ihm, das wenigstens Kíli den Weg in den Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte es ebenfalls, wusste aber schon jetzt, dass die Nacht kurz und unruhig werden würde.

Als er, gefühlt nach Stunden des Wachliegens, endlich in einen seichten Schlummer fiel, kamen die Träume zurück.


	10. Von den Wasserfällen zum Düsterwald

_Kíli hielt sein Bein umklammert und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Die Wunde, die der verheerende Morgulpfeil geschlagen hatte, war erneut aufgebrochen und sonderte Wundwasser und dunkles Blut ab. Die umliegenden Adern zeichneten sich fast schwarz unter der hellen Haut und zeugten von der Vergiftung, die sich langsam aber sicher im Körper des jungen Zwerges ausbreitete. Fíli spürte, wie sein Herz vor Panik schneller schlug, während er mit der einen Hand die schweißnasse Rechte seines Bruders umklammert hielt und mit der anderen seinen bebenden Leib auf die zentimeterdicke, raue Tischplatte drückte, auf den sie ihn so gut wie möglich gebettet hatten. Obwohl Sigrid, Bards Tochter, mehrere Fenster geöffnet hatte, kam ihm die Luft in dem kleinen Raum heiß und stickig vor. Óin und Bofur, die Kílis Fußgelenke umklammert hielten, hatten die Gesichter vor Anstrengung verzerrt. „Beeilt Euch doch!", rief Óin über die Schulter hinweg in den rückwärtigen Teil des Zimmers, wo sich undeutlich die schlanke Gestalt der Elbenjägerin abzeichnete._

 _Bofur hatte ihr vor wenigen Minuten das Athelas-Kraut gegeben und nun hantierte sie, verborgen vor den Blicken der Zwerge. Fíli hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da eigentlich tat, aber er hoffte, dass sie schnell damit war. Kílis Atem ging keuchend und der blonde Zwerg wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Tortur noch durchhalten würde. Gerne hätte er dem jüngeren Bruder Mut zugesprochen, aber sein Kopf war leer, seine Kehle trocken. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, drehte sich die rothaarige Schönheit um und trat mit anmutigen, leichten Schritten neben den massiven Holztisch._

„ _Haltet ihn gut fest", wies sie die Zwerge an und auch aus ihrer Stimme sprach Anspannung._

 _Die schlanken Finger hatten das Kraut zerdrückt und eine kompakte Kugel daraus geformt, die im Licht der Kerzen feucht vom Pflanzensaft schimmert und einen intensiven, süßlichen Geruch absonderte. Sie beugte sich über Kíli, der sie mit verschleierten Augen anblickte und sie entweder nicht erkannte oder ihre Erscheinung für einen Traum hielt, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde zunehmend entrückter._

„ _Macht schnell", flüsterte Fíli ihr leise und bittend zu und für einen Moment kreuzte sein Blick den von Tauriel._

 _Die Elbin lächelte ihn an, und in diesem Moment schien etwas mit ihrem Gesicht zu geschehen. Die Züge zerflossen wie Kerzenwachs, das zu lange in der Sonne gestanden hatte, verwischten ihr anmutiges Antlitz und schufen etwas Neues, Bösartiges. Die vollen Lippen zogen sich zusammen und entblößten in einem sardonischen Grinsen spitze Zähne und schwarzes, fauliges Zahnfleisch. Die Augen füllten sich mit Finsternis, verschlangen Pupillen und Iris und schienen wie schwarze Löcher, die jemand in den Schädel gebohrt hat. Die kleine, geschwungene Nase verfaulte binnen Sekunden und hinterließ einen blutgefüllten Krater, der das Gesicht noch mehr verunstaltete. Die Kreatur, deren Aussehen man am besten mit einer Mischung aus Ork und Untotem beschrieb, verbreiterte das Grinsen noch, während die schwarzen Augen seinen Blick bannten. In den Händen, die nun eher knochigen Klauen glichen, lag nicht mehr das lindernde Kraut, sondern ein langer Dolch, geschmiedet aus einem Stück Metall, ebenfalls schwarz wie die Nacht und mit einer geschwungenen, scharfen Klinge._

 _Fíli wollte nach seinen Waffen tasten, konnte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter rühren. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass seine beiden Gefährten, die am anderen Ende des Tisches standen, verschwunden waren – verschlungen von der Finsternis, die heraufgezogen war und sämtliche Lichter gelöscht hatte. Trotzdem sah er das Monstrum in aller Deutlichkeit vor sich, ebenso seinen Bruder, der nach wie vor Höllenqualen unter der Wunde und der Vergiftung litt._

„ _Du willst, dass ich ihm helfe? Das werde ich. Ich erlöse ihn von seinen Schmerzen", sprach das Wesen mit dröhnender Stimme, die im Raum nachhalte und einen unheimlichen, dissonanten Klang erzeugte._

 _Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob es den Dolch und setzte die Spitze auf Kílis Brust, genau über dem Herzen. Fíli verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, er schrie innerlich und warf sich mit aller Macht gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die ihn hielten. Doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen und kein Muskel regte sich. Zum stummen Zuschauen verdammt musste er mit ansehen, wie das Monstrum die Klinge in einer ruckartigen, beinahe gleichgültigen Bewegung in den Körper darunter bohrte und Kílis gellender Aufschrei von einem Schwall Blut erstickt wurde…_

* * *

„Fíli! Wach auf, Fíli!"

Jemand rüttelte unsanft an Fílis Schulter und brachte ihn damit endlich wieder zur Besinnung. Mit wild hämmernden Herzen fuhr er auf und blickte in ein Paar vertraute, hellbraune Augen, die ihn erschrocken und besorgt ansahen. In seinen Ohren gellte noch immer der unsägliche Schrei und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er begriff, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der da geschrien hatte und damit wahrscheinlich das ganze Lager aufgeweckt hatte. Kílis Gesicht schwebte als heller Fleck über ihm und abermals drückte eine Hand schmerzhaft seine Schulter.

„Schon gut, ich bin wach", ächzte Fíli und wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, um endlich klar sehen zu können.

Es war noch immer dunkel, doch die wenigen Sterne, die man zwischen den herabstürzenden Wassermassen und der Felswand erkennen konnte, verblassten bereits. Die Dämmerung konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

Was war das gewesen? Warum hatte er so etwas Schreckliches geträumt? Die Szene war ihm unheimlich real vorgekommen – einen Teil davon hatte er tatsächlich erlebt, doch was dann kam, grenzte allmählich an Wahnsinn. Nicht nur Thorins Tod verfolgte ihn stets in den letzten Nächten, nun träumte er auch von dem Tod eines weiteren, geliebten Familienmitgliedes – nur, dass dieses, Mahal sei es gedankt, quicklebendig vor ihm saß und dessen Miene deutlich ausdrückte, dass es sich große Sorgen um den älteren Bruder machte. Fíli richtete sich vollends auf und spürte, dass der Wollumhang, in den er sich gewickelt hatte, schwer vor Nässe war und sein Haar und die Stiefel fühlten sich ebenfalls feucht und klamm an. Das monotone Rauschen der Fälle und die Tatsache, dass die anderen Zwerge anscheinend trotz des Lärms, den er veranstaltet hatte, noch schliefen, sorgten dafür, dass sich sein pochendes Herz allmählich beruhigte und sein Atem langsamer wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", sprach ihn Kíli nun erneut leiser an.

Fíli drehte den Kopf, sah seinen Bruder an und zwang sich zu einem müden Lächeln.

„Ja. Ich habe schlecht geträumt, das ist alles."

Er hatte es bisher vermieden den Jüngeren darin einzuweihen, dass ihn eine Reihe von Träumen bereits seit Tagen quälte und er tat es auch jetzt nicht, sondern spielte es so gut wie möglich herunter.

„Kein Wunder, an einem Ort wie diesem. Da zeigt sich wieder, das Zwerge nicht fürs Wasser gemacht sind."

Er erhob sich vollends, streckte sich mit knackenden Gelenken und meinte: „Ich finde eh keinen Schlaf mehr, da kann ich auch genauso gut nach den Ponys sehen."

Schnell wandte er sich ab und ging zu den Tieren hinüber, um zu vermeiden, das Kíli ihm weitere Fragen stellte.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg verzichtete auf eine Antwort und kam ihm auch nicht nach. Stattdessen und blickte seinem Bruder nachdenklich hinterher. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Fíli sich in letzter Zeit verändert hatte. Wo vorher Frohsinn und Optimismus vorgeherrscht hatten, zeigte er sich nun grüblerisch und in sich gekehrt und erinnerte ihn ein ums andere Mal mehr an Thorins verschlossene Art. Er ahnte, wie schwer die Bürde war, die Fíli durch den Tod des Onkels auferlegt wurde und hoffte dennoch, dass der junge Zwerg bald wieder zu seiner alten Form finden würde.

Als er sich umdrehte erblickte er Bofur, der, in seinen Umhang gewickelt und das Endstück seiner Pfeife im Mundwinkel, wie verabredet in der Nähe des Felswand saß und Wache hielt. Auch er blickte nachdenklich in Fílis Richtung und sog gedankenverloren an dem erkalteten Rauchwerkzeug. Offenbar hatte dessen unsanftes Erwachen ebenso mitbekommen, denn in dem Ausdruck seiner Augen erkannte Kíli ähnliche Gedanken und Gefühle, die ihn selbst beschäftigten. Als sich der dunkelhaarige Musikant von seinem Sitzplatz erhob, fing er den Blick des jüngeren Zwergenprinzen auf und verstand dessen stumme Worte, denn er nickte unauffällig und besiegelte damit das Versprechen, dass sie beide gaben – sie würden auf Fíli Acht geben, komme, was wolle.

Auch Dwalin und Bifur erwachten kurze Zeit später und man sah ihnen an, dass sie ebenso schlecht geschlafen hatten wie der Rest der Truppe. Das meiste ihrer Ausrüstung war dank mehrerer Decken, die sie über die Waffen und den Proviant geworfen hatten, trocken geblieben, was man von den Zwergen nicht behaupten konnte - sie alle fühlten sich in den nassen Sachen sichtlich unwohl und verspürten den Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Das Frühstück fiel ebenso spartanisch aus wie das Nachtmahl am Abend zuvor und bestand aus denselben Zutaten, aber niemand klagte. Sie verzichteten auf einen neuerlichen Versuch, ein Feuer zu entfachen, aßen hastig und machten sich daran, das wenige, das sie an Ausrüstung dabei hatten, auf die Ponys zu verteilen.

Sie bildeten wieder einen Zug, an dessen Spitze sich diesmal Dwalin setzte. Bifur und Bofur übernahmen die Mitte, Kíli und Fíli bildeten den Schluss. Behutsam führten sie die Pferde an die Kante heran und begannen den Abstieg. Der dichte Nebel des aufsteigenden Wassers hüllte sie ein und bildete eine Nebelbank, die die Sicht einschränkte und das Vorankommen nicht eben erleichterte. Zum Glück verlief der Pfad weniger steil als auf der ersten Hälfte der Strecke und wurde mit jeder Biegung gerade, so dass sie bald zügiger voranschreiten konnten.

Mit dem Sonnenaufgang hatten sie die Talsohle erreicht und befanden sich auf der rechten Seite des Flussbettes, das den Celduin begrenzte. Nach wie vor war der Untergrund felsig, jedoch verlief er nun in einem breiten, ebenen Band parallel zum Flussufer. Die Zeit und das stetig fließende Wasser hatten den Stein geglättet und von Geröllresten gereinigt, so dass die Hufen der Ponys sicheren Tritt fanden und sie alsbald in einen lockeren Trab verfielen. Während sie sich über das offene Gelände bewegten, hielten die fünf erneut Ausschau nach den Rabenvögeln, konnten aber nichts entdecken – nicht einmal Spatzen zeigten sich am Himmel.

Eine Weile lang wurde ihre Reise noch von dem Brausen der Wasserfälle begleitet, das schließlich vom ruhigen, monotonen Rauschen des Flusses abgelöst wurde. Das Gelände erwies sich als durchgehend gut passierbar, so dass sie schnell voran kamen und ein gutes Stück des Weges schafften. Der Tag wurde genau so schön wie der vorhergehende, die Sonnenstrahlen und der warme, laue Wind sorgten dafür, dass ihre Kleidung schnell trocknete und die Stimmung hob sich merklich. Um die Mittagszeit legten sie wieder eine kurze Rast in einer Grasmulde ein und Bofur ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen, ein Trinklied anzustimmen, das sich um eine schöne Zwergenmaid und einen hässlichen Gnom drehte, der ihr den Hof machte. Dwalin und Kíli fielen beim Refrain begeistert mit ein und selbst Fíli kam nicht umhin, breit zu grinsen. Jetzt, im hellen Licht des Tages, verblassten die Erinnerungen an den furchtbaren Traum allmählich und die gute Laune seiner Kameraden ließ ihn wieder ein wenig Hoffnung schöpfen.

Nach gut einer Stunde saßen sie erneut auf und folgten dem Celduin weiter nach Süden. Das Umland veränderte sich allmählich – die Landschaft wurde flacher und der Untergrund wechselte von Gestein zu weitem Grasland. Immer öfter sah man Gruppen von Bäumen aufragen, kleine Haine und Wäldchen aus Fichten, Lärchen, Birken und jungen Eichen. Auch den Pferdchen schien diese Landschaft sehr viel besser zu gefallen, sie griffen weit aus und galoppierten mit neu gewonnener Energie.

* * *

Gegen Spätnachmittag befanden sie sich auf einem weitläufigen Steppengebiet. Kíli, der ein gutes Stück vorausgeritten war, brachte seinen Hengst plötzlich zum Stehen, stemmte sich in den Steigbügeln hoch und blickte nach vorne. Dann drehte er sich halb zu den anderen um und winkte.

„Man kann den Waldrand erkennen!", rief er, als sie in Hörweite waren und deutete nach vorne, wo sich in der Ferne ein schmales, dunkles Band am Horizont abzeichnete.

„Sehr gut, dann schaffen wir es bis zum Einbruch der Nacht!", antwortete Dwalin und beugte sich tiefer über den Hals seines Tieres, um das Tempo noch ein wenig zu erhöhen.

Sie verzichteten auf eine weitere Rast und beschlossen, erst zu halten, wenn sie eine geeignete Stelle für das Nachtlager gefunden haben.

Die Sonne versank bereits wieder, als sie die ersten Bäume und Büsche erreichten, die die Grenze des Düsterwaldes markierten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Waldrand, den sie das letzte Mal von Westen kommend passiert hatten, standen die Pflanzen hier nicht als massive Mauer, sondern begannen vereinzelt in Form von niedrigem Gebüsch und kleinen, schlanken Schösslingen, die erst seit wenigen Sommern hier wuchsen. Auch bekamen die Zwerge nicht den Eindruck des unheimlichen und verzauberten Forstes, sondern ritten in gemächlichem Tempo in einen gesunden, frisch ergrünenden Mischwald hinein.

„Sagte Radagast nicht, der Wald ist krank? Offensichtlich haben wir Glück - hier scheint alles noch in Ordnung zu sein", erkannte Bofur, während er den Blick über das Blätterdach schweifen ließ.

„Lass dich nicht täuschen, mein Freund", ertönte Dwalins tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. „Vielleicht ist das auch nur wieder ein Blendwerk der Spitzohren, die uns glauben lassen wollen, dass dies gewöhnliche Bäume sind."

„Wie auch immer, ich habe jedenfalls nichts dagegen. Besser als gleich über eine Horde Riesenspinnen zu stolpern", erwiderte Bofur fröhlich.

Die Erwähnung der tückischen Kreaturen, die sie bereits einmal in ihren Fängen hatten, sorgte dafür, dass die Zwerge erneut wachsam wurden. Kíli legte seinen Bogen vor sich über den Sattel, um die Waffe jederzeit sofort griffbereit zu haben. Dwalin lockerte seine Axt im Gürtel. Fílis Hand wanderte zu dem längsten Dolche, den er am Gürtel trug und verharrte dort. Bifur und Bofur schienen sich sicher genug zu fühlen – sie verzichteten auf derlei Gesten, späten jedoch angestrengt in das grüne Dämmerlicht, dass zwischen den Bäumen nun rasch dunkler wurde.

Die Zwerge setzten ihren Weg noch etwa eine halbe Stunde fort, dann beschlossen sie, zwischen zwei hochgewachsenen Eichen ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Das dichte Blattwerk schloss jeden Rest von Tageslicht aus und Dwalin und Bifur machten sich nach dem Absatteln umgehend daran, ein Feuer zu entfachen, was diesmal weit besser klappte als unter den Wasserfällen. Die Funken fanden in dem Zunder sofort Nahrung und weitere, kleine Äste sorgten dafür, dass nach wenigen Minuten die ersten Flammen leckten und die Umgebung mit warmen, gelben Licht erhellten. Sie bedienten sich an dem Holzvorrat, den sie mit sich führten und legten einige Scheite auf, dann versammelte sich die kleine Gruppe rund um das Lagerfeuer.

Bifur streckte die Hände über die Flammen und seufzte wohlig. Hier unter den Bäumen war die Luft merklich kühler und die Temperatur würde über Nacht noch weiter fallen. Bofur übernahm diesmal die Rolle des Kochs und schaffte es, aus den überschaubaren Vorräten, die sie mitgenommen hatten, eine genießbare, warme Mahlzeit zu zaubern – gebratene Eier mit Schinkenstreifen und geröstetem Brot, das in Windeseile bis zum letzten Krümel vertilgt wurde.

„Schade, dass Bombur nicht mitgekommen ist", seufzte der Musikant. „Er hat das Talent, aus jeder noch so kargen Zutat eine anständige Mahlzeit zu bereiten. Lange machen unsere Vorräte das nicht mehr mit."

„Keine Sorge, morgen werden wir zusehen, dass wir Fleisch haben. Mit etwas Glück laufen uns ein paar Kaninchen über den Weg", gab Kíli optimistisch zurück, während er an dem letzten Kanten Brot knabberte.

Ein Scheit zerbarst knackend und funkenstiebend und im nächsten Moment hörten die fünf Gefährten etwas, das ihnen die gute Laune nahm: Ein fernes, aber unverkennbares Heulen, das nach einigen Sekunden aus einer anderen Richtung erwiderte wurde.

„Wölfe", knurrte Dwalin. „Oder Schlimmeres."

„Rukhskhaî*", brummte Bifur, und diesmal brauchte niemand eine Übersetzung um zu verstehen, was er meinte.

„Wir wachen diesmal zu zweit", entschied Fíli. „Ich übernehme die erste Schicht."

„Ich ebenfalls", sagte Kíli schnell.

Vielleicht würde sich nun, wenn die anderen schliefen, die Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Fíli über dessen Traum von letzter Nacht zu sprechen.

„Ich wache als Zweiter", bot Dwalin an und Bifur stimmte ebenfalls zu, die zweite Wache zu übernehmen.

Bofur, der sich nicht lumpen lassen wollte, bot eine dritte Schicht bis zum Morgengrauen an. Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile darüber, dann beschlossen sie es dabei zu belassen. Dwalin, Bofur und Bifur machten es sich beizeiten auf dem Waldboden bequem, wickelten sich in ihre Mäntel und zogen die Kapuzen über die Köpfe. Kaum eine halbe Stunde verging, bis rhythmisches Atmen und leises Schnarchen ertönte.

Fíli warf noch einen Holzscheit in die Glut, um dem Feuer neue Nahrung zu geben und starrte dann in die emporzüngelnden Flammen. Er war froh, noch nicht schlafen zu müssen – er wusste nicht, ob er in dieser Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zu tun würde. Kíli saß neben ihm und überlegte angestrengt, wie er den Anfang eines Gesprächs machen sollte, fand jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte, um zu 1beginnen. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, das nur vom leisen Knistern des Brenngutes gefüllt wurde. Schließlich hielt Kíli es nicht mehr aus, holte Luft und wollte eben etwas sagen, als ein lauteres Knacken schräg hinter ihnen ertönte.

Alarmiert fuhren die beiden Zwerge herum. In Fílis Händen tauchten wie aus der Luft gegriffen zwei Wurfdolche aus, so schnell hatte er die kleinen Waffen gezogen. Kíli sprang auf, schnappte in derselben Drehung seinen Bogen, hangelte nach einem Pfeilschaft und zog den schlanken Bolzen heraus. In einer fließenden Bewegung legte er den Pfeil auf die Sehne, spannte diese straff und zielte in die tintenschwarze Finsternis. Dann hielt er den Atem an und lauschte. Herzschläge verstrichen, in denen es still blieb. Dann ertönte das Geräusch zum zweiten Mal.

Ohne auf einen Angriff zu warten ließ Kíli die Bogensehne los und schickte den Pfeil auf seine tödliche Reise.

 _*„Warge"_


	11. Der sechste Weggefährte

Das Geschoss sirrte durch das angrenzende Unterholz, vorbei an einem der Eichenstämme, und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Die Zwergenbrüder warteten angespannt auf eine Reaktion, und zwei Herzschläge später erklang ein unterdrückter Aufschrei. Kíli spurtete los, setzte mit einem Sprung über Dwalin hinweg, der quer zur Feuerstelle lag und sich nun mit einem verschlafenen Grunzen rührte, und tauchte ebenfalls in der Finsternis ein. Fíli griff geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Ast, der aus dem Feuer ragte, hielt das brennende Ende als Fackelersatz vor sich und folgte seinem Bruder auf dem Fuß.

Sie hetzten durch den dunklen Wald, immer darauf bedacht, nicht mit einem plötzlich auftauchen Hindernis zu kollidieren, und stießen in etwa hundert Schritt Entfernung auf einen dunklen, unförmigen Umriss, der eben versuchte, sich auf dem blätterbedeckten Waldboden aufzurappeln und dabei einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete. Offenbar handelte es sich um etwas, das auf zwei Beinen lief und eventuell sogar sprechen konnte. Kíli wagte einen Versuch, indem er schnell sein Schwert zog und die Klinge auf den Fremden richtete.

„Noch eine Regung und du bist tot", zischte er drohend.

Der Schatten verharrte, als er der scharfen Spitze gewahr wurde, die sich dicht vor der Stelle befand, an der das Gesicht saß. Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg konnte erkennen, dass der Fremde eine Art Lederhaube trug – zumindest hoffte er, dass es eine war.

Fíli trat einen Schritt auf die Gestalt zu und hob die Fackel etwas höher, so dass der Lichtschein sie vollends erfasste. Das unstete Flackern offenbarte groben braunen Wollstoff, unter dem hier und da Metall aufblitzte, sowie dunkel patiniertes Leder, das zu einer Rüstung gehören konnte. Das Gesicht, welches eindeutig humanoide Züge aufwies, wurde in der unteren Hälfte von einem Schal verdeckt. Stirn, Brauen, Wangen und die halbe Nase verschwanden tatsächlich unter einer Kappe, die nur die Augen erkennen ließ, die zuerst angsterfüllt, dann mit deutlichem Erkennen zu den beiden Zwergen hinaufstarrten.

Langsam und behutsam hob der Unbekannte eine Hand, die in einem nietenbesetzten Handschuh steckte, zog den Schal herunter und griff den Rand der Kopfbedeckung. Bemüht keine hastige Bewegung zu machen, die Kíli dazu veranlassen könnte das Schwert einzusetzen, zog er die Lederhaube herunter und präsentierte sein Antlitz. Auf den Gesichtern der beiden Brüder zeigte sich maßloses Erstaunen als sie nun endlich erkannten, dass es sich um einen allzu vertrauten Zwerg mit hellbraunen Haaren und großen, dunklen Augen handelte, der vor ihnen auf dem Waldboden kauerte.

„Ori?", fragte Fíli verblüfft und senkte die Fackel ein wenig, so dass sie nicht länger blendete.

Der junge Zwerg war der letzte, mit dem er hier gerechnet hatte. Auch Kíli beeilte sich nun, das Schwert aus Oris Reichweite zu bringen und schob es wieder in der Lederscheide an seiner Hüfte.

Die Miene des Sitzenden spiegelte pure Erleichterung, als er rief: „Mahal sei Dank, ich habe euch endlich eingeholt!"

Fíli streckte die Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen und der Zwerg nahm die Hilfe dankend an. Schwerfällig erhob er sich in dem schweren Rüstzeug, das er trug und klopfte in einer verlegenen Geste Staub und Dreck von Hose und Umhang.

„Verdammt, ich hätte dich fast erschossen! Was machst du hier und wo ist Nori?", fragte Kíli, der sich allmählich von der Überraschung erholte.

Ehe Ori etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt Fíli ihm das Wort ab.

„Lasst uns das im Lager besprechen – dort ist es sicherer als hier und die anderen drei wollen garantiert auch wissen, was passiert ist."

Der junge Zwerg stimmte umgehend zu und die drei Kameraden machten sich auf den Rückweg. Wenige Minuten später waren sie zurück an der Feuerstelle, wo sie von Bifur, Bofur und Dwalin erwartet wurden, die auf Grund des Lärms wach geworden waren und ihnen neugierig und kampfbereit entgegen sahen. Ihre Verblüffung war nicht minder gering, als sie Ori erkannten.

„Ist das nicht der Falsche von den Dreien? Wo ist Nori?", ließ Dwalin verlauten und trieb dem Zwerg damit die Röte ins Gesicht.

Ori schwankte innerlich zwischen grenzenloser Erleichterung und der Angst, sie könnten ihn nun doch noch zurückschicken. Anscheinend freute sich keiner der verbliebenen Anwesenden übermäßig, ihn zu sehen.

„Das klären wir gleich; jetzt lass ihn doch erst einmal hier ankommen", erwiderte Fíli wenig freundlich in Dwalins Richtung.

Er hatte Oris Blick bemerkt und ahnte, worum sich dieser sorgte. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, den er schon in der Vorhalle zeigte, nachdem er seine Teilnahme ausgesprochen und Dori ihn so brüsk zurückgehalten hatte. Er angelte nach dem Wasserschlauch, der neben seinem Lager lag und reichte ihn an den Neuankömmling, den dieser dankbar annahm und zur Hälfte leerte, ehe der schlimmste Durst gestillt war. Tatsächlich hatte er seit zwei Tagen kaum etwas getrunken, geschweige denn gerastet, sondern war wie der Teufel geritten, um die Gruppe einzuholen.

Ehe Ori sich niederließ, schälte er sich aus dem schweren Rüstzeug, das er ebenfalls seit seinem Aufbruch nicht mehr abgelegt hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als würden Tonnen von seinen Schultern genommen werden und er seufzte erleichtert. Als er den Harnisch, die Schulterplatten und Armschienen losgeworden war, fühlte er sich schon wesentlich wohler. Mit untergeschlagenen Beinen ließ er sich an der Feuerstelle nieder, während die anderen Zwerge, die geduldig gewartet hatten, zusammenrückten und endlich seine Geschichte hören wollten. Er erzählte ausführlich von dem Gespräch mit Nori, dem Plan, den die beiden erdacht und schließlich umgesetzt hatten; von den Umständen, die zu der Verzögerung und schließlich dazu führten, dass er den Anschluss verlor.

„Ich drückte mich noch eine ganze Weile in der Halle herum, bis ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass ich alleine war. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber es muss sich um Stunden gehandelt haben. Dann schlich ich in die Höhle, nahm das dort verbliebene Reittier und machte mich auf den Weg, um euch so schnell wie möglich nachzufolgen. Glücklicherweise war die Spur der anderen Tiere noch frisch genug, denn das Pony fand den Weg zielstrebig bis zum See. Dort wurde es langsamer und anscheinend hat das steinige Gelände dafür gesorgt, dass die Fährte verwischt wurde; jedenfalls ritt ich weiter in Richtung Süden, ohne auf Spuren zu stoßen. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, lagerte ich am Ufer. Ich konnte in der Ferne die Wasserfälle hören, wagte mich aber wegen der Dunkelheit nicht weiter."

Dass er die ganze Nacht vor Angst kein Auge zugetan hatte, verschwieg er vorsorglich.

„Da warst du gar nicht so weit von uns entfernt. Wir haben in der Mitte der Steilwand ein Plateau gefunden, auf dem wir unser Lager aufschlugen", warf Bofur an dieser Stelle ein.

„Als der Tag hereinbrach, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg und wagte den Abstieg, was sich als sehr lang und schwierig herausstellte, da der Stein an vielen Stellen glitschig war."

„Wem sagst du das", brummte Dwalin.

„Jedenfalls folgte ich unten weiter dem Fluss und verlor am Waldrand die Orientierung", beschleunigte Ori seine Erzählung. „Ich irrte eine ganze Weile durch das Unterholz ohne die Spur eines Pfades zu finden, bis ich schließlich in der Dunkelheit ein Licht ausmachte und beschloss, mich anzuschleichen um zu sehen, ob es sich um Zwerge, Elben oder Scheusale handelte."

„Dabei warst du leider nicht sonderlich erfolgreich", kommentierte Kíli mit einem Anflug von Schuldbewusstsein.

„Wir hielten dich für eine der Kreaturen, die nachts durch die Wälder streifen und wollten sicher gehen, nicht plötzlich einer Horde Spinnen oder ähnlichem gegenüber zu stehen. Zum Glück war es zu dunkel, um dich zu treffen."

„Naja", begann der junge Zwerg gedehnt, „der Schuss war trotzdem gut gezielt."

Er drehte den Kopf, so dass seine rechte Gesichtshälfte, die im Schatten gelegen war, beleuchtet wurde. Auf seiner Wange zeichnete sich eine dünne, blutige Linie ab.

„Ich hatte Glück, es ist nur eine Schramme."

„Ein paar Zentimeter weiter wäre es nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen", sagte Bofur kopfschüttelnd. Kíli erbleichte erneut und beschloss, über diese Gegebenheit nicht näher nachzudenken. Er war stolz auf sein Talent, hätte sich einen Treffer in diesem Fall aber niemals verzeihen können.

Bevor das Thema unangenehm werden konnte, wechselte Bofur schnell die Gesprächsrichtung.

„Was ist mit dem Pony geschehen?"

Ori deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter.

„Ich habe es ein paar hundert Meter von hier an einem Baum angebunden."

„Dann sollten wir es holen, bevor die Wölfe darauf aufmerksam werden."

Bifur und Bofur hatten sich schon erhoben, folgten Fílis Beispiel mit der Fackel und stapften in die Dunkelheit. Kíli kramte derweilen in dem Proviantbeutel und förderte Schinken, ein Stück Käse und etwas altbackenes Brot zu Tage, das er an Ori weiterreichte. Heißhungrig machte sich der junge Zwerg, der seit dem überstürzten Aufbruch nichts mehr gegessen hatte, über die Mahlzeit her. Schon beim ersten Bissen merkte er, wie hungrig er war und aß alles mit großem Appetit bis auf den kleinsten Krümel auf. Als er den letzten Rest Brot hinunterschluckte, kehrten die anderen beiden Zwerge mit dem Pony zurück. Das Tier wirkte ruhig und schien in dem dunklen Wald keine Angst zu verspüren; anscheinend lauerte in unmittelbarer Umgebung keine Gefahr durch Wildtiere. Mit einem leisen Wiehern begrüßte es die übrigen Tiere, die in der Nähe des Lagers an einen Baumstamm gebunden waren und Bifur führte es zu der Gruppe und nahm Sattel und Gepäck ab.

Fíli wollte Ori gerne in die Route einweihen, merkte aber schnell, dass der junge Zwerg von der Müdigkeit übermannt wurde. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Sinne ständig in Alarmbereitschaft waren – jetzt, da er sich in der Sicherheit der Gruppe befand, klang die Aufregung ab und er begann, jeden Muskel zu spüren, der bei dem langen Ritt belastet wurde. Seine Augen wurden schmaler und er unterdrückte halbherzig ein Gähnen. Also verzichtete der Blonde darauf, verschob es auf den kommenden Morgen und wies Ori an, sich schlafen zu legen, was dieser dankbar tat. Er wickelte sich in den Umhang und es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis er vernehmlich schnarchte.

Dwalin stocherte mit einem Ast in der Glut, blickte zu dem jungen Zwerg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verrückt, das muss ich schon sagen, aber er ist fest entschlossen", brummte er und in seiner Stimme lag Anerkennung. „Ich weiß nur nicht ob ich Nori dafür versohlen soll, dass er ihm so einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat."

„Warte ab, bis wir wieder zurück sind – bis dahin wird er sich bewährt haben, dann ist es vielleicht nicht mehr nötig", schmunzelte Fíli.

Es rührte ihn auf seltsam Art und Weise, dass der junge Zwerg so viel Tapferkeit und Willen zeigte, diese Queste mit ihnen gemeinsam durchzustehen. Er war froh, dass sie nun ihren sechsten Mann dabei hatten.

Wie befürchtet wartete der junge König in dieser Nacht vergeblich auf den Schlaf und so absolvierte er seine Wache zuerst mit Bifur und Bofur, die nach der Aufregung um die erste Schicht baten, und im Anschluss mit Dwalin und Kíli. Der jüngere Bruder bedauerte es, nun nicht mit Fíli unter vier Augen sprechen zu können, doch als der alte Krieger begann, Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit über die Heldentaten der Zwerge und insbesondere über die Taten von Thorin Eichenschild zu erzählen, lauschte er bald gebannt und vergas sein Anliegend vorübergehend.

Als der Morgen graute, weckten sie die anderen Kameraden, verpackten ihre Habseligkeiten und zogen mit dem erwachenden Tag weiter in den unheimlichen Wald hinein.

* * *

Sechs Tage lang ritten die Zwerge, ohne dass nennenswerte Dinge geschahen. Sie überquerten den Fluss an einer seichten Stelle und bewegten sich nach wie vor in der Nähe des Waldrandes, obwohl das Gehölz eher den Anschein machte, als wären sie bereits im Herzen des Waldes. Allmählich wurden die Bäume älter, das Unterholz dichter und die Vegetation verwachsener. Das Licht, das durch das Laub zu ihnen hinunter drang, war von einem grünen Schimmer durchsetzt, der der Umgebung etwas Unwirkliches verlieh. Sie kannten den Anblick bereits von ihrer ersten Reise, konnten sich aber der Wirkung trotzdem nicht entziehen. Es schien, als würden sich die Bäume verschieben und mehr als einmal mussten sie anhalten und sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht im Kreis geritten waren. Einmal lichtete sich der Hain, den sie passierten, so weit, dass sie in der Ferne den Celduin glitzern sehen konnten und wussten, dass sie sich noch immer in die richtige Richtung bewegten.

Am siebten Tag stießen sie auf eine breite Schneise, die quer in den Wald verlief und sich in der Ferne zwischen den Stämmen verlor. Sie hielten an und beschlossen eine kurze Rast, um die Karten zu studieren.

„Das müsste die alte Waldstraße sein", sagte Fíli, blickte auf den gezeichneten Plan und dann auf die Strecke, die vor ihnen lag. „Ein anderer Weg dieser Größenordnung ist hier nirgends verzeichnet."

Kíli blickte skeptisch auf Straße.

„Dann wird sie schon lange nicht mehr genutzt – man erkennt weder frische Huf- noch Radspuren, die auf Reiter oder Karren oder beides hinweisen."

Er musterte die Bäume, die links und rechts den Pfad überschatteten und deren Blätterdach auch hier soweit hereinragte, dass jegliches Sonnenlicht nur gefiltert auf dem Boden ankam.

„Jedenfalls scheint die Straße breit und gut genug in Schuss zu sein, um bequem darauf zu reiten", meinte Bofur und zuckte die Achseln.

Ihn schien die Aussicht, ihren Weg darauf fortzusetzen, wenig zu bekümmern.

„Wagen wir es. Und erinnert euch daran, was Gandalf damals über die Elbenwege sagte: Verlasst sie niemals."

Fíli rollte die Karte zusammen, verstaute sie in dem Rucksack, der auf dem Rücken des Ponys befestigt war und saß auf.

Langsam, in Schritttempo reitend, drangen sie tiefer in das Gehölz vor. Sie waren vielleicht ein, zwei Meilen gekommen, als sich Wald erneut merklich verdichtete. Die Stämme, die sie nun sahen, waren so dick, dass es mehrere Personen benötigte, um sie zu umschließen. Bei einem Blick nach oben konnte man nicht sagen, wo ein Baum anfing und der andere aufhörte – das Astwerk schien eine einzige, verfilzte Masse zu sein. Die Luft war erfüllt von hellen Punkten, die überall herum zu schwirren schienen und bei denen es sich offenbar um Pollen oder etwas in der Art handelte.

„Erinnert ihr euch daran, dass wir die Orientierung verloren haben und bei den Spinnen gelandet sind? Der Zauberer meinte, es könnte an den Pilzen und Sporen liegen. Wir sollten etwas dagegen tun, ehe sie wieder unsere Sinne verwirren", fiel es Dwalin beim Anblick der staubgroßen Kügelchen ein und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

Sie banden sich Tücher vor Mund und Nase, die die Luft filtern sollten und es schien tatsächlich zu klappen, denn sie ritten so unbeschadet bis in den späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages.

Dann tat sich ein neues Problem auf, diesmal in Form des Waldes selbst.

Fíli war ein Stück vorausgeeilt, um die Strecke auszukundschaften. Als er zu den anderen Zwergen zurückkehrte, verriet seine Miene, dass es Schwierigkeiten gab.

„Dort vorne endet der Weg in einer Mauer aus Stämmen. Anscheinend hat sich die Natur der Straße bemächtigt, jedenfalls ist kein Pfad mehr zu erkennen und ein wirkliches Durchkommen ist ebenfalls nicht möglich."

„Was machen wir nun?", hakte Ori nach und warf einen Blick auf die nähere Umgebung.

Kíli ließ ein Seufzen vernehmen.

„Das, was wir auf keinen Fall tun sollten – wir weichen vom Weg ab."

Fíli nickte bestätigend.

„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, befürchte ich."

Wie um seine Worte unheilvoll zu unterstreichen, erklang in diesem Moment ein Heulen. Sie hatten die Wölfe in den letzten Nächten ab und zu gehört und entsprechend gewacht, aber bis jetzt war keines der Tiere auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe des Lagers gekommen. Entweder war es das Feuer, das sie verschreckte, oder sie belauerten die Reisegruppe aus sicherer Entfernung und warteten auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zum Angriff. Was es auch war, sie mussten sich in Acht nehmen, vor allem jetzt, da das Geräusch auch schon am Tag ertönte.

Dwalin übernahm die Spitze des kleinen Zuges, drückte seinem Pony die Fersen in die Flanken und dirigierte es zu einer Stelle am Wegesrand, wo die Bäume nicht ganz so dicht standen. Schwach zeichneten sich Spuren von Tieren auf dem moosigen Untergrund ab und markierten einen Wildpfad, der rechtwinkelig von der Straße wegführte. Das Pony zeigte, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, leichten Widerwillen, als Dwalin es auf diesen Pfad führen wollte. Der Zwerg setzte die Hacken seiner Stiefel energischer ein und das Pferdchen gab schließlich nach und betrat den lockeren Waldboden. Die anderen Zwerge bildeten ohne Absprache eine Reihe und folgten dem Krieger in das dichte Unterholz.

Kíli bildete den Abschluss, drehte sich nach ein paar Metern noch einmal um und warf einen Blick zurück. Obwohl sie noch keine fünf Minuten geritten waren, sah er die Straße nicht mehr, sondern nur noch kniehohes Gebüsch, flechtenüberwucherte Felsen und vereinzelte, drahtige Grasbüschel, die zwischen dem herabgefallenen Laub, das den Boden vollständig bedeckte, hervorlugten. Alles, was an Zivilisation erinnerte, war von Grün und Braun verschlungen worden. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie mit dem Pfad auch die Sicherheit verlassen hatten und sich nun herausstellen würde, was sie tatsächlich erwartete. Er drehte den Kopf nach vorne und trieb sein Reittier etwas schneller an, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Während er auf das Ende der Reihe zuhielt, erklang erneut das Geheul, und diesmal kam es ihm so vor, als wäre es bedeutend näher.


	12. Zwischenspiel - Dáin

Wolfsgeheul war es auch, das Dáin in dieser Nacht aufschreckte. Der Zwergenkönig lag in seinem Zelt in dem kleinen Lager, das die Zwerge erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgeschlagen hatten und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Die dünne Stoffbahn schirmte den Blick ab, aber nicht die Geräusche, die hereindrangen. Als sich der Laut widerholte, erhob er sich von der Lagerstatt, die aus warmen Fellen und Decken bestand, schwang die Beine über den Rand und stand auf. Er streckte sich und die Gelenke knackten deutlich hörbar. Dáin verfluchte sein Alter innerlich, das sich gerade auf langen Reisen bemerkbar machte. Er sollte nicht hier sein, sondern in den Eisenbergen, bei seinem Volk und bei dem Thron. Aber die Umstände zwangen ihn dazu, also musste er es durchstehen. Lieber hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen, als eine Schwäche zuzugeben.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Eisenberge überkam ihn, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, Schwermut. Die Bewohner der Berge litten allmählich unter den stetigen Angriffen, die von Osten kamen, teils durch die Orks verursacht, teils durch die wilden Menschen, die in den östlichen Grenzgebieten lebten und die weiterhin Verehrung für den dunklen Lord betrieben, der vor Jahren verschwunden war. Die Zwerge, die in den Gebirgszügen lebten, bildeten die letzte Bastion der zivilisierten Welt, bevor das Ödland begann. Seit Dáin denken konnte, verteidigten er und seine Männer die Grenze gegen die Eindringlinge von außen. Aber dieser Schutzwall begann zu bröckeln, seit sich die Angriffswellen verschärft hatten – und das war der Fall, als er mit fünfhundert Kriegern losgezogen war, um dem Hilferuf seines Vetters Thorin in den Erebor zu folgen.

Er hatte sein Reich dafür nahezu schutzlos zurückgelassen, und wie es schien, sollte das nun sein Verhängnis werden. Kurz nach dem Ende der Schlacht war ein berittener Bote zu ihm gekommen, der ihm in knappen Worten die Nachricht überbrachte, dass es einen Ausfall gegeben hatte. Die verbliebenen Wachen schlugen die Horde Ostlinge mit verzweifelter Anstrengung zurück, aber mehr als die Hälfte seiner Männer war gefallen, darunter zwei seiner besten Generäle. Dáin brauchte nun selbst Unterstützung und eine Zufluchtsstätte, die kommenden Angriffen Stand halten würde und gleichzeitig sein Volk schützte. Er hatte den Tod Thorin Eichenschilds auf dem Schlachtfeld erlebt und plötzlich war die Aussicht auf diese Zuflucht in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Als Verwandter Thorins wusste er um seinen Anspruch auf den Thron und die Tatsache, dass Thorin keine Kinder zurückgelassen hatte, die nachfolgen würden, machte daraus eine reelle Chance.

Nur leider hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis die potentiellen Nachfolger präsentiert worden waren: Thorins Neffen aus den Ered Luin, die außer der Reise zum Einsamen Berg kaum Erfahrungen gesammelt hatten und noch halbe Kinder waren. Dáin hatte versucht, sie mit der Drohung auf die Herausforderung einzuschüchtern, hatte gehofft, der eine möge an seinen Verletzungen sterben, musste aber schließlich zugeben, dass er die Brüder unterschätzt hatte. Sie erwiesen sich als zäher und sturköpfiger als er erwartete. Natürlich hätte er ihr Ableben heimlich beschleunigen können, aber die Gefahr war zu groß, dass die verbliebenen Zwerge des Erebor misstrauisch geworden wären und den nächsten entfernten Verwandten des Adelshauses präsentiert hätten, nur um einen Herrscher aus den eigenen Reihen auf dem Thron zu haben. Er konnte schlecht die gesamte, verbliebene Durinslinie umbringen – und er hatte die Zwerge zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits öffentlich herausgefordert. Vielleicht war es vorschnell gewesen, aber er konnte seine Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen, da er als Absicherung einiger seiner Männer mitgenommen hatte, um genug Zeugen für die Bestätigung des jungen Zwerges zu erhalten. Hätte er selbst einen Rückzieher gemacht, so hätte er sich vor den eigenen Untertanen zutiefst beschämt.

Zum Glück war er während des Aufenthaltes in seinen Hallen auf die Legende der Durinskrone gestoßen und hatte sofort seine Gelehrten einberufen, um mehr Informationen zu erhalten. Hildur, einer der ältesten Zwerge seines Stammes, fand schließlich eine Karte, die eine ziemlich genaue Wegbeschreibung lieferte, sowie eine exakte Zusammensetzung der Metalle, aus der die Krone geschaffen wurde und die tatsächlich nur in den Tiefen von Khazad-dûm zu finden sind. Dies hatte Dáin davon überzeugt, dass es sich um einen realen Gegenstand handeln musste – warum auch sollte ein so mächtiger Herrscher wie Durin, unter dem ein komplettes Zwergenreich entstand, keine Krone besitzen? Er wusste nicht, ob sie wie in den alten Beschreibungen aussah, konnte jedoch davon ausgehen, dass ein Schmuckstück dieser Art existierte.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, dieses zu finden und als Erster zurück im Einsamen Berg zu sein.

Dáin hatte noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand: Da er die Zusammensetzung und die einzelnen Materialien kannte, aus der das Kleinod bestand, hatte er drei Zwerge für seine Reise ausgewählt, die nicht nur Krieger, sondern auch hochbegabte Eisenschmiede waren. Sie waren in der Lage, vorsichtshalber ein Replikat anzufertigen, das er vorzeigen könnte, sollte er nicht fündig werden. Damit sicherte er seine Machtstellung definitiv und dank der Kunstfertigkeit seiner Männer würde sie so täuschend echt wirken, dass niemand es wagen würde, seine Behauptung anzuzweifeln.

Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken: Er benötigte Mithril. Dieses seltene Metall bildete die Grundlage, und es kam außer in den Nebelbergen nirgendwo anders vor. Also sah er sich gezwungen, die Reise tatsächlich anzutreten, statt sich unbemerkt in der Nähe des Erebor zu verschanzen und dort sein Werk verrichten zu lassen, um triumphierend zurück zu kehren. Außerdem musste er ein Auge auf die Erebor-Zwerge haben, die aufgebrochen waren – nicht auszudenken, wenn sie die echte Krone tatsächlich fänden und ihn als Lügner enttarnen würden. Nein, auf ihr Scheitern zu vertrauen war Dáin zu heikel.

Während er diese düsteren Gedanken ein ums andere Mal in seinem Kopf wälzte, legte er seinen rostroten Eisenpanzer an, zurrte die Armschienen fest und warf den Umhang über die Schultern, ehe er das Zelt verließ und in die sternenklare, kalte Nacht hinaus trat.

Zwischen den Unterkünften brannte ein Lagerfeuer, dass die Finsternis nur unzureichend vertrieb, aber wenigstens das Gefühl von Schutz vermittelte. Zwei Zwerge saßen hier und hielten Wache – einer gehörte zu den Schmieden und hörte auf den Namen Yvo; in der anderen Gestalt erkannte er seinen engsten Vertrauten und Berater wieder. Der Zwerg mit dem geflochtenen Schweif hörte auf den Namen Egil, Haradssohn, und zählte bereits seit vielen Jahren zu Dáins Tross. Bereits als junger Krieger hatte er sich in der Armee verdient, war schnell zum Hauptmann, dann zum Offizier aufgestiegen und wurde bereits mit 134 Jahren in den Stand des Generals befördert. Seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt diente er dem König nun als persönlicher Leibwächter und obendrein als enger Berater, wenn es um Kampftaktiken ging. Dáin schätzte Egils Loyalität ihm und den Zwergen des Eisenberges gegenüber und wusste, dass er ihm blind vertrauen konnte. Deshalb trat er nun an das Feuer, wandte sich an Yvo und forderte ihn auf, sie alleine zu lassen. Der Zwergenschmied erhob sich ohne Widerrede und schlurfte in Richtung der angebundenen Ponys davon.

Dáin ließ sich schwerfällig auf den frei gewordenen Schemel nieder und starrte in die Flammen, während die Wölfe in der Ferne klagende Laute ausstießen.

„Sie kommen mit jeder Nacht näher", begann er das Gespräch.

Egil wandte ihm den Blick zu und seine hellen, wasserblauen Augen hefteten sich auf den König.

„Sie werden irgendwann angreifen", bestätigte er, „aber nicht unter diesem Mond."

Die Stimme des Zwerges war wohltönend und klang für seine kriegerische Erscheinung fast eine Spur zu sanft und zu kultiviert. Sie stand damit im krassen Gegensatz zu den Kampfmalen, die er trug; darunter eine lange, feine Narbe, die sich auf der rechten Seite seines Gesichtes vom Haaransatz über das Augenlid bis fast zum Mundwinkel zog. Ein Ork hatte diese Wunde in Azanulbizar geschlagen und es grenzte an ein Wunder, das der Zwerg überlebt hatte und noch mehr, dass er dabei sein Augenlicht nicht verlor. Dáin war es, der den Ork letztendlich erschlug und Schlimmeres verhinderte – seitdem hatte Egil geschworen, dem König auf ewig mit seinen Waffen und notfalls mit seinem Leben zu dienen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, den Weg durch die Berge zu nehmen. Wir sind dem Gundabad-Berg sehr nahe und du weißt, dass es hier vor Orks nur so wimmelt", gab Dáin zu bedenken.

Egil legte den Kopf etwas schief.

„Das mag sein, aber die Grünhäute sind ein kalkulierbares Wagnis, im Gegensatz zu den unberechenbaren Gefahren, die in den Wäldern der Spitzohren lauern. Hier bewegen wir uns wenigstens auf vertrautem Terrain. Zumal wir über die Gebirgszüge direkt in das Nebelgebirge gelangen, den Weg über den Rothornpass nehmen können und so innerhalb von vierzig Tagen den Spiegelsee erreichen."

„Das stimmt, in der Tat. Trotzdem beunruhigt es mich, dass die Gruppe unserer Gegner eben jene Route gewählt hat, die an den Flüssen vorbei und durch die Wälder führt, obwohl sie so viel gefahrvoller erscheint. Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas gibt, das wir übersehen haben", sinnierte Dáin, während er mit der Fußspitze einen herausragenden Scheit in das Feuer schob und beobachtete, wie die Flammen erst zaghaft, dann zunehmend gieriger an dem trockenen Holz leckten.

Egil ließ ein leises Lachen ertönen.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Dáin musste schmunzeln – es war schwer, etwas vor dem Zwergenkrieger zu verbergen. Er hatte die Gabe sofort zu erkennen, wenn jemand auswich und denjenigen schonungslos darauf anzusprechen.

„Ich möchte, dass du vorausreitest – allein, als Spähposten, sozusagen. So bist du schneller unterwegs und erreichst den See wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile früher."

„Was tue ich dort?"

Dáins Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Dafür sorgen, dass sie die Krone nicht vor uns finden. Halte sie notfalls mit Gewalt davon ab."

Egils Ausdruck verriet nicht, was er von diesem Auftrag hielt, aber er erhob sich sofort.

„Dann werde ich keine Zeit verlieren."

Dáin hatte lange überlegt, ob er seinen besten Mann voraus schicken sollte und damit riskierte, dass Orks oder Wölfe die geschrumpfte Gruppe angriffen. Doch er wollte eine weitere Absicherung auf seiner Seite haben und deshalb blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Neben dem Auffinden des Artefaktes gab es noch die Voraussetzung, dass die Zwerge in den Erebor zurückkehrten – ihre Rückkehr zu verhindern war sein letzter Ausweg, wenn alle anderen Pläne scheiterten. Er beobachtete, wie Egil die Eingangsplane eines Zeltes zurückschlug und im Inneren verschwand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er zurückkam – gepanzert mit einem eisernen Vollplattenharnisch, schweren Schienbeinschützern und einem Helm, durch dessen Brille und Nasal das Gesicht fast unkenntlich gemacht wurde. Das bemerkenswerteste an der Ausrüstung war der Umstand, dass alle Teile matt geschwärzt waren und ihm erlaubten, nahezu perfekt mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen. An seiner Seite baumelte ein Langschwert in einer schwarzen Lederscheide und zwei Wurfäxte hingen dicht auf Hüfthöhe. Der weite Umhang ließ seine Gestalt noch massiger erscheinen und flatterte wie ein Schatten um ihn herum.

Natürlich war Egil in die Route eingeweiht, die sie nehmen wollten und er kannte die prägnantesten Punkte, an denen er sich orientieren konnte. Er war absolut zuversichtlich, die Strecke nach Khazad-dûm alleine in wesentlich schnellerem Tempo reiten zu können und, wenn er ungesehen durch das Gebirge kam und nicht in Kämpfe verwickelt wurde oder ausweichen musste, den See in maximal dreißig Tagen zu erreichen.

Er trat noch einmal an Dáins Seite und sagte: „Ich bin bereit."

„Mögen die Götter dir beistehen", wünschte der König seinem Vasallen Glück und erhob sich, um ihn mit einem festen Händedruck zu verabschieden.

Der Krieger brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen, die Aufgabe war klar.

Er wählte unter den Reittieren das schnellste und kräftigste Pony, sattelte und zäumte es rasch und geschickt und befand sich eine knappe Viertelstunde später im Schutze der Nacht auf dem Weg, der ihn direkt nach Süden und zu der einstigen herrschaftlichen Heimstatt der Zwerge bringen würde.

Dáin hatte sich wieder gesetzt, lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht und verspürte wiederholt das Gefühl, eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, die ihn seiner Bestimmung ein ganzes Stück näher brachte. Ein leises, grimmiges Lachen erklang aus seiner Kehle. Er würde diesen Zwerglingen schon zeigen, wer sich bald tatsächlich König unter dem Berg nennen durfte.


	13. Die verlorene Siedlung

Die Zwerge hatten sich verirrt.

Niemand in der Gruppe wollte es zugeben oder offen aussprechen, doch jetzt, nach dem fünften Tag in den Tiefen des Waldes, hing die Erkenntnis nahezu greifbar zwischen den Gefährten. Müde trotteten sie vor oder neben den Ponys durch das dichte, verfilzte Unterholz, um die Tiere ein wenig zu schonen, die es auf dem kaum vorhandenen Wildpfad schwerer hatten als die leichtfüßigen Zwerge. Knollige Wurzelstränge bedeckten den Boden, Flechten und Moos breiteten sich auf den schmalen Pfaden aus und bildeten glitschige Untergründe oder tückische Stolperfallen. Unzählige Male hatten sie schon halten müssen, um den Huf eines Tieres aus einer hölzernen Spalte oder von dünnen, grünen Strängen befreien zu müssen, die die Fesseln der Reittiere umschlangen und einen Sturz herausforderten. Da sie langsamer vorankamen als erwartet, wanderten sie auch in der Dunkelheit so gut es ging weiter und behalfen sich mit Fackeln, statt ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Das Wolfsgeheul, das immer wieder abwechselnd von allen Seiten erscholl, war zu einem stetigen Begleiter geworden, der sie inzwischen nicht nur in der Nacht, sondern auch tagsüber regelmäßig verfolgte.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass es keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür gab, dass sie sich noch in die richtige Richtung bewegten. Die Bäume ähnelten sich enorm und waren teilweise so sehr miteinander verwachsen, dass sie mehr wie eine kompakte Mauer wirkten, als ein lebendiges Stück Natur und die Zwerge laufend zum Ausweichen zwangen. Die Äste und Kronen ragten so hoch in den Himmel hinauf, dass man die Spitzen oft nur erahnte oder, bei besonders alten Exemplaren, gar nicht sah. In Folge dessen wurde das Licht der Sonne noch mehr gedämpft, so dass ein dämmeriges Zwielicht entstand, das die Konturen der Landschaft verwischte und das Auge durch ein unstetes Spiel aus Licht und Schatten verwirrte. Den Tageswechsel merkten sie nur daran, dass es dunkler und heller wurde, niemals aber wirklich Tag und Nacht. Sobald die Sonne untergegangen war, begannen einige der Pflanzen hier im Herzen des Forstes phosphoreszierend zu leuchten und tauchten die Umgebung in einen fahlen, grünlichen Schimmer. Das erleichterte ihnen zwar das Vorankommen in der Dunkelheit, aber an Schlaf war in dieser unheimlichen Atmosphäre nicht zu denken.

Entsprechend war die Stimmung mittlerweile auf den Tiefpunkt gesunken und sogar Bofur, der bis zum Schluss tapfer versucht hatte die Truppe mit Liedern und Geschichten bei Laune zu halten, hatte inzwischen aufgegeben. Nun tappte er schweigend hinter Bifur her, die Zügel seines Ponys locker in der Hand und tief in Gedanken versunken. Fíli, der als Erster voran schritt, zog zum wohl hundertsten Mal die Hauptkarte aus der Gepäckrolle und studierte sie im Gehen, so als hoffe er, sie möge bei genügend geduldiger Betrachtung plötzlich einen Weg offenbaren, der sie rasch und sicher durch das Gehölz führte. Aber seine Hoffnung war vergebens – das Papier zeigte nur das, was es immer tat: Ein weitläufiges Waldgebiet, auf dem nichts als angedeutete Bäume zu erkennen war.

Kíli, der hinter ihm lief, hatte die Zügel locker um die Armbeuge gelegt, um beide Hände frei zu haben, und überprüfte wiederholt die Straffheit der Bogensehne. Ihre Vorräte waren bis auf ein paar Trockenfrüchte und einige Streifen Dörrfleisch erschöpft und seine wachsamen Augen suchten stetig den Wald nach etwas ab, was sich zu jagen lohnte. Gestern hatte er in der Dämmerung tatsächlich ein mageres Kaninchen erlegt, das jedoch kaum gereicht hatte, den Hunger der sechs Zwerge zu stillen. Ansonsten begegnete ihnen, mit Ausnahme von schwarzen Eichhörnchen kaum etwas, das sich zu jagen lohnte.

Die kleinen, flinken Tiere beobachteten sie von den niedrigeren Ästen der Bäume aus mit winzigen, roten Augen und schienen jeden ihrer Schritte zu verfolgen. Er hatte vor einigen Tagen eines der Tiere erlegt um zu prüfen, ob ihr Fleisch genießbar war, hatte jedoch beim ersten Bissen festgestellt, dass sie zäh und bitter schmeckten und ihr Blut ebenso schwarz war wie ihr Fell. Daraufhin hatten die Zwerge ganz schnell beschlossen, die Finger von diesen kleinen Biestern zu lassen. Das Dumme war nur, dass sich kein anderer Waldbewohner zeigte, wo immer die merkwürdigen Baumbewohner auftauchten; und das taten sie in den letzten zwei Tagen massenhaft. Gerade in diesem Augenblick sah der dunkelhaarige Zwerg ein Huschen und seine Finger legten sich um einen der Pfeile, als er das Tier erneut als schwarzbepelzten Störenfried enttarnte und die Hand wieder entspannte.

Dwalin hatte die Bewegung ebenfalls bemerkt und teilte Kílis Enttäuschung. Sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich und wenn er nicht bald etwas Ordentliches zwischen die Zähne bekam, würde er sich doch noch auf die Eichhörnchen verlegen und zur Not ein Dutzend davon verspeisen, übler Geschmack hin oder her. Während zurückliegender Wanderschaften und Feldzüge hatte der alte Krieger schon etliche Male mehrere Tage ohne Nahrung und mit wenig Wasser auskommen müssen – trotzdem zerrte die unheimliche Umgebung, die ständige innere Unruhe und der Schlafentzug auch langsam an seiner Substanz. Außerdem hatte er ständig ein Auge auf Ori, der als Jüngster der Truppe die Entbehrungen am deutlichsten spürte.

Er war bereits mehrfach aus dem Tritt geraten, gestolpert oder um ein Haar gestürzt und zweimal hatte Dwalin ihn nur durch einen beherzten Griff davor bewahren können, auf dem Boden zu landen. Sein Gesicht sah blass aus und auch sein leerer Magen meldete sich laut und vernehmlich. Doch er beklagte sich nicht mit einem Wort, sondern biss die Zähne zusammen und marschierte ebenso stur voran, wie der Rest der Truppe. Während der stetigen Wanderung verbrachte er die Zeit damit Texte in seinen Gedanken zu formulieren, die ihn von dem Hungergefühl ablenkten und die er während der kurzen Rastphasen niederschrieb. Auch fertigte er mehrere, detaillierte Zeichnungen der Umgebung an und hier kamen ihm die dämmrigen Lichtverhältnisse entgegen, vor allem in der Nacht.

Bifur und Bofur bildeten wieder einmal den Schluss und während Bofur leise pfeifend versuchte, sich wenigstens selbst ein wenig Mut zu machen, schritt Bifur stumm aus, murmelte ab und zu etwas in seinen schwarzweiß gesträhnten Bart und betrachtete dafür die Umgebung umso genauer. Ab und zu wandte er sich mit einer Frage an seinen Vetter, die dieser beiläufig beantwortete, aber ansonsten zog er das Schweigen vor. Bofur fragte sich im Stillen oft, was wohl in Bifurs Kopf vor sich ging und welche Gedanken ihn beschäftigten. Der Zwerg sprach wenig und Bofur war, ausgenommen die Älteren ihrer Gemeinschaft, einer der wenigen, der neben Westron fließend Khuzdûl in allen Formen sprach. Zwar beherrschte jeder Zwerg von Grund auf die geheime Sprache, aber viele der Älteren waren so darauf erpicht die Geheimhaltung vor anderen Völkern zu wahren, dass sie sich kaum darin unterhielten und kaum mit den jüngeren Zwergen darin kommunizierten. Daher hatten diese sich angewöhnt die allgemein gültige Sprache vorzuziehen, auch wenn sie mit ihrem eigenen Volk verkehrten. Die Zwergensprache wurde auf Namen, Begrüßungen und Flüche beschränkt und nicht wenige hatten Probleme damit, ausschweifende Sätze zu verstehen, was es dem armen Bifur manchmal schwer machte, mit anderen zu kommunizieren - deshalb zog er die Einsilbigkeit vor.

Nun war er es jedoch, der die Stille durchbrach. Seine Augen hatten etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt und er packte Bofur kurzerhand am Umhang, um ihn zum Anhalten zu bringen und deutete zwischen ein paar Baumstämmen hindurch.

„Sakhab u, Budkhul-tharakh*!", rief er leise.

Bofur kniff die Lider ein wenig zusammen und sah angestrengt in die Richtung. Zuerst erkannte er nicht, was der andere Zwerg meinte dann jedoch erblickte er einen kegelförmigen Stein, der etwa dreißig Schritte weit im Wald aufgestellt worden war. Die Form erschien ihm zu gleichmäßig und zu glatt, als dass die Natur diese geschaffen haben konnte. Zwar entdeckte er keine Schriftzeichen darauf, dafür jedoch etwas anderes: Flache Steinplatten zogen sich, halb von Pflanzen überwuchert, in einem sanften Bogen um den Stein herum und verschwanden eine Anhöhe hinauf.

„Hey, seht euch das an!", rief er lauter, als angemessen war, erregte damit aber die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kameraden.

Der Zug hielt an und alle Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, als er zu der Stelle deutete und meinte: „Bifur hat eine Wegmarkierung entdeckt – sie sieht alt aus, aber vielleicht liefert sie uns endlich einen Hinweis darauf, wo genau wir in diesem verfluchten Wald eigentlich sind."

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hob sich der Schleier der Lethargie und die Unternehmungslust kehrte zurück. Ori wurde dazu bestimmt auf die Ponys aufzupassen, während sich die übrigen Gefährten dem Pfad näherten und den Grenzstein oder Wegposten betrachteten. Er enthielt tatsächlich keine Inschrift, aber aus der Nähe betrachtet erkannten sie nun die Bearbeitungsspuren von Meißeln und Feilen auf der Oberfläche.

„Jemand muss ihn vor langer Zeit hier aufgestellt haben", mutmaßte Kíli, der die Finger über den grauen, mit feinen rötlichen Adern durchzogenen Fels gleiten ließ.

In den Fugen hatte sich Moos gesammelt und breitete sich von dort stetig weiter aus. Irgendwann würde es den Fels gänzlich überziehen und dann würde niemand mehr die Bedeutung dieses Steins erkennen – für die Zwerge jedoch war es ein Glücksfall, dass er bis jetzt den Elementen getrotzt hatte.

Fíli blickte nachdenklich auf die Steinplatten herunter.

„Vielleicht führt uns dieser Weg aus dem Wald hinaus, vielleicht auch einfach nur tiefer hinein", wog er ihre Chancen ab. „Egal wohin er geht, wir haben nicht viel zu verlieren."

„Lasst ihn uns folgen, zumindest bis zur Hügelkuppe. Vielleicht sehen wir dann endlich, wo wir uns befinden", pflichtete Dwalin bei.

Sie kehrten gemeinsam zu Ori zurück, nahmen ihm die Zügel ab und machten sich an den Aufstieg.

Die Erhebung war sanft und sie hatten keine Probleme, die Kuppe zu erreichen. Tatsächlich schien sich hier eine Art Lichtung zu befinden, denn schon während des Erklimmens stellten sie fest, dass sich das Licht veränderte und merklich kräftiger wurde als am Grund des Waldbodens. Das gab neuen Mut und als sie endlich auf der Anhöhe standen, bot sich ihnen ein Anblick, den keiner von ihnen erwartet hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite hin fiel der Hügel sanft ab und endete ihn einem Talkessel, in dessen Mitte sich eine Ruine befand. Die Zwerge staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die Überreste von Mauern, verlassene Gebäude und die Andeutungen von Straßen erkannten. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Siedlung, die einst von Elben angelegt worden und aus einem unbekannten Grund schließlich wieder aufgegeben wurde. Sie schien schon lange leer zu stehen, denn die Natur hatte sich bereits wieder einen guten Teil der bebauten Fläche zurückerobert.

Auch hier wuchsen Gräser, Ranken und Farne zwischen den Platten, die die Wege markierten und junge Bäume, deren Samen durch den Wind in die offenen Türen und Fenster getragen wurden, sprossen dort, wo einst Teppiche und Fußböden gelegen hatten. Die meisten Mauern waren im Laufe der Zeit durch Wind und Wetter so stark beschädigt worden, dass sie schließlich unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht eingebrochen waren. Dächer waren zusammengesackt und hatten ebenfalls nachgegeben, Bohlen faulten oder waren bereits geborsten. Alles schien jedoch durch die Elemente zu kommen, denen die Bausubstanzen ausgesetzt waren - nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Stadt eingenommen oder durch eine Katastrophe zerstört worden war.

Zögernd stiegen sie die Erhebung hinab, in Erwartung einer unerfreulichen Begegnung die Hände an ihre Waffen gelegt. Auch wenn die Stadt aussah, als wäre sie unbewohnt, musste dies nicht unbedingt der Fall sein. Der Weg war kurz und die Hufe der Ponys klapperten hörbar, als sie den weichen Waldboden verließen und auf ehemals sorgfältig angelegtes Straßenpflaster traten. Das Geräusch hallte von den Mauerresten wieder und erzeugte den Eindruck, als würden doppelt so viele Reiter die Siedlung betreten, als tatsächlich anwesend waren. Unauffällig bleiben zu wollen hatte keinen Sinn, da sie sich eh schon verraten hatten.

Also hob Dwalin die Stimme und rief laut: „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"

Sie lauschten dem Echo nach und verharrten fast eine Minute; wartend auf eine Erwiderung. Doch niemand antwortete, nur der Wind säuselte leise um die Steine und Stämme.

„Scheint tatsächlich niemand da zu sein", wagte Ori es, die neuerliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Umso besser. Ich bin wenig scharf darauf, jemanden kennen zu lernen, der freiwillig hier wohnt – völlig abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt. Dagegen sehen Thranduils Kerker aus wie ein einladender Gasthof", bemerkte Kíli.

Bofur warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu.

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dorthin zurück willst", zwinkerte er in die Richtung des dunkelhaarigen Zwerges.

Kíli grinste zurück und konterte: „Wenigstens haben sie dort hübsche Wächterinnen."

Die Zwerge lachten leise und entspannten sich ein wenig. Vorsichtshalber, um ja keine bösen Überraschungen zu erleben, durchsuchten sie die Häuser der näheren Umgebung, fanden aber in allen das gleiche Bild. Verlassene Räume, teils leer, teils mit wenig Möblierung ausgestattet, die jedoch kaum noch zu gebrauchen waren. Betten mit eingeknickten Beinen, kaputte Tische und Schemel, hier und da sogar ein irdenes Gefäß, meistens jedoch zerbrochen.

Fíli trat als Letzter aus einem der Häuser und gesellte sich zu den anderen, die sich auf der Straße versammelt hatten.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre hier wirklich lange niemand mehr gewesen. Lasst uns rasten und die Nacht hier verbringen. Ich denke, einen komfortableren Ort finden wir heute nicht mehr."

Die fünf Gefährten waren mehr als einverstanden – die Aussicht, so etwas wie ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, lockte sie mehr als die Ungewissheit, was mit den Bewohnern geschehen war. Sie gingen noch ein Stück weit zwischen die Häuser und traten bald auf einen kleinen, runden Platz, der offensichtlich das Zentrum bildete. Die ganze Anlage konnte in ihrem Gesamtausmaß nicht größer als Bruchtal sein, eher kleiner.

Sie führten die Ponys in eine der Ruinen und verbarrikadierten die Türöffnung mit einigen Holzbalken, die sie auf Brusthöhe aufstapelten. So entkamen die Tiere nicht, konnten sich jedoch frei bewegen und mussten nicht angeleint werden. Die Zwerge selbst bezogen ihr Quartier in einem Gebäuderest schräg gegenüber, an dem eine Außenwand fehlte, die Balkenkonstruktion unter dem Dach jedoch noch so stabil aussah, dass sie nicht befürchten mussten, sich in Kürze darunter begraben zu finden. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen entfachten Bofur und Dwalin ein Feuer im Schutze der Mauern unter dem Kaminabzug. Fíli legte sein Bündel und den schweren Wollumhang neben die Lagerstätte, streckte sich und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich sehe mich mal um, ob es etwas Interessantes zu finden gibt", sagte er und wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang.

„Warte, ich komme mit."

Kíli, der sich schon niedergelassen hatte, stand auf und trat auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Ich begleite euch ebenfalls", bot Ori an. „Dann sehe ich mehr von den Ruinen – vielleicht lässt sich ein Hinweis finden, was hier geschehen ist."

Bifur, Bofur und Dwalin zogen es vor, am wärmenden Feuer zu bleiben und so zogen die drei Zwerge los und streiften durch die umliegenden Straßen und Gassen. Ori saugte jedes Detail auf, das sich ihm bot und kritzelte mit einem Stück Holzkohle Notizen auf ein loses Blatt, dass er eingesteckt hatte. Er würde sie später in ausführlicher Form in sein Buch übertragen. Auch ein paar schnell dahingeworfene Skizzen fanden ihren Platz auf dem Bogen. Seinen Hunger hatte er völlig vergessen, so fasziniert war er von ihrem Fund. Während er gerade dabei war, eine Hausfassade zu zeichnen, wandte er sich an die Brüder, ohne den Blick von seiner Arbeit zu heben.

„Es ist seltsam – auf den ersten Blick meint man, dies wäre von Elben erbaut, aber es sieht ganz anders aus als die Baukunst von Bruchtal und in den Waldelbenreichen. Die Säulen wirken wie stilisierte Bäume, aber sie sind weit primitiver in der Ausführung, als die in den Hallen des Elbenfürsten."

Kíli hörte den Ausführungen des jungen Zwerges nur mit halbem Ohr zu – Häuser und deren Beschaffenheit fesselten ihn wenig – aber Fíli schien dies zu interessieren, denn er betrachtete die Gebäudereste nun genauer.

„Der ganze Zierrat fehlt", stellte er schließlich fest. „Die Blattornamente und Durchbrüche… alles ist kompakter und funkioneller."

Er deutete auf den Türstock eines der größeren Häuser, die sich vor ihnen befanden.

„Seht ihr das Wappen dort?"

Das Relief, aus Sandstein geschliffen, war teilweise zerstört, doch man konnte erkennen, dass es einen stilisierten Baum darstellte, über dessen Krone mehrere, unkenntlich gewordene Einkerbungen eingemeißelt gewesen waren. Oris Hand mit der Kohle flog über die Seite und zeichnete das Wenige, was es zu erkennen gab.

Die beiden hätten bestimmt noch weiter über die Architektur gefachsimpelt, aber Kíli hatte wenig Lust, ein Gespräch über Mauern zu führen. Er wollte die Chance endlich nutzen und seinen Bruder ein paar Minuten alleine haben, um mit ihm reden zu können. Seit sie von der alten Waldstraße abgebogen waren, hatte sich die Gruppe nicht getrennt und wenn, dann waren sie immer zu zweit oder zu dritt gegangen.

Deshalb trat er nun zwischen Ori und Fíli und meinte: „Das Gebäude sieht offiziell aus – was meinst du Ori, würdest du dich mal im Inneren umsehen? Vielleicht findet sich ja etwas, das uns nützen könnte. Fíli und ich sichern derweilen die nähere Umgebung."

Der Blondschopf öffnete den Mund, augenscheinlich um zu protestieren, aber Ori kam ihm zuvor.

„In Ordnung. Ich rufe, wenn ich etwas gefunden habe."

Sprach und verschwand, von Wissensdurst getrieben, im Eingang des Hauses.

Kíli wandte sich sofort um und ging ein paar Schritte weit die Straße hinunter, während Fíli ihm notgedrungen folgte.

Als sie sich außer Hörweite befanden, fragte der Dunkelhaarige: „Zum wiederholten Male - was ist los mit dir? Du schläfst kaum noch und wenn doch, dann kurz und unruhig. Ich weiß, dass du träumst und dass es offensichtlich alles andere als angenehm ist."

Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Fíli seufzte lautlos. Er hatte befürchtet, das Kíli ihn irgendwann darauf ansprechen würde, schließlich hatte er Recht. Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe riss sich regelrecht um die nächtlichen Wachen und wenn ihm tatsächlich einmal die Augen zufielen, hatte er immer die Angst, sein Geist könnte erneut die schrecklichen Bilder der Schlacht heraufbeschwören. Oder das Monstrum, das seinen Bruder tötete.

Er überlegte, ob er ausweichend antworten sollte, aber Kíli sah ihn so direkt an, das es ihm nicht möglich war.

„Ja, es sind Albträume", gab er schließlich widerwillig zu.

„Seit wann?"

„Es hat etwa zwei Wochen vor unserem Aufbruch begonnen", rückte Fíli zögernd damit heraus.

„Und wovon träumst du?", ließ der Dunkelhaarige nicht locker.

Wenn Fíli nicht reden wollte, musste man ihm sprichwörtlich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, und Kíli gehörte nicht eben zu den Personen, die in dieser Beziehung Geduld hatten. Er brachte die Dinge lieber schnell auf den Punkt.

„Thorin. Meistens von der Schlacht und ich sehe ihn jede Nacht sterben", sagte der Blonde schließlich leise.

Die Tatsache, dass er auch von dem Tod seines Bruders träumte und das ihn dieser Traum mehr mitgenommen hatte als alle anderen, verschwieg er.

Kílis Blick wurde milder.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich denke sehr oft an ihn und begreife es noch immer nicht, dass wir ihn nie wieder sehen werden. Du hattest nicht einmal Gelegenheit, dich wirklich von ihm zu verabschieden", sagte er und seine Worte klangen tröstend.

Anscheinend glaubte er, Fíli mache sich insgeheim Vorwürfe, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, Thorin rechtzeitig zur Hilfe zu kommen, aber das war es nicht. Allmählich kamen ihm die Träume wie Vorahnungen vor, so als würde bald etwas geschehen, dass er ebenfalls nicht verhindern konnte und das seinen kleinen Bruder betraf – oder er war schlicht dabei, langsam aber sicher den Verstand zu verlieren. So oder so, Fíli graute vor beiden Optionen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es das", stimmte er zu und in seinen Ohren klangen die Worte hohl und unaufrichtig, aber es war ihm momentan sehr daran gelegen, dieses Thema abzuwenden.

Und Kíli tat ihm den Gefallen, nicht weiter nachzubohren, sondern es dabei zu belassen.

„Heute Nacht werden Dwalin und ich die erste und Bifur und Bofur die zweite Wache übernehmen und du wirst schlafen", ordnete er noch in strengem Tonfall an, worauf Fíli mit einem ergebenen Nicken antwortete.

„Lass uns Ori suchen und dann zurückgehen – vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, aus den Resten noch etwas halbwegs Genießbares zu zaubern", schlug er vor und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Sie ahnten noch nicht, dass in dieser Nacht keiner der Gefährten ein Auge zu tun würde.

* * *

1*„Seht mal, eine Wegmarkierung!"


	14. Angriff der Wölfe

Als Kíli, Fíli und Ori zu ihren Kameraden zurückkehrten, hatten diese das Lager vollständig eingerichtet und es sich um die wärmenden Flammen bequem gemacht. Bifur hantierte neben der Feuerstelle herum – zu seiner Linken lang der Proviantbeutel. Anscheinend bemühte er sich, aus den kärglichen Resten noch etwas zu bereiten, das ihre leeren Mägen wenigstens halbwegs füllen würde.

Dwalin hatte seinen Umhang ausgebreitet und sich darauf ausgestreckt. Mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen und halb geschlossenen Augen verfolgte er den Flug der Funken, die zusammen mit dem Rauch von den knisternden Scheiten aufstiegen und unterhalb des Dachstuhls in der Dunkelheit verglühten. Durch ein etwa kopfgroßes Loch in den Schindeln konnte man ein Stück Himmel erkennen und sogar vereinzelte Sterne schimmern sehen. Nachdem sie tagelang von Baumstämmen und Astwerk umschlossen gewesen waren, war dieser Anblick eine wahre Wohltat. Bofur, der eine Pfeife zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und sich in seinem Rucksack auf die Suche nach Tabak gemacht hatte, hielt in der Kramerei inne, als die drei Gefährten zu ihnen stießen.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", erkundigte er sich und ließ die Pfeife ohne Zuhilfenahme der Hände in den Mundwinkel wandern.

Kíli und Fíli schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe, Ori dagegen nickte begeistert.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden, das uns vielleicht weiterhilft und uns sagt, wo wir uns befinden."

Dies war in der Tat mal eine Neuigkeit. Die Zwergenbrüder hatten ihn auf ihrem Rückweg vor dem Haus mit dem Wappen abgefangen und er hatte sie sofort informiert, aber als er ins Detail gehen wollte, wurde er von Kíli unterbrochen.

„Warte bis wir im Lager sind, dann erfahren es gleich alle", meinte er, und Ori hatte zugestimmt und geschwiegen.

Nun hielt ihn aber nichts mehr.

„Ich habe mich in einem der Häuser umgesehen und bin auf Kartenmaterial gestoßen", erklärte er, während er ein eng gewickeltes Blatt zu Tage förderte, das abgegriffen und alt aussah und dessen Ränder bereits ausgefranst und brüchig waren.

Wasser hatte das Material zusätzlich angegriffen und dunkle Stockflecken verursacht, die sich wie krankheitsähnliche Male in die dünne Tierhaut gefressen hatten. Es knisterte hörbar, als Ori es nun mit größter Sorgfalt entrollte, bedacht darauf, nichts zu verwischen oder zu zerreißen.

Die Zwerge beugten sich über die Karte, deren dunkle Linien trotz des Alters erstaunlich gut zu erkennen waren. Es musste sich um eine Übersicht der näheren Umgebung handeln, denn auf den ersten Blick entdeckte keiner von ihnen eine bekannte Stelle. Außerdem war die Karte nicht nur alt im Material, sondern auch in der Darstellung. Zum Vergleich holte Fíli den Plan aus dem Gepäck, der ihnen als Wegweiser diente, entrollte ihn und legte ihn neben Oris Fund.

„Dort sehen die Umrisse ähnlich aus", meinte der blonde Zwerg und wies auf einen Abschnitt, der sich in etwa die Mitte des Waldlandreiches markierte.

Sie befanden sich ein ganzes Stück südwestlich des Zentrums.

„Dann sind wir doch richtig gewandert", kommentierte Kíli erleichtert. „Und morgen früh richten wir uns einfach nach dem Stand der Sonne, dann wissen wir, wo Süden ist."

Er grinste gut gelaunt.

Oris Aufmerksamkeit galt noch immer dem Dokument.

„Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf Daten oder darauf, wer diese Karte erstellt hat", bemerkte er mit leichter Enttäuschung.

Der Raum, in dem er den Wegweiser entdeckt hatte, war bis auf einen alten, zusammengebrochenen Schreibtisch und einem mottenzerfressenen Teppich leer gewesen. Der Eigentümer hatte alles mitgenommen, was ihm wertvoll erschien. Warum er ausgerechnet die Pergamentrolle zurückgelassen hatte, konnte der Zwerg sich nicht erklären – jedenfalls ruhte seine Hoffnung darauf, etwas über das Verschwinden der Bewohner zu erfahren. Leider stimmte es, das Papier war völlig schmucklos und enthielt außer der Darstellung des Waldes und einigen Markierungspunkten keine Hinweise. In winziger Schrift waren einzelne Koordinaten notiert und mitten auf die Karte ein Wort geschrieben worden, das sich ziemlich genau an der Stelle befand, wo sie gerade lagerten. Der junge Zwerg kniff die Augen zusammen und bemühte sich, die Schrift zu entziffern.

„Ca…lenb…âr. Calenbâr", las er langsam vor, dann blickte er seine Kameraden an. „Das scheint elbisch zu sein. Hat jemand von euch diesen Namen schon einmal gehört?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Wer auch immer diese Stadt erbaute, hat uns jedenfalls für diese Nacht einen großen Dienst erwiesen", sagte Bofur, nahm nach erfolgloser Suche die Pfeife aus dem Mund und gähnte.

Dann wandte er sich an Bifur: „Was macht das Essen?"

„Irmishel*", brummte dieser und Bofur seufzte zufrieden.

„Fertig? Wunderbar, das wurde auch Zeit."

Nachdem sie ihr Mahl, vorwiegend bestehend aus angebratenem Dörrfleisch und trockenem Zwieback, beendet hatten, wickelten sich die Zwerge in die Mäntel und Bifur, Bofur und Fíli suchten sich eine Schlafgelegenheit, während Kíli und Dwalin sich für die Nachtwache bereit machten. Ori rückte näher an das Feuer, um genügend Licht für seine Aufzeichnungen zu haben, die er zu Ende bringen wollte, ehe er sich hinlegte.

Der junge Zwergenkönig wählte eine etwas abseits gelegene Stelle im hinteren Teil der Ruine, rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und wandte das Gesicht den Schatten zu. Er starrte in die Finsternis auf die Steinwand und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Müdigkeit. Seine Muskeln schmerzten mittlerweile von der täglichen Anspannung und ein beständiges Pochen hatte sich in seinen Schläfen eingenistet, das es ihm langsam schwer machte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Trotzdem durfte er nicht ruhen, denn sobald Fíli die Augen schloss, kehrten die Bilder zurück. Er musste dafür nicht mal mehr wirklich einschlafen, damit sein Geist sie herauf beschwor.

Thorins ausdrucklose Miene, als das Orkschwert in seinen Körper drang, dunkles Blut, das unaufhaltsam aus der Wunde sickerte und mit jedem Tropfen mehr Lebensenergie kostete. Die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen, dass es zu spät war. Kílis schweißüberströmtes, fiebriges Gesicht, auf dem sich zuerst ein überraschter, dann ein entsetzter Ausdruck ausbreitete, als die nadelspitze Dolchklinge in seine Brust stieß und zielsicher das Herz fand. Der unbarmherzige Druck seiner Finger um Fílis Hand, der es nicht schaffte, sie loszulassen…

Er riss die Augen auf, die ihm trotz aller Anstrengungen doch zugefallen waren, und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und die Finger seiner linken Hand, die im Traum die des Jüngeren umschlossen hatte, kribbelten und fühlten sich taub an. Geistesgegenwärtig bewegte er sie ein paar Mal, um das Blut wieder zum Zirkulieren zu bringen, dann drehte er sich um und blickte zu Dwalin und Kíli, die in der Nähe des Feuers saßen. Er konnte nicht lange weggedöst sein, denn die Szenerie hatte sich kaum verändert – selbst Ori war noch wach – außer, dass sich die drei Zwerge ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatten und angestrengt in die Dunkelheit starrten.

Im nächsten Moment hörte Fíli es: Das unheimliche Heulen der Wölfe. Dies war wohl auch der Grund, der ihn aus seinem flüchtigen, unruhigen Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Es klang sehr nah. Sehr viel näher, als in den letzten Nächten.

Ein zweiter Laut durchbrach die Nacht und diesmal schien er direkt aus den Ruinen auf dem Platz zu kommen. Es war ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren, das von den Mauern vielfach zurückgeworfen wurde.

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung sprang Dwalin nun auf und zog blitzartig eine der beiden Äxte sowie den schweren Streithammer aus der Gürtelschlaufe. Jeder Muskel war angespannt und sein Gesicht hatte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen verdüstert. Kíli folgte ihm, lockerte das Schwert an seiner Seite, dann spannte er in einer fließenden Bewegung den Bogen und zielte in die Dunkelheit. Bifur und Bofur, die anscheinend beide ebenfalls nur leicht geschlummert hatten, warfen die Decken zurück, griffen ihre Waffen und erhoben sich.

Auch Fíli befreite sich aus dem Wollumhang, stand auf, angelte nach seinem Waffengurt und zog die Zwillingsklingen, die er normalerweise auf dem Rücken trug. Er trat an die Seite seines Bruders und nahm Haltung an: Beide Schwerter aufrecht, die Arme leicht angewinkelt und die Klingen ein wenig überkreuzt, so dass sein Oberkörper gedeckt war. Seine Füße suchten automatisch den richtigen Stand, dann verharrte er in der Ausgangsposition. Bifur gesellte sich neben ihn, ging leicht in die Knie, verlagerte das Gewicht auf ein Bein und hielt die Saufeder mit der klingenartigen Spitze auf halbe Höhe erhoben. Ein leises Grollen kam über seine Lippen, so als wolle er auf die Laute der Raubtiere antworten, und in seinen Augen funkelte es erwartungsvoll. Bofur sprang hinzu und deckte die rechte Seite seines Vetters, indem er seinen Kriegshammer zückte und auf Schulterhöhe hielt, so dass er schnell zuschlagen konnte. Ori zog das Kurzschwert, das er an seinem Gürtel trug, hielt die Klinge auf Brusthöhe und sah alles andere als glücklich darüber aus, die Waffe führen zu müssen.

„Bildet einen Halbkreis und bleibt mit dem Rücken so dicht am Feuer, wie ihr könnt", gab Dwalin flüsternd Anweisungen.

Während er noch sprach, ertönte von der linken Seite ein lautes Hecheln, das von dem leisen Tappen schwerer Pfoten begleitet wurde. Die Wölfe – wenn es denn welche waren – schienen die Gegner zu umschleichen und sie den Geräuschen nach allmählich einzukreisen. Die sechs Gefährten starrten in die Dunkelheit und versuchten, wenigstens Schemen auszumachen um zu erkennen, wo ihre Feinde lauerten. Doch hier auf der Lichtung hatte die Nacht vollends Einzug gehalten und der Schein des Feuers, das in ihrem Rücken unruhig flackerte und ihre Schatten auf dem Boden tanzen ließ, reichte gerade einmal vier, fünf Schritte weit, ehe der Saum der Finsternis begann. Fast wünschten sie sich die unheimliche, phosphoreszierende Dämmerung des Waldinneren zurück.

Die Aktivitäten der Angreifer verstummten plötzlich und eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus. Nur der Wind pfiff leise zwischen den Gebäuden und das unterdrückte, schwere Atmen der Zwerge war zu vernehmen. Kíli strengte seine Augen noch mehr an, doch sein Blick vermochte die Dunkelheit nicht weiter als zehn Schritte zu durchdringen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen. Zwar verfolgten die Bestien sie bereits seit Tagen, aber dass der Angriff jetzt kam und an einem Ort, an dem sie sich halbwegs sicher gefühlt hatten, überraschte nun.

Plötzlich und völlig ohne Vorwarnung löste sich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit, sprang mit weit aufgerissenen Kiefern auf Kíli zu und wollte ihn zu Boden reißen. Der Angriff erfolgte so schnell, dass es der Zwerg nicht einmal mehr schaffte, den Pfeil abzuschießen. Handtellergroße Pfoten rammten gegen seinen Brustkorb und sorgten dafür, dass er die Spannung verlor, mit der er die Sehne straff hielt und der aufgelegte Pfeil nutzlos auf den Steinboden klapperte. Ein Aufschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, als die dunkle Gestalt über ihn hinweg setzte und er nach hinten stürzte. Fílis reflexartigen beherzten Zugriff war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht mit dem Rücken voran in die Feuerstelle fiel. Der Blondschopf zerrte den Jüngeren mit einem Ruck am Wams zurück und für einen Moment kämpften beide um ihr Gleichgewicht, fingen sich aber schließlich wieder - was sie vor einem vorzeitigen Ende bewahrte.

Dann, als wäre der Angriff dieses einzelnen Tieres ein Zeichen gewesen, brach rings um sie die Hölle los.

Ein halbes Dutzend Wolfskreaturen, viel größer als gewöhnliche Grauwölfe, lösten sich nun aus den umliegenden Schatten und umkreisten die Gefährten in immer enger werdenden Bahnen.

Sekunden später brach der Erste aus der Formation aus und warf sich auf Dwalin, der ihm am nahesten stand. Der Krieger ließ seine Axt sprechen und versenkte die scharfe Schneide mit einem kräftigen Hieb zur Hälfte im Schädel des Untiers, ehe es ihn erwischen konnte. Dieses brach daraufhin mit einem gequält klingenden Jaulen zusammen, nicht ohne noch einmal mit den mächtigen Kiefern in die Richtung des Kriegers zu schnappen, bevor es sein unsägliches Leben aushauchte. Während der Zwerg noch an dem Holzgriff zog, um das verkantete Blatt aus dem Schädelknochen zu lösen, sprang bereits von links der nächste Wolf heran und entblößte eine Reihe scharfkantiger Reißer, die sich Dwalins Arm gefährlich näherten. Er ließ sich dadurch aber wenig beeindrucken, sondern schwang mit einem wilden Schrei den Kriegshammer, der die empfindliche Nase des Wolfes streifte. Das Tier brach den Angriff ab und zog sich kläffend und fiepend zurück.

Kíli hatte sich von dem ersten Angriff erholt und den Bogen zur Seite geworfen, da die Distanzwaffe für den Kampf nutzlos geworden war. Stattdessen zog er sein Schwert und hielt sich nun denselben Gegner vom Leib, der ihn erst vor wenigen Herzschlägen attackiert hatte. Der Wolf war, von dem Schwung getragen, über ihn hinweg geflogen und in seinem Rücken auf dem festen Lehmboden des Hauses aufgekommen, wo er sich sofort herumwarf und einen erneuten Angriff auf Kílis ungeschützte Rückseite wagte. Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg wirbelte herum, ließ die blitzende Schwertklinge kreisen und trieb die Kreatur damit erneut zurück. Sein Atem flog und die Muskeln in Schultern und Rücken schienen zum Zerreißen gespannt zu sein. Dies war etwas völlig anderes als das Training, dass sein Bruder und er in den letzten Wochen geprobt hatten und er fühlte sich unwillkürlich in die Schlacht der Fünf Heere zurückversetzt.

Fíli neben ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen – seine Miene war angespannt und er focht mit wilder Entschlossenheit gegen eine der schwarzfelligen Bestien. Die Schwerter in seinen Händen verschwammen zeitweise zu hellen, rotierenden Blitzen, als er Ausfall um Ausfall wagte und seinen Gegner an den Rand des Lichtkreises zurückdrängte. Der Wolf knurrte und duckte sich, suchte nach einer Lücke im kreisenden Stahl und schien abzuwägen, ob er einen erneuten Sprung wagen konnte. Ehe er sich zu einem Entschluss durchrang, beendete Fíli sein Leben mit einem hart geführten Schlag, der das Eisen tief in den schutzlosen Nacken trieb, Fell und Muskeln zerteilte und schließlich die Wirbel durchtrennte. Lautlos brach der Gegner zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Keuchend richtete sich der blonde Zwerg auf – schwarzes Blut, das auf Grund der Heftigkeit des Schlages aus der Wunde gespritzt war, sprenkelte sein Gesicht und verlieh seinen Zügen etwas Martialisches.

Am Schlimmsten aber wütete Bifur unter den Gegnern. Mit der langen, speerartigen Waffe war er in der Lage, sich dich Wölfe auf Distanz zu halten und sie gleichzeitig mit der breiten, flachen Klinge, die beidseitig scharf geschliffen war und nadelspitz zulief, zu erlegen. Zwei der Tiere gingen auf sein Konto und das, welches Dwalin erfolglos angriff und nun versuchte, in Oris Nähe zu gelangen, fand plötzlich die Spitze der Saufeder zwischen den Rippen wieder. Der Wolf stieß ein Röcheln aus und das Pfeifen darin ließ deutlich erkennen, dass Bifur die Lunge erwischt hatte. Dann brach auch dieser Gegner zusammen, nahezu zeitgleich mit Kílis Angreifer, dem sich die Gelegenheit bot sein Schwert in der Flanke des Wolfes zu versenken und der diese Chance umgehend nutzte. Vom eigenen Schwung getragen schaffte die Bestie noch einen Schritt und schlitzte sich damit selbst die Seite auf, was ebenfalls ihr sicheres Ende bedeutete.

Wie auf eine stumme Vereinbarung hin zogen sich die Zwerge erneut in Richtung Lagerfeuer zurück, die Waffen nach wie vor erhoben. Sie alle nutzten die kurze Pause, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen – zwar hatte das ganze Kampfgeschehen nur einige Minuten gedauert, doch die Kreaturen waren in Kraft und Schnelligkeit nicht zu unterschätzen. An den Kadavern sahen sie deutlich, dass diese Wölfe mindestens doppelt so groß waren, wie gewöhnliche – sie ähnelten mehr den Wargen, auch wenn es keine waren. Und sie kämpften trotz aller Wildheit mit einer Berechnung, die niemand erwartet hätte. Fast schien es, als würden sie eine Taktik verfolgen und wie zur Bestätigung wurde die Dunkelheit erneut von wogenden Schatten und Knurren erfüllt.

„Jemand verletzt?", wandte sich Dwalin atemlos an die Kameraden.

Sie verneinten – alle waren unbeschadet davon gekommen.

„Seid vorsichtig, das war nur die Vorhut, um uns auszutesten", warnte der Krieger leise. Seine Worte bestätigten sich bereits in der nächsten Sekunde, als sich wiederholt mehrere Leiber aus der Finsternis schälten. Diesmal waren es acht von ihnen, und sie betrieben das gleiche Spiel: Sie kreisten die Zwerge ein, dann wagte der Erste den Angriff.

Diesmal war Bofur an der Reihe und auch er zögerte keinen Augenblick, sondern ließ das Hammerkopfende seiner Waffe sprechen und drosch mit aller Kraft auf den breiten Schädel der Kreatur. Fellreste und blutige Fetzen blieben an der rauen Seite des schweren Eisenkopfes kleben und man vernahm deutlich das knackende Geräusch, als der Knochen unter dem Aufprall brach. Sie gesellte sich in den Staub zu ihren erfolglosen Kameraden.

Die übrigen Gegner verteilten sich wieder und hielten die Zwerge in Schach, doch eine Bestie hatte es auf etwas ganz anderes abgesehen. Fíli sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Wolf zuerst witterte, dann abdrehte und lautlos zu einem der verlassenen Gebäude huschte. Er zwängte seine massige Gestalt über die aufgetürmten Balken durch die Türöffnung - gleich darauf war das schrille Wiehern der Ponys zu vernehmen, als das Raubtier unter ihnen zu wüten begann. Die zuvor schützenden Mauern waren zur Todesfalle geworden. „Kíli!", rief er seinem jüngeren Bruder zu, der sich soeben seines zweiten Gegners entledigt hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte auf und verstand sofort. Er ging in die Hocke, griff Pfeil und Bogen, sprang auf und lief mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten an den Rand des Lichtkreises. Er hob die Waffe, zielte einen Herzschlag lang und schoss, als er das bleiche Auge des Raubtieres in der Türöffnung aufleuchten sah. Die Pfeilspitze versank in dem hellen Rund und das Knurren und Geifern ging in ein schrilles Kreischen über, das schließlich erstarb.

Statt sich wie zuvor zurück zu ziehen und den Zwergen eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen, änderten die Bestien nun ihre Taktik. Sie griffen Einzeln oder Paarweise an, sprangen an den Truppenmitgliedern vorbei, attackierten sie und zogen sich anschließend sofort zurück, statt es auf einen Zweikampf ankommen zu lassen, bei dem sie sicher den Kürzeren zogen. Dwalin erlegte noch zwei weitere mit der Axt und auch Ori landete einen Treffer – bisher hatte er sich nur verteidigt, aber als ein Gegner im Sprung auf ihn zuflog, riss er das Schwert hoch, um sich zu schützen und erwischte den weichen Bauch der Bestie, die sich durch die Bewegung selbst auf die Klinge aufspießte. Unglücklicherweise brach sie direkt über dem jungen Zwerg zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich.

Die anderen schlossen sich zu einer Phalanx zusammen. Kíli und Fíli verteidigten die rechte Seite, Bifur und Bofur die linke, Dwalin übernahm die Mitte. Doch obwohl sie nun langsam in die Defensive gingen und sich nur noch verteidigten, merkten sie, wie ihre Kräfte allmählich erlahmten. Die Nacht spie indes eine Wolfskreatur nach der anderen aus, die fast unablässig anstürmten und sie Schritt für Schritt zurückdrängten.

„Es sind zu viele, wir brauchen eine bessere Verteidigung! Los, hinter die Feuerstelle!", brüllte Dwalin über den Lärm hinweg.

Sie umkreisten das Lagerfeuer und Dwalin packte Ori, der sich halb unter dem getöteten Widersacher hervorgearbeitet hatte, am Kragen und zerrte ihn in die Höhe; dann schob er ihn ohne Umschweif in die Reihe der Kämpfenden. Sie umrundeten die Lagerstätte, bis sie nur noch wenige Schritte von der Mauer entfernt waren, die sich in ihrem Rücken befand. Dwalin trat mit seinen schweren Stiefeln kräftig in die Glut und verteilte die brennenden Scheite dadurch über den Boden, so dass sie nicht nur ein zentrales Feuer bildeten, sondern eine brennende Schutzlinie vor den Zwergen zog. Seine Taktik schien zu funktionieren – die Bestien knurrten ihre Gegner an und ihr Vormarsch stoppte für den Moment

Die Kameraden standen dicht gedrängt und deckten sich so gut es ging gegenseitig. Sie warteten angespannt darauf, dass der nächste Angriff kam; dies jedoch geschah nicht, im Gegenteil.

Mit einem Mal zogen sich die Kreaturen erneut ein Stück weit in den Schatten zurück und teilten sich in zwei Gruppen, die auf beiden Seiten Aufstellung nahmen und dort verharrten. Die Blicke der fahlweißen Augen schweiften in die Dunkelheit, die Zwerge schienen für den Moment vergessen.

„Was tun sie da?", flüsterte Bofur und warf Dwalin einen fragenden Blick zu.

Der Krieger knurrte: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich befürchte, es ist nichts Gutes."

Seine Worte bestätigten sich gleich darauf. Ein massiger Schatten, sehr viel größer, setzte sich nun in Bewegung und schritt langsam, fast majestätisch in Richtung des schwachen Lichtkreises. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte er, dann trat er in den Schein des sterbenden Feuers.

Fíli konnte hören, wie Kíli neben ihm geräuschvoll schluckte und auch er schaffte es nicht, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Vor ihnen stand eindeutig der Anführer des Rudels und das, was sich ihnen nun offenbarte, war weit schlimmer als erwartet.

* * *

*„Fertig."


	15. Der Grimwarg

Es handelte sich um einen Warg – den größten, den sie je gesehen hatten. Nicht einmal die weiße Matriarchin Azogs konnte es mit diesem Tier in Gestalt und Masse aufnehmen. Das Fell war nicht wie bei den kleineren Gundabad-Wargen, auf denen die Orks zu reiten pflegten, bräunlich, sondern zeigte eine Vielzahl von Grautönen, die sich in den zottigen Strähnen mischten. Die Farbigkeit reichte von hellem Steingrau bis zu dunklem Anthrazit, das fast schwarz wirkte. Sein Schädel war gut doppelt so groß wie die der Wölfe und die Kiefer so breit und mächtig, dass ein kraftvoller Biss ausreichen könnte, um einen Zwerg glatt in der Mitte zu teilen. Die Augen dagegen wirkten klein und lagen tief in den Höhlen. Tückisch glänzten sie unter der stark gewölbten Stirnpartie hervor und musterten die kleine Gruppe mit grausamer Intelligenz.

Der Warg setzte die abnorm großen Pfoten nahezu lautlos auf den Boden auf, während er sich Schritt für Schritt näherte. Er wirkte dabei nicht, als würde er sich vor den Gegnern fürchten und sich deshalb vortasten, sondern eher wie jemand, der sich dazu herabließ, ein kleines, lästiges Problem zu betrachten und keinen Grund zur Eile sah. Mit jeder Bewegung konnten die Zwerge die gewaltigen Muskeln erkennen, die unter dem Fell arbeiteten und ihm trotz der Masse eine gewisse Eleganz verliehen.

Es war schwer abzuschätzen, wie alt das Tier war; auf jeden Fall hatte es schon eine Menge Kämpfe bestritten. Das verdeutlichte sich, als sich der Warg nun der glimmenden Verteidigungslinie näherte und einige weitere Details seiner Gestalt sichtbar wurden. Das linke Ohr war nur noch zur Hälfte vorhanden – dort, wie auf der anderen Seite die Spitze saß, ragte ausgefranstes, schlecht verheiltes Knorpelgewebe hervor. Im Fell erkannte man hier und da kahle Stellen, wo es im Kampf ausgerissen worden war und gar nicht oder wenig nachwuchs. Da die Haut darunter ebenfalls dunkel war, fiel der Umstand aber erst bei näherer Betrachtung auf. Den schlimmsten Anblick bot die Schnauze – die Nase bestand nur noch aus Narbengewebe, das sich über die Blesse fortsetzte und dort, wo die Wunden frisch waren, in nässenden Schorf überging. Sicherlich existierte derjenige, der dem Warg diese Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, höchstens noch in kompakten Einzelteilen.

Die Distanz zwischen den beiden Gruppen hatte sich auf wenige Schritte verringert. Das Raubtier fixierte zuerst Dwalin, der noch immer in der Mitte stand. Die Glut vor seinen Pfoten spiegelte sich in den Augen wieder und verlieh ihnen einen dämonischen Ausdruck. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, streifte jeden Einzelnen und blieb schließlich an Fíli hängen. Die Lefzen des Tieres hoben sich und ein Grollen drang aus seiner Brust, für das die Beschreibung ‚Knurren' zu harmlos erschien. Es klang wie ein Gewitter, das sich zwischen Berghängen zusammenzog – tief und bedrohlich. Die Zähne, die es bei der Bewegung des Mauls entblößte, waren fingerlang und messerscharf.

Kíli schob sich halb vor seinen Bruder und hob das Schwert etwas höher, doch der Ältere zog ihn gleich zurück in die Reihe.

„Bleib hinten", zischte er dem Dunkelhaarigen leise zu und ließ die Bestie dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Druck um die Schwertgriffe, so dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf – wollte das Untier ihn haben und töten? Dann sollte es nur kommen; Fíli würde sich definitiv nicht kampflos ergeben. Was geschah mit den anderen? Bestand die Chance, dass der Rudelführer sie laufen ließ? Unwahrscheinlich.

Wie zur Bestätigung rückten die übrigen Wölfe ebenfalls wieder näher und schlossen zu der grauenhaften Kreatur auf. Ihr helleres Knurren mischte sich in das tiefe Grollen des Warges. Dann tat die Bestie etwas, das einer eindeutigen Aufforderung zum Angriff gleich kam: Sie setzte eine Pranke direkt auf ein glimmendes Holzstück und trat es entzwei, ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, welche die Glut auf den Ballen verursachen musste. Damit war die Barriere offiziell gefallen und die übrigen Wölfe des Rudels nahmen diese Geste zum Anlass, die nächste Angriffswelle auf die Zwerge zu starten.

Kräftige, dunkelgraue Kiefer mit gelblichen Zähnen schnappten nach den Gefährten, die nun erneut ihre Waffen sprechen ließen. Bifurs Speer spießte eines der Scheusale auf, Bofur schlug einem zweiten den Schädel ein, Ori bohrte das Schwert fast bis zum Heft in die Kehle eines Angreifers. Die Kämpfe entbrannten mit einer Heftigkeit, die das vorangegangene Scharmützel wie Geplänkel aussehen ließ. Die Rotte tat ihnen nicht mehr den Gefallen und begegnete ihnen mit Einzelangriffen – zwei, drei Tiere stürzten gleichzeitig vor und sie verteidigten sich durch pures Glück sowie die geschlossene Reihe, in der sie sich gegenseitig deckten.

Die Zwerge konnten jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie Schritt für Schritt zurückgedrängt wurden und plötzlich spürte Dwalin den kühlen Stein der Mauer in seinem Rücken. Ein wütender Aufschrei und ein noch wütenderer Schlag mit der Axt verschaffte ihm ein wenig Luft, so dass er sich einen halben Schritt vorkämpfen konnte. Neben ihm schrie Ori auf, als sich die Zähne eines Wolfes in dessen Unterarm gruben. Verzweifelt versuchte der junge Schreiber, den Arm zurück zu ziehen und so den Fängen zu entkommen, aber das Raubtier hielt eisern fest und begann nun sogar noch, den mächtigen Schädel zu schütteln, um Ori auf die Knie zu zwingen. Fíli, der sich auf der anderen Seite neben ihm wehrte, machte einen Ausfallschritt, duckte sich unter der Klaue eines Gegners hinweg und stieß dem Untier, das seinen Gefährten gepackt hatte, beide Klingen gleichzeitig in den Leib. Eine fand den Weg durch den Hals, die andere durch den Kieferansatz. Die Kreatur brach zusammen und öffnete nun endlich den Rachen, so dass Ori den verletzten Arm daraus befreien konnte. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Aufstöhnen zu verhindern. Das Kurzschwert hatte er verloren, die rechte Hand umklammerte den Ellbogen des linken Armes, der nutzlos an seiner Seite hing.

Es half nichts, sie mussten die Formation auflösen, sonst liefen sie Gefahr, von der Übermacht zerfleischt zu werden. Ohne groß weiter über sein Handeln nachzudenken drückte Fíli Ori eines seiner eigenen Schwerter in die unverletzte Hand, was diesen so irritierte, dass er danach griff.

„Pass darauf auf", brüllte Fíli ihm über den Lärm hinweg ins Ohr, dann packte er den Jüngeren am Kragen, suchte eine Lücke in der Angriffsformation der Tiere und brach mit einem Aufschrei durch die Reihen.

Ori keuchte erschrocken, als er plötzlich nach vorne gezerrt wurde und rief etwas, das Fíli jedoch nicht verstand und dem er auch keine Bedeutung beimaß. Hinter ihm hörte er jemanden seinen Namen bellen – Kíli wahrscheinlich, oder Dwalin – stoppte jedoch nicht, sondern beschleunigte seine Schritte im Gegenteil.

Er hatte den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, der vor ihnen lag. Sein Ziel war es, zu dem Gebäude zu gelangen, in dem die Ponys oder das, was von ihnen noch übrig war, untergebracht waren und dort Deckung zu suchen. Vielleicht schaffte er es sogar, Ori auf das Dach zu bugsieren, dann wäre der junge Zwerg erst einmal außer Reichweite. Im Nachhinein schalt Fíli sich für seine Sorglosigkeit, das Lager in den ebenerdigen Ruinen aufzuschlagen und obendrein noch ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden, das wie ein Leuchtfeuer inmitten des Waldes wirken musste. Sie hätten sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit in eines der oberen Stockwerke verkriechen sollen, damit die Feinde es schwerer hatten, sie zu finden. Andererseits war es müßig über derlei nachzudenken, jetzt, wo sie schon knietief in dem Schlamassel steckten.

Reflexartig wehrte er ein Raubtier ab, das sich von links näherte und zog ihm die Klinge über die Seite. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf nachzusehen, ob er seinen Gegner getötet hatte, sondern hetzte weiter. Neben ihm schrie Ori erneut so laut, das Fíli einen schmerzhaften Stich im Gehör verspürte und das, was der der Andere rief, in Fiepgeräuschen unterging. Fíli schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ignorierte ihn.

Das war ein Fehler, wie er im nächsten Moment feststellte, als etwas Schweres mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen seine linke Seite prallte und ihn aus der Bahn warf. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit um sein Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen, sondern wurde von den Füßen katapultiert und prallte hart auf dem steinernen Boden auf. Es knackte vernehmlich und ein heißer, brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Oberkörper. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein gequältes Stöhnen. Für einen Moment sah Fíli nur Sterne vor den Augen tanzen, ehe sich seine Sicht langsam wieder klärte und er sich mühsam aufrappelte. Seine Finger tasteten über den Boden und forschten nach dem Griff der Waffe, die ihm aus der Hand geprellt worden war; gleichzeitig suchte er mit den Augen nach Ori. Er entdeckte den jungen Zwerg ein ganzes Stück entfernt, halb auf dem Boden liegend und offensichtlich benommen, darüber hinaus jedoch unverletzt.

Fíli wollte sich vollends in die Höhe stemmen, wurde in seiner Bemühung aber jäh gestoppt, als sich eine gewaltige Pranke auf seinen Brustkorb legte und ihn erneut zu Boden drückte. Seine geschundenen Rippen reagierten sofort auf die grobe Behandlung und der scharfe Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah er auf und sah direkt in die Fratze des Warges. Das riesige Tier hatte sich, entgegen der Erwartung der Zwerge, nicht in das Kampfgeschehen eingemischt, sondern sich wieder ein wenig zurückgezogen, im Hintergrund verharrt und den Angriff der Untergebenen beobachtet. In der Hektik der Abwehr war er aus Fílis Blickfeld geraten und da er alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt hatte, die Wölfe in Schach zu halten, fand er keine Zeit den Warg zu beobachten. Die Bestie hatte offensichtlich genau das mit dem Zwerg getan und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet, die Fílis Ausbrechen aus der Formation geliefert hatte.

Wie ein Katapultgeschoss war die Bestie herangesprungen und hatte ihn durch die schiere Größe und Masse umgeworfen. Jetzt drückte sie ihn mit einem siegessicheren Glitzern in den Augen gnadenlos auf den Untergrund, beobachtete mit scheinbar amüsierter Miene, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, unter der Klaue hervor zu kommen. Die Finger des Blondschopfes fuhren erneut über den steinernen Untergrund und als er den Kopf drehte, sah er endlich die Klinge, die er suchte. Das Schwert lag in der Nähe, nur etwa zehn Zentimeter trennten ihn von dem lederbezogenen Griff. In verzweifeltem Bemühen rang er nach Atem und streckte die Finger noch ein wenig mehr, aber die Distanz war zu groß.

Der Warg stieß ein Grollen aus und senkte die Schnauze in seine Richtung. Die zernarbte Fläche näherte sich Fílis Gesicht, die Flügel der Nüstern bebten, als er den Geruch des Zwerges erschnüffelte. Das Grollen wurde eine Spur triumphierender – offensichtlich hatte die Kreatur denjenigen gefunden, den sie gesucht hatte. Die schwarzen, dünnen Lippen zogen sich über dem Gebiss zurück und entblößten die Reißzähne, die eine Armlänge entfernt über Fílis Gesicht schwebten. Heißer, stinkender Geifer tropfte ihm auf Stirn und Wangen und zu der Atemnot gesellte sich nun ein Würgreiz in der Kehle, der das Luftholen zusätzlich beschränkte. An den Rändern seines Blickfeldes waberte dunkler Nebel, der langsam aber sicher voran kroch, und grelle Lichtkreise begannen erneut vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Lange würde er dem mörderischen Druck nicht mehr Stand halten können. Der Warg schien das ebenso zu sehen, denn er legte noch etwas mehr Gewicht auf Fílis Brustkorb und betrachtete entzückt dessen Leiden. Dann klappte er die Kiefer auseinander und hob den Kopf ein wenig an, um die Schnauze schwungvoll hinab zu stoßen und seinem Kontrahenten die Kehle zu zerfleischen.

Doch plötzlich war es die Bestie, die Schmerz verspürte. Glühende Nadeln bohrten sich in die Pfote und vor Überraschung zog das Tier diese reflexartig in die Höhe. Im nächsten Moment explodierte derselbe, stechende Schmerz unterhalb des Kiefers und dies brachte den Warg dazu, einen Satz nach hinten zu machen. Er schüttelte den massigen Kopf in der Hoffnung, das Stechen möge vergehen.

Fíli nutzte die Chance und rollte sich auf die Seite, packte den Schwertgriff und stemmte sich mit einer Hand stöhnend in die Höhe. Er hatte sich in letzter Sekunde auf sein Waffenarsenal besonnen und dem Warg kurzerhand zwei Dolche in den Leib gerammt – einen in die Pfote, die ihn so erbarmungslos niederdrückte und einen schräg nach oben in den Unterkiefer. Die Klingen waren zu kurz, um die Kreatur zu töten, aber er konnte ihr damit wenigstens einen kleinen Teil der Qualen zufügen, die sie ihm verursacht hatte. Sein Blick glitt über den Boden in die Richtung der anderen Kameraden und Fíli stellte fest, dass sowohl der Angriff als auch seine Gegenwehr lediglich Sekunden in Anspruch genommen hatte. Die übrigen vier kämpften weiterhin gegen die Wölfe, die sie ein ums andere Mal angriffen. Er entdeckte den dunklen Schopf seines Bruders, der sich ein paar Schritte von Dwalins Seite entfernt hatte und offenbar versuchte, zu Fíli zu gelangen, denn er arbeitete sich verbissen durch die Angriffswellen in seine Richtung. Ori kam schwankend auf die Beine und orientierte sich mühsam.

Der Warg duckte sich ein wenig und setzte zu einem Sprung an. Fíli konnte sehen, dass er die Kreatur durch seine Gegenwehr wütend gemacht hatte und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass diese ihr Werk nun ohne Umschweif zu Ende bringen würde.

Ehe die Bestie die Bewegung vollendete, verharrte sie plötzlich geduckt und reglos auf der Stelle. Die Ohren stellten sich kerzengerade auf und schienen in die Nacht zu lauschen, einer Stimme, die für alle anderen unhörbar war. Was der unsichtbare Sprecher auch flüstern mochte – es war die Rettung.

Denn urplötzlich stieß der Warg ein lautes, durchdringendes Heulen aus und stoppte damit seine Untergebenen. Die Wölfe froren regelrecht in der Bewegung ein, die sie gerade vollführten. Dann warfen sich die Tiere herum und jagten, einer nach dem anderen, in das schwarze Unterholz. Der Rudelführer schenkte Fíli noch einen mörderischen Blick, dann drehte er sich um und trollte sich davon.

* * *

Fast eine Minute lang rührte sich niemand. Kíli, Dwalin, Bifur und Bofur standen mit halb erhobenen Waffen Seite an Seite, die Augen voller Misstrauen und Überraschung und warteten darauf, dass die tierischen Gegner zurückkamen. Fíli, noch immer halb liegend, rang nach Atem und konnte nicht fassen, dass er mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Oris bleiche Miene war ebenso erstaunt; schwer stützte er sich auf Fílis Schwert, das er noch immer umklammert hielt. Er hatte die Waffe im Gegensatz zu dem Blonden nicht losgelassen, nicht einmal bei dem Sturz.

Als sie sicher sein konnten, dass dies keine Finte war, sondern die Wölfe tatsächlich verschwunden waren, löste sich die Starre unter den Kameraden langsam. Dwalin und die beiden Vettern senkten endlich die Waffen, während Kíli mit schnellen Schritten zu Fíli eilte und neben ihm in die Hocke ging.

„Bei Durins Bart, bist du von Sinnen?", fuhr er seinen Bruder scharf an und in seinem Blick rangen Zorn und Besorgnis miteinander.

Er war wütend auf Fílis Alleingang und sorgte sich um seinen Zustand, als er hörte, wie der Ältere rasselnd Luft holte. Dieser wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, hielt dem Blick Kílis aber trotzig stand. Er hatte sich wenigstens darum bemüht, den verletzten Zwerg wegzuschaffen, ehe Schlimmeres passierte. Da fehlte es ihm noch, das Kíli ihm nun den Kopf wusch.

„Diese Bestie hätte dich fast getötet, nur weil du davon gelaufen bist. Tu das nie wieder", knurrte der jüngere Bruder etwas leiser, dann streckte er die Hand aus, um Fíli aufzuhelfen.

Dieser ignorierte die Geste und stemmte sich aus eigener Kraft in die Höhe. Auch er verspürte Wut in sich aufsteigen – Kílis Worte klangen, als hätte er aus Eigennutz gehandelt, dabei war ihm lediglich Oris Wohl wichtig gewesen.

Dwalin hatte sich derweilen zu dem Gruppenjüngsten gesellt und besah sich dessen Arm.

„Nur ein Kratzer", verkündete er laut und befreite Oris Unterarm aus der lädierten Armschiene.

Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein, da Dwalin nicht eben sanftmütig mit ihm umsprang. Als das gehärtete Leder entfernt war, streifte er den Ärmel der Tunika hoch und besah sich den Schaden. Noris Schiene hatte einen Großteil des Bisses abgefangen und dafür gesorgt, dass die Zähne nicht durchdrangen. An den Stellen, an denen die längeren Hauer in das zähe Material geschlagen worden waren, zeichneten sich jedoch dunkle Blutergüsse auf der Haut ab und der Arm begann bereits anzuschwellen. Ori hatte Glück und war mit Prellungen davongekommen – als er den Arm vorsichtig bewegte, stellte er fest, dass es zwar schmerzte, dafür aber nichts gebrochen war.

Trotzdem fühlte sich der junge Schreiber elend. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, sich allein seiner Haut zu wehren und damit sogar Fílis Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, der ihn aus dem Getümmel schaffen wollte. Dieser Umstand nagte an ihm, denn genau wie der Blondschopf hasste er den Gedanken, dass andere wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dori mit seiner Vermutung doch recht gehabt, er taugte nicht zum Abenteurer.

„Glück gehabt, Junge. Aber wir sollten die Schwellung kühlen, ehe der Arm völlig nutzlos wird", riss ihn Dwalins tiefe Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

Der Krieger sah die lange, bekümmerte Miene und gab seinem Gegenüber einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den unversehrten Oberarm.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, du hast dich wacker geschlagen", sagte er freundlich, erzielte damit aber keine Änderung von Oris Gemütslage.

Dwalin seufzte still. Er war nicht gut im Umgang mit aufmunternden Worten, dafür waren andere wie zum Beispiel Balin zuständig. Seine Muskeln taugten mehr als seine Redekunst, das wusste er. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er dem Jüngsten erst einmal etwas Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken gönnte, also wandte er sich Fíli zu und bedachte ihn mit einem ebenso finsteren Blick wie zuvor Kíli.

„Das war dumm von dir", brachte er es auf den Punkt. „Hast du denn beim letzten Training nichts gelernt? Es kommt auf die Deckung und die Taktik an und nicht darauf, wann man am besten waghalsig vorrennt und dem Gegner somit die Chance gibt, die Linie zu durchbrechen."

Fílis Antwort bestand in einem bösen Schnauben. Insgeheim wusste er, dass der Veteran Recht hatte und dass er Gefahr gelaufen war, ihre beiden Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er hatte schon wieder töricht gehandelt und das verärgerte ihn ihm nachhinein mehr als der Tadel. Fíli war in dem Moment, als er losrannte, felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, das Richtige zu tun. Jetzt schämte er sich, würde das vor seinen Gefährten aber niemals zugeben.

„Denk das nächste Mal daran", fuhr Dwalin in seiner Litanei fort und beendete diese mit den Worten: „Und jetzt lass mich deine Verletzungen sehen."

Fíli wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch ein vernichtender Blick von Kíli brachte ihn schließlich dazu, die Schnallen des Brustharnisches zu öffnen und ihn mühevoll auszuziehen. Der Krieger tastete mit schnellen, kundigen Bewegungen seine Seite ab und als er zum zweiten Rippenbogen kam, unterdrückte Fíli einen Schmerzenslaut. Unzählige Nadeln stachen in seine Seite, als Dwalin darüber strich und schließlich meinte: „Du hast Glück, nur angebrochen."

Geschult durch sämtliche Verletzungen, die er auf den Schlachtfeldern gesehen und teilweise in der Obhut der Lazarettärzte selbst überstanden hatte, stellte Dwalin seine Diagnose. Er selbst hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft seine Rippen angeknackt worden waren.

„Das Reiten wird in den nächsten Tagen eine Tortur werden, das verspreche ich. Am besten kühlen wir die Prellung ebenfalls und sehen mal, was Óin uns so alles mitgegeben hat."

Der alternde Kämpfer und Kíli hatten Glück gehabt und waren ohne Verletzungen davon gekommen. Bifur war von einem herumfliegenden Splitter getroffen worden, der sich in seine Wange gebohrt hatte, mit einem Griff jedoch wieder entfernt war. Vorsorglich rieb er die Stelle mit der Wundsalbe ein, die Óin extra zusammengerührt hatte und die einen starken Geruch nach Salbei und Kamille absonderte. Bofurs Fingerknöchel waren an beiden Händen aufgeschürft und bluteten, aber auch diese Verletzung war nur oberflächlich. Abgesehen von Fílis angebrochener Rippe und Oris geprelltem Arm waren sie für die Zahl und die Stärke der Gegner erstaunlich glimpflich davongekommen.

„Was mag sie wohl dazu bewogen haben, den Angriff so plötzlich abzubrechen? Noch ein paar Minuten länger und es hätte düster für uns ausgesehen", sinnierte Bofur nachdenklich, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Für alle war das Verhalten der Wölfe unergründlich und Fíli verspürte in diesem Moment wenig Lust davon zu berichten, dass der Anführer gelauscht und dann gehandelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätten ihn die anderen für verrückt erklärt und er war selbst nicht sicher, ob er sich diesen Umstand während seines verzweifelten Kampfes nur eingebildet hatte.

Für eine kurze Zeit noch standen die Gefährten beisammen und begutachteten die Leichname der erlegten Tiere. Es waren fünfzehn an der Zahl, die den Boden in einem Halbkreis bedeckten und aus deren Fell teilweise immer noch dunkles Blut rann und sich auf dem staubigen Boden verteilte. Dann machten sie sich daran, die Waffen in Griffweite zu verstauen und die Überreste des Lagers zusammen zu räumen. Dwalin übernahm die wenig huldvolle Aufgabe, den Kadavern vorsichtshalber mit seiner Axt das Rückgrat zu durchtrennen und damit sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich keiner der Wölfe wieder aufstand. Als letztes widmete er sich dem improvisierten Stall. Ächzend schob er die Holzbalken beiseite und wollte eintreten, doch der dort liegende Wolfskörper versperrte ihm den Zugang. Mit einiger Anstrengung zerrte er die Überreste aus der Türöffnung, hieb das scharfe Eisenblatt in den Nacken und besah sich anschließend die Situation in der Ruine.

Zwei der Ponys waren tot; einem hatte die Bestie den Hals zerfetzt, einem zweiten mit den Klauen die weiche Bauchseite aufgeschlitzt. Ein drittes lag ebenfalls auf dem Boden und rührte sich, doch Dwalin sah gleich, das beide Vorderläufe gebrochen waren – das Pferdchen würde nicht mehr auf die Beine kommen. Mit einem schnellen Schlag bereitete er dem Leiden des Tiers ein Ende. Die drei verbliebenen Ponys drängten sich in einer Ecke, schnaubten noch immer panisch und scharrten erschrocken mit den Hufen, als Dwalin versuchte, sich ihnen zu nähern. Rasch zog er sich zurück um zu verhindern, dass sie durchgingen und sich in ihrer Panik verletzten, dann schob er erneut zwei der Balken vor die Türöffnung, um wenigstens eine kleine Sicherung zu haben. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass die Tiere es wagen würden, den Unterschlupf zu verlassen und sich freiwillig hinaus in die Nacht zu begeben, in deren kühler Luft die Witterung der toten Kreaturen lag.

Er kehrte zu der Lagerstätte zurück und berichtete von ihrem Verlust.

„Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir einen Teil der Ausrüstung umpacken oder notfalls sogar zurücklassen, wenn wir gezwungen sind, zu zweit zu reiten. Das ist allerdings die Ausnahme – über längere Strecken werden wir wohl oder übel zu Fuß gehen müssen."

Kíli stieß einen Fluch auf Khuzdûl aus und Fílis schlechtes Gewissen sowie sein Zorn verstärkten sich noch mehr. Sie waren so gut vorangekommen – warum, bei Mahal, mussten sie ausgerechnet auch noch ihre Reittiere verlieren? Sich den Weg mühsam durch den Wald zu bahnen warf sie enorm zurück.

Schweigend hatten sie die wenigen Gegenstände der zerstörten Schlafstätte nach kurzer Zeit eingesammelt und so gut wie möglich verpackt. An Nachtruhe war nun nicht mehr zu denken – die Nerven jedes einzelnen waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. In der Überlegung, was sie nun tun sollten, schlug Fíli diesmal laut vor, sich in einem Gebäude mit höher gelegenen Stockwerken zu verschanzen und alle Zugänge im Untergeschoss zu verriegeln. Sie würden die Ponys mitnehmen und dafür sorgen, dass die Tiere in ihrer Reichweite blieben. Ori warf ein, man könne ja das Gebäude mit dem Wappen wählen und der Vorschlag traf auf allgemeine Zustimmung. Keiner hatte groß Lust, darüber zu diskutieren, also zogen die Zwerge mit den drei verbliebenen Reittieren, die sich nach wie vor nur schwer beruhigen ließen, die Hauptstraße hinunter und traten ein.

Das Erdgeschoss war intakt und die Fensterausschnitte schmal, so dass es wenig Aufwand bedeutete, diese mit Trümmern zu verschließen. Fíli und Ori waren auf Grund der Verletzungen von der Arbeit ausgenommen und obwohl er gerne mit angepackt hätte, zog sich der Blondschopf rasch eine Etage höher zurück in eine dunkle Ecke, wo er ungestört sein konnte.

Der brennende Schmerz war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen, das sich bei jeder Bewegung mal mehr, mal weniger deutlich äußerte und er ahnte, dass es die nächsten Tage noch weit schlimmer werden würde. Auch der Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen war zurückgekehrt und erschwerte das Denken. Seine Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an, aber Fíli wusste, dass er für den Rest der Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten um den Angriff und die Tatsache, dass er so abrupt endete, wie er begonnen hatte. Was war geschehen, das die Wölfe zum Rückzug zwang? Langsam beschlich ihn das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich dahinter jemand verbarg, der die Fäden zog und Fíli wusste, dass es nicht Dáin sein konnte.

Die Frage war nur, wer dann.


	16. Zwischenspiel - Balin

Balin trat auf den Wehrgang, legte die Hände auf die brusthohen Zinnen und ließ den Blick über die Ebene schweifen, die sich unter ihm auftat. Weit entfernt am Horizont schimmerte der Lange See als helles Band in der Sonne, die Umrisse von Esgaroth jedoch waren nicht zu erkennen.

Der alte Zwerg seufzte schwer und seine Finger glitten unwillkürlich über den Stein, als er von den Erinnerungen übermannt wurde. Er war damals, vor unendlich langer Zeit, etwa an dieser Stelle gestanden und hatte die Wachtruppen eben ein Übungsmanöver durchführen lassen, als ein starker Wind aufgekommen war, der die Banner des Volkes Durins hatte flattern lassen und die Bäume an den Hängen bedenklich bog. Der junge Thronfolger war Sekunden später auf den Wehrgang gehastet, hatte einen Blick in die Tiefe geworfen und Balin scharf angewiesen, die Männer zurück in die Festung zu bringen. Balin hatte den Befehl noch nicht vollständig übermittelt, als Thorin bereits zurück in das Innere des Berges gerannt war und das verheerende Wort gebrüllt hatte: „DRACHE!"

Für eine Sekunde lang glaubte der alte Zwerg wieder die Hitze auf der Haut zu spüren, als der Drache einen ersten Feuerstoß gegen die Bergflanke schleuderte und den Geruch nach verbranntem Holz und heißem Gestein stieg ihm in die Nase. Als er blinzelte löste sich die Erinnerung jedoch auf und er befand sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt.

Sein Blick traf den leeren Torweg und erneut entrang sich ein Seufzer seiner Brust. Der sechzehnte Tag nach dem Beginn der Reise war angebrochen, und sie hatten nicht eine Nachricht erhalten, wie es um die Gruppe stand. Anfangs hatte ihn dieser Umstand noch wenig besorgt, aber inzwischen glaubte er, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Bei einem Trupp von sechs Mann war es fast nicht möglich, einen einzelnen zurück zu schicken, um Botschaften zu überbringen – jede Hand und jedes Schwert wurde gebraucht. Aber nicht einmal von den Elben, deren Gebiet sie durchquerten, war etwas über die Reisenden zu hören gewesen.

Balin hatte vorsichtshalber zwei junge Burschen losgeschickt, die die Spuren Dáins aufnehmen sollten. Vor vier Tagen waren diese zurückgekehrt und hatten berichtet, dass es Sichtungen in der Nähe des Gundabad-Berges gegeben hatte. Also hatte der Zwergenkönig eine andere Route genommen – der weißhaarige Gelehrte konnte sich vorstellen, wie diese aussah. Dáin vertraute auf den Schutz der bekannten Gebirge, zog über den Norden in das Nebelgebirge und dann weiter nach Süden, bis zum Tor von Moria. Damit nahm er einen gänzlich anderen Weg und Balin beschlich nach und nach das Gefühl, dass dieser sicherer war.

Grüblerisch ging er ein paar Schritte weit den Gang entlang und blieb erneut stehen. Von seiner Position aus überblickte er auch einen Teil der südlichen Bergflanke; unter anderem den Hügel, in dessen Inneren sich die Gruft der Durinserben befand. In welcher auch die sterblichen Reste Thorins lagen, der nicht nur sein König, sondern vor allem auch Freund, Weggefährte und Waffenbruder gewesen war. Der alte Zwerg erlaubte sich im Beisein der anderen kein Zeichen von Schwäche, aber wenn er alleine war, trauerte er tief um den Verlorenen. Drei Erben Durins hatte er zu Grabe getragen – Thrór, Frerin und Thorin - und wenn man Gandalfs Erzählungen Glauben schenken durfte, weilte auch Thráin nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Die letzte Hoffnung des Volkes ruhte auf den Schultern Fílis und Kílis und inzwischen war Balin sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie tatsächlich im Stande waren, diese Last zu tragen.

Er hatte am Abend vor der Abreise der Gefährten ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder geführt. Es verwunderte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass Dwalin sich der Queste sofort anschloss. Der Krieger hasste Untätigkeit in Zeiten der Not – er nahm die Dinge in die Hand, ehe er ihnen ihren Lauf ließ und die Idee, in der Feste sitzen zu bleiben, während sich eine Gruppe Zwerge auf eine gefährliche Reise begab, kam ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Balin hatte ihn in seiner Kammer aufgesucht, als Dwalin gerade dabei war, seine Waffen zu prüfen und die wenigen Habseligkeiten zu packen, die er mitnehmen wollte. Er bot Balin eine Sitzgelegenheit und einen Becher mit Rotwein an, eher er in seinem Tun fortfuhr. Der weißhaarige Zwerg hatte an dem Wein genippt und die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit nachdenklich kreisen lassen, ehe er das Gespräch eröffnete.

„Glaubst du, ihr werdet es schaffen?", wandte er sich unumwunden an seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Dwalin prüfte gerade die Schärfe seiner Axt und strich mit dem Daumen über die Schneide, bis ein Tropfen Blut an der Fingerkuppe erschien.

Er betrachtete den Tropfen und antwortete „Ich weiß es nicht", eh er den Daumen in den Mund steckte und kurz an der kleinen Wunde saugte.

„Es beunruhigt mich, Dwalin", gab Balin offen zu. „Dáin macht den Anschein geistiger Umnachtung, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der Fall ist."

Dwalin legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte sein Gegenüber. Im Schein des flackernden Kaminfeuers wirkte Balins Gesicht noch verhärmter, als es ohnehin schon war. Die beiden Brüder trennten gerade einmal neun Jahre, trotzdem war der Ältere schon früh ergraut - dafür musste Dwalin wohl mit dem Los leben, dass er sein Haupthaar verlor, ehe es die Farbe wechselte. Seit dem Tode Thorins wirkte Balin jedoch, als hätten sich etliche Jahrzehnte mehr auf seine Schultern gelegt und drückten diese nun nieder. Dwalin hatte der Schicksalsschlag, den die Schlacht gebracht hatte, ebenfalls schwer getroffen, immerhin war der Zwergenkönig von Kindesbeinen an ein Freund und Vertrauter gewesen. Der Krieger mochte nicht sagen, wie oft sie sich gegenseitig das Leben verdankten und Thorins Tod versetzte ihn noch immer in Trauer, die er damit niederrang, dass er sich in Aktivitäten und Aufgaben stürzte. Gerade das Kampftraining mit Kíli und Fíli hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen geholfen, den Schmerz in Wut umzuwandeln und die bevorstehende Reise gab ihm nun die Gelegenheit, diese Wut freizusetzen und seinen Verstand und sein Herz zu klären.

„Du befürchtest, er könnte Recht haben – dass der Thron des Einsamen Berges einen erfahrenen König braucht, der das Volk anführen und schützen kann", brachte er die Aussage Balins auf den Punkt.

Dieser nickte deutlich widerstreben.

„Wir kennen die Jungen, seit sie das Licht der Welt erblickt haben und du und ich wissen sehr wohl, wozu sie im Stande sind – schließlich haben wir sie auf Thorins Bitte hin selbst in einigen Disziplinen unterrichtet. Aber es lässt sich nicht bestreiten, dass beide noch sehr jung sind und wenig Erfahrung in den Verpflichtungen besitzen, die dieses Amt mit sich bringt. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Dwalin; ich zweifle nicht an Fílis Fähigkeiten, Entscheidungen für andere zu treffen und den Angehörigen des Volkes ein Vorbild zu sein. Aber dort draußen gibt es noch eine Menge anderer, gegen die er sich behaupten muss und unter ihnen lauern genug Wölfe."

Wieder starrte er in die dunkle Flüssigkeit, deren Oberfläche die Flammen im Kamin reflektierte. Seine Worte hingen schwer im Raum, ehe Dwalin ein leises Lachen ausstieß, das Balin aufblicken ließ.

„Da hast du wohl Recht und was die Politik angeht, bist du weit besser bewandt als ich, Bruder. Mein Handwerk sind Krieg und Feldstrategie, vom Kampf auf dem Papier verstehe ich wenig. Und trotzdem denke ich, dass deine Zweifel nicht angebracht sind. Thorin war jünger, als er König wurde, und die Umstände, die ihn dazu gezwungen haben, dürften nicht leichter gewesen sein. Fíli und Kíli haben das Herz am rechten Fleck und das Wichtigste ist: Sie haben sich gegenseitig und können sich aufeinander verlassen. Wenn wir ihnen die Unterstützung von Außerhalb geben, die nötig ist, werden wir es schaffen, das siebte Königreich wieder aufzubauen. Verlass dich darauf."

Balin war erstaunt, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Dwalin die Dinge betrachtete und seine Bedenken verursachten ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile dabei, wie er seine Waffensammlung inspizierte und zusammenstellte, dann leerte er den Weinkelch und erhob sich.

„Pass auf sie auf. In Zeiten wie diesen brauchen wir unseren König mehr denn je."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ein Auge auf zwei haben", versprach Dwalin.

Balin trat vor und entbot ihm gegenüber den Gruß der Krieger: Er umfasste mit der rechten Hand Dwalins breiten Unterarm und der Jüngere erwiderte die Geste, indem er die Finger um Balins weit schmäleren Arm schloss. Sie drückten kurz und kameradschaftlich zu, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und der weißhaarige Zwerg verließ Dwalins Kammer und suchte Ablenkung in der Bibliothek.

In den letzten Tagen war seine Besorgnis jedoch wieder erwacht und hier, auf den Zinnen der Festung stehend, überfiel ihn die Sorge um die Kameraden von neuem. Er wünschte sich, er könnte ein Auge auf sie haben, obwohl er hier ebenfalls genug zu tun hatte. Zwei Tage nach dem Aufbruch der Gruppe war das Verschwinden Oris ans Licht gekommen. Dori hatte ihn bereits am Tag zuvor gesucht und war unruhig geworden, als er ihn nicht fand – Nori blieb in dieser Zeit verschwunden. Nachdem das Pferd weg war, nahmen die Zwerge an, der mittlere der drei Brüder hatte sich tatsächlich verspätet und war in aller Eile aufgebrochen, um seine Kameraden noch einzuholen. Dori hatte bestätigt, das Nori in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren verschwunden war, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und irgendwann wieder auftauchte. Da er sich offiziell der Queste angeschlossen hatte, hegte niemand Zweifel an dem Geschehen.

Zu Verwirrungen war es erst gekommen, als Nori am zweiten Tag zufällig von Glóin entdeckt wurde, als er sich in der Nähe der Ställe herumdrückte. Der frühere Schatzmeister hatte ihn umgehend zur Rede gestellt und schließlich gestand Nori, den Platz für den jüngeren Bruder geräumt zu haben, welcher der Queste unbedingt beiwohnen wollte. Dori war außer sich gewesen und Balin und Glóin konnten ihn nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, das nächste Pony zu besteigen und seinem kleinen Bruder zu folgen, um ihn zurück zu holen. Mit zwei Tagen Vorsprung würde es schwierig werden, ihn so schnell einzuholen – außerdem beteuerte Nori ständig, Ori wäre aus freien Stücken geritten. Da Dori das Streitgespräch noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte und auch die enttäuschten Blicke des Jüngsten richtig deutete, gab er schließlich zähneknirschend nach. Seitdem lief er mit finsterster Miene durch die Gänge, begegnete den übrigen Zwergen mürrisch und ausweichend und hatte mit Nori bisher kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt. Das Vertrauensverhältnis der Brüder hatte einen Riss bekommen, der so schnell nicht gekittet werden konnte.

Nun bemühte Balin sich so gut es ging, die kleine Gruppe der Bewohner zusammen zu halten. Sie konnten es sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten, innerhalb der Gemeinschaft Zwist zu schüren. Der zweite Punkt, der ihm auf der Seele brannte, war die Nachricht eines Boten gewesen, die vor drei Tagen eingetrudelt war. Darin stand, dass die Zwergengruppe aus den Ered Luin Bruchtal verlassen hatte und sich auf dem Weg über den Hochpass des Nebelgebirges befand. Dies war der gefährlichste Abschnitt der Reise – die Gipfel des Gebirges waren das ganze Jahr über schneebedeckt und die Grenze verschob sich gerade im Frühjahr sehr stark, wenn das Tauwetter einsetzte. Lawinen und Erdrutsche, hervorgerufen durch die Schneeschmelze, waren keine Seltenheit. Die Karawane würde langsam vorankommen und Balin betete zu den Göttern, dass sie das Gebirge unbeschadet passierten. Sollte es jedoch zu Schwierigkeiten kommen und die Zwerge gezwungen sein, umzukehren, kostete sie das noch einmal viel Zeit und Weg. Je länger der Zug auf sich warten ließ, umso mehr wuchs die Gefahr, dass andere Feinde wie Orks oder Goblins auf den verlassenen Berg aufmerksam wurden und einen zweiten Angriff wagten.

Wie um Balins Gedanken zu bestätigen, zogen am Himmel allmählich dunkle Wolken auf und verdüsterten das eben noch strahlend blaue Firmament. Der weißhaarige Zwerg hob den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte empor. Eine besonders dunkle Formation schob sich vor die Sonne, verdüsterte sie zunehmend und plötzlich erkannte Balin, dass innerhalb des Wolkengebildes Bewegung herrschte. Er korrigierte seine Annahme, denn offenbar handelte es sich nicht nur um ein heranziehendes Unwetter, sondern um einen Schwarm Vögel, der von Südwesten nach Osten zog und eine große Menge an Tieren umfassen musste.

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber der Anblick der schwarzen Punkte beunruhigte ihn. Entgegen dem Drang, zurück in den Berg zu laufen, blieb er stehen, trat zwei Schritte weit in den Schatten und ließ den Schwarm nicht aus den Augen. An dem dissonanten Krächzen, das wenige Minuten später über ihn hinweg zog, erkannte er, dass es sich um Raben oder Krähen handeln musste. Sie flogen über den Einsamen Berg, langsam, in dichter Formation und Balin hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie mit ihren kleinen, schwarzen Augen die Landschaft unter ihnen ganz genau ausspähen.

Dann passierte die Kolonne den Wehrgang und war wenige Herzschläge später aus Balins Blickfeld geflogen. Er atmete auf, trat nun doch zurück in das Innere des Berges und versuchte sich einzureden, dass an einem Schwarm Raben wahrhaftig nichts Ungewöhnliches war.

Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte – das ungute Gefühl einer nahenden Bedrohung blieb.


	17. Der Wald lichtet sich

Als sich das erste, blasse Licht des Morgens am Horizont zeigte, luden die Zwerge einen Teil der Ausrüstung auf die verbliebenen Ponys und teilten den Rest unter sich auf. Nach einiger Diskussion entschieden sie, den restlichen Holzvorrat zurückzulassen – zur Not würden sie hoffentlich auf dem Grund des Waldes genug trockene Zweige, Äste und Bruchstücke finden, mit denen sich ein Feuer schüren ließ. Die inzwischen leeren Proviantbeutel dienten als Rucksackersatz und beherbergten bald die Pechfackeln und Lampen, die Kartenrollen einschließlich der von Ori gefundenen Umgebungskarte, persönliche Gegenstände, die sich nicht direkt am Leib tragen ließen sowie Rüstungsteile und Waffen.

Die Zahnabdrücke in Oris Unterarm hatten über Nacht eine hässliche, dunkelblaue Farbe angenommen, aber die Schwellung war dank der kühlenden Salben zurückgegangen. Vorsichtshalber hatte er den Arm in eine Schlinge gebettet, deren Ende er um den Nacken knotete und das verletzte Körperteil somit entlastete. Noch immer beklagte er sich nicht über die Schmerzen, sondern griff bereitwillig die Zügel eines Ponys. Die Tiere hatten ihre Panik inzwischen abgelegt und verhielten sich wieder ruhig. Nur die Ohren zuckten ab und an nervös, wenn sie aus einer Richtung ein unbekanntes Geräusch wahrnahmen, hielten aber während der kompletten Packprozedur ruhig. Die verbliebenen Zügel wanderten in die Hände von Bofur und Kíli, die die Tiere zusammen mit Ori langsam und besänftigende Worte flüsternd aus dem halbverfallenen Gebäude führten.

Auch die Schwellung an Fílis Brustkorb war zurückgegangen; dafür zeigten sich hier ebenfalls handtellergroße, dunkle Flecken, die von den Pranken des Warges stammten. Das Fleisch darunter fühlte sich heiß und empfindlich an und bei jeder Bewegung spürte er ein nadelfeines, aber tiefgehendes Stechen. Auch das Atmen bereitete ihm Schmerzen, aber er riss sich zusammen und führte die notwendigen Arbeiten mit stoischer Miene aus; er war nicht gewillt, vor den anderen Schwäche zu zeigen. Entschlossen nahm er eines der Reisebündel auf und warf es über die Schulter. Kíli, der neben ihm stand, streckte die Hand halb aus um ihm zu helfen, doch ein schneidender Blick aus Fílis Richtung ließ ihn in der Geste inne halten. Kíli seufzte lautlos, dann wandte er sich mit einem Ruck ab und kümmerte sich um das Pony an seiner Seite.

Auch er wollte es nicht zugeben, doch ihm war fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als Fíli plötzlich die Reihe verlassen hatte und mit Ori im Schlepptau aus der Ruine gerannt war. Neben ihm hatte Dwalin einen scharfen, befehlenden Ruf ausgestoßen, den der Blondschopf jedoch entweder ignorierte oder gar nicht hörte. Plötzlich war der Warg aus dem Schatten gesprungen, hatte sich auf die Zwerge geworfen, Fíli zu Boden gedrückt und die gewaltigen Kiefer geöffnet. Kíli wollte hinterher hechten, musste sich aber damit aufhalten, einen der Wölfe aus dem Weg zu schaffen, der ihn just in diesem Moment angriff. Dadurch verlor er wertvolle Sekunden – was dann geschah, erfasste er nur am Rande. Die Bestie war zurückgewichen, den Kopf wütend schüttelnd und sich sofort wieder zum Sprung duckend. Dann hatte sie urplötzlich ein unheimliches Heulen ausgestoßen und die graufelligen Gegner verschwanden so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren.

Als er sah, wie sich Fíli in die Höhe stemmte, war eine Welle aus Erleichterung und Zorn über ihn hinweg gebrandet. Er war froh, dass dem Bruder nichts Verhängnisvolleres geschehen war; gleichzeitig hätte er ihm am liebsten einen Hieb für diese törichte Aktion verpasst. Es waren gerade einmal vier Monate seit dem Augenblick vergangen, als er ihn für immer verloren geglaubt hatte – wie konnte Fíli ihm das antun und schon wieder sein Leben riskieren? Am liebsten hätte er den Bruder jetzt und hier zur Rede gestellt, doch er wusste, dass dieser ihm nicht antworten würde. Fíli hatte innerlich eine Mauer errichtet und Kíli war nicht bereit, sich an der Sturheit des Zwerges den Schädel einzurennen. Sollte er doch schmollen wenn er meinte, es würde dadurch besser werden!

Die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht über den Waldrand erhoben, als sie ihre Reise zu Fuß fortsetzten und die unheilvolle Ruinenstadt hinter sich ließen. Lediglich Ori warf einen Blick zurück und betrachtete noch einmal die zusammengesunkenen Häuser und Mauerreste. Jetzt, im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, wirkte die Szenerie friedlich und einladend und nichts zeugte mehr von den Schrecken, die letzte Nacht geschehen waren. Seine linke Hand tastete durch den dünnen Stoff der Schlinge nach der Umhängetasche, die an seiner Seite hing und in deren Inneren er das Lederbuch und die Schreibutensilien aufbewahrte. Er fühlte die vertrauten, glatten Umrisse der festen Buchdeckel, zwischen denen bereits die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht schlummerten. Er hatte sie während der Wache aufgezeichnet und obwohl er sich bemühte, die Ereignisse so sachlich wie möglich darzustellen, war er nicht umhin gekommen, seine Bewunderung für Fíli und dessen Tat auszudrücken. Er verstand trotz der Gefahr, warum der Zwerg so gehandelt hatte und das dieser sein Leben für ihn riskiert hatte, schürte Oris Ehrgeiz, die Queste bis zum Ende zu durchzustehen, nur noch mehr. Entschlossen wandte er sich um und folgte den Kameraden, die schon ein ganzes Stück vorausgeeilt waren.

Hätte er nur eine Sekunde länger zurückgeblickt, so wäre er auf den Schatten aufmerksam geworden, der die Zwerge belauert hatte und nun zwischen den Zweigen und Blättern des Unterholzes davonhuschte.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen, das Tempo einigermaßen zu halten, kamen sie tatsächlich bedeutend langsamer voran. Pausen wurden nur eingelegt, wenn es wirklich nötig war – dadurch, dass die Pferde außer dem Gepäck nicht noch zusätzlich das Gewicht der Zwerge tragen mussten, fielen diese selten und kurz aus. Sie marschierten auch die ersten beiden Nächte so weit wie möglich durch und rasteten höchstens ein paar Stunden, um Schlaf nachzuholen, ehe sie wieder aufbrachen. Um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen, behalfen sie sich mit Fackeln und Lampen – ein Lagerfeuer wurde nicht entzündet, aus Sorge, die Feinde wieder anzulocken. Und als ob es ein böses Omen war, hörten sie im Morgengrauen des dritten Tages erneut den klagenden Ruf der Wölfe in der Ferne.

In der Hälfte des Tages sahen sie sich schließlich doch gezwungen, eine längere Rast einzulegen, in der Kíli und Dwalin auf die Jagd gingen, um dringend benötigte Vorräte zu beschaffen. Keiner von ihnen war kundig genug mit Pflanzen und Pilzen, deshalb ließen sie lieber die Finger davon. So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als es sich unter den Ästen einer weit ausladenden Eiche bequem zu machen und auf die Rückkehr der der beiden Jäger zu warten.

Umständlich ließ Fíli sich auf dem weichen Moosbett nieder, das unter den Bäumen wucherte, lehnte den Rücken vorsichtig gegen den mächtigen Stamm und ließ den Kopf gegen die raue Borke sinken. Er starrte gedankenversunken in das Blattwerk über ihm, durch das keine Sonnenstrahlen drangen. Überhaupt war es in den letzten Stunden immer düsterer geworden, obwohl die Pflanzen nicht enger beieinander standen als in den Teilen des Waldes, den sie bereits durchquert hatten. Offensichtlich hatte sich der Himmel bewölkt, auch wenn sie nichts davon sahen. Er hoffte, dass sie zu allem Überfluss nicht auch noch mit einem Unwetter rechnen mussten.

Erschöpft schloss Fíli die Augen und versuchte, nicht an das Zurückliegende zu denken. Bifur und Bofur werkelten in der Nähe an der Ausrüstung herum und Ori war losgezogen, um Brennholz zu sammeln. Fíli war froh, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Ihn plagte weiterhin das schlechte Gewissen und die Worte, die Kíli ihm in seiner Wut an den Kopf geschleudert hatte, machten es nicht besser. Sie hatten die Zweifel in Bezug auf seine Rolle als Anführer wieder geschürt, die Fíli so lange erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte; zumal er weiterhin überzeugt war, in Oris Fall richtig gehandelt zu haben. Er hatte sich etliche Male gefragt, was Thorin wohl getan hätte – und war immer zum selben Ergebnis gekommen. Sein Onkel hätte ebenso sein Leben riskiert, um einem Schwächeren zu helfen. Davon war er überzeugt. Aber in einem Punkt hatte Kíli durchaus Recht, er hatte seine Verantwortung gegenüber der Gruppe vergessen und das hätte sie letztendlich alle das Leben kosten können.

Am meisten jedoch schmerzte, dass zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder seit dem Aufbruch eine frostige Stimmung herrschte. Anfangs war ihm das Schweigen weniger schlimm vorgekommen, im Gegenteil – die Auseinandersetzung sorgte dafür, das Kíli ihn nicht weiter mit Fragen nach den Träumen und seinem Wohlbefinden löcherte. Doch inzwischen sehnte er sich wieder nach der Gesellschaft seines Bruders. Es war nicht oft vorgekommen, dass sie überhaupt stritten und wenn ja, waren die Meinungsverschiedenheiten meistens schnell wieder beigelegt worden. Das sie drei Tage lang kaum ein Wort mit einander gewechselt hatten, war das erste Mal. Im Grunde wusste Fíli, dass er den ersten Schritt machen musste und er konnte nur hoffen, das Kíli ihm auch diesmal verzieh.

So sitzend wälzte er die trüben Gedanken ein ums andere Mal, bis die beiden Jäger schließlich zurückkehrten und den Gefährten ihre Beute präsentierten. Sie hatten diesmal weit mehr Glück gehabt als bei den letzten Versuchen. An Dwalins Gürtel hingen drei Wasservögel und auf seiner Schulter ruhte ein magerer Fuchs.

Kíli steuerte ein ganzes Bündel Kaninchen bei und erzählte strahlend: „Wir sind auf eine Wasserstelle gestoßen, die offenbar als Tränke für sämtliche Tiere der Umgebung dient. Dort konnten wir auch die Wasserschläuche auffüllen, so dass die Vorräte für die nächsten zwei bis drei Tage reichen sollten."

Auf Bofurs Gesicht breitete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus - die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit war verlockend.

„Sehr gut. Dann machen wir uns gleich an die Arbeit."

Sie zerlegten die Beute in kürzester Zeit und Ori kümmerte sich darum, ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen, das er bewusst niedrig hielt und über dem sie das Fleisch braten und so für die nächste Zeit haltbar machen konnten. Viel kam dabei nicht heraus, aber für den gröbsten Hunger genügte es und wenn sie es einteilten, konnten sie damit tatsächlich drei Tage über die Runden kommen.

Als die letzte Portion gar war traten die Zwerge das Feuer sorgfältig aus, dann aßen sie schweigend. Es schmeckte fad, aber wenigstens stammte es von Tieren, die genießbar waren. Ori, Kíli und Bofur hatten ihre Portionen in Windeseile verschlungen und machten den Anschein, als könnten sie noch mehr vertragen. Dwalin und Bifur ließen sich Zeit – umso eher würden sie satt davon werden. Fíli kaute auf einem Stück Kaninchen herum, obwohl er nicht den geringsten Appetit verspürte. Der Bissen schien in seinem Mund nur mehr zu werden und schließlich würgte er das Fleisch herunter, spülte mit einem Schluck Wasser nach und erklärte das Mahl für beendet.

Alle Reisenden, einschließlich der Tiere, hatten eine längere Pause dringend nötig. Ohne große Diskussion wurde sich darauf geeinigt, den Schutz der Eichen zu nutzen und die Nacht darunter zu verbringen. Am frühen Abend, als Bifur und Bofur schliefen und Ori und Dwalin Wache hielten, ertrug Fíli das Schweigen nicht länger. Im Schutze der heraufziehenden Dämmerung schlich er zu der Stelle, an der sich Kíli niedergelassen hatte und gedankenverloren ein Stück Holz mit seinem Jagdmesser bearbeitete.

Der blonde Zwerg räusperte sich vernehmlich, dann fragte er: „Darf ich Platz nehmen?"

Wortlos rutschte der Dunkelhaarige ein Stück zur Seite, ehe er in seinem Tun fortfuhr. Mehrere Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen, nur das leise Schaben von Metall auf Holz ertönte.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte Fíli schließlich leise und stockend hervor. „Ich weiß, es war leichtsinnig - aber du musst mir glauben, dass es mir in diesem Moment alleine um Oris Wohl ging."

Kíli hielt inne und wandte den Kopf, um seinen Bruder anzusehen. Im Halbdunkel sah Fílis Gesicht schrecklich blass aus und das stetige Spiel aus Licht und Schatten, das unter den Bäumen herrschte, ließ es noch spitzer und ausgezerrter wirken. Die blauen Augen, die tief in den Höhlen lagen und von dunklen Ringen umkränzt waren, sahen den Jüngeren bittend an. Kíli seufzte und ließ das Messer nun vollends sinken.

„Du hast mir einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du das?", brummte er, aber sein Tonfall klang versöhnlich. Fíli zog den Kopf ein und wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Dunkelhaarige winkte ab.

„Lass es gut sein – niemand wurde ernsthaft verletzt oder getötet, das ist die Hauptsache."

Er warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und meinte: „Was macht deine Rippe?"

„Es wird von Tag zu Tag besser", antwortete Fíli nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu.

Inzwischen schmerzte die geprellte Seite stärker als nach dem Angriff und die Blutergüsse wandelten sich allmählich in ein fleckiges Schwarzviolett, aber das würde er Kíli nicht auf die Nase binden. Dieser grinste nun.

„Du hast es verdient."

Der Blondschopf, erleichtert darüber, dass sein Bruder die Entschuldigung annahm, erwiderte das Grinsen schief.

„Keine Sorge, das nächste Mal überlasse ich die waghalsigen Aktionen wieder dir."

„Das will ich dir auch raten. Dwalin war in diesem Moment so wütend, dass er dich das nächste Mal wahrscheinlich verprügelt, wenn du es überlebst."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du mich beschützt."

„Ich werde dich höchstens für ihn festhalten."

Sie lachten beide kurz auf, dann kehrten Schweigsamkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit zurück.

„Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen, ehe der Wald hinter uns liegt?", durchbrach Kíli schließlich die Stille erneut.

Fíli seufzte, ehe er antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Momentan können wir uns nicht einmal sicher sein, wo wir uns tatsächlich befinden."

„Wenn wir hier raus sind, werde ich in meinem Leben kein Grün mehr sehen können", bemerkte Kíli in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus und Fíli tat ihm den Gefallen und verzog kurz die schmalen Lippen.

„Sieh es mal so – bis jetzt haben die Bäume uns Schutz geboten. Der Angriff erfolgte immerhin auf der einzigen, freien Fläche, die wir passiert haben."

„Diese Wölfe waren… seltsam. Keine gewöhnlichen Tiere, das steht fest."

Der Ältere der beiden nickte und die Geste des Warges kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

„Wir sollten auf der Hut sein – ich glaube nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist."

* * *

Zwei weitere Tage und eine halbe Nacht der Wanderung zogen ins Land, ehe sich der Baumbestand merklich lichtete und sie nach langer Zeit wieder regelmäßig den Himmel über ihren Köpfen erspähten. Das Wetter war inzwischen umgeschlagen; dicke Wolken hingen am Firmament und es regnete schon eine geraume Weile. Unter dem dichten Blätterdach des Düsterwaldes hatten sie wenig davon mitbekommen – nur vereinzelte Tropfen hatten es überhaupt geschafft, den Erdboden zu erreichen. Inzwischen war aus diesen Tropfen stetig fallender Regen geworden, der die Wollumhänge schwer werden ließ und eine unangenehme, klamme Kälte unter die Kleidung kriechen ließ. Die sechs Kameraden hatten die Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen und führten die Ponys vorsichtig über den inzwischen aufgeweichten Boden. Dwalin, der vorausstapfte, hielt mit einem Mal inne, hob den Kopf und deutete auf den Weg, der vor ihnen lag.

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir erneut Schwierigkeiten bekommen", brummte er übellaunig. Der Rest des Trupps schloss zu ihm auf und gleich darauf sahen sie, worauf er anspielte.

Der Wald endete mit einem Mal wie abgeschnitten an einer Steilkante, die sich quer durch die Landschaft zog. Eine tiefe Kluft teilte den Düsterwald an dieser Stelle – die Entfernung zur anderen Seite betrug geschätzte hundert Schritte. Dort standen die Bäume ebenso dicht beieinander, nur der Leerraum in der Mitte blieb. Fílis Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Und schon wieder eine Stelle, die in keiner der Karten eingezeichnet ist", seufzte er und fuhr sich müde über die Stirn.

Inzwischen hatte er die Pergamentrollen so oft in der Hand gehabt, dass er glaubte, jede Linie darauf einzeln zu kennen; deshalb verzichtete er darauf, diese aus dem Gepäck zu holen und seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Auch Ori runzelte die Stirn, zog seinerseits vorsichtig die gefundene Karte heraus, die er so gut wie möglich mit einem Zipfel seines Umhangs vor dem Regen abschirmte, und studierte sie aufmerksam.

„Hier ist auch nichts verzeichnet. Wahrscheinlich sind wir bereits in einem Gebiet jenseits der hier gezogenen Grenzen."

Kíli drückte indessen Bifur die Zügel des Ponys in die Hand, das er führte, und lief ungefragt ein ganzes Stück voraus.

Als er zurückkam, meinte er: „Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, gibt es rechts von uns eine Brücke oder etwas in der Art, das über den Graben führt. Kein Grund zur Sorge also."

Sie berieten sich kurz und kamen zu dem Entschluss, es zu versuchen. Was hatten sie schon groß zu verlieren, außer vielleicht einer Stunde Wegzeit? Darauf kam es nun wahrlich auch nicht mehr an. Kíli, dessen scharfe Augen den schmalen Übergang erspäht hatten, setzte sich an die Spitze der Kolonne; der Rest folgte ihm in einer Reihe. Der schmale Pfad, der sie an die Kante der Schlucht geführt hatte, verlief ebenmäßig daran entlang, so dass sie einigermaßen gut vorankamen.

Nach einer knappen Stunde Fußmarsch verbreiterte sich der Weg allmählich und führte in einer sanften Anhöhe auf ein Plateau, dessen ovale Fläche direkt am Rand der breiten Felsspalte abgeschnitten wurde. Dort hatte jemand – vermutlich die Elben – vor langer Zeit mehrere Pfähle in das Gestein getrieben und von dort aus eine Holzkonstruktion über den Einschnitt gespannt. Schon beim Näherkommen sahen die Kameraden allerdings, dass auch diese schon länger nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Das Holz war durch Wind und Wetter grau geworden und in der Mitte der Beplankung klafften hier und da Löcher. Ein wenig ratlos blieben sie stehen und beäugten die Konstruktion. Bofur wagte es schließlich als erster und betrat die hölzerne Plattform, machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte und drehte sich dann um.

„Sieht stabil aus", verkündete er.

„Die Frage ist eher, ob sie das Gewicht der Ponys aushält", gab Fíli zu bedenken.

Sein Blick huschte unstet von dem dunkelhaarigen Musikanten zu den Löchern in der Mitte.

„Das finden wir nur heraus, wenn wir es versuchen. Haben wir denn eine Wahl?", hielt dieser entgegen.

Zu gerne hätte der Blondschopf nun eine Alternative angeboten, aber da dieser Weg völlig unbekannt war, wusste er nicht, ob es überhaupt eine gab. In die Schlucht hinab zu klettern war zu gefährlich – die Wände fielen fast senkrecht in die Tiefe und es gab keinen erkennbaren Weg hinab. Weiter daran entlang zu laufen und eine zweite Überquerungsmöglichkeit zu suchen, würde sie unter Umständen zu weit von ihrem eigentlichen Weg abbringen und wer wusste, wo sie die nächste Gelegenheit fanden. Sie mussten eine Entscheidung fällen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.


	18. Die Brücke des Schicksals

Bofur kam ihm überraschend zuvor.

„Stimmen wir doch ab", schlug er vor und zwinkerte Fíli verstohlen zu.

Damit entband er diesen von der Aufgabe, erneut die Entscheidung für die ganze Gruppe fällen zu müssen, und der junge König verspürte grenzenlose Dankbarkeit dafür.

„Wer dafür ist, dass wir die Brücke überqueren, hebt die Hand."

Nach und nach streckten alle Zwerge die Hände in die Höhe und beschlossen somit einstimmig, die Überquerung zu wagen. Bofur, der nun einmal auf den Holzplanken stand, versuchte es als Erster. Langsam und vorsichtig auftretend setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als er die Mitte erreicht hatte, drehte er sich um und winkte den übrigen Gefährten fröhlich zu.

„Alles in Ordnung!", rief er und schritt die restliche Strecke zügiger aus, bis er auf der anderen Seite angelangt war.

Bifur, der eines der Ponys am Zügel hielt, trat sofort als nächster vor. Grinsend ließ er zur Ermutigung den alten Zwergenkampfruf „Khayamu!*" verlauten, ehe er schnurstracks die Brücke überquerte. Er tat es, als befänden sich nicht morsche Planken, sondern fester Boden unter seinen Füßen. Das Pony, das hinter ihm her trippelte, führte er geschickt um die löcherigen Stellen herum und erreichte in wesentlich kürzerer Zeit als Bofur das andere Ende.

Angespornt durch die beiden Kameraden beschloss Fíli, nach Bifur zu gehen. Er drehte sich um und griff die Zügel des zweiten Ponys. Dabei fing er noch einmal einen Blick von Kíli auf, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Fíli erwiderte die Geste knapp, dann führte er den kleinen, braun-weißen Schecken auf die ersten Bohlen. Das Pony sträubte sich merklich – anscheinend war ihm der Untergrund alles andere als geheuer. Als Fíli es jedoch direkt am Halfter griff und den Zug etwas verstärkte, gab es den Widerstand auf und ließ sich auf die wackelige Konstruktion führen. Weniger souverän als Bifur, dafür bedachter setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen und beobachtete die Planken. Feiner Staub rieselte zwischen den Ritzen und hier und dort konnte er durch einen Spalt vage die Schlucht darunter erkennen.

Am Grund der Vertiefung hatten sich Nebelbänke gesammelt, durch die man nicht erkennen konnte, wie tief es tatsächlich runterging. Der Blondschopf war im Moment sehr froh darüber; zwar störten ihn Höhenzüge nicht sonderlich - schließlich bestand das gesamte Innere des Einsamen Berges aus Brücken, freischwebenden Plattformen und abenteuerlichen Treppenkonstruktionen - doch die Tatsache, dass der Boden aus morschem Holz und nicht aus festem, unnachgiebigen Gestein bestand, vereinfachten die Situation nicht eben.

Dazu kam noch, dass das Holz durch den anhaltenden Regen aufgequollen war. Die Hufe des Ponys traten hart auf, erzeugten aber lediglich einen dumpfen Rhythmus, der durch die nassen Fasern gedämpft wurde. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich unter den Sohlen der schweren Stiefel schmierig an. Trotzdem bemühte Fíli sich, den Weg so flott wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Das Tier ließ sich nun willentlich führen und als er die Mitte passierte, fand er links und rechts genug Möglichkeiten, den Löchern auszuweichen. Beim Überschreiten der kaputten Balken bemerkte er, dass die Ränder geborsten waren; entweder hatte das Holz unter dem eigenen Gewicht nachgegeben, oder es war an dieser Stelle stark belastet worden – zum Beispiel von dem Fuß eines Wanderers, der sie überquert hatte. Er dachte lieber nicht zu viel darüber nach.

Bofurs Aussage erwies sich als richtig; sobald die Mitte überquert war, ging der Weg leichter voran. Die Planken auf dieser Seite schienen zum Teil schon einmal ausgetauscht worden zu sein, denn das Holz war dunkler und weniger von Wind und Wetter ausgetrocknet. Nun kam er ebenfalls schneller voran und es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, ehe er die andere Seite erreichte und von den beiden dort wartenden Vettern in Empfang genommen wurde. Er winkte zur anderen Seite hinüber, zum Zeichen, dass der nächste losgehen konnte.

Sogleich machte Ori sich daran, die Schlucht zu überqueren. Er war jedoch kaum ein Dutzend Schritte weit gekommen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch herangeweht wurde. Es war ein tiefes, gutturales Grollen, das direkt aus dem nahen Unterholz des Waldes kam und dass sie nur zu gut deuten konnten. Einen Herzschlag später schienen die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen lebendig zu werden und begannen, sich in huschenden, geduckten Bewegungen zu nähern.

Hektik brach unter den verbliebenen Zwergen aus – Ori war stehen geblieben und sah zurück, während in die Zurückgebliebenen Bewegung kam. Dwalin packte das dritte Pony an den Zügeln führte es zügig und ohne Rücksicht auf dessen Gegenwehr auf die Brücke.

Kíli folgte ihm dicht auf und Dwalin rief dem jüngsten Zwerg vor ihm zu: „Los, lauf hinüber!"

Ori reagiert daraufhin sofort, drehte sich um und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der Krieger fluchte, als der Laut erneut ertönte, das Pferdchen scheu den Kopf zurückwarf und ihm dabei beinahe die Führleine aus der Hand riss.

Sie hatten die Mitte fast erreicht, als der erste, graufellige Schatten am Rand erschien. Durch den dicht fallenden Regen konnten die Zwerge nur verwaschene Konturen ausmachen – niemand zweifelte jedoch daran, dass ihre Häscher zurückgekehrt waren. Die Größe sagte ihnen, dass es sich um einen Wolf und nicht um deren unheimlichen Anführer handelte, aber das genügte vollkommen. Wo eines dieser Tiere auftauchte, konnte der Rest der Meute nicht fern sein. Diesmal war es Kíli, der stehen blieb und seinen Bogen von der Schulter gleiten ließ. Er zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken, legte an und zielte, dann schoss er. Ein gequältes Jaulen verriet, das er getroffen hatte und ein zweiter Pfeil beendet diesen abrupt. Im trüben Licht des Tages fiel es ihm ungemein leichter, die Gegner zu fixieren und zu treffen als in der Nacht

„Kíli, los! Beeil dich!", hörte er Fíli von der anderen Seite her rufen.

Er schickte vorsichtshalber noch zwei weitere Pfeile über die Brücke in der Hoffnung, die Wölfe einen Moment länger davon abzuhalten, das Konstrukt zu betreten, dann warf er sich herum und eilte mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Seine Ledersohlen schlitterten über das nasse Holz und er streckte eine Hand aus, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, als er ins Rutschen geriet. Ori und Dwalin hatten die Mitte eben passiert und er sputete sich, um zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Bifur, Bofur und Fíli winkten wild und spornten sie zu mehr Eile an. Fíli hatte vorsichtshalber zwei Wurfdolche aus seinem Armschützer gezogen – sollte es einem der Raubtiere gelingen, die Brücke zu betreten, konnte er sie immer noch damit aufhalten.

Die Wölfe dachten jedoch gar nicht daran, die wackelige Konstruktion zu beschreiten. Stattdessen stieß einer ein heiseres Bellen aus, das in ein schauriges, langgezogenes Heulen überging. Weitere Bestien stimmten mit ein und ihr klagender, bedrohlicher Ruf hallte vielfach verstärkt den von Felswänden wieder.

In diesem Moment riss sich das Pony, erfüllt von der Panik, die das Heulen in ihm auslöste, aus Dwalins festem Griff, warf den Kopf zurück und wieherte schrill, wobei es versuchte, zurückzudrängen, da der Zwerg vor ihm den Weg versperrte. Kíli, der sich dicht hinter dem Tier befand, konnte sich nur mit einem Rückwärtssprung in Sicherheit bringen, der ihn aber vollends das Gleichgewicht kostete. Seine Füße glitten aus und er stürzte auf den Untergrund, wobei er geistesgegenwärtig die Finger in die Kante grub, um nicht abzustürzen. Er hörte, wie die Planken, auf denen er landete, unter dem Aufprall bedenklich knirschten. Auch Dwalin war zurückgewichen, wagte nun aber einen Schritt nach vorne, um die Zügel zu greifen und das Tier zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Das Pony wich aus, tat noch einen Schritt nach hinten – und trat auf den Rand eines ausgefransten Loches. Knirschend gab das marode Material unter dem Huf nach und ein faustgroßes Stück brach heraus, welches dem Tier die Balance raubte. Das Pferdchen stieß erneut einen schrillen Laut aus, während es verzweifelt mit den Vorderhufen stampfte und versuchte, auf dem seifigen Boden das Gleichgewicht zu wahren.

Vergebens.

Wie in Zeitlupe knickten die Hinterbeine ein, und das Pony stürzte schwer auf die Seite. Krachend und splitternd zerbrach der Untergrund, das Gewicht des Reittieres und der Gepäcklast, die es zusätzlich trug, sowie die drei Zwerge, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, waren zu viel für die spröde Konstruktion. Die Stützbalken gaben noch einen knackenden, ächzenden Laut von sich, ehe sie nachgaben und in einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm barsten.

Die Brücke sackte in der Mitte zusammen – nicht langsam und in Zeitlupe, sondern mit einem plötzlichen Ruck, der die ältesten Streben in eine Wolke aus scharfkantigen Splittern und Holzstaub verwandelte. Die drei Zwerge am Rand sahen noch, wie sich Ori, der an vorderster Stelle lief, herumwarf und zu rennen begann, doch er hatte kaum drei Schritte getan, da löste sich die Bohle unter seinem Stiefel in Bruchstück auf und plötzlich verschwand er mitsamt dem Untergrund in der Tiefe. Kein Laut erklang, als er fiel, kein Schrei, der von den Wänden wiederhallte. Es ging so schnell, das ihm die Zeit dafür fehlte.

Die Staubwolke, die trotz der Feuchtigkeit aufwallte, versperrte die Sicht, brachte die Augen zum Tränen und reizte die Zwerge an der Kante der Schlucht zum Husten. Als sich der wirbelnde Unrat und das Tosen endlich legten und sie etwas erkennen konnten, blickten sie in entsetzliche, gähnende Leere. Der Übergang war verschwunden – mitsamt dem Pony und den drei Gefährten. Zurück blieb nichts als die klaffende Schlucht, die wie eine Wunde in der Landschaft wirkte, und die Überreste der Brücke, die auf beiden Seiten wie gebrochene Knochenenden aus dem Gestein ragten.

Für Sekunden breitete sich eine unnatürliche Stille aus, in der nur hier und da ein leises Knistern nachhallte. Der Wald schien die Luft anzuhalten, die Wölfe auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren verstummt. Nur der Regen trommelte ungerührt seinen stetigen, monotonen Takt.

Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille.

„NEEEIIIN! KÍLI! DWALIN! ORI!"

Ein Vogel stob, aufgeschreckt durch den plötzlichen Lärm, aus einer Baumkrone auf, ansonsten blieb es still. Fílis Miene spiegelte völlige Fassungslosigkeit wieder, als er dort hin starrte, wo sich eben noch die Brücke befunden hatte und nicht begriff, was gerade geschehen war. Bofur war zur Salzsäule erstarrt, den Mund halb offenstehend und unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Wasser rann von seiner Mütze in den Nacken und lief kalt und unangenehm über sein Rückgrat. Er merkte es nicht einmal. Bifur hatte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass sich seine Fingernägel tief in den Handballen gruben und dort schmale, dunkelrote Halbmonde hinterließen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine vornübergebeugt Haltung, sowie die schwarzweißen Strähnen seines Haars, die in nassen Büscheln vom Kopf abstanden, weil er die Kapuze verloren hatte, ließen ihn wie einen Berserker-Krieger aus alter Zeit wirken. Auch er spürte nicht, wie ihm das Wasser über Gesicht und Nacken rann.

„Lu…**", flüsterte er dann rief er ebenfalls laut: „Lu!"

Dieser kurze Ausruf brach die Lähmung, die sich über die verbliebenen Kameraden gelegt hatte. Mit einem kehligen Aufschrei hechtete Fíli nach vorne, schlitterte über die Stümpfe der Holzplanken und wäre wohl über das ausgebrochene Ende gerutscht, wenn Bofur ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig am Umhang gepackt und zurückgerissen hätte. Fíli spürt es kaum. Er fiel vornüber auf die Knie, krallte die Finger in das aufgequollene Holz und ignorierte die Splitter, die er sich unter die Haut riss. Mit wildem Blick starrte er in den Nebel, der etliche Fuß unter ihm waberte und die Trümmer, sowie die Verunglückten vollständig verdeckte. Nicht einmal Umrisse waren durch die graue, wattige Wand zu erkennen. In einem fort rief der junge Zwerg die Namen der drei Gefährten, die so unvermittelt verschwunden waren, in der Hoffnung, dass sich wenigstens einer von ihnen melden würde.

Alles blieb still und regungslos. Nur seine Stimme verhallte leise zwischen den grauen Felsen.

Regenwasser rann ihm in dünnen Bahnen über das Gesicht und vermischte sich dort mit den Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nicht mehr da waren. _Wollte_ es nicht glauben. Der Verlust Dwalins, der mehr wie ein Onkel oder ein väterlicher Freund war als nur ein Waffenmeister und Kampfpartner und den er geschätzt und respektiert hatte, seit er ein kleiner Zwergling war, traf ihn in aller Heftigkeit. Ebenso der Oris, der sich mit eisernem Willen und großem Enthusiasmus zuerst der Reise zum Erebor und nun dieser Queste angeschlossen hatte, um ein gemeinsames Ziel zu erfüllen und der stets für seinen Traum gelebt hatte und damit mehr Mut bewiesen hatte, als sie alle zusammen.

Aber die Tatsache, dass Kíli, sein kleiner, geliebter Bruder, den er seit dessen ersten Atemzug kannte und mit dem er sein ganzes, bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte; mit dem er alle Sorgen und Geheimnisse teilte und der ihm immer, egal wann, zur Seite stand, dort unten lag, tot und unter einem Haufen Trümmer begraben, zerriss ihm schier das Herz. Am liebsten hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick des Erkennens hinterher gestürzt, hinein in das Vergessen und dem Schmerz entfliehend, der mit erstickender Grausamkeit in seinem Inneren wühlte.

„…müssen weiter, Fíli, sonst holen sie uns auch noch!", drang Bofurs Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr.

Offenbar redete der Zwerg schon eine Weile auf ihn ein, doch erst der Schluss des Satzes drang wirklich zu ihm durch. Er drehte sich halb um und starrte den dunkelhaarigen Musikanten verständnislos an. Dieser deutete immer wieder in den Wald und endlich hörte der blonde Zwerg, was er meinte: Das Rascheln und Huschen im Gehölz, dass nun auch auf dieser Seite eingesetzt hatte. Zwar knurrten und geiferten die Wölfe nicht, aber sie gaben das Versteckspiel langsam auf.

Wie in Trance erhob er sich und ließ sich von Bofur zurück zu den beiden Ponys führen, die, mit den Hufen scharrend, am Rande der Brücke standen und den Anschein machten, als würden sie jeden Moment fliehen wollen. Auch Bifur, dessen Blick noch immer wild und schmerzerfüllt war, setzte sich nun endlich in Bewegung und hielt eines der Reittiere an der Mähne fest, damit es nicht ausbrach; dann schwang er sich auf ein Zeichen seines Vetters hin ungestüm auf den Rücken des Ponys. Bofur, der sich entweder am Schnellsten wieder gesammelt hatte oder zumindest geistesgegenwärtig genug reagierte, tat es ihm gleich und kletterte in den Sattel des kleinen Schecken. Ohne weiteres beugte er sich hinab, ergriff Fílis Hand und zog ihn hinter sich auf das Tier. Dieser ließ es willenlos geschehen.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg drückte dem Pferdchen die Fersen in die Seite und dieses machte einen Satz und schoss in den Wald hinein. Sein Artgenosse folgte, ohne auf einen Ansporn seitens Bifur zu warten. Die Reittiere schlugen von sich aus ein scharfes Tempo an und hetzten den Weg entlang, der sich auf dieser Seite der Schlucht fortsetzte. Wassertropfen flogen aus Fell und Mähne und Pfützen spritzten unter den wirbelnden Hufen auf und durchweichten die drei Reiter zusätzlich. Fílis Hände hatten sich in den rauen Stoff von Bofurs Umhang gekrallt und jeder Galoppsprung des Ponys jagte einen scharfen Stich durch seine lädierte Rippe, so dass sich seine Seite innerhalb kürzester Zeit taub anfühlte. Jedoch schaffte es dieser körperliche Schmerz nicht, den in seiner Seele zu übertönen, der nun allmählich übermächtig wurde. Eingeklemmt zwischen dem Zwerg, der vor ihm saß und den Gepäckstücken auf dem hinteren Rücken des Pferdes ergab er sich schließlich und fiel in eine gnädige Ohnmacht, während die Welt um ihn herum in Schatten versank.

* * *

* Zum Sieg!

**Nein!


	19. In der dunkelsten Stunde

Als der blonde Zwerg erwachte und mühsam die Augen aufschlug, stellte er fest, dass nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen sein konnte. Noch immer befanden sie sich in wildem Ritt – die Bäume flogen als dunkelgrüne Schemen an ihnen vorbei und verloren sich vor und hinter ihnen in der einsetzenden Dämmerung. Die Geräusche in den Wäldern waren verstummt und nur der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren und strich unangenehm kalt über die nasse Haut. Instinktiv sah er sich nach den anderen Zwergen um und als er lediglich Bifur erkannte, der einige Meter vor ihnen ritt, kehrte die Erinnerung der Ereignisse schlagartig zurück. Fílis Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er merkte, wie ihm Übelkeit die Kehle hinaufstieg. Erneut kniff er die Augen fest zusammen und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl an, auch wenn es auf dem ruckenden, schwankenden Pferderücken nicht einfach war.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, sich wieder halbwegs zu fangen und die verkrampften Hände ein wenig zu lösen, mit denen er sich immer noch an Bofur klammerte.

Dieser schien es zu merken, denn er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und rief gegen den Wind an: „Wie es aussieht, erreichen wir bald den Waldrand!"

Tatsächlich hatte sich der Abstand, in dem die Bäume zueinander standen, merklich vergrößert. Die mächtigen, jahrhundertealten Eichenstämme wurden weniger und wichen den schlankeren Silhouetten von Buchen, Birken und Ahorn. Auch das Unterholz war lichter geworden und der Pfad, der bis jetzt so schmal verlief, dass ein bequemes Vorankommen nur in einer Reihe möglich war, verbreiterte sich stetig zu einem Weg aus festgetretenem Lehm und Kies. Die Ponys galoppierten gleichmäßig und in hohem Tempo, obwohl ihr Fell trotz des kalten Regens bereits dampfte und ihr Schnauben laut ertönte.

Fíli konnte nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie das Tempo drosselten und die Pferdchen in einen sanften, kräftesparenden Trab übergingen und schließlich in Schrittgeschwindigkeit verfielen. Der letzte Rest Tageslicht fiel auf das, was vor ihnen lag und beschien keinen Wald mehr, sondern weites, sanft gewelltes Grasland. Hier und dort fand man noch vereinzelte Baumgruppen, aber diese standen so licht, dass einen Durchquerung allenfalls Minuten dauern würde. Gerade stieg der Mond als dünne Sichel über den Horizont und warf sein spärliches, fahles Licht auf das wogende Grün, das nun eher Silberfarben schimmerte. Der Regen hatte langsam aufgehört und die Wolken waren auseinander getrieben, so dass man halbwegs gut sehen konnte. Es war ein erhabener Anblick und der junge Zwerg hätte ihn nach der wochenlangen Düsternis des Forstes sicherlich genossen, wären seine Gefühle und seine Seele nicht vor wenigen Stunden zu kalter Asche verbrannt worden, die nichts als Leere in seinem Inneren hinterließ. Er fühlte sich unendlich erschöpfte und als Bofur nun anhielt, vom Pferd glitt und ihm abermals die Hand hinstreckte, um ihm herunter zu helfen, fiel er mehr als das er abstieg.

„Ich kann keine Bäume mehr sehen, aber wir sollten ein letztes Mal in ihrem Schutz rasten, würde ich vorschlagen", brummte der dunkelhaarige Musikant und sah Fíli fragend an.

Er nickte, ohne Bofurs Worte wirklich zu registrieren. Seine Knie zitterten und er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Sattelknauf fest.

„Fíli, alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn sein Gegenüber.

Am liebsten hätte der Blondschopf aufgelacht oder den Dunkelhaarigen dafür geschlagen – natürlich war gar nichts in Ordnung! – doch ein kleiner, rationaler Teil zwang ihn zur Ruhe. Bofur meinte es nicht schlecht mit ihm, ganz im Gegenteil; die Sorge stand ihm auf das Gesicht geschrieben. Der Verlust traf sie alle, nicht nur Fíli selbst, also musste er sich zusammenreißen. Für seine Rolle als Anführer. Für Kíli, vor dem er stets bemüht war, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, um seinen Bruder nicht zu beunruhigen.

Aber es war so verdammt schwer.

Er atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern ein wenig und erwiderte: „Ja, es geht mir gut."

Die Worte schmeckten bitter, trotzdem sprach er sie mit mehr Fassung aus, als er erwartet hätte. Bofur nickte langsam und wenig überzeugt.

„Lasst uns hier bleiben, wenigstens für diese Nacht. Ich denke, wir alle sollten uns ausruhen."

Er warf Bifur einen Blick zu, der neben ihn getreten war und dieser nickte bekräftigend. Das lange Gesicht des Zwerges sah erschöpft aus und es war das erste Mal, das Fíli den Gefährten nicht wachsam, kriegerisch oder mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen sah. Bifurs Schultern hingen ein wenig und wie er da so stand, wirkte er plötzlich ebenso hilflos wie die anderen beiden.

Erneut war es Bofur, der das Kommando übernahm, indem er die Ponys anband und die Order gab, aus den verbliebenen Decken und Seilen eine Konstruktion zu bauen, unter der sie die Nacht halbwegs geschützt verbringen würden. Sein Vetter machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit, befestigte die schweren Pferdedecken an niedrig hängenden Ästen, verknotete die Seile darum und spannte sie straff. Damit schuf er eine Art Stoffsegel, das sie hoffentlich ein wenig vor der Kälte und dem unsteten Wetter bewahren würde. Fíli ging ihm dabei zur Hand, doch seine Bewegungen erfolgten automatisch und ohne, dass er wirklich darüber nachdachte, was er tat.

Bofur machte sich währenddessen daran, ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden, an dem sie sich ein wenig aufwärmen konnten und ihre Kleider trocknen würden. Leider machte ihm das nasse Holz einen Strich durch die Rechnung – die Äste und Bruchstücke qualmten und schwelten nur und wollten nicht so recht brennen. Das bisschen Wärme, das davon ausging, reichte kaum aus; dennoch stapelte er mehrere Scheite um das klägliche Glutnest und hoffte, dass sie soweit trockneten um verfeuert zu werden. In den Proviantbeuteln befand sich noch etwas von der Jagdausbeute, die Kíli und Dwalin vor gefühlt unendlich langer Zeit aufgetrieben hatten. In Wahrheit lag dieses Erlebnis gerade einmal einen Tag zurück und sie täten gut daran, ihre leeren Mägen zu füllen, doch niemand verspürte Hunger, geschweige denn Appetit. Also ließen sie das Fleisch, wo es war und rückten stattdessen enger um die Feuerstelle.

Stille herrschte unter ihnen, während am Firmament nach und nach die Sterne erstrahlten und der Wind zu einem leisen Säuseln verebbte. Irgendwo im Wald rief ein Käuzchen, einsam und klagend. Die Zwerge hatten die Umhänge dicht um die Schultern gezogen und sich so gut wie möglich hinein verkrochen. Trotzdem konnten sie in den nassen Kleidern nicht verhindern, dass die Kälte nach und nach hineinkroch und sie frösteln ließ.

Fíli saß mit ausdruckslosen Zügen zwischen den beiden Gefährten und starrte in die Flammen. Die Gefühle in seinem Inneren fochten einen Kampf, der sich zwischen Verzweiflung, Schuldgefühlen und Trauer bewegte. Er hatte schon wieder versagt. Natürlich hatten sie alle abgestimmt und sich dafür entschieden, die Überquerung zu wagen, doch das tröstete ihn nicht. Er war der Anführer, er hätte das letzte Wort haben sollen. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass er das nicht hatte vorausahnen können; schließlich war die Brücke bis zu dem Moment, als das Pony durchging, stabil. Eine zweite, lautere Stimme wisperte ihm jedoch zu, dass er es hätte ahnen müssen und lieber einen sicheren Weg suchen sollen, statt seine Gefährten und seinen Bruder in den Tod zu führen. Ein König dachte an solche Eventualitäten.

Was hätte Thorin getan? Seltsamerweise wusste er darauf keine direkte Antwort. Einerseits hätte er seinem Onkel zugetraut, dass er die gleiche Entscheidung traf – andererseits wäre Thorin vielleicht so umsichtig gewesen und hätte eine Alternative gesucht. Wie Fíli es auch drehte und wendete, er kam zu keiner Lösung und das verstärkte das Schuldgefühl in ihm nur noch, statt es zu mildern. Ihm fiel die Begebenheit wieder ein, als Kíli als heranwachsender Zwerg nach einem Streit mit Thorin aus der Festung geflohen war und sein Weg an einem Abhang endete, den er hinuntergerutscht war und sich am Kopf verletzt hatte. Sie hatten ihn damals stundenlang gesucht und Thorin war es schließlich gewesen, der ihn heraufgeholt hatte. Er war der Grund des Streits und der Grund der Rettung.

Vielleicht waren sie zu früh geflohen? Vielleicht hätten sie den Abstieg wagen sollen und somit wenigstens die Chance gehabt, noch einen der drei lebend zu bergen. Eventuell hätten sie sogar alle gerettet. Jetzt, mit der hereinbrechenden Kälte der Nacht, stand die Aussicht auf Rettung bei null…

Ein Stoß in die Seite brachte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Verwirrt blickte er auf und sah in Bofurs dunkle Augen, die ihn direkt anstarrten.

„Wie geht es weiter?", fragte dieser und Fíli wurde abermals bewusst, dass Bofur seine Frage nicht zum ersten Mal stellte.

Leider wusste er selbst keine Antwort darauf. Sie könnten diese Queste fortsetzen und weiterhin Durins Krone suchen, mit Dáin im Rücken und einem Trupp, der auf die Hälfte geschrumpft war. Abwechselnd sah er in die Gesichter der zwei Zwerge, die ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Wie lange kannte er die beiden nun schon? Fíli erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau daran – als er noch ein Zwergling war, hatte Bifur ihm und Kíli immer Holzspielzeug geschenkt, das mit kleinen Raffinessen ausgestattet war. Hölzerne Vögel, die die hauchdünnen Rindenflügel beim leisesten Luftzug bewegten und winzige Pfeifen aus hohlen Ästen, auf denen sich drei und mehr Töne spielen ließen. Er fertigte auch die Holzschwerter, mit denen er und Kíli sich häufig genug gegenseitig blaue Flecke verdankten und ihre Mutter jedes Mal zur schieren Verzweiflung brachten. Bofur war seltener zu Gast gewesen; er verdiente sein Brot als Musiker und Geschichtenerzähler und als Bote, der den Menschen und Zwergen der Umgebung Nachrichten übermittelte. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Bombur bewirtschaftete er obendrein einen kleinen Hof am Fuße der Ered Luin – Dís hatte die Brüder ein paar Mal mit dorthin genommen, wenn sie frische Lebensmittel einkaufte. Bofur war stets zu seinem Scherz aufgelegt gewesen und hatte den Jungs öfter einen Apfel zugesteckt, während Bombur sich mehr im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und seine Wangen sich immer röteten, wenn Dís mit ihm sprach. Meistens sah er dabei verlegen drein, was Fíli und Kíli gewundert und oft zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

Jetzt, als er mit den beiden hier zusammen saß, wurde ihm klar, dass er recht wenig über einige Zwerge wusste, die sich Thorins Rückeroberung so vorbehaltlos angeschlossen hatten. Er kannte seine engsten Verwandten; seinen Mutter, Thorin, Balin und Dwalin, all jene, die ihn und Kíli ihre ganze Kindheit über begleitet hatten. Auch Óin und Glóin waren, da ebenfalls Mitglieder der Königsfamilie, häufige Gäste in den Privatgemächern gewesen. Über Ori, Nori und Dori sowie Bifur, Bofur und Bombur wusste er im Grunde so gut wie nichts – er konnte nicht einmal mit Gewissheit sagen, ob die beiden Kameraden hier verheiratet waren oder Kinder hatten. Lag es daher also tatsächlich in Fílis Macht zu bestimmen, dass sie ihm weiter folgten? Ihre Familien damit vielleicht sogar zu Witwen und Waisen machte? Diese Gedankengänge waren ihm völlig neu und er hätte sich darin verloren, wenn Bofur ihn nicht wiederholt energisch auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

Der junge König holte tief Luft, dann endlich sah er sie an und sein Blick wirkte nicht abwesend und verschleiert, sondern klar und entschlossen.

„Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr Unglück geschieht. Wir werden im Morgengrauen aufbrechen und zum Erebor zurückkehren."

Man sah Bifur und Bofur an, dass dies nicht ganz die Antwort war, die sie erwartet hatten. Verblüfft kratzte sich Bofur unter der Mütze und suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber sollten wir den Weg nun nicht erst recht zu Ende gehen? Ich glaube kaum, dass einer der anderen… es gutheißen würde, wenn wir jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, aufgeben."

Bifur warf daraufhin etwas ein, das Fíli nur bedingt verstand. Bofur übersetzt bereitwillig.

„Bifur meint, dann wäre auch die Königswürde dahin, wenn wir uns Dáin und seinen Leuten nicht stellen und ohne die Krone zurückkehren."

Diese Feststellung entlockte Fíli ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen.

„Mein Bruder ist eben von einer Brücke in den Tod gerissen worden und zwei enge Freunde dazu. Was glaubst du, liegt mir da noch an der Königswürde? Soll Dáin den Thron haben, wenn er will. Diese Würde hat einen Großteil meiner Familie ausgelöscht – Thrór, Thráin, Frerin, Thorin und jetzt Kíli. Ich bin diesem Amt nicht gewachsen und ich werde nie der Herrscher sein, den sich das Volk wünscht."

Bofur wollte widersprechen, aber Fíli hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion. Mit einer müden Handbewegung schnitt er den Einwand ab, ehe er vorgebracht war.

„Mein Entschluss steht fest. Im Morgengrauen reiten wir zurück nach Norden."

Circa eine Stunde später, als Fíli sich in der Nähe des Feuers zusammengerollt hatte und in die Dunkelheit starrte, fiel ihm die Gruppe der Zwerge wieder ein, die von den Ered Luin aus aufgebrochen waren. Er hatte in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass ein Großteil des Volkes unterwegs war, um den Erebor neu zu besiedeln. Seine Mutter war unter den Reisenden und es versetzte ihm erneut einen heftigen Stich, als er daran dachte, dass es an ihm war, ihr die schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht – den Verlust des Großvaters und des Vaters, ihrer beiden Brüder und ihres Mannes. Und nun auch noch den ihres jüngsten Sohnes. Fíli konnte sich den Ausmaß ihres Schmerzes nur annähernd vorstellen, aber er glaubte nachvollziehen zu können, wie sich die Leere anfühlte. Sie war eine starke Frau, doch er war nicht sicher, wie viele Rückschläge sie noch ertragen würde.

Der Gedanke an seine Mutter beschwor automatisch wieder Kílis Bild vor seinen Augen. Erinnerungen zogen an ihm vorbei und er wartete darauf, dass die Tränen kamen. Allerdings war er zu erschöpft, um zu weinen und so lag er mit brennenden Augen da und blickte in die undurchdringlichen Schatten, die zwischen den Bäumen herrschten.

Die verletzte Rippe pochte unangenehm und jeder Muskel zog und zerrte, aber diese Schmerzen schafften es nicht, die in seinem Inneren zu übertönen. Nun wusste er, wie sich sein kleiner Bruder gefühlt hatte, als er ihn selbst verletzt auf dem Schlachtfeld vorgefunden hatte und es bereitete Fíli zusätzliche Qual, dass er dem Jüngeren nach Thorins schrecklichem Tod so viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Es schien, als solle er nun dafür bestraft werden.

Lange wälzte er sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere, während die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern ruhte und ihn langsam, aber sicher in die Knie zwang. Trotz der Annahme, er würde keinen Schlaf finden, wurden ihm die Lider mit der Zeit schwer, bis er den Kampf aufgab und die Augen schloss. Er wusste, dass die Träume nur darauf lauerten, zurück zu kehren und stellte mit verbitterter Ironie fest, dass sich der vom Tod seines Bruders nun bewahrheitet hatte.

Sollten sie nur kommen – sie würden die Leiden, die er seit heute kannte, nicht übertreffen können.


	20. Zwischenspiel - Egil

Egil Haradssohn zog die Klinge seines Langschwertes aus dem noch warmen Leichnam des Ork, dem er soeben in einem tödlichen Stich das schwarze Herz durchbohrt hat, und sah sich mit einem leisen Keuchen auf den Lippen um. Um ihn herum befand sich nichts als Stein, Ödnis und der blassblaue Himmel, an dessen Rändern bereits die Schwärze der Nacht heraufzog. Verwunderlich, dass er ausgerechnet hier in den Höhen des Nebelgebirges auf eine Gruppe marodierender Orks gestoßen war – was, hatten die Scheusale gehofft, gab es hier zu holen? Er war seit Äonen wahrscheinlich der erste Wanderer, der ausgerechnet diesen einsamen Pfad gefunden hatte und ihm gefolgt war.

Sein Blick glitt über die Gegner, die allesamt im Staub lagen und sich nicht mehr rührten. Es waren fünf hässliche, gedrungene Kreaturen mit verwachsenen Gliedmaßen und verschobenen Gesichtern, die allesamt in leichte Kriegsrüstung gekleidet waren. Das meiste davon bestand aus gehärtetem, schwarzen Leder, versehen mit Metallverzierungen und Kettengliedern.

Einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände trugen Wappen oder Insignien und zeigten alleine schon durch ihre Größe, dass sie nicht von den Orks gefertigt worden waren, sondern offensichtlich ebenfalls unglücklichen Reisenden gehört hatten, die sich nicht so schlagkräftig zu wehren wussten wie der Zwerg. Wie dem auch sei, diese Truppe hier würde niemanden mehr überfallen, dafür hatte er gesorgt.

Wie immer, wenn er einen Kampf gegen die dunklen Scheusale geführt hatte, fühlte er sich von unbändiger Energie durchströmt. Sein Herz pochte schneller und die Klinge, die er weiterhin in der Hand hielt und von deren Schneide träge schwarzes Blut in den Staub tropfte, schien zu vibrieren. Am liebsten hätte er die gleiche Anzahl noch einmal getötet, aber je länger er wartete, um so offensichtlicher war, dass die Gruppe alleine durch die Wildnis gestreift war und es sich nicht um einen Spähposten handelte; sonst wären schon längst mehr Scheusale aufgetaucht. Sein Hass auf die Kreaturen der Finsternis war seit der Schlacht in Azanulbizar ins Grenzenlose gestiegen und jeder erschlagene Ork auf seinem Weg schien dieses Feuer noch weiter anzufachen.

Er zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und wischte die Klinge des Schwertes an einem speckigen Stofffetzen so gut es ging sauber, ehe er es zurück in die lederne Hülle wandern ließ, die an seiner Seite hing. Die Wurfäxte und Dolche, die er noch bei sich trug, waren gar nicht erst zum Einsatz gekommen. Dann wandte er sich mit einem letzten, vernichtenden Blick ab und trabte zu dem Pony zurück, dass er in einer Talsenke zurückgelassen hatte.

Vor ihm zeichneten sich, vor dem schwindenden Licht schwarz erscheinend, die Gipfel der langen Bergketten ab, die sich weiter in Richtung Süden erstreckten. In der Ferne glaubte er sogar, die Drillingsgipfel von Caradhras, Celebdil und Fanuidhol zu erkennen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber es gab ihm weiteren Ansporn. Der Hohe Pass lag hinter ihm und Egil wusste aus Erzählungen, dass sich darunter eine ganze Stadt befinden musste, gegründet von Orks oder Goblins, die in den Gebirgszügen hausten. Zwar hatte Thorin Eichenschild bei ihrer Ankunft im Erebor kurz vor der Schlacht der Fünf Heere geschildert, dass sie den Anführer der Brut getötet hatten, aber es blieb immer noch ein Rest des Volkes, das nicht in den Auseinandersetzungen gefallen war und offenbar zu ihrer Heimstatt zurückkehrte. Er notierte sich gedanklich, Dáin davon zu berichten und diesen darum zu bitten, einen Säuberungstrupp in die Berge zu schicken, die wenigstens dieses eine Nest gänzlich ausräuchern würde. Egil selbst würde ihn mit Freuden anführen.

Der kleine, fuchsbraune Hengst hatte geduldig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet und schnaubte nun leise, als er sich ihm näherte und die Zügel von der Felsnadel löste, an die er sie festgebunden hatte. Der Orktrupp hatte dermaßen Lärm veranstaltet, dass ihm genug Zeit geblieben war, das Reittier zu verstecken. Zwar wäre ein Angriff auf dem Pony schneller von Statten gegangen, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass es ihm in einem ungeplanten Scharmützel verloren ging – nicht bei der Strecke, die noch vor ihm lag. Bis jetzt war der Weg ohne große Zwischenfälle verlaufen und Egil war der geplanten Zeit sogar etwas voraus, aber niemand garantierte, dass dies so blieb. Der anstrengendste Teil würde kommen, sobald er die drei höchsten Berge erreicht hatte. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein Bruchteil der Strecke bis zum Schattenbachtal und dem Spiegelsee, aber das Gelände war tückisch und das Wetter schlug dort so schnell um, dass es für unerfahrene Wanderer schnell lebensbedrohlich wurde. Zwar hielt er sich nicht zum ersten Mal in der Gegend auf, kannte die Gebirgszüge aber auch nicht so gut als dass er sich sorglos darin bewegt hätte.

Er saß auf und beschloss, das wenige Licht noch ein wenig zu nutzen und mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die Erschlagenen zu bringen. Gut eine Stunde ritt er, bis er auf einen Spalt im Felsen stieß, der ihm Schutz für die Nacht bieten würde. Egil saß ab, nahm eine Sturmlampe, die er im Gepäck mit sich führte, entzündete den Docht mit Hilfe zweier Feuersteine und wagte sich in den Spalt hinein. Eine Hand hielt den Bügel der Lampe, die andere lag auf dem Griff des Schwertes. Die Lichtquelle schwankte leicht und warf unstete Schatten an die Felswand, die seine Sinne dazu veranlassten, aufzumerken.

Wenig später entspannte Egil sich wieder – die Höhle war verlassen und offenbar seit längerer Zeit nicht genutzt worden. Er kam gerade einmal zehn Schritte weit, ehe er vor einer massiven Felswand stand. An deren Fuß türmte sich ein kleines, verblichenes Häufchen Knochen, die unter den schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Sohlen seiner Stiefel wie trockenes Holz zerbrachen. Ihre Größe verriet, dass es sich um Tierknochen handelte – wahrscheinlich eine Mahlzeit. Das beruhigte ihn soweit und er beschloss, hier zu übernachten.

Egil führte das Pony durch den engen Spalt, befreite es von Sattel und Trense und leinte es mit einem kurzen Führstrick an einen eisernen Halterungspflock an, den er mit wenigen Schlägen in den Felsen trieb. Dann machte er sich daran, nahe am Eingang ein kleines Feuer zu entzünden und seine Vorräte auszupacken. Diese waren seit seinem Aufbruch merklich geschrumpft, aber Egil war in dieser Hinsicht genügsam und begnügte sich mit etwas Zwieback und Trockenfleisch. Während er mit dem Rücken an das Gestein gelehnt dasaß und kaute, blickte er zum Himmel, an dem die ersten Sterne aufgingen.

Das Wetter war in den letzten Tagen nicht das Beste gewesen, doch endlich schien sich der Regen verzogen zu haben. Der Mond selbst ging als dünne Sichel auf – vor einigen Tagen war Neumond gewesen und das Gestirn würde bald wieder zunehmen und ausreichend Licht spenden. Zweiundzwanzig Tag waren vergangen, seit sie im Erebor zu dieser Reise aufgebrochen waren, die nicht nur die Erben Durins, sondern auch ihre eigene, kleine Gruppe in die Ungewissheit geschickt hatte. Er ahnte nicht, wie es um die zweite Gemeinschaft stand, die den Weg in Richtung des Düsterwaldes genommen hatte. Soviel hatten sie zumindest im Vorfeld erfahren; Dáin hatte Boten beauftragt, die regelmäßig Bericht erstatten sollten, doch waren diese bis zu Egils alleinigem Aufbruch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er vermutete, sie würden es auch nicht mehr tun.

Inzwischen war er nicht mehr sicher, was er von dieser Queste halten sollte. Die Vorkommnisse in den Eisenbergen hatten Dáins Sorge zu einem Punkt gesteigert, der ihn überhastet reagieren ließ. Zwar wirkte der König in seinem Auftreten entschlossen und unabrückbar, aber der Krieger kannte ihn gut genug um zu sehen, wie er innerlich wankte. Der Herrscher sprach vor seinen Leuten durchweg von den Orkangriffen, die allmählich die Verteidigung der Eisenberge aufrieb und davon, dass sie sich zurückziehen mussten, um Kraft zu sammeln. Er sah im Erebor eine Bastion, die den Zwergen genug Schutz bot, damit diese in der Lage waren, die Grenzen zu sichern. Aber Egil wusste nur zu genau, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war. Etwas weit Schlimmeres hatte die Zwerge der Eisenberge heimgesucht – eine Krankheit. Und Dáin wusste davon.

Natürlich kam es vor, dass der ein oder andere Zwerg trotz der allgemeinen Robustheit der Langbärte erkrankte und, wenn er bei schwacher Gesundheit, ein Kind oder in gebührend hohem Alter war, den Verlauf dieser nicht überlebte. Doch seit dem Ausfall, der während der Schlacht der Fünf Heere stattgefunden hatte, waren mehr als dreißig Zwerge in kürzester Zeit mit Fieber, Schüttelfrost und blutigem Auswurf auf das Lager gezwungen worden, darunter etliche Krieger im besten Alter und bester Kondition, und keiner der Heiler hatte bisher etwas ausrichten können. Es war plötzlich geschehen und Egil hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele genesen waren und welche in der Zwischenzeit in die Hallen der Vorväter eingingen. Dáin hielt diesen Umstand strengstens geheim, sogar vor seinen eigenen Leuten und der Krieger wertete es als enormen Vertrauensbeweis seitens des Königs, dass er ihn in die aussichtslose Lage eingeweiht hatte.

Des Herrschers Hoffnung war nun, dass er die Verbliebenen retten konnte, wenn er sie in den Einsamen Berg brachte – das Problem aber war, das Dáin Eisenfuß nicht um Hilfe bat. Wäre Thorin Eichenschild noch am Leben, hätte er die Aufnahme seines Volkes als Wiedergutmachung fordern können, doch so hatte er kein Recht auf Abfindung, da er den Neffen Thorins nichts schuldete. Außerdem fürchtete er, diese Bitte würde als Schwäche ausgelegt und momentan befanden sich die Zwerge in einer mehr als machtlosen Situation. Die Festung in den Eisenbergen war so gut wie evakuiert, nur die Infizierten und ein kleiner Stab aus Medizinkundigen und Wächtern war geblieben. Alle anderen, darunter Dáins Sohn Thorin III., hatten sich in die alten Stollen und Gänge zurückgezogen, die eine Verbindung in Richtung des Gundabad-Berges schafften. Doch sie konnten nicht auf ewig dort verharren und sollten die in Angmar beheimateten Orks und Bestien auf die Gruppe der Zwerge aufmerksam werden, die sich unweit der Grenze verbarg, würde es ein grausames Ende mit dem sechsten Volk nehmen.

Egil selbst war nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass die Taktik der Herausforderung die Beste war, doch Dáin hatte bereits lautstark deutlich gemacht, was er von der Meinung des Zwergenkriegers in diesem Punkt hielt. Der Veteran hatte im Vorfeld nichts mit den Nachkommen Eichenschilds zu tun gehabt und wusste nur über die eine und andere Erzählung, dass es sich um zwei Brüder handelte, die Söhne seiner Schwester. Sie waren nach der Vertreibung durch den Drachen in den Ered Luin geboren worden und hatten den Einsamen Berg nie gesehen. Trotzdem stand der Ältere der beiden in der Thronfolge direkt hinter Thorin und würde dessen Anspruch erben, sollte dieser fallen. Egil hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell geschehen würde, ebenso wenig wie Dáin.

Der Krieger war nach dem Angriff der Orks auf das eigene Reich sofort zurück geritten, um den Truppen dort beizustehen, deshalb hatte er weder die Herausforderung Dáins erlebt, noch sich ein Bild über den künftigen Erben machen können. Dies war erst bei dem Aufeinandertreffen vor mehr als drei Wochen möglich gewesen und was er dort sah, hatte ihn überrascht.

Statt wie erwartet zwei jugendlichen, verwöhnten und völlig ahnungslosen Prinzen gegenüber zu stehen, traf er auf Kämpfer – jung an Jahren, das stimmte, aber keinesfalls unbedarft. Er hatte die Entschlossenheit in den Blicken gesehen, den Einsamen Berg, den sie unter solch schweren und schmerzhaften Tributen für ihre Familie und ihr Volk zurückerobert hatten, nicht einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Gerne hätte Egil in diesem Moment an Dáin appelliert, die Kampfansage zurück zu ziehen, aber dies wäre nicht möglich gewesen, denn kein Zwerg, der etwas auf seine Ehre hielt, tat dies jemals. Und als Fíli, der Thronerbe, auf die Herausforderung eingegangen war, hatte es die Reise besiegelt. Damit hatte er sich zweifellos Egils Respekt verdient, der die Beweggründe für diesen Schritt ahnte. Auch der junge Zwerg wollte sein Volk und seine Heimat verteidigen.

Der Gedanke brachte ihn unweigerlich zu dem Grund, aus welchem er vorausgeritten war. Der König hatte angewiesen, zur Not zum letzten Mittel zu greifen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Gruppe den Erebor nicht mehr erreichte – es war genau diese Ansage, die seine Zweifel in Dáins Zurechnungsfähigkeit schürte. So wenig es Egil gefiel ihn zu hintergehen, aber er würde den Befehl in diesem Falle missachten und stattdessen das Gespräch suchen, sollte er wirklich vor dem König am Kheled-zâram auf die gegnerische Truppe stoßen. Er war ein Krieger, kein gedungener Mörder und der festen Überzeugung, dass sich mit dem Thronanwärter verhandeln ließ.

Vielleicht würde sich dann schon zeigen, wer der bessere Herrscher war…

Ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, wischte er ihn auch schon zur Seite. Nein, das ging wirklich zu weit. Er durfte seinen König nicht über das Maß hinaus anzweifeln, dass gebot seine Loyalität; noch weniger den Freund, der dahinter steckte. Und Dáin hatte in seinem Leben genug Heldentaten vollbracht, die seine Würde und seine Befähigung als Regent rechtfertigten.

Egil unterdrückte ein Gähnen und beschloss, die Sorgen für eine Weile ruhen zu lassen und sich zurück zu ziehen. Der Tag würde nicht weniger anstrengend werden als die vorangegangenen und seine Sinne mussten klar sein. Sorgfältig trat er das Feuer aus und stieß die Aschereste mit dem Stiefel in den Schatten, so dass man die Rußspuren nicht sofort erspähen konnte. Dann zog er sich in die Höhle zurück, breitete dort ein paar Felle aus und ließ sich schließlich, eingehüllt in eine warme Wolldecke darauf nieder. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit das Scharren der Hufe hören und verließ sich auf die Instinkte des Ponys, das nahende Feinde sehr viel eher witterte und ihn dann garantiert durch sein Lärmen wecken würde.

Er schloss die Augen und war bald eingeschlafen, mit dem Säuseln des Windes vor der Höhle im Ohr und der Hand sicher auf dem Schwertgriff.


	21. Wege aus dem Abgrund

Ein leises, aber beständiges Stöhnen drang durch die Dunkelheit an sein Ohr und setzte sich dort fest. Der Laut klang hohl und gedämpft, als würde er durch Watte dringen und störte seinen Schlaf. Er spürte die Müdigkeit tief in sich und wünschte, das Geräusch würde endlich verstummen, so dass er weiter in Frieden ruhen konnte. Leider wurde ihm dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt und zu dem Stöhnen gesellte sich ein dumpfes, drückendes Gefühl, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste und sich nach und nach in pulsierenden Schmerz wandelte.

Irgendwann ertrug er es nicht mehr, schlug die Augen auf und sah nichts als wabernde, graue Schemen. Als er die Blickrichtung wechselte, veränderte sich das Bild nicht und für einen kurzen, panischen Moment glaubte er, er wäre erblindet. Dann ging ihm auf, dass das feine, nasse Gespinnst, das ihn einhüllte, offenbar Nebel war. Nun begriff er auch, dass das unsägliche Stöhnen, das ihn geweckt hatte, von ihm selbst stammte.

Mehrere Minuten lang lag Kíli da, starrte in das graue Nichts und bemühte sich, die Gedanken zu ordnen, die in seinem pochenden Kopf schwirrten. Wo war er? Vage Erinnerungsfetzen jagten hin und her – ein krachendes Geräusch, das Gefühl, tief zu fallen und ein plötzlicher, harter Aufprall. Danach nichts mehr. Was war geschehen? Aus einem Impuls heraus versuchte er sich aufzurichten, merkte aber sofort, dass das nicht einfach werden würde. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an und sobald er versuchte, diese zu bewegen, brandete Schmerz auf. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und Schwindel erfasste ihn, so dass er ihn gleich wieder zurücksinken ließ. Kíli schloss die Augen und wartete, bis das Gefühl verflogen war, dann begann er damit, vorsichtig die Muskeln in Armen und Beinen anzuspannen. Sie reagierten mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen, aber er schaffte es, alle Körperteile wenigstens ein wenig zu bewegen. Prüfend streckte er den Rücken und wurde erneut mit Schmerz belohnt, aber auch hier schien nichts verletzt oder gebrochen zu sein.

Der Zwerg öffnete die Augen und startete langsam und vorsichtig einen erneuten Versuch. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig an, dann zog er die Arme leicht nach oben und suchte mit den Händen Halt auf dem Untergrund. Seine Finger ertasteten raue Holzsplitter und Bruchstücke und mit einem Mal kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Die Brücke. Die Wölfe. Das Pony, das knapp vor ihm auskeilte und stürzte. Dann der Fall.

Ruckartig schoss Kíli in die Höhe und sofort dröhnten tausend Schmiedehämmer gegen seine Schläfen. Mit einem Aufstöhnen sank er zurück auf die Ellbogen und wartete keuchend, bis sich das Pochen abermals beruhigt hatte. Sein Rücken protestierte nachträglich, als er den Oberkörper in die Höhe stemmte und sich in eine sitzende Position zwang. Stücke von morschen Brettern, die auf ihm lagen, rutschten herunter und gesellten sich leise polternd zu dem restlichen Schutthaufen, auf dem er lag. Holzstaub rieselte vernehmlich. Wie durch ein Wunder war er nicht unter, sondern auf den Trümmern gelandet - und wie es aussah, verdankte er diesem Umstand sein Leben. Dem und der Tatsache, dass auf dem Boden der Vertiefung dichtes, kniehohes Gebüsch, junge Schösslinge und ein undurchdringlicher Moosteppich wucherten, versteckt vom Nebel und federnd genug, um den Aufprall zu mildern. Kíli konnte die Entfernung zum oberen Rand noch immer nicht abschätzen, da die Nebelbank weiterhin über ihm lag, aber offensichtlich war es nicht ganz so weit hinunter gegangen, wie befürchtet.

So vorsichtig wie möglich rutschte er zwischen den geborstenen Streben und Holzbrettern in Richtung Boden. Zweimal verhakte sich seine Tunika an herausragenden Teilen und Kíli brauchte jedes Mal eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er den Stoff wieder gelöst hatte, doch endlich berührten seine Füße den Boden. Schwankend blieb er einige Herzschläge lang mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, ehe er es wagte, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Seine Knie zitterten merklich, doch es klappte besser, als erwartet.

Er entfernte sich einige Schritte, dann drehte er sich erneut um und versuchte, das Geschehen gänzlich zu erfassen. Sein Blick irrte über die Trümmer und die große Menge verriet ihm, dass nahezu die gesamte Brücke eingestürzt sein musste. Sofort schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was wohl aus Dwalin und Ori geworden war? Sie befanden sich vor ihm auf der Brücke – Ori hatte vielleicht noch den Rand erreicht, aber Kíli hatte gesehen, wie Dwalin nach den Zügeln gegriffen hatte, ehe das Pony gestürzt war. Er konnte unmöglich noch zur anderen Seite gelangt sein, also musste er sich ebenfalls hier befinden…

Kíli schluckte schwer – er hatte keine Ahnung, ob die anderen eben so viel Glück hatten und der Gedanke, ihre zerschmetterten Körper bergen zu müssen bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Langsam und umständlich begann er, an dem Trümmerwall entlang zu laufen. Der dichte Bewuchs, der seinen Aufprall gemildert hatte, war beim Gehen eher hinderlich. Ständig blieb er mit den Stiefeln im Gestrüpp hängen und kam nur mühsam vorwärts. Seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen waren dabei ebenfalls nicht hilfreich. Trotzdem arbeitete er sich verbissen voran und erreichte schließlich den Punkt, der ungefähr die Mitte der früheren Brücke gewesen musste. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er allerdings nicht viel erkennen.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief er und stellte fest, dass seine Stimme dünn und rau klang.

Staub hatte sich in Nase und Kehle festgesetzt und kratzte bei jedem Atemzug unangenehm. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal; diesmal kamen die Worte etwas kräftiger.

Er bekam keine Gegenantwort, doch ein Stück weiter links geriet der Schutt mit einem Mal in Bewegung. Zuerst rieselten nur vereinzelte Splitter, dann rutschte eine ganze Kaskade Bruchstücke herunter, als sich etwas darunter hervorarbeitete und mit einem Ruck erhob. Kíli, der vorsichtshalber ein wenig zurückgewichen war, erkannte auf dem gebeugten Rücken der Silhouetten zwei gekreuzter Äxte.

„Dwalin!", rief er laut und machte zwei schnelle Schritte, die sich mit neuerlichem Schwindel rächten, aber Kíli fing sich schnell und ignorierte das Ziehen und Stechen in seinen Muskeln.

Er war in diesem Moment unendlich froh, den Krieger lebend zu erblicken. Dwalin, der vornübergebeugt auf den Knien hockte und die Hände auf selbigen abstützte, blickte nun auf. Offenbar war er ebenfalls benommen, denn es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den jungen Zwerg erkannte - dann spiegelte auch sein Gesicht Erleichterung wieder.

„Kíli", krächzte er zur Begrüßung und erhob sich langsam, wankte kurz und stand dann sicher.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg trat an die Trümmerstücke heran und streckte Dwalin eine Hand entgegen, die dieser dankbar ergriff und umständlich herunter kletterte, ehe er Kílis Schulter packte und drückte.

„Mahal sei Dank", murmelte er und ließ sofort wieder los, als der andere einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut ausstieß.

„Verzeih mir Junge, ich war nur so froh, dich lebend zu sehen."

Kíli rieb sich die Schulter und grinste ihn schief an.

„Das bin ich ebenso, nichts für ungut."

Entweder war Dwalins Konsistenz besser oder er hatte weniger abbekommen, jedenfalls bewegte er sich weit sicherer.

„Wo ist Ori?", wollte er sogleich wissen und Kíli antwortete: „Ich habe ihn noch nicht gefunden."

Dwalin kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Er war vor uns, also müsste er noch ein Stückchen…"

„Da!", unterbrach ihn Kíli in diesem Moment. Seine scharfen Augen hatten, als er in die Richtung blickte, etwas Helles entdeckt, das zwischen den Trümmerstücken herausragte und sich bewegte.

Die beiden Zwerge kämpften sich durch das Gebüsch und erkannten, dass es eine Hand war, die hektisch winkte. Offenbar hatte Ori ihre Stimmen gehört und keine andere Möglichkeit, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Halte durch, wir kommen!", rief Kíli und beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch ein wenig. Dwalin war ihm dicht auf den Fersen und sie erreichten die Stelle gleichauf. Sofort packte der Krieger den querliegenden Stützbalken, unter dem die Hand hervorlugte.

„Hoch damit!", rief er und zu zweit stemmten sie die schwere Strebe in die Höhe und drückten sie zur Seite. Mit einem Krachen kam diese auf und barst in mehrere Stücke.

Oris brauner Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein und Kíli packte seine Hand, während Dwalin das nächste Bruchstück anhob. Mit einem kräftigen Zug, der ihn selbst aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und nach hinten taumeln ließ, befreite er den Jüngeren aus seiner misslichen Lage.

Hustend und spuckend kam Ori aus den Trümmern gekrochen und schnappte nach Luft, ehe er keuchte: „Danke – ich dachte schon, ich müsste darunter ersticken."

Kíli, der unweit auf dem Boden lag und sich eben wieder aufrappeln wollte, stieß ein Kichern aus, das sich bald in einen ausgewachsenen Lachanfall steigerte und ihn am Aufstehen hinderte. So lag er zwischen den Pflanzen, hochrot im Gesicht und nach Luft ringend, während ihm Tränen aus den Augen quollen und er sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.

Die beiden anderen Zwerge sahen ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, dann stimmten sie umgehend in das Gelächter mit ein. Es war ein unnatürliches Geräusch, das dort zwischen den Felswänden wiederhallte, aber sie waren so erleichtert über den Umstand, unversehrt und lebendig zu sein, dass sie nicht anders konnten.

Minuten später ebbte das Gelächter endlich ab und man hörte nur das Keuchen und Japsen, als die drei versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Endlich stemmte Kíli sich in die Höhe, stand auf und blickte die Kameraden an.

„Seid ihr verletzt?", kam ihm nun endlich die Wichtigste aller Fragen in den Sinn.

Sowohl Dwalin als auch Ori schüttelten die Köpfe; sie alle hatten Schürfwunden davongetragen und würden in Kürze von blauen Flecken übersäht sein, aber niemand hatte Brüche oder ernstere Verletzungen davongetragen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, aber anscheinend hatten die Götter ein Auge auf sie gehabt.

Die Zwerge hoben die Köpfe, starrten in den Nebel und Ori fragte schließlich: „Ob die anderen drei noch da sind?"

„Lasst es uns herausfinden." Kíli holte tief Luft, dann rief er so laut er konnte: „He! Ist da jemand? Fíli? Bofur?"

Seine Stimme hallte von den Felswänden wieder und wurde verstärkt zurückgeworfen, ehe sie schließlich leiser wurde und sich verlor. Sie hielten den Atem an und lauschten, aber alles blieb still.

Nach mehr als einer Minute stieß Kíli die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus und meinte: „Sieht so aus, als wären sie weitergezogen."

„Aber sie können uns doch hier nicht zurücklassen!", stieß Ori erschrocken aus.

Dwalin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wer sagt denn, dass sie freiwillig gegangen sind? Ihr habt die Wölfe heulen hören – vielleicht wurden sie gezwungen, zu fliehen."

Oder in einen Kampf verwickelt, sagte sein stummer Blick, aber er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu ausführlich verfolgen.

„Wir sollten das Beste daraus machen und ebenfalls zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen."

Sie stellten kurze Zeit später fest, dass das Pony verschwunden war. Entweder war das Tier ebenfalls glimpflich davon gekommen und hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, oder es war verendet und die sterbliche Hülle war von Wildtieren davongeschleift worden. Sie konnten es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, da das Unterholz keine eindeutigen Spuren preisgab.

„Damit wäre die Ausrüstung wohl auch dahin", merkte Kíli an, doch Dwalin brummte: „Lasst uns sehen, was wir noch finden."

So stocherten sie in den Überresten herum und bargen tatsächlich noch das ein oder andere. Ori fand unter einem der Balken seine Umhängetasche, deren Riemen zerrissen war und stellte zu seiner großen Freude fest, dass sowohl das Buch, als auch seine Schreibutensilien unbeschädigt waren, ebenso wie die Karte aus Calenbâr und seine geliebte Schleuder. Dwalin barg einen ehemaligen Proviantbeutel, in dessen Inneren sich Feuersteine, Zunder, ein kleiner Topf und zwei zusammengerollte Decken befanden. Kíli fand seinen Bogen, stellte aber fest, dass dieser den Aufprall nicht überstanden hatte und in der Mitte zerbrochen war. Trotzdem schob er die Bruchstücke wehmütig in den Köcher zu den wenigen, verbliebenen Pfeilen, die nun nutzlos waren und beschloss bei Gelegenheit einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen – vielleicht war er ja doch noch reparabel.

Die meisten Waffen waren den Zwergen erhalten geblieben, da sie diese direkt am Körper trugen, ebenso ein guter Teil der Ausrüstung. Die Wollumhänge hatten ebenfalls arg gelitten, aber sie hatten keine Alternativen also behielten sie sie an. Besser als nichts waren sie allemal. Dwalin schulterte den improvisierten Rucksack, dann warf er einen Blick in die Runde.

„Was tun wir jetzt – versuchen wir, zu klettern oder sehen wir zu, dass wir das Ende der Schlucht erreichen?"

Kílis und Oris Blicke glitten über die Felswand und auf ihren Gesichtern war deutlich der Zweifel zu lesen. Die Felsen waren, soweit man sie sah, nahezu fugenlos glatt. Sie brauchten schon Glück um eine Stelle zu finden, die sie ohne größere Schwierigkeiten erklimmen konnten. Außerdem verhinderte der Nebel eine Einschätzung, wie lange sie klettern würden und erschwerte dies obendrein erheblich.

Beide schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe.

„Dann der Weg durch die Schlucht", entschied Dwalin und deutete nach rechts. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dürften wir hier nach Südwesten weiterkommen, dann wären wir nicht ganz von der ursprünglichen Route entfernt."

„Woher wissen wir, dass das die richtige Richtung ist?", warf Kíli skeptisch ein.

„Wir sehen nichts und könnten auch von der anderen Seite gekommen sein."

„Ganz einfach", erklärte Dwalin und deutete auf die Bruchstücke.

„Ab der Mitte waren einige Planken ausgetauscht. Hier hinten liegen ein paar davon, während sich auf der anderen Seite nur altes Holz befindet. Das heißt, wir haben die Brücke von dort aus überquert."

Kíli schwieg und gab sich einverstanden – diese Erklärung war einleuchtend.

Sie schlugen den Weg ein, den Dwalin deutete und liefen langsam und dicht an der Felswand gehend tiefer in die Schlucht hinein. Anfangs war das Vorankommen mühsam und sie kämpften sich mehr durch das Gestrüpp, als dass sie gingen, doch nach einiger Zeit wurde die Vegetation etwas lichter und das Voranschreiten erleichterte sich spürbar. Auch der Nebel verflüchtigte sich ganz langsam und nach ungefähr zwei Stunden der Wanderung konnten sie allmählich den scharfen Rand erkennen, der über ihren Köpfen verlief. Die Entfernung zum Grund betrug geschätzte fünfzehn bis zwanzig Schritte und fiel damit tatsächlich geringer aus, als vermutet.

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte und der Himmel blass und dunstig, aber wolkenlos über ihnen lag. Die Sonne, nur ein verwaschener, heller Fleck am Firmament, war zu schwach um Wärme zu spenden, aber wenigstens konnten sie sich an deren Stand orientieren und sicher sein, dass sie gen Süden wanderten. Die Zwerge stapften schweigend voran, rasteten nur kurz und stillten den schlimmsten Hunger mit einigen Früchten, die sie als Waldhimbeeren erkannten. Sie waren fest und schmeckten sauer, aber es war besser als nichts. Zu jagen gab es hier unten bestimmt nichts. Überhaupt war die Stille auffällig – normalerweise war ein Wald von Leben erfüllt und es raschelte, knisterte oder zwitscherte immer irgendwo. Nicht aber in dem Teil, den sie durchschritten; hier war nicht einmal das Summen von Insekten zu hören. Die Bepflanzung wurde zusehends magerer und immer öfter trat der blanke Fels zum Vorschein, zwischen dem sich höchstens hartes, drahtiges Gras oder kleine, verkrüppelte Kurzstämme hielten.

Stunden später, es musste gegen Spätnachmittag sein, weitete sich der felsige Einschnitt zum Wald hin und zeigte an, dass sie das Ende der Schlucht erreicht hatten. Erleichtert und erfreut, endlich den bedrückenden Felswänden entkommen zu sein, liefen sie schneller – um gleich darauf stehen zu bleiben und sich verblüfft umzusehen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war der eines todkranken, sterbenden Gehölzes. Einst mächtige Bäume, wie sie sie im Herzen des Düsterwaldes zur Genüge gesehen hatten, waren zusammengesunken und reckten blattlose, dürre Äste in den fahlen Himmel. Das Holz war so dunkel, dass es beinahe schwarz wirkte und dort, wo die Wurzeln aus dem Boden ragten, wucherte leichenblasser, schwammiger Baumpilz. Die Rinde war blätterig und als Kíli an einen der Stämme herantrat, kam unter einem losen Stück ein großer, schwarzschillernder Käfer mit kräftigen Beißwerkzeugen hervorgekrochen, der sofort damit begann, sich an einer anderen Stelle unter die Rinde zu graben und der Pflanze noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Angeekelt wandte sich der Zwerg ab und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er wieder neben Ori stand.

„Ich glaube das war es, was der verrückte Zauberer meinte als er davon sprach, dass der Wald krank ist", bemerkte dieser schaudernd und fasziniert zugleich.

Er versuchte, sich die Details so gut wie möglich einzuprägen: Das welke, rottende Gras; die faustgroßen Knollenblätterpilze, die weiß schimmernd zwischen den kahlen Sträuchern wuchsen; das raschelnde, tote Laub, das den Boden auf jedem Quadratzentimeter knöchelhoch bedeckte und mit Flechten und Dornenranken durchsetzt war. Über allem lag der süßliche, unangenehme Geruch der Verwesung.

Dwalins Brauen stießen über der Nasenwurzel fast zusammen, so sehr missbilligte ihm, was er hier sah. Er kramte in dem Gepäckstück, das er trug und förderte die dünnere der beiden Decken hervor. Mit einem Dolch schnitt er zwei Streifen ab und reichte einen davon an Kíli weiter.

„Bindet euch etwas vor Mund und Nase – wer weiß, wie gefährlich die Luft hier ist, wenn wir sie ungefiltert atmen", empfahl er.

Kíli kam der Anweisung nach und wickelte sich den Stoffstreifen um die untere Gesichtshälfte. Sie roch stark nach Pony, aber es war allemal erträglicher als der faulige Todesgestank. Ori tat es ihm nach und zog den Schal, den er nach wie vor trug, höher. Dwalin verdeckte sein Gesicht ebenso, dann machten sie sich daran, ihre Wanderung wieder aufzunehmen. Diesmal jedoch waren sie weit angespannter als auf dem vorherigen Weg durch die Schlucht. War es dort schon ruhig gewesen, herrschte in diesem Teil des Waldes eine nahezu vollkommene Stille, die nur durch das Rauschen des Windes in den kahlen Zweigen und gefallenen Blättern gestört wurde.

Wachsam blickten sich die Zwerge alle paar Schritte weit um und hielten die Hände in der Nähe der Waffen. Der alternde Krieger war sogar so weit gegangen, eine der Äxte zu ziehen und locker in der rechten Faust zu tragen, bereit, jederzeit zuzupacken und zum Schlag auszuholen. Diese Umgebung war ihm alles andere als geheuer – es roch nach Magie, sei sie von den Elben oder von anderen, verderbteren Wesen. Er schätzte die Klarheit der Seiten und einen ehrlichen Kampf, Mann gegen Mann und nicht die Tricks der Zauberer, die die Sinne verwirrten.

Ori hingegen schien die bizarre Umgebung ganz in seinen Bann geschlagen zu haben. Da sie langsam gingen, erlaubte er es sich, das Buch heraus zu holen, dort aufzuschlagen, wo seine Aufzeichnungen endeten und mit raschen Strichen einige Skizzen anzufertigen und Stichpunkte aufzuschreiben. Kíli blickte ihm neugierig über die Schulter und staunte, wie schnell und kunstfertig der junge Zwerg die düstere Atmosphäre auf das Papier bannte. Zwischendrin blickte Ori prüfend auf den Wald und seufzte schließlich.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wo wir sind. Wir haben nicht einmal Kartenmaterial, das uns Aufschluss geben könnte."

„Ich fürchte, das brauchen wir auch nicht", erklang Dwalins Stimme, gedämpft durch das Tuch, vor ihnen.

Sie sahen auf und erblickten den Krieger, der eine kleine Anhöhe erklommen hatte, um einen besseren Blick über die Landschaft zu haben. Nun streckte er den Arm aus und deutete nach Süden. Da er offenbar keine Erklärung abgeben würde, blieb den anderen Gefährten nichts anderes übrig, als dem Veteranen zu folgen und so bestiegen sie mit langen Schritten den Hügel und gesellten sich zu ihm.

Ori gab einen verblüfften Laut von sich und Kíli sog scharf die Luft ein. Etliche Meilen entfernt, aber trotzdem gut sichtbar, erhob sich inmitten der sterbenden Vegetation die Ruine einer Festung. Scharfkantig und spitz schmiegte sich das Steingebilde an einen felsigen, schroffen Hügel, der die höchste Stelle inmitten des Waldes markierte und ragte an einigen Stellen bedrohlich über dessen Kuppe hinaus. Große Teile er Außenmauer schienen bereits weggebrochen zu sein – überall konnte man Durchgänge und Treppen erkennen, die über die gesamte Höhe zogen und dem Korpus etwas Skeletthaftes verliehen. Alles schien gänzlich aus schwarzem Stein erbaut zu sein, der jegliches Licht schluckte und die Bastion noch düsterer und bedrohlicher wirken ließ. Winzige Punkte kreisten um ihre Zinnen und die Kameraden glaubten darin Vögel oder Fledermäuse zu erkennen – vielleicht handelte es sich sogar um die Tiere, denen sie am Anfang ihrer Reise begegnet waren.

Keiner der Zwerge wagte auszusprechen, was sich da vor ihnen erhob, aber sie alle wussten, worum es sich handelte.

Vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich nichts anderes als die berüchtigte Festung des Nekromanten, das Reich der Finsternis – Dol Guldur.


	22. Die schwarzen Reiter

Bei Anbruch des neuen Tages lösten die drei Zwerge ihr kleines Lager auf und machten sich auf den Weg gen Westen, wo sie laut Karte in weniger als zwei Tagesritten auf den Anduin, den großen Strom stoßen würden. Das Wetter hatte sich zusehends gebessert; die Regenwolken hatten sich verflüchtigt und der Tag versprach freundlicher und wärmer zu werden als die vorangegangenen.

Fíli war, wie erwartet, nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf aus einem Albtraum aufgeschreckt. Diesmal war es das Jüngste in einer Reihe schrecklicher Ereignisse, das er erneut durchlebte - der Einsturz der Brücke. Er stand alleine mit Kíli auf der morschen Konstruktion, die bedenklich schwankte und forderte seinen Bruder ein ums andere Mal auf, die Brücke zu verlassen und den sicheren Weg aufzusuchen. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er eine schattenhafte Gestalt am Rande stehen, die schließlich ins Licht trat und sich als Thorin entpuppte, blutbesudelt und mit einer Orkklinge, die ihm aus dem Oberkörper ragte.

Mit grimmiger Miene hatte er auf Fíli gedeutet und dabei gerufen: „Du bist es nicht würdig, mein Erbe zu sein."

Dann war er daran gegangen, mit Orcrist auf die Längsstreben einzuhacken. Späne und Bruchstücke flogen und Fíli hatte Kíli gepackt und war gerannt, aber sie kamen der rettenden Kante kein Stück näher, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte. Schließlich war er keuchend stehen geblieben und hatte Thorin angefleht, mit seinem Tun aufzuhören, doch der Zwerg hatte ihn ignoriert und noch verbissener Hiebe ausgeteilt. Schließlich war der Balken krachend gebrochen und die Brücke war eingestürzt - zumindest die Hälfte, auf der Kíli stand, während Fíli unbeschadet blieb. Er hatte die Augen seines jüngeren Bruders gesehen, als dieser fiel, der anklagende Blick und die stumme Frage darin: _Warum hast du mich nicht gerettet?_

Als er erwachte, war er schweißgebadet und in seiner Kehle saß Übelkeit. Die Schuld drohte erneut, ihn zu überwältigen und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. Es war lange vor Sonnenaufgang und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der anderen Zwerge verrieten ihm, dass beide schliefen. Wer auch immer die Wache übernommen hatte, war ebenfalls vom Schlaf überwältigt worden, was angesichts der zurückliegenden Ereignisse und der Strapazen der Flucht kein Wunder war. Fíli war es gleich. Vorgestern hätte ihn dieser Umstand noch besorgt, doch heute begegnete er dieser Nachlässigkeit mit Lethargie; er nahm sie zur Kenntnis, störte sich jedoch nicht daran.

Bis zum Sonnenaufgang war er wach an der erkalteten Feuerstelle gesessen und hatte ins Leere gestarrt. Bifur und Bofur waren mit dem ersten Licht des Tages erwacht und hatten ihn begrüßt, was er mit einem Nicken quittierte. Auch das karge Frühstück, das aus den Fleischresten bestanden hatte, lehnte Fíli ab. Er half das Lager mit abzubrechen und das Gepäck wieder auf den Rücken der Ponys zu verstauen, dann kletterte er schweigend hinter Bofur auf das Pferdchen und ließ die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen.

Die Sonne zog stetig weiter über das Firmament und das flache Grasland bot ideale Reitbedingungen. Die Ponys, von der längeren Pause erfrischt, griffen weit aus und am frühen Nachmittag erkannten sie am Horizont das glitzernde Band des großen Stromes. Bofur schlug eine Pause vor, die einstimmig bewilligt wurde und so lagerten sie auf der offenen Ebene zwischen saftigem, grünem Gras und duftenden Frühlingsblumen. Trotz der schrecklichen Ereignisse, die sich vor kurzem ereignet hatten, verspürte der Musikant wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung. Hier im Licht des Tages, schienen die Möglichkeiten die Queste zu bestehen greifbarer zu sein.

Leider teilte Fíli diese Ansicht offenbar nicht – teilnahmslos und abwesend starrte er vor sich hin, ohne die Landschaft um sich herum zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Dieser Zustand änderte sich auch nicht, als sie am Abend ein Nachtlager in einer Grasmulde einrichteten; der Zwerg bestand einzig darauf, die Wache zu übernehmen. Bifur reagierte daraufhin ein wenig schuldbewusst, da er in der vergangenen Nacht während seiner Wachschicht eingeschlafen war, doch der Blondschopf nahm daran keinen Anstoß.

Die Vettern erklärten sich bereit, jeweils die halbe Nacht aufzubleiben, was Fíli mit einem Schulterzucken registrierte. Den ersten Part übernahm Bifur – er sprach gewohnheitsgemäß wenig und beschäftigte sich damit, an einem Stück Holz herum zu schnitzen. Dem jüngeren Zwerg war das nur Recht. Die zweite Hälfte, in der Bofur seine Gesellschaft teilte, wurde bedeutend schwieriger. Anfangs hielt sich er Dunkelhaarige noch taktvoll zurück, doch irgendwann startete er den Versuch, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und begann Fragen zu stellen, die Fíli einsilbig beantwortete. Er wählte möglichst unverfängliche Themen, auf die der Andere jedoch kaum einging. Nach einer guten Stunde, die überwiegend aus Monologen bestand, gab Bofur seine Bemühungen auf und verkündete, stattdessen auf die Pirsch zu gehen und sich im Umkreis des Lagers ein wenig umzusehen. Der Mond nahm von Nacht zu Nacht zu und schien immer etwas heller, was die Sicht erleichterte. Auf eine Fackel verzichtete er, um nicht als Lauffeuer für mögliche Gegner sichtbar zu werden.

Leise ging er etwa eine Meile weit auf die Ebene hinaus und dachte darüber nach, wie er Fíli helfen konnte. Der junge Zwerg hatte sich, entgegen seiner sonstigen Art, vollkommen verkrochen und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Bofur konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer der Verlust Kílis wiegen mochte – er selbst vermisste den lebensfrohen Bogenschützen sehr, genau wie den grummeligen, aber gutmütigen Dwalin und den verträumten Ori. Die Reise zum Erebor unter Thorins Führung und die Ereignisse während des Weges hatten sie geprägt und keiner der Zwerge war hinterher noch der gleiche wir zuvor. Ein jeder von ihnen war an den Herausforderungen gewachsen und jeder hatte Dinge erlebt, die ihn nachdrücklich prägten. Thorins Tod hatte sie alle noch enger zusammengeschweißt und Bofur konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Gemeinschaft jetzt zerfiel. Der alte Balin hatte Recht damit wenn er sagte, sie müssten die neu gewonnene Heimat halten, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen – die Reise, der Kampf gegen den Drachen, der Tod Thorin Eichenschilds und die Suche nach der Krone Durins um den wahren König zu ernennen.

Wie um die Erinnerung an das Zurückliegende zu verstärken, begann sein Bein, das in der Schlacht der Fünf Heere durch den Schlag einer Streitkeule verletzt worden war, zu schmerzen. Es war lange her, seit sich die Verletzung das letzte Mal gemeldet hatte – genau genommen in dem Moment, als er das Krankenlager endgültig verließ – doch nun merkte er, wie sich das leichte Humpeln, das ihn seither begleitete, mit jedem Schritt verstärkte, bis er innehalten und ausruhen musste. Er blickte zu den Sternen, deren Licht über der Ebene besonders hell schien und seufzte schwer. Bofurs Vertrauen in Fílis Befähigung als König war weiterhin unerschütterlich, auch wenn dieser seinen Glauben daran offenbar längst begraben hatte. Und er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so dachte. Auch wenn Fíli sich weigerte, würde er das Gespräch suchen und versuchen ihn davon abzubringen, endgültig umzukehren. Das war er den anderen Zwergen schuldig.

* * *

Die Gelegenheit dazu kam am Mittag des nächsten Tages. Seit ihrem Aufbruch waren mehrere Stunden vergangen und der Fluss kam mit jedem Schritt sichtbar näher. Aus dem schmalen Silberstreifen war inzwischen deutlich erkennbar der Strom geworden, der das Land von Norden kommend durchschnitt und sich bis an den südlichen Rand von Gondor bewegte, wo sich der Fluss in mehrere Arme aufspaltete und ins Meer floss. Sie konnten bereits das leise Murmeln des stetig dahinfließenden Wassers hören. Es war wieder Bofur, der die Rast vorschlug und Bifur in einem unbeobachteten Moment zur Seite nahm und ihm leise auf Khuzdûl erklärte, was er vorhatte. Er bat seinen Vetter, sie für eine Weile alleine zu lassen, was Bifur dann auch tat. Er packte die Saufeder und erklärte, dass er sich nach Wild umsehen wolle, da ihre Vorräte bereits wieder erschöpft waren. Bofur wartete noch eine Weile nachdem der Andere losgezogen war, ehe er seine Pfeife hervorzog, diese umständlich stopfte und dann mit dem Stiel auf den Fluss deutete.

„Ehrlich gesagt halte ich es für einen Fehler, dass wir jetzt umkehren", begann er nüchtern und ohne Umschweif. Er hatte sich im Vorfeld eine Taktik überlegt und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. Wenn er es langsam anging könnte es passieren, das Fíli gar nicht reagierte.

Tatsächlich schien er auf Anhieb Erfolg zu haben, denn der blonde Zwerg hob den Kopf und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen direkt an.

„Mein Entschluss steht fest, Bofur, das habe ich bereits gesagt. Es gibt daran nichts zur rütteln", erklärte er in ruhigem, aber bestimmten Tonfall.

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich damit jedoch nicht so einfach abspeisen.

„Fíli, ich verstehe deine Trauer und das der Verlust Kílis für dich schrecklich ist. Mir würde es nicht anders gehen, würde ich Bombur verlieren. Wir machen zwar nicht den Eindruck, als wären wir so eng miteinander vertraut, aber uns verbindet ebenfalls das brüderliche Band und ein Schnitt wäre furchtbar. Trotzdem möchte ich dich inständig darum bitten, dein Augenmerk auch darauf zu lenken, dass ein Scheitern dieser Queste den Erebor kostet und damit die Heimat für ein ganzes Volk."

Er erntete damit einen Blick aus müden, rotgeränderten Augen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dáin sie nicht vertreiben wird. Er will sein Reich ausbauen, wenn er gleich noch einige Untertanen dazu bekommt, wäre ihm das sicherlich nur Recht."

Bofur suchte nach der Zunderbüchse, während er antwortete: „Nur hätten wir dann das Problem, dass Balin schon einmal angesprochen hat. Wir wären Geduldete, genau wie in den Ered Luin, aber eine Heimat hätten wir nicht."

Fíli seufzte schwer, zog die Beine an, stütze einen Ellbogen auf die Knie und bettete das Kinn in die Hand.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Das ich weitermachen soll wie bisher? Dass ich so tun soll, als wäre nichts passiert?"

„Nein. Aber entscheidend ist, dass du weitermachst. Das wir alle weitermachen."

Der Blondschopf lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich trage die Verantwortung für den Tod dreier Kameraden, von denen einer mein eigener Bruder war. Es ist unmöglich."

Bofur war endlich fündig geworden und verbrachte die nächste volle Minute damit, die Pfeife zu entzünden und den Tabak an zu schmauchen. Seine Wangen höhlten sich, als er einen tiefen Zug nahm und den Rauch dann langsam durch die Nase ausstieß.

Erneut deutete er mit dem Mundstück auf Fíli.

„Du trägst keine Schuld daran – werde endlich vernünftig. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können."

„Thorin…"

„Thorin hätte es auch nicht abwenden können. Ja, er war ein König, ein großartiger Anführer, aber kein Hellseher. Erinnerst du dich an den Vorfall mit den Steinriesen? Wäre der Hohlraum im Felsen nicht gewesen, wären wir zerquetscht worden. Thorin glaubte uns bereits verloren, aber wäre er umgekehrt? Nein. Er wäre den Weg bis zum Ende gegangen, weil er wusste, dass mehr daran hängt als das Leben einer Handvoll Zwerge und eines Halblings."

Bofur hatte sich in Rage geredet, was bei ihm sehr selten vorkam. Der Musikant besaß eine Gabe, die in seinem Volk wenig verbreitet war: Er hatte Geduld mit anderen, manchmal sehr viel Geduld. Aber diese war nun langsam an einem Punkt angekommen, wo sie sich erschöpfte.

Seine Worte bewirkten eine Wandlung bei Fíli. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr apathisch, sondern wütend. Seine Augen, die seit dem Vorfall trüb und teilnahmslose geblickt hatten, sprühten nun vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Er stand langsam auf und funkelte Bofur an.

„Es mag sein, dass Thorin so gehandelt hätte", sagte er betont leise, „aber ich bin nicht er. Ich bin nicht der geborene König und schon gar nicht jemand, dem das Schicksal dreier Freunde egal ist. Ebenso wenig will ich Untergebene haben oder Truppen aus Freunden und Bekannten befehligen, die für mich als ihren Herrscher in den Tod gehen sollen."

„Sie gehen nicht für den König in den Tod, sondern für ihre Freiheit und das Schicksal ihres Volkes!"

Bofur war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden, seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.

„Hat dich die Schlacht um den Einsamen Berg denn gar nichts gelehrt? Auch Thorins Tod war umsonst, wenn du jetzt aufgibst!"

„Wage es ja nicht…", zischte Fíli, wurde aber durch die jähe Rückkehr Bifurs unterbrochen, der in das Lager gestürmt kam und sofort anfing, einen Redeschwall auszustoßen, wie man ihn selten bei ihm gehört hatte.

Die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden Zwergen schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Bofur hörte ihm angestrengt zu und seine Miene wurde zunehmend verblüffter. Er öffnete die Finger und seine Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig; gleichzeitig wurde sein Ausdruck aber wachsamer.

„Bist du dir sicher?", unterbrach er seinen Vetter, der daraufhin gestikulierte und Bofurs Frage bestätigte.

Der Zwerg stellte noch ein paar kryptische Zwischenfragen, zu denen „Wo genau?" und „Wie viele?" gehörten, ehe Fíli, der nur Bruchstücke verstand, die beiden energisch unterbrach.

„Kann mir jemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

„Scheint als ob wir nicht alleine sind. Bifur hat Reiter gesichtet, etwa zwei Meilen von hier entfernt und sie machen auf ihn keinen friedfertigen Eindruck. Sie bewegen sich obendrein in unsere Richtung."

„Dann lasst uns von hier verschwinden", brummte der Blondschopf, was Bofur ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Endlich mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag. Wir sollten allerdings zusehen, dass wir das bewerkstelligen, ohne entdeckt zu werden."

Er überlegte kurz.

„Eine halbe Meile westlich von hier gibt es eine Reihe niedriger Erhebungen, die wie Hügelgräber aussehen und einige Menhire. Ich habe sie gestern Nacht in der Ferne entdeckt. Mit etwas Glück können wir uns dorthin schleichen und dann verschwinden, während wir sie als Deckung nutzen."

„Einverstanden", stimmte Fíli zu und gab nun auch seine angespannte Haltung auf.

Der drohende Streit war für den Moment beigelegt – nun galt es, sich zusammen zu raufen. Hastig packten sie die wenigen Habseligkeiten, dann nahmen sie die Ponys an den Zügeln und führten sie aus der kleinen Senke, in der sie gelagert hatten, heraus. Die kurze Strecke wollten sie gehend zurücklegen, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Das harte, biegsame Gras ging den Zwergen stellenweise bis zur Hüfte und sorgte für zusätzliche Deckung. Niedriges Strauchwerk bot ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit, sich schnell zu verstecken, auch wenn von den Reitern bis dahin noch nichts zu sehen war.

Bifur deutete nach Norden und sagt etwas, das Bofur mit: „Sie befinden sich in dieser Richtung." übersetzte.

Endlich, nach einer halben Stunde vorsichtigen Voranschleichens, erreichten sie die Hügelgräber, von denen der dunkelhaarige Zwerg gesprochen hatte. Sie versteckten die Ponys zwischen einigen größeren Felsblöcken, die hier errichtet worden waren, dann huschten sie vorsichtig und geduckt durch das hohe Gras, bis sie eine Hügelkuppe erreicht hatten. Die drei Kameraden legten sich flach auf den Boden und spähten vorsichtig zwischen den Halmen hindurch, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu entdecken, dass Aufschluss über die Reiter geben würde.

„Seht, dort sind sie", wisperte Bofur schließlich und deutete hinab.

Fünf Umrisse erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld, hoch zu Ross und in östlicher Richtung unterwegs. Den Zwergen rann ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als sie sich die Gestalten näher musterten. Sie wirkten auf den ersten Blick menschlich, doch strahlten sie eine Aura aus, die so kalt und abweisend war, dass sie es selbst auf die Entfernung hin spüren konnten. Es war ihnen nicht möglich, nähere Staturen und Gesichter auszumachen, da alle fünf in weite, schwarze Gewänder gehüllt waren, die ihre Gestalten verbargen. Ihr Antlitz wurde von Kapuzen überdeckt, die nicht das kleinste Quäntchen Licht hindurch ließen. Die Pferde, die sie ritten, waren ebenfalls von nachtschwarzer Farbe – schwere Streitrösser mit starken Fesseln, deren wuchtige Huftritte eine Schneise in das Grasland schlugen.

Unwillkürlich zogen sich die Zwerge ein Stück zurück.

„Was glaubt ihr, wer sind die und wohin wollen sie?", wisperte Bofur, wofür er Schulterzucken erntete.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte ihnen nicht begegnen. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden", antwortete Fíli ebenfalls flüsternd.

Die Reiter hatten ihm Unbehagen eingeflößt und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen vergaß er seine Trauer und konzentrierte sich auf das, was vor ihnen lag. Huschend kehrten sie zu den Ponys zurück und führten diese aus dem Schatten der Menhire, ehe sie aufstiegen.

Bofur wollte sein Reittier eben mit den Fersen antreiben, als mit einem Mal lautes Flügelschlagen ertönte. Die Zwerge hoben die Köpfe und sahen, dass mehrere schwarze Vögel über ihnen kreisten und sie zu beobachten schienen.

„Bei Durin, das darf doch nicht wahr sein", fluchte der Dunkelhaarige und suchte in seiner Tasche nach einem Wurfgeschoss.

Er fand eine leere Zunderbüchse und warf diese in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee nach den Vögeln, um sie zu verscheuchen. Diese reagierten mit lautem Krächzen, ehe einer von ihnen vorwitzig herabstieß und knapp über den Köpfen der Zwerge dahin schoss. Sie duckten sich tief und Fíli griff eines seiner Wurfmesser, zielte sorgfältig nach der Krähe und ließ das funkelnde Metall fliegen. Im letzten Moment wich diese aus, obwohl sich die Flugbahn der Waffe außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes befand und stieß hoch in die Luft, wo sie erneut ihren heiseren Schrei erklingen ließ. Das Messer verschwand unauffindbar zwischen den hohen Halmen.

„Los, lasst uns so schnell wie möglich reiten!", gab Fíli die Order und Bifur und Bofur reagierten und trieben die Ponys an.

Sie ließen sie übergangslos in einen schnellen Galopp fallen, der sie in hohem Tempo zwischen den Hügeln hindurch trieb und sie innerhalb weniger Minuten auf die freie Steppe brachte. Einer bösen Ahnung folgend drehte Fíli sich um und warf einen Blick in die Richtung der schwarzen Reiter. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sie näher an ihnen dran waren, als zuerst gedacht. Und noch mehr entsetzte ihn, dass nun der Letzte am Ende des Zuges den Kopf hob und ihnen das Gesicht zuwandte.

Fíli konnte keine Züge unter der weiten Kapuze erkennen, aber der schwarz Gewandete hatte sie eindeutig gesehen, denn er scherte nun aus der Gruppe aus, trieb sein Pferd an und lenkte das Schlachtross in ihre Richtung. Ehe sich die Zwerge versahen, hatte der unheimliche Reiter die Verfolgung aufgenommen und schloss mit jedem Meter weiter auf.


	23. Die Horde marschiert

„Das kann doch nicht möglich sein. Wie konnten wir es nur schaffen, ausgerechnet an einem Ort wie diesen zu landen?", gab Kíli seiner Verblüffung schließlich Ausdruck.

Er ließ den Blick über die unwirkliche, bedrohliche Architektur der Festung schweifen, die nach Gandalfs Worten so viel Schrecken und Bedrohung für alle Länder und Völker barg, dass selbst der Zauberer sie fürchtete.

„Von der Pfanne ins Feuer", ergänzte Ori, der das Buch umklammert hielt und seine Augen nicht von der Heimstatt des Bösen lösen konnte.

Dwalin knurrte etwas in seinen Bart, dass die Anderen nicht verstanden, dann sagte er lauter: „Wir können nur versuchen, in einem möglichst großen Bogen außen herum zu gehen. Wenn wir Glück haben, endet der Wald dahinter."

„Und wenn wir zurückgehen und die andere Richtung versuchen?", wagte Ori zögernd den Einwand, doch der Krieger schüttelte nach kurzem Überlegen den Kopf.

„Zu riskant. Wir würden eine Menge Zeit verlieren und wüssten nicht, wo wir dort landen. Kann sein, das auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht Übleres lauert als das."

„Was kann schlimmer sein als die schwarze Festung?", hielt Kíli entgegen, schloss sich Dwalins Meinung aber an, dass Umkehren eine leidliche Alternative war.

Das Gelände war durch den Wald unübersichtlich und so konnten sie nur vage bestimmen, wie ihr Weg aussehen würde. Die Zwerge einigten sich schnell darauf, die kürzeste Strecke zu nehmen und an der westlichen Seite vorbei zu marschieren, statt einen Bogen nach Osten zu schlagen, wo das Gehölz etwas lichter stand. Laut Ori, der die Karten aus der Bibliothek des Erebor hin und wieder während ihrer Pausen studiert hatte, dürften sie in dieser Richtung auch die wahrscheinlichsten Möglichkeiten haben, den Düsterwald in Kürze zu verlassen und auf das Flussland des Anduin zu stoßen. Dort würden sie besser vorankommen und hoffentlich auf eine Siedlung oder eine Stadt treffen, in der sie Verpflegung und Reittiere erstehen konnten. Außerdem galt es, die restlichen Gefährten einzuholen; es bestand nach wie vor eine geringe Hoffnung, wenn sie den geplanten Kurs zum Spiegelsee beibehielten. Nun galt es allerdings, den Weg durch den unwirklichen Wald und an der Feste vorbei zu bestreiten und alle ahnten, dass es nicht leicht werden würde.

Die Zwerge verließen die Anhöhe und schlugen die vereinbarte Richtung ein. Nach wenigen Minuten stießen sie auf einen Trampelpfad, eine schmale Schneise, auf der das Laub nicht ganz so dicht lag und die Größtenteils frei von Dornen und Ranken war. Wie eine dünne Linie zog er sich windend zwischen den verfallenen Baumstämmen hindurch und verschwand im Dickicht. Schweigend folgten sie der Spur, langsam und bedächtig, um nicht fortwährend hängen zu bleiben oder zu stolpern.

Das trübe Tageslicht schwand beständig, doch niemand sprach die Möglichkeit aus, ein Lager zu errichten und die Nacht über zu verweilen. Keiner wollte länger als nötig in diesem Wald bleiben und schon gar niemand wollte hier übernachten. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte und sie zunehmend Schwierigkeiten hatten, etwas zu erkennen, entzündeten sie eine Sturmlampe, die Ori heil unter den Trümmern der Brücke geborgen hatte. Es war die Idee des jungen Zwerges, einen weiteren Stoffstreifen aus der Decke zu schneiden und drei Seiten des rechteckigen Lampenkörpers damit abzudecken, so dass nur noch eine Fläche übrig blieb, die den Weg vor ihnen beleuchtete. So hatten sie Licht, ohne jedoch selbst weithin sichtbar zu sein.

Mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit schien der Wald ringsherum zum Leben zu erwachen. Des Öfteren ertönte in unmittelbarer Nähe ein Rascheln und Huschen im dichten Unterholz; hier und da knackte ein Zweig oder flatterten Flügel über ihren Köpfen. Ein oder zwei Mal glaubte Kíli, im Dickicht nahe dem Weg fahle Augen aufglimmen zu sehen, die jedoch zu schnell wieder verschwanden als dass er sagen konnte, ob er sie nun tatsächlich gesehen hatte oder es eine Einbildung war. Er vermisste schmerzlich seinen Bogen, mit dem er die Kreaturen wenigstens halbwegs hätte auf Distanz halten können – und wenn er die Pfeile nur zur eigenen Beruhigung verschossen hätte.

Die verkrümmten, verdrehten Bäume warfen im spärlichen Licht bizarre Schatten und die Umrisse ihrer kahlen Kronen und langfingerigen Zweige zeichneten sich noch schwärzer gegen den Nachthimmel ab. Einmal vertiefte sich der Pfad zu einer Art Hohlweg, der links und rechts von verfilztem Gebüsch und eingewachsenen Stämmen flankiert wurde. Die kahlen Äste reckten sich aufeinander zu und bildeten einen natürlichen Tunnel, den die Zwerge mit schnellen Schritten und gezückten Waffen durchwanderten. Hier war die Finsternis fast vollkommen und als sie auf der andere Seite endlich wieder ins Freie traten, erschien ihnen die Nacht um einiges heller, obwohl die Gefährten bemerkten, dass hier keine Sterne am Himmel zu sehen waren. Wenigstens strahlte der Mond genug kaltes, weißes Licht ab, um ein bisschen der Umgebung erkennen zu lassen.

Da die Festung den Mittelpunkt des Waldabschnittes bildete und die Pflanzen sich über den Hügel hinab ausbreiteten, stieg der Weg kaum spürbar, aber stetig an. Immer wieder kamen sie an Anhöhen vorbei, die sie regelmäßig erklommen um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch richtig liefen. Entgegen ihren Bemühungen, Dol Guldur so großflächig wie möglich zu umgehen, kam die finstere Bastion doch mit jedem Kontrollgang ein wenig näher.

Nach mehreren Stunden entschieden sie schließlich doch, eine kurze Rast einzulegen und neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Inzwischen spürten sie jeden Muskel, der bei dem unfreiwilligen Sturz in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, mehr als deutlich. Zu Kílis Verdruss meldete sich eine wesentlich ältere Wunde wieder – die Narbe, die der Morgulpfeil in seinem Oberschenkel hinterlassen hatte, sandte ein unangenehmes Ziehen und Stechen aus. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste nicht zu sagen, ob es an der Nähe der schwarzen Festung lag; jedenfalls bereitete ihm jeder Schritt Unannehmlichkeiten. Ori hatte bemerkt, dass ihm das Laufen schwerer fiel und erkundigte sich besorgt, ob alles in Ordnung wäre.

„Es geht schon", winkte Kíli ab und bemühte sich, seinen Gang so fest und gerade wie möglich aussehen zu lassen, war aber dennoch froh, als er das Gepäck ablegen und sich für einen Moment setzen konnte.

Er rieb mit der Hand über die Stelle und stellte durch den dicken Stoff der Hose fest, dass sich die Haut darunter kalt anfühlte. Ori inspizierte seinen verletzten Arm, der neben den Bisspuren nun noch eine Vielzahl weiterer, blauer Flecken aufwies. Er wickelte das Tuch, das ihm bis dahin als Schlinge gedient hatte, fest darum und zog dann vorsichtig die Armschiene darüber, um ihn so weit wie möglich zu stabilisieren. Es war nicht angenehm, musste aber fürs Erste reichen. Leider hatten sie weder Verbandszeug noch Medikamente dabei – diese trug eines der Ponys mit sich, die Bifur und Fíli über die Brücke gebracht hatten. Sollte jemand von ihnen ernstlich verletzt werden hätten sie keine Möglichkeit, demjenigen zu helfen.

Kíli griff nun in die Innentasche seines Wamses und zog einen kleinen, glatten Gegenstand hervor, den er zwischen den Fingern drehte. Der junge Zwerg neben ihm hatte den Talisman schon ein, zweimal gesehen und wusste, dass es sich um einen glattgeschliffenen Stein handelte, auf dessen eine Seite Runen geritzt waren. Er hatte Kíli nie nach der genauen Bedeutung gefragt und tat es auch jetzt nicht, sondern beobachtete, wie er den Stein ansah, diesen drehte, mit den Fingerkuppen über die Runen strich und seufzte.

„Wo werden sie jetzt wohl sein?", fragte er an niemanden Bestimmtes gewandt. Trotzdem antwortete Dwalin nach einigen Sekunden.

„Ich hoffe in Sicherheit." Was immer das auch heißen mochte, auf einer Reise wie dieser. Kíli dachte an seinen Bruder und fragte sich, was Fíli jetzt wohl tat. Er konnte sich ausmalen welche Gedanken und Gefühle ihn quälen mochten – es würden die selben sein, die Kíli empfunden hatte, als er ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld geborgen hatte, leblos und mit einem Orkpfeil im Rücken. Er hatte damals das Gefühl gehabt, eine Welt würde zusammenbrechen und obwohl dieser Augenblick nun schon mehr als vier Mondzyklen zurücklag, ließ sie ihn noch immer erschaudern. Er sorgte sich zu tiefst um den Älteren, vor allem da Fílis allgemeine Verfassung im Moment nicht die Beste war und Kíli den leisen Verdacht hatte, dass er sich die Schuld an dem Unglück geben würde, so wie er es mit Angriff der Wölfe und des unheimlichen Warges getan hatte. Wenigstens war Bofur noch bei ihm und würde ihn hoffentlich davon abhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun.

Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich in seinen düsteren Überlegungen verloren, hätte Dwalin sich in diesem Moment nicht aufgerichtet und den Kopf gehoben. Kíli wollte schon fragen, was los sei, als der Zwerg die Hand hob und ihn am Reden hinderte. Eine Weile saßen sie still da, dann flüsterte der Krieger:

„Hört ihr das?"

Zuerst wusste der Bogenschütze nicht, was er meinte, aber dann vernahm er ein leises Geräusch, das so gar nicht in den nächtlichen Wald passen wollte: Das rhythmische Stampfen schwerer Stiefel auf dem weichen Untergrund. An Oris Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, dass dieser es ebenfalls vernommen hatte.

„Was ist das?", wisperte er so leise wie möglich an Dwalin gewandt.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber lasst uns weitergehen, ehe es uns erreicht."

Schnell standen sie auf, nahmen das unangerührte Gepäck auf und setzten ihren Weg fort. Es war noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, ehe sie feststellten, dass das Geräusch gleichbleibend näher kam, jedoch nicht direkt auf ihrer Strecke lag. Vielmehr bewegten sich die Zwerge ungewollt darauf zu, wenn sie weiterhin dem Pfad folgten. Neugier auf das, was diesen Lärm verursachte und die Vorsicht, entdeckt zu werden, rangen miteinander und schließlich obsiegte der Wissensdurst. Bei der nächsten Erhebung schlichen sie so leise wie möglich empor, drückten sich flach in das welke Laub und spähten vorsichtig über den Rand.

Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war so ungewöhnlich, dass sie unwillkürlich die Luft anhielten. Es waren Orks, Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende, die sich in breiten Reihen und einer schier endlosen Schlange durch den Wald bewegten. Fackelträger leuchteten den Weg aus und tauchten die unwirkliche Szenerie in hellgelben, flackernden Feuerschein, der sich auf den schartigen Waffen und zerbeulten Rüstungen der Scheusale spiegelten. Ihre Gestalten waren mannigfaltig – kleine, gedrungene Gnome mit Fledermausohren und abnorm großen Augen, deren Köpfe zu massig für die dürren Körper wirkten; breitschulterige Krieger, deren lange Arme fast bis zu den Knien reichten und deren knotige Klauen die Schäfte von Speeren und Hellebarden umklammert hielten; menschenähnliche Kreaturen mit grotesken Gesichtern, aus deren Unterkiefer lange, gelbe Hauer wuchsen und kleine, tückische Augen unter der wulstigen Stirnpartie funkelten.

Die Merkmale waren so vielfältig wie ihre Besitzer, doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Sie trugen Kriegsrüstung und jeder war mit mindestens einer Klinge bewaffnet. Sogar Standarten-Träger bewegten sich zwischen den Reihen hindurch und hielten Banner und Totems in die Höhe. Eines davon wanderte etwa auf Höhe der Kuppe an den Zwergen vorbei und sie erkannten einen verblichenen Menschenschädel, der die Spitze zierte und dessen tote, schwarze Augenhöhlen die drei Gefährten direkt anzustarren schien. Darunter war auf einem einfachen Holzgestell ungegerbte Haut gespannt, auf die mit schwarzer Farbe einige primitive Runen aus dem Alphabet der Orks gemalt waren. Den Abschluss bildete ein Zierrand aus größeren und kleineren Knochen, deren Herkunft ungeklärt war, die aber durchaus zu dem Menschen gehören konnten, dessen Kopf dort oben spickte.

Das grässliche Ding zog an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, ebenso wie der Träger. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Orks nicht nur aus einem Teil des Landes stammten, sondern womöglich Anhänger versprengter Clans waren, die sich hier zusammengefunden hatten. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte ihre Erscheinung wild und ungeschlacht, doch auf den zweiten erkannte man, dass die Ordnung, in der sie marschierten, dem erfahrener Kriegstrupps gleichkam. Das hier war ohne Zweifel eine Armee und es war unverkennbar, zu wem sie gehörte. Bemerkenswert war allerdings, dass sie nicht in Richtung Dol Guldur marschierten, sondern sich davon entfernten.

Die Zwerge sahen dem unheimlichen Spektakel eine Weile zu und lauschten dem Stampfen der Schritte, dem Grunzen der Kreaturen und dem Scheppern von Metall. Dann gab Dwalin ein Zeichen und sie rutschten so langsam und lautlos wie möglich die Anhöhe hinunter und zogen sich in den Wald zurück. Die Armee selbst machte Lärm genug, um ihre Schritte zu übertönen, aber man konnte nie wissen. Erst, als die Geräusche in der Finsternis verklungen waren, wagten sie es, leise zu sprechen.

„Ein Orkheer, mitten im Düsterwald – und dazu in vollem Marsch!", platzte Kíli schließlich heraus und wurde dabei lauter, als beabsichtigt.

„Pscht!", zischte Ori sogleich. „Sprich leiser."

Der Dunkelhaarige war zu aufgeregt, um die Rüge als solche zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Stattdessen sagte er, die Stimme senkend: „Wohin werden diese Kreaturen marschieren? Wen wollen sie angreifen? Das müssen Tausende sein."

Dwalin wiegte abschätzend den kahlen Schädel.

„Mich würde auch Folgendes interessieren: Wer befehligt sie? Der Nekromant? Wahrscheinlich. Sind sie die einzigen oder gehören sie einem noch größeren Aufgebot an, das sich an den Grenzen des Waldes sammelt? Möglich."

„Wir müssen etwas tun… jemandem davon erzählen, der die Botschaft weitergibt… wir müssen die Völker davor warnen."

Ori blickte hilflos zu seinen Kameraden. Der Anblick hatte ihn erschüttert und nun dürstete er danach, etwas gegen dieses aufkommende Verhängnis zu tun. Dwalin ließ ein Schnauben erklingen, das man als Lachen oder Geringschätzung deuten konnte.

„Und wen willst du warnen? Sieh dich doch mal um, wir sind hier die einzigen weit und breit. Thranduils Hallen liegen auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, bis wir dort sind, ist alles zu spät."

„In den Flusstälern muss es Bewohner geben. Denen können wir davon berichten und sie tragen die Nachricht weiter", wandte Ori ein.

Er wollte sich von dieser Idee durch die Worte des Kriegers nicht abbringen lassen.

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem – der Pfad in Richtung Westen wird gerade von einer marschierenden Horde versperrt. Wenn wir die Straße überqueren wollen, müssen wir einen anderen Weg suchen oder warten, bis sie weg sind", warf Kíli ein.

„Das kann mitunter ziemlich lange dauern, wenn ich die Größe richtig geschätzt habe."

Ori sah ihn an und erwiderte nichts darauf. Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg hatte Recht, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte.

Kíli zog die Stirn kraus und rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand über die Nasenwurzel. Die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, wurde immer verzwickter. Die Gruppe war getrennt, die anderen wussten nicht, dass sie noch lebten und statt den verfluchten Wald einfach nur durchqueren zu dürfen, wurden sie plötzlich in ein aufkommendes Kriegsgeschehen hineingezogen. Er stimmte Ori im Stillen zu, dass sie diese gigantische Gruppe von Scheusalen nicht einfach passieren lassen und dann vergessen konnten. Jeder Krieg, der auf der Nordostseite des Gebirges geführt wurde, würde unweigerlich irgendwann vor den Toren des Einsamen Berges landen und das war das letzte, was Durins Volk im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

Er nahm die Hand herunter, drehte sich zu seinen Gefährten um – und starrte direkt auf eine Pfeilspitze, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Stirn entfernt schwebte. Völlig überrumpelt von dem unerwarteten Auftauchen des Geschosses starrte er dieses einige Herzschläge lang einfach nur an, ehe er registrierte, dass es auf der straff gespannten Sehne eines Bogens lag, der von zwei weißen, schlanken Händen gehalten wurde. Seine Hand kroch wie von alleine in Richtung seines Schwertgriffes.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen, Zwerg", erklang eine dunkle, durchaus kultivierte Stimme, deren Tonfall jedoch vor Kälte troff.

Sie sprach Westron, die allgemeine Sprache, doch es klang ein deutlicher Akzent hervor, den er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Kíli tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde und nahm sogar beide Hände ein Stück in die Höhe um zu verdeutlichen, dass sein Gegenüber keinen Grund hatte, zu schießen. Dieser brachte die Pfeilspitze noch etwas näher an Kílis Gesicht, was diesen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Mit dem Rücken stieß er gegen etwas Weiches, das er mit einem Blick aus den Augenwinkeln als Dwalin erkannte. Der Krieger vollführte dieselbe Geste wie er und hatte scheinbar das gleiche Problem; ebenso Ori, der nun an Kílis Schulter stieß.

Sie standen dicht gedrängt zusammen und waren, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, von Feinden umzingelt worden. Für die erste Sekunde dachte der junge Zwerg, die Orks hätten sie entdeckt, aber dafür bewegten sich die Angreifer zu elegant und zu lautlos. Ihre Gestalten waren nicht gedrungen, sondern hochgewachsen und feingliedrig, auch wenn ihre Kleidung sie nahezu mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen ließ und Details damit unkenntlich machte.

Kíli hatte einen Verdacht, also wandte er das Wort an den Schützen und sprach er so ruhig und freundlich wie möglich: „Seid ihr Angehörige der Waldwächter Thranduils? Mein Name ist Kíli, ich bin der Neffe Thorin Eichenschilds. Euer Herrscher kämpfte mit uns Seite an Seite gegen die Orks und er gab uns das Versprechen auf freies Geleit durch den Düsterwald."

Stille folgte, dann antwortete sein Gegenüber: „Nein, wir gehören nicht zu den Waldelben, sondern nennen Lothlórien unsere Heimat. Wir sind dem Fürsten gegenüber nicht verpflichtet, sondern einzig unserem Herren Celeborn und der Herrin Galadriel."

„Ihr seid Elben? Das ist großartig!", ertönte nun Oris Stimme neben ihm. „Fünfhundert Meter von hier entfernt marschiert eine Orkarmee aus Richtung der schwarzen Festung kommend zur Grenze des Waldlandreiches. Ihr müsst eure Sippe warnen und alle Völker der Umgebung!", sprudelte es aus dem jungen Zwerg heraus, der nicht fassen konnte dass seine Chance so schnell gekommen war, diese Neuigkeit loszuwerden.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte.

„Deshalb sind wir hier, junger Zwerg. Uns ist bereits bekannt, dass sich hier finstere Mächte regen, weshalb die Herrin uns aussandte, um zu beobachten und ihr zu berichten."

Das Knarren von Bögen ertönte und verriet, dass die Sehnen noch ein wenig straffer gespannt wurden. Kíli schluckte schwer.

„Aber sagt", erscholl nun dieselbe Stimme, deren Besitzer noch immer im Schatten verborgen war, „was habt ihr mit den Unholden zu schaffen?"

Diesmal war es Dwalin, der sich meldete und seine Stimme klang schroff.

„Wir befreien sie höchstens von ihren Köpfen, das ist alles."

Die Ablehnung war in seinem Tonfall überdeutlich und Kíli setzte hastig hinzu: „Diese Biester kreuzten lediglich unseren Weg und wir mussten uns verstecken."

„Sieh an. Wohin führte euch dieser Weg?", erkundigt sich der Elb beiläufig weiter.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Spitzohr", knurrte der Kriegsveteran. Der junge Thronanwärter wollte erneut schlichtend eingreifen, als der Elb zuerst sprach.

„Wenn Ihr der Meinung seid, dann spart Eure Worte auf, bis ihr euch vor der Herrin damit erklären müsst."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Kíli, woraufhin endlich die Pfeilspitze vor seinem Gesicht verschwand und der Sprecher die Bogensehne entspannte.

Er trat nach vorne und nun konnte der Zwerg im fahlen Mondlicht ein Antlitz ausmachen. Es waren die ebenmäßigen Züge eines Elben, alterslos und von der symmetrischen Schönheit, die den Angehörigen seiner Art gleich war. Sein Haar war hell und schimmerte im Mondlicht silbern und die graublauen Augen blickten unergründlich. Seine Züge waren fein geschnitten und durch hohe Wangenknochen und ein markantes Kinn geprägt.

Er sah den jungen Zwerg direkt an und sagte dann: „Das heißt, dass wir euch in Gewahrsam nehmen und nach Lothlórien bringen werden. Betrachtet euch als unseren Gefangenen, ehe wir vom Gegenteil überzeugt sind."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er sich aufrichtete und wieder im Schatten verschwand. Kíli spürte, wie Dwalins Hand sich neben ihm in Richtung der Axtstiele bewegte und gab ihm einen Ellbogenstoß in den Rücken, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Sollte einer der Bogenschützen die Bewegung richtig deuten, fände das Leben des Kriegers schnellstens ein Ende. Außerdem war es in seinen Augen weniger schlimm, ein Gefangener der Elben zu sein als der Orks – mit diesen ließ sich, so hoffte der junge Zwerg, wenigstens reden.


	24. Flucht nach vorne

„Wir wurden entdeckt! Beeilt euch!", rief Fíli seinen beiden Kameraden zu, woraufhin Bofur ein heiseres „Hey!", ausstieß und dem Pony die Absätze in die Flanken rammte.

Das Pferdchen machte einen erschrockenen Satz nach vorne, galoppierte unter hektischem Schnauben schneller und überholte Bifurs Tier. Dieser blickte kurz erstaunt, dann drehte er sich um, sah, wie weit der schwarze Reiter bereits aufgeschlossen hatte und spornte sein Reittier ebenfalls noch einmal zu höherem Tempo an. Er gelangte an die Seite der anderen Zwerge und sie ritten gleichauf, während das wogende Gras unter den trommelnden Hufen aufgepeitscht wurde und der auffrischende Wind scharf um ihre Ohren pfiff.

Sie konnten hinter sich den schweren Hufschlag des Streitrosses vernehmen, dessen Tritte ungleich lauter waren und von dem gleichmäßigen Klingen von Metall untermalt wurden. Fíli wagte einen weiteren Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass es der Reiter nicht sehr eilig hatte, ihnen zu folgen. Er musste sich der Tatsache, dass er sie jederzeit einholen konnte, deutlich bewusst sein und zog es anscheinend vor, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Das schwere, schwarze Ross hielt einen gleichmäßigen, kräftesparenden Galopp, der die Distanz wahrte und den Zwergen sogar erlaubte, einen kleinen Vorsprung herauszuholen.

Der Blondschopf strengte die Augen an und versuchte trotz der Entfernung etwas unter dem Schwarz der Kapuze zu erkennen, das ihnen Aufschluss darüber geben würde, wer oder was sie verfolgte. Doch alles was er sah war Finsternis, in der sich sein Blick langsam aber sicher verlor. Fíli wollte den Kopf drehen und den Blickkontakt unterbrechen, doch gleich darauf stellte er fest, dass es ihm nicht möglich war. Ein leises Wispern drang an seine Ohren, welches er erst für den Wind hielt ehe er feststellte, dass es Worte waren, die in einer fremden Sprache gezischt wurden. Ein eisiger Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken, er richtete sich auf – und verlor fast den Halt, als Bofur das Pony einen Haken schlagen ließ.

Reflexartig griff er nach dem Umhang des Zwerges und klammerte sich daran fest. Der Dunkelhaarige vor ihm spürte den harten Ruck am Hals und ließ für einen Moment die Zügel fahren, was das Pferdchen fast aus dem Tritt brachte. Dann fing sich der blonde Zwerg wieder, ließ locker und Bofur konzentrierte sich darauf, das Tier wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er knurrte eine scharfe Bemerkung, die Fíli jedoch nicht beachtete. Das ungewollte Manöver hatte den Verfolger aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwinden lassen und ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass dies kein Mensch war, auch wenn er so aussehen mochte. Sie durften auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er sie einholte, sonst drohte ihnen womöglich schlimmeres als der Tod.

Bofur und Bifur lenkten die Tiere geschickt über die Ebene, auf der sich das weite Grasland allmählich mit flachen Felsen ablöste und hügeliger wurde. Durch das rasche Tempo, dass sie einhielten, kam das Ufer des Anduin sprunghaft näher. Bei normalem Trab hätten sie bis zu einer Stunde gebraucht um es zu erreichen, jetzt jedoch schrumpfte die Distanz mit jeder Minute spürbar. Die Ponys holten alles heraus, griffen weit aus und schienen den Boden beim Aufsetzen kaum zu berühren, ehe sie sich schon weiter katapultierten. Die Reittiere der Zwerge waren zwar klein und von gedrungener Gestalt, durch das raue Leben in den Bergen mit den Steilhängen und Klüften, engen Serpentinen und ständigen Höhenwechseln jedoch zäh und ausdauernd. Ein normales Reitpferd hätte nach kurzer Zeit das Tempo verringern müssen, doch die Geschwindigkeit und die Gefahr im Nacken spornten sie zu ungeahnten Höchstleistungen an. Sie hielten den Abstand, auch wenn der Reiter nun langsam dazu überging das eigene Tempo zu erhöhen, um aufzuschließen.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten der wilden Jagd fiel das Tier, auf dessen Rücken Bofur und Fíli saßen, jedoch spürbar zurück. Weißer, schaumiger Schweiß bedeckte das Fell und das Keuchen und Schnauben steigerte sich zunehmend.

„Lange halten wir das Tempo bei diesem Gewicht nicht mehr durch!", rief Bofur Fíli gegen den Wind zu.

„Dann müssen wir es reduzieren!", antwortete dieser und begann, die Gepäckriemen zu lösen.

Bofur, der nicht sehen konnte was er tat, rechnete für einen Augenblick mit dem Äußersten.

„Wehe zu springst ab!", drohte er – mittlerweile traute er dem Zwerg jeden Wahnwitz zu.

Die Anspannung, die der scharfe Ritt und die Verfolgung mit sich brachten sowie die Präsenz des unheimlichen Reiters, schienen Fíli auf wundersame Weise ernüchtert zu haben, denn er entgegnete:

„Ich nicht, aber das Gepäck muss runter!"

Er mühte sich mit einem der Riemen, dessen Schnalle besonders gut festgezurrt war, schaffte es in den klobigen Handschuhen aber nicht, diese zu lösen. Kurzerhand zog er einen Dolch aus einer der Gürtelschlaufen, zwang die Klinge unter das Leder und schnitt ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck durch. Der Lederstreifen war schmal genug, so dass er der scharfen Schneide kaum Widerstand bot. Das Bündel an verbliebener Ausrüstung löste sich endgültig, kippte hinten über und rollte noch ein paar Meter durchs Gras, ehe es zum Liegen kam. Kaum war die schwere Last entfernt, wurde die Gangart des Ponys spürbar leichter.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Vorsprung, den sie herausgeholt hatten, deutlich verringert. Wie ein Pesthauch wehte Kälte über die Zwerge, als der Reiter bis auf wenige Meter aufschloss und sie hörten, wie Metall über Holz und Leder scharrte. Eigentlich wäre es nicht möglich gewesen; dennoch ertönte das Geräusch deutlich, fast überlaut. Keiner der Gefährten musste sich umdrehen um zu wissen, dass der Verfolger eine Klinge gezogen hatte, die offenbar gut verborgen in den schwarzen Gewändern gelauert hatte. Fíli, der ihm von der Position her am nahesten war, lockerte die Griffe seiner Schwerter und machte sich innerlich darauf gefasst, den Reiter im vollen Ritt abzuwehren.

Erneut spielte ihnen das Gelände, durch das sie ritten, einen Vorteil zu. Je weiter sie sich dem Ufer näherten, umso unberechenbarer wurde der Untergrund. Grasnarben wechselten sich mit lockerem, sandigem Erdreich und Kiesansammlungen ab, die einen Fehltritt schnell zu einem schweren Sturz werden ließen. Abermals mussten sie das Tempo der Ponys verringern, was einen scharfen Trab zur Folge hatte, doch auch der dunkle Verfolger fiel wieder zurück. Das massige Streitross hatte es mit dem Gewicht des Reiters und dem metallverstärkten Sattelzeugs ungleich schwerer, sich auf dem tückischen Untergrund zu bewegen als die leichteren Ponys.

Bifur ritt noch immer halsbrecherisch voran und schwenkte nach kurzer Zeit in die südliche Richtung ab. Sie hatten das Ufer des Anduin so gut wie erreicht und sahen, dass der gegenüberliegende Rand von dichtem Baumbestand beherrscht wurde. Schlanke, grau Stämme erhoben sich in den Himmel und spannten ihre Kronen über die eine Hälfte des Flusslaufes. Die Laubbäume standen dicht, jedoch nicht ineinander verschlungen und verwildert wie im Düsterwald, sondern in gleichmäßiger Gruppierung und mit genügend Lücken, dass das Sonnenlicht hindurch fallen konnte. Wenn sie es nur schaffen würden, auf die andere Seite zu gelangen… dann hätten sie eine Chance, im Gehölz unterzutauchen und dem Reiter zu entkommen. Der Schwarzgewandte würde es schwer haben, ihnen durch das Unterholz zu folgen.

Hinter sich vernahm er die Hufschläge des zweiten Tieres, auf dessen Rücken sein Vetter und Fíli saßen. Sie schlossen dichter zu Bifur auf und er hörte, wie Bofur ihm etwas zurief. Das Wort „Furt" drang an sein Gehör und er merkte auf. Tatsächlich! Vielleicht fünfhundert Meter voraus fiel das Ufer zum Fluss hin sanft ab und zog sich, deutlich unter dem dahinfließenden Strom zu erkennen, flach bis weit zur Mitte hinein. Ab da war es nicht mehr erkennbar, da sich die Sonne auf dem Strom spiegelte und die Lichtreflexe die Oberfläche verblendeten, doch Bifur verschwendete keinen Gedanken und keine Zweifel daran, ob der Boden dort abfiel oder aufstieg. Entweder würden sie ertrinken oder von einer Klinge gefällt werden – das Ergebnis war seiner Meinung nach das gleiche.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, dann ließ er die Zügel knallen und das Pony stob voran, ungeachtet des Uferrandes und der Stolpergefahren. Die Zwerge hinter ihm beschleunigten ebenso und zwangen den Reiter, die Hatz wieder temporeicher aufzunehmen. Dieser schloss nun zügig auf und lag nach wenigen Herzschlägen gleichauf mit dem Pony von Bofur und Fíli, nur eine Armlänge von deren linker Flanke entfernt. Der Verfolger schwang sein Schwert in Richtung der Zwerge – Fíli, der die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte, drückte Bofurs Kopf nach unten, während er sich selbst hinter dem Rücken des Zwerges duckte. Die Klinge beschrieb einen Bogen und pfiff haarscharf über sie hinweg.

Der Blondschopf zog aus der Haltung heraus ein Wurfmesse, das er im Stiefelschaft verstaut hatte und schleuderte es blindlings in die Richtung des Angreifers. Er verfehlte den schwarzen Reiter, streifte aber die Kruppe seines Tieres. Die Klinge verletzte es nur oberflächlich, doch es reicht, um es aus dem Tritt kommen zu lassen. Das schwarze Streitross wieherte schrill auf und brach seitlich aus, so dass die Kameraden wieder etwas Luft erhielten und genug Distanz zwischen sich und den anderen brachten. Leider gelangt es dem Jäger allzu schnell, das Reittier wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen – er riss an den Zügeln und jagte ihm gleichzeitig die sporenbewährten Absätze in die Seite. Das wirkte.

Bifurs Pony hatte das abfallende Ufer erreicht und schoss hinab in das Flussbett. Wasser spritzte hoch auf, als die wirbelnden Hufe eintauchten, dann wurde es langsamer und begann, gegen den Wasserwiderstand zu kämpfen. Wenige Sekunden später folgte das zweite Pony nach. Wenn sie jetzt den Wald erreichten, stiegen ihre Aussichten auf eine Flucht enorm.

Die Furt selbst erwies sich wenige Herzschläge später als ihre Rettung, allerdings anders, als die drei Zwerge vermutet hatten. Der schwarze Reiter hielt so abrupt an, als befände sich eine unsichtbare Mauer vor ihm. Das Pferd tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle und wagte es nicht, auch nur in die Nähe des Wassers zu kommen, selbst dann nicht, als der Reiter ihm erneut die Sporen gab. Ein wütendes, körperloses Zischen drang zu ihnen hinüber, doch es berührte sie diesmal nicht eiskalt, sondern verklang wirkungslos. Sie waren so baff, dass sie mitten im Flussbett angehalten hatten und den Verfolger anstarrten.

„Es muss das Wasser sein! Er kann anscheinend kein fließendes Wasser überqueren", staunte Bofur.

Bifur lachte triumphierend und rief dem Reiter zu: „Rukhsul menu*!", während er seine Faust reckte.

Fíli behagte die Situation nicht und er sagte schnell und eindringlich: „Lasst und weiterreiten, ehe er doch noch herausfindet, wie es geht."

„Und umso eher haben wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Mir gefällt dieser Fluss auch nicht", ergänzte Bofur und schnalzte mit der Zunge, woraufhin sich das Tier wieder in Bewegung setzte. Obwohl das Gewässer äußerlich ruhig und gleichmäßig dahin floss, lauerten unter der Oberfläche tückische Strömungen, gegen welche die Ponys merklich anzukämpfen hatten. Es dauerte lange, ehe sie die Mitte erreicht hatten, stellten jedoch zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass das Wasser nicht tiefer als einen halben Meter wurde. Als sie endlich das andere Ufer erklommen hatten und der Boden fest genug schien, stiegen sie ab. Bofur spürte, wie seine Knie merklich zitterten – jetzt, da die Strapazen langsam abklangen, kam die Erkenntnis, dass sie nur um Haaresbreite dem Tod entronnen waren. Wäre der Reiter anfangs nicht so siegessicher oder mit dem Schwert nur ein Deut schneller gewesen, hätte das ihr Ende bedeutet. Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg blickte zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer und sah, dass ihr unheimlicher Verfolger verschwunden war.

Bifur sprang leichtfüßig von dem Pony; er machte fast den Eindruck, als hätte er die wilde Jagd genossen. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er die Blesse des kleinen Fuchses tätschelte und ihm einige lobende Worte auf Khuzdûl spendierte. Fíli dagegen sah bleich aus und als er von dem Rücken des Pferdes glitt, wirkten seine Bewegungen hölzern und ungelenk. Der wilde Ritt hatte seine verletzte Seite wieder zum Pochen gebracht und jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Während der Verfolgung hatte er den Schmerz kaum wahrgenommen, dafür tat er es jetzt umso mehr. Trotzdem bemühte er sich darum, seine Gefährten nicht zu beunruhigen und bewältigte den Abstieg aus eigener Kraft.

Mit steifen Schritten ging er ein paar Meter in den Forst hinein. Schon wieder ein Wald und schon wieder hatte er keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden. In den Karten nachsehen konnte er nicht – diese lagen eine halbe Wegstunde entfernt mit dem restlichen Gepäck im hohen Gras der Ebene. Fíli war froh, dass Balin so umsichtig gewesen war und die Reiseroute kryptisch genug hinterlegt hatte, so dass ein Außenstehender es schwer haben dürfte, den Weg zum Spiegelsee zu finden. Allerdings ergab sich nun ein weiteres Problem: Die geheimen Koordinaten, die den Zugang zum Berg oder den Platz der Krone anzeigen sollten, waren dahin, doch er wusste nach wie vor nicht, ob er seine Reise überhaupt bis zum Kheled-zâram fortsetzen würde, deshalb trauerte er ihnen für den Moment wenig nach.

„Wir müssen den beiden eine Rast gönnen, sonst machen sie demnächst ihren letzten Schritt", schätzte Bofur ein, während er die beiden Ponys musterte.

Die Flanken der Tiere zitterten heftig und es war offensichtlich, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt waren. Vor allem der braun-weiße Schecke, der zwei Zwerge getragen hatte, keuchte noch immer und schien Mühe zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Dann binden wir sie hier an und gehen erst einmal zu Fuß weiter", schlug Fíli vor.

Bofurs Augenbraue verschwand unter der Krempe seines Hutes.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber hier bleiben und… auf sie aufpassen?", wandte er zögernd ein. Der Blondschopf betrachtete den Wald.

„Wir sollten uns zumindest ein wenig zurückziehen. Hier sind wir gut sichtbar, sowohl für die Reiter, als auch für deren Spione, die Krähen."

Bifur und Bofur nickten zustimmend. Da die Zwerge außer zwei leeren Proviantbeuteln, einem Tiegel mit Óins Salbe und zwei zusammengerollten Decken kein weiteres Gepäck mehr besaßen, ließen sie die wenigen Habseligkeiten unter einem niedrigen Busch verschwinden und machten sich daran, den Forst zu betreten.

„Schon wieder ein Wald", ächzte Bofur. „Wenigstens ist es hier heller und man hört die Vögel."

„Still jetzt. Wir wissen nicht, wer oder was hier wohnt", unterbrach ihn Fíli, dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf das Unterholz gerichtet war.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob wirklich der Fluss den Reiter aufgehalten hatte, oder ob es die Bäume selbst waren. Sie schienen irgendwie… lebendig zu sein. Ihm fiel kein besseres Wort dafür ein, doch als er die glatten, fein gemaserten Stämme betrachtete, deren Farbe fast hellgrau war, überkam ihn das ungute Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Blätterdach, das in einem zarten, jungen Grün erstrahlte, und malten helle Tupfen auf den Boden. Zwischen den Stämmen wuchs weiches, helles Gras und eine Vielzahl kleiner, gelber Blüten erstreckte sich über den Boden, soweit das Auge reichte. Die Szenerie war so friedlich, dass es schon fast unwirklich war. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich gingen sie voran. Es gab keinen Pfad, deshalb mussten sie sich ihren Weg durch das Unterholz suchen, was sich allerdings als geringe Schwierigkeit herausstellte. Der Grund zeigte kaum Wildwuchs, alles wirkte aufeinander abgestimmt und am richtigen Platz. Bofur geriet darüber ins Schwärmen.

„Seht euch diese Pracht an. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass uns hier von irgendwoher Gefahr drohen soll."

Lächelnd drehte er sich um – und starrte direkt auf eine Pfeilspitze, die weniger als einen halben Meter entfernt vor seiner Nase auf einer straff gespannten Bogensehne schwebte. Das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Zügen und er hielt im Schritt inne, sonst wäre er direkt hinein gelaufen. Fíli schaffte es noch, seine Schwerter zu ziehen und Bifur zückte die Saufeder, als das Gebüsch um sie herum in Bewegung geriet und weitere schlanke, tödliche Geschosse auftauchten. Die Träger der Bögen waren grazil, in fließende, grau Gewänder gekleidet, die sie vor dem Hintergrund des Waldes nahezu unsichtbar werden ließ. Die edlen Gesichtszüge, das lange, helle Haar und vor allem die spitz zulaufenden Ohren ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Elben waren, die die Zwerge belauerten und nun umzingelten. Sie hatten sich so lautlos bewegt, dass keiner der drei Gefährten auch nur im Ansatz gemerkt hatte, was zwischen den Stämmen und Sträuchern vor sich ging.

„Legt die Waffen nieder", sprach nun einer von ihnen, dessen Pfeil auf Bifur deutete.

Er bediente sich der allgemeinen Sprache, jedoch wurde ein deutlicher Akzent hörbar.

„Nur, wenn ihr das gleiche tut", erwiderte Fíli trotzig, die Schwertgriffe mit beiden Händen umklammert.

Der Elb lachte leise.

„Wir sind dreimal so viele wir ihr und unsere Bögen sind ungleich schneller. Zudem ist es unser Land, das ihr unerlaubter Weise betreten habt. Ich würde sagen, das spricht gegen Euch, Zwerg."

Das letzte Wort sprach er mit einem gewissen Widerwillen aus. Fíli zögerte, dann ließ er die Hände langsam sinken, ging in die Hocke und legte die Schwerter auf den Boden, ehe er sich mit ausgestreckten Handflächen erhob. Bifur tat es ihm gleich, zwergische Flüche dabei ausstoßend, die keiner der Elben verstand. Bofur, der gar nicht dazu gekommen war eine Waffe zu ziehen, begnügte sich damit die Hände zu heben.

„Was verschlägt euch hier her?", wollte der Elb, der zuvor schon gesprochen hatte, wissen.

„Ein Reiter, der uns verfolgte. Wir suchten Zuflucht und retteten uns zwischen die Bäume", antwortete Fíli ihm aufrichtig.

Jetzt, da ihre Karten so schlecht verteilt waren, schien es ihm klüger zu sein die Wahrheit zu sagen. Der Elb kniff die schmalen Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.

„Ein Reiter?"

„Ja. Er war in schwarz gekleidet und verfolgte uns von der Ebene bis zum Flussufer."

„Woher kam er?"

Fíli zuckte die Schultern.

„Das wissen wir nicht, aber er und seine Gefolgsleute hielten auf den Düsterwald zu."

Dies schien den Elb zu alarmieren.

„Das heißt, es waren noch mehr dort."

Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage; trotzdem bestätigte Fíli diese mit einem Nicken. Sein Gegenüber ließ nun tatsächlich den Bogen sinken, entspannte die Sehne und musterte den blonden Zwerg aufmerksam. Die restlichen Krieger rührten sich hingegen keinen Millimeter.

„Nun sagt mir, wer Ihr seid und woher Ihr kommt", forderte der Elb und wechselte damit jäh das Thema.

„Wir… ähm… sind einfache Zwerge – Kaufleute, sozusagen. Wir sind unterwegs zu unseren Verwandten in den Ered Luin und offenbar vom Weg abgekommen."

Es war Bofur, der antwortete und dabei versuchte, so überzeugend wie möglich auszusehen.

„Ach ja? Ich sehe aber keine Ware", ließ sein spitzohriger Gesprächspartner nicht locker.

„Wie schon gesagt wurden wir verfolgt und verloren sie dabei."

Bofur bemühte sich um sein charmantestes Lächeln.

Der Elb wog abschätzend den Kopf, dann erwiderte er: „Ich verstehe Eure Bemühungen, aber ich schätze Unehrlichkeit nicht eben. Ihr seid keine Kaufleute, sondern Zwerge aus dem Einsamen Berg, unterwegs in das Nebelgebirge."

Seine hellen Augen fixierten Fíli.

„Und Ihr seid ein Nachkomme Durins, habe ich Recht?"

Der Blondschopf reagierte ehrlich verblüfft.

„Woher…", setzte er an, doch der Andere hob rasch die Hand.

„Unsere Herrin sprach von euch."

Als er die erhobene Linke wieder senkte, zogen sich auch die Bogenschützen endlich zurück. Die Zwerge tauschten verwirrte Blicke, während der Elb nun lächelte.

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich musste mich erst versichern, dass ihr die Richtigen seid. Mein Name ist Haldir und ich wurde geschickt, um euch zu finden."

„Von wem geschickt?", wollte Fíli wissen.

„Von Frau Galadriel, Herrin über diesen Wald. Ihr seid in den Gefilden Lothlóriens und ihr werdet erwartet."

* * *

 _* Sohn eines Orks!_


End file.
